The Flame of Happiness Trilogy - Rebellion
by Black Raider
Summary: All's fair in love and war. But can two trolls fall in love in the middle of a war? He has a mission to find a new home for his people. She wants to free her kingdom from a tyrannical leader. How could these trolls become Branch's parents? Rating changed due to intense blood, violence, and mild implicit adult themes.
1. Larch's Mission

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the second book in my** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **trilogy! You won't see any Broppy fluff (because they haven't been born yet), but romance will be in the air!**

 **Also, like the first book, I may include some adult-like themes. That's why I rated this story T, but nothing will go into M (at least I hope not). I will put warnings accordingly before each chapter.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **The Flame of Happiness Trilogy – Rebellion**

 **Chapter One – Larch's Mission**

His feet tapped almost rhythmically on the ground as he ran. He leaped up to run along a log, and then jumped and did a front flip to land on the other side of some branches in the path. The debris didn't hinder the movement of the snake who chased him. Narrowing his eyes in determination, he used his staff to pole-vault himself over a tree root and disappeared.

The snake darted after her prey, determined to eat the colorful creature for lunch. But when the snake reached the other side of the root, her would-be snack seemed to disappear completely. The snake hissed angrily, her tongue flicking in and out as she sniffed out her prey. But there seemed to be nothing. So the snake slithered away.

After the snake left, one of the moss-covered rocks changed. The gray-green hairs changed to royal blue as they retracted to their owner. The troll in hiding dusted off his dark brown pants and continued on his merry way. Even a snake wouldn't discourage him from completing his mission. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He combed out his royal blue hair with his fingers. The troll's emerald green eyes went skyward, and the sunshine made his light green skin seem brighter. He slid off his backpack and shed his dark brown vest so he could better pull his royal purple shirt over his head. The troll neatly folded the shirt and stowed it in his backpack, pulling his vest back on. Then he was off and walking again.

When night fell, the troll climbed up into a tree where he would be safe from hunting forest creatures. He found a hole in the tree and peered inside.

 _Hiss!_

"Oh!" the troll jumped when an usagi-coon popped its head from the hole. The creature looked almost like a raccoon, except with buck teeth, long floppy ears, and powerful back legs for bouncing and kicking, like a rabbit. At the sight of kits staring curiously, the troll realized this was a mother. The usagi-coon weren't dangerous, per se, but any mother would do what she could to protect her babies. "I'm frightfully sorry." The troll said. "I only need a place to stay." The mother still hissed at him, so the troll pulled out some berries he gathered earlier that day. The usagi-coon sniffed the fruits, and then ate them. She crawled/hopped back into the hole and curled up. The troll tentatively stepped inside, and the kits sniffed him curiously. The troll patted them a little, and then settled down a reasonable distance away from the usagi-coon mother. But the mother picked up the troll in her teeth and carried him back to her sleeping space, where she put him between her paws and began to groom him. The troll laughed at the rough tongue going over his skin and through his hair. He pulled off his backpack and set it and his staff aside.

When the mother finished her grooming, she moved the troll to nestle with her babies. Usagi-coons were awfully soft, especially the baby ones. The troll found the warmth comforting after spending so much time in the forest. He fell asleep rather easily.

The next morning, the usagi-coon brought the troll and her kits some breakfast. Then the troll was off yet again, saying a fond farewell to the little kits. He suddenly remembered something he forgot to do last night, and he pulled out a knife from the sheath on his backpack. He made a diagonal cut across four previously cut notches in the staff. The troll glanced to the other notches he cut into the staff. He counted twelve sets of five. That means sixty days.

Sixty days.

The troll paused in his walking. He stared at the notches he cut in his staff. One notch for every day he was gone from home. It had been sixty days, exactly two months, since he managed to escape Bergen Town. Sixty days he spent in the forest, trying to find a new home for the trolls of the Troll Tree at the behest of the prince. Sixty days he spent away from his family. He was only seventeen, barely done with secondary school and not yet old enough to start learning his trade. The upside, he guessed, was that he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with his life. Perhaps that's what made accepting this assignment easier.

Still, he often thought of his mother and father. His mother probably worried for him greatly. But he had to do this. He simply must find a safe place for the trolls to live so they had a home to go to after escaping Bergen Town. They couldn't just escape the Troll Tree and then search for a new home. It was too dangerous for Peppy to search for a new home and protect his kingdom at the same time. If he knew where to take the kingdom ahead of time, it would make leading the trolls to freedom much simpler.

The troll sighed heavily. He missed home. He missed his parents and his friends. He missed his pod he made for himself. Something wet trickled down his cheek, and he wiped the tears from his eyes with embarrassment.

 _This is my mission. Mine, no one else's,_ the troll reminded himself as he kept walking. _I can't fail._ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed again. "My, what a mess you've gotten yourself into, Larch."

* * *

" _What's the password?"_

" _Love live the future king."_

 _A blue-skinned troll with blue hair and eyes, donned in brown pants and wooden armor, cracked open the entrance to the pod and saw a familiar trio of trolls. "About time you got here, Mizuki," the blue troll scoffed._

" _Can it, Oaken!" the aqua green troll of the group snapped. Her hair was ocean blue, and her eyes the same color as her skin. She wore a sea foam green dress with blue wave designs on the hem._

" _Mom, not now," the second female troll scolded as the trio hurriedly entered the pod. "I really think your playful banter can wait."_

" _Thank you, Ninfea." Oaken said. Ninfea simply nodded. Her skin was pink like the inside of a seashell, and her nose was light orange. She had indigo eyes and teal hair that faded to bright green. She wore a sleeveless, ocean blue sundress._

" _Sorry we're late." The third troll of the group said. He had purple skin, blue eyes, and neatly combed dark purple hair. He dressed only in yellow pants._

" _But nobody saw you, right, River?" Peppy asked._

" _Of course." River nodded._

 _Peppy nodded in satisfaction. He did a quick headcount: himself and his wife, Joy; his guard and friend, Oaken, his wife and son Rosiepuff and Larch; Rosiepuff and Joy's friend, Cybil; his good friend Mizuki, her daughter Ninfea, and Ninfea's husband River. Everyone was there and accounted for._

" _Thank you all for coming out so late." Peppy said as everyone took a seat in the living room of Oaken and Rosiepuff's pod home._

" _Anything for our prince." River said. "I assume it is good news?"_

" _Have we figured out a plan to get out of the Troll Tree?" Ninfea asked._

" _If Wolfrick would let us, it would make things much easier." Cybil said. Rosiepuff shushed her. Cybil was one of very few trolls who would openly and boldly speak ill against their King Wolfrick. She spoke calmly, as usual, but with an underlying tone of resentment._

 _But Peppy couldn't exactly blame her. Ever since they were captured by the Bergens, Wolfrick tried to encourage the trolls to basically grin it and bear it. Nobody wanted to try and cope with the fact that their loved ones were being taken every year. River's parents and Ninfea's father were lost a few years ago. But Wolfrick was firm. He shut down and threatened imprisonment or even execution to any who tried to speak out against him. Empty threats, maybe, but nobody would dare to test Wolfrick. Peppy, kindness ever in his heart, simply said that his father was beginning to go senile. It_ did _frustrate him, however, when Wolfrick refused to abdicate the throne following Peppy and Joy's marriage. Kings in the past often retire after their heir reached a certain age, or proved themselves ready to be a leader. Wolfrick claimed Peppy would not have the throne until the old king had died, "per tradition," as he said. Which meant that, for the past twelve years, Joy was only the Crowned Princess of the Troll Tree and not yet the Queen. Peppy was only a prince, and would stay that way until his father died._

 _That didn't mean he couldn't do his best to serve his people until then._

" _I do have a plan." Peppy told his secret council. "I think I know a way we can sneak out of the cage and get out of Bergen Town." He pulled out a rolled-up length of paper from his hair and laid it out flat for everyone to see. The paper depicted a map of Bergen Town and the Troll Tree._

" _Getting through the bars of the cage will be a cinch." Larch said._

" _Yes, obviously." River scoffed. "We could cartwheel through those bars."_

" _Boys, don't start." Joy scolded. "Not tonight." Larch was only seventeen, but River was three years his senior. Tonight, especially, was not a good time for their boyish bickering._

" _As I was saying." Peppy spoke a bit forcefully to regain everyone's attention. "We can get through the bars of the cage easily. If we do it under the cover of darkness, the Bergens won't even realize we're sneaking away. The reason they aren't worried about us escaping is because they know we don't know our way around Bergen Town. Besides, that front gate is locked every night, and those bars are too small for us to get through. But I think I've figured that part out. There are drains scattered about the town for rainwater. To the southwest of us are some trees that grow taller than the other trees in the forest. In the spring, I see birds flocking to those trees. I think those trees get more water and….fertilizer…than the other trees in the forest. These drains must be connected to pipes that lead to the forest."_

" _Pipes. So, like rainwater and Bergen…." Mizuki grimaced in disgust. "….waste?"_

" _Yes." Peppy stuck his tongue out a little. "It'll be a bit of a smelly trip, but it may be our best shot at getting out of here."_

" _Well then what are we waiting for?" River urged. "Let's get the hair out of here!"_

" _There's one little problem." Rosiepuff said. "Once we get out of here, then what? Where do we go?"_

" _I've already lost too many trolls to the Bergens. I can't lose any more to other forest creatures." Peppy said. "That's the problem we're faced with tonight, ladies and gentle-trolls. We need at least some semblance of an idea of where we're going to live after we get out of here."_

" _Except none of us have been in that forest in almost two decades." Oaken said. "Things could've changed. We have no way of contacting the Mountain Tribe trolls in the north. Even if we could reach them after escaping, it would take far too long to get in touch. Where could we go following our escape?"_

" _The only way to really know is to search the forest ahead of time." Joy said._

" _Then that's what I'll do." Peppy determined._

" _No!" Joy protested. "Your father will get suspicious."_

" _Joy is right." Cybil said. "Besides, you're our future king. You have to lead us once we get out of here."_

" _I'll go!" Larch volunteered._

" _Absolutely not." Rosiepuff snapped._

" _Actually, that's a great idea." Peppy said. "You're sneaky, Larch. Plus, my father doesn't keep track of the trolls like I do. He won't even notice you're gone."_

" _Did you not hear me?" Rosiepuff demanded. "My son is not going anywhere!"_

" _I'll go!" River offered._

" _No offense, River, but I think my son has a better chance." Oaken said. "Not to sound biased, but Larch has more training. He's sneaky and quick. I taught him everything I know about fighting and navigating the forest." Oaken looked to Peppy. "My son can do this, Peppy. I say we trust him."_

 _Rosiepuff scoffed and rolled her eyes, quite irritated that no one seemed to be listening to her. Peppy took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Rosiepuff, we don't really have another choice. We need him to do this. I want my future child to live without fear. I want you and Oaken to live to see your grandchildren. I want the next generation of trolls to be free." He sighed heavily. "What I am asking of you is too much, I know. But I need you and Oaken to trust me. Trust me and your son."_

 _The look in Rosiepuff's eyes indicated she understood what Peppy told her. Larch redirected her attention to him. "Mom, I can do this. I'm ready. I'll find us a new home, and then we'll all escape and live in peace and harmony. Then I can find a nice girl and give you the grandkids you always wanted. Promise."_

 _Rosiepuff cracked a grin. "I was only teasing yesterday when I said I wanted a bunch of grandchildren out of you. You're too young for that, anyway."_

 _Larch laughed. "Maybe. But I'm not kidding about this. Please let me go. I promise I'll come back."_

 _Oaken put a hand on Rosiepuff's shoulder. "Rose, my love, he's ready. We've taught him everything we know."_

 _Rosiepuff looked back and forth between her husband and son. She looked to Peppy. "I don't want him gone long."_

 _Peppy nodded in agreement. "Trollstice isn't until autumn. Larch, I'll give you three months. You have until the day we have our Midsummer Festival to return to the Troll Tree with a location for our new home. Think you can manage it?"_

" _That'll be plenty of time." Larch assured. "I'll scour the forest for a safe place for all of us to live."_

" _Good." Peppy pulled a ring off his finger and handed it to Larch. "Take this. In case you run into any of our allies. This will prove where you come from."_

 _Larch stared at the golden ring in his hand. The ring had an image of a tree and a crown stamped into it: the royal seal. Larch closed his fingers around the ring and held it to his chest. "I won't let you down, Prince Peppy, Princess Joy. I promise."_

 _Rosiepuff hugged her son. "Three months. That's all. I'll be counting down the days. If you aren't back by then, I'm coming after you and dragging you back."_

" _Mom, don't worry." Larch said. "I totally got this."_

* * *

"I totally got this." Larch sighed as he walked. "Maybe I _don't_ got this. I should've found someplace by now. But every potential home I've found is either too dangerous, already occupied, or riddled with poisonous flowers!" Larch yanked the map out of his hair and crossed off another area. "At this rate, I'll never find a place for us to live!"

Part of him wanted to give up. But he quickly stomped out that idea. He couldn't stop. Prince Peppy, Princess Joy, his parents, all the trolls, they were counting on him to do this. There had to be _someplace_ for the trolls to live. Someplace far from Bergen Town.

Larch checked the map again. His eyes traveled around the crossed-out places on the map. He made his mark on trees everywhere he went so he wouldn't be lost. But now, the entire map had been crossed out. Larch's eyes went to the corner of the map, where there was a pocket of tree drawings not yet scribbled on. Beyond those trees…..Larch didn't know what was there. He got this map from his father, made back before the Troll Tree was captured. This was the area Oaken mapped out, the farthest he went in his travels.

"I'll make a new map as I go." Larch decided. He pulled out his compass, compared it to his map, and headed off.

* * *

As Larch walked, he continued to mark his trail on the trees with his knife and make an extension of his map on a fresh sheet of parchment. The direction Larch chose took him to a happier part of the forest. The flowers weren't poisonous. The animals were (mostly) friendly. There were plenty of large trees with lots of branches for hanging pods. Plus, there were lots of wild roots, nuts and acorns, and berries that the trolls could safely eat.

"So far, so good." Larch mused. He looked up as the sky grew darker. The sun peeked through the trees to allow some light. But Larch knew he would have to find shelter soon.

 _Rumble…..BOOM!_

Rain immediately poured down and soaked Larch.

"Of course." Larch sighed. He hurried through the forest, desperately scanning the area for someplace to stay. He burst through the wet grass and looked around. Thanks to the clouds, it was much darker. A flash of lightning revealed a large mushroom just ahead. Larch immediately ducked under it, finally shielded from the rain. He unshouldered his backpack and wrung out his hair. He checked his backpack. His father had the right idea to line the outside of the backpack with waxy leaves, making the pack mostly waterproof. His map especially was safe.

Larch pulled out some dry kindling from his backpack and a couple flint stones from his hair. In no time at all, he had a little fire and a clothesline strung over the flames. Larch peeled his wet clothes off, wrung them out, and hung them over the fire to dry. He pulled out the small blanket he packed and wrapped it around himself, the cold air nipping at his skin. He looked out to the downpour. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness and sheet of rain.

Larch reached into his hair and pulled out a picture frame. The image in the frame depicted himself, his mother, and his father last Midwinter Yuletide. It was his parents' favorite time of the year. Larch rubbed the frame with his thumb.

"I miss you guys." Larch said. "Mom, don't worry too much about me. Dad, all those wilderness lessons are really coming in handy. Thanks. Don't worry. I'm close. I can feel it. I'll be home before you know it." Larch swallowed the lump in his throat. He kissed the picture. "I love you." He set the frame down and curled up on the ground to sleep.

* * *

Larch awoke the next morning to bright sunshine and even a rainbow. He stood and stretched, pulling his dry clothes off the clothesline and dressing himself. Then he packed up his things and walked out from under the mushroom to get a look at everything.

His jaw dropped. This had to be paradise. Did he die and go to heaven? Larch climbed up on top of the mushroom and did a full circle. The trees were tall and bountiful with acorns and berries. There were colorful, wide-capped mushrooms dotted here and there. Was that a stream over there? Larch hurried to the water and found it clear and cool. Yes, it certainly tasted pure. Larch returned to the mushroom and looked around again. The rainbow seemed to stretch right over the little patch of forest. Larch took a deep inhale of the fresh air. There was even a patch of flat land nearby, perfect for farming.

"It's perfect. It's perfect!" Larch cheered. "Oh, wait. One more thing." He cleared his throat, and began to sing. _"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, di, do!"_

An acoustic echo responded.

Larch grinned widely. He whooped and cheered and did a little victory dance, continuing to sing.

 _L, A, R-C-H!  
I just found the perfect place  
for trolls to hug and dance and sing  
And who found it? Me!_

Larch paused. "Yeah, I was never very good at impromptu rhyming. But who cares? I found it! I found our new home!" He ran to his backpack and pulled out his map. He filled the map where he needed to, drawing a big circle around the area he was in. Larch grabbed his dagger and made a mark on the nearby tree.

"Finally." Larch sighed, tucking the map away for safekeeping. He continued his little victory dance as he packed his stuff. He finally found a new home for the trolls. Now he had to get back to Bergen Town as fast as possible. Larch shouldered his backpack and scooped up his staff. He checked his compass and started walking back into the forest. He wished he could stay in the area a little longer, but he had to get home as soon as possible. He wanted his parents to see this wonderful place.

The only major disappointment for Larch was the fact that he found no other trolls, nor any creatures who could help the Troll Tree residents fight off the Bergens. If they could band together, they could beat the Bergens even if the monsters were so much bigger than them. Alas, it seemed that wasn't possible. The trolls in the mountains wouldn't be able to come down soon enough. Larch didn't have any way to contact them except to go up to the mountains, and he had no time for that.

 _No worries._ Larch shrugged. _I'm going home and I'm bringing the trolls here. We can get in touch with those mountain trolls after the move._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Good start so far? Fun fact: the Midwinter Yuletide holiday I mentioned before is my version of the trolls' Christmas. I saw a lot of stories using "Trollmas," but I wanted to do something original.**


	2. Moonlight Kingdom

**A/N: So glad you guys seem to like this story already!**

 **Feanwen – The Mountain Trolls are something I touched on in the first book, and something I'll mention again in this book too. I do have an idea for meeting these trolls, but I don't think it'll be in this story.**

 **I'm putting a warning here: these chapter features blood and violence, at one part due to a hunting scene.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Moonlight Kingdom**

Larch carved a new symbol into the trees on his way back through the forest, so Peppy could better find the way as he led the trolls to freedom. Larch had a skip in his step as he journeyed back to Bergen Town. Even dodging the creatures who wanted to eat him didn't dampen his chipper mood.

What _did_ dampen that mood was coming to the river.

On the way towards their new home, Larch crossed the river easily by hopping across some stones that stretched from one shore to another. Now, thanks to the storm from a few nights ago, the river was swollen so much that water completely covered the stones. Larch looked upriver, then downriver, and he spied a couple large rocks on the other side of the river. One rock was wide enough that, if Larch could swing himself with enough power, he would land on the rock and safely cross.

Larch jogged closer to the rocks. He stretched his hair out to the branch above him. With his hair latched to the branch, Larch began stepping backwards. His hair stretched and became taunt. Larch dug his heels into the ground. Then he crouched down and jumped, letting his hair whiplash back to its original length. He launched into the air, soaring higher than he intended. When he came back down, he landed in a crouching position on the rock on the other side of the river. Larch slowly stood, making sure he didn't injure himself in his landing. When he tried to take a step forward, Larch suddenly slipped on the wet rock and started falling towards the river. He clawed at the rock, desperate to keep away from the strong currents that would surely sweep him off deeper into the forest. When he finally stopped sliding, Larch took a moment to evaluate his situation. He dug his fingers and nails into the rock, his feet pressed against the stone. He could feel the water splashing against his back. If he didn't do this carefully, he would be swept away.

"Okay. Okay, you can do this." Larch told himself. "Just slowly pull yourself up. Come on, Larch." He pushed up with his feet and pulled with his hands. But his feet slipped out from under him, and his grip weakened on the rock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Larch whimpered. He tried again, only to lose his grip entirely. Larch yelped right before his head went under the water. The powerful current carried him away before he could fully register what happened. Larch gasped for air when he resurfaced. He struggled to keep his head above the water.

"Help!" Larch screamed, though nobody would hear him nor be able to help. "Help! Somebody! Help me!"

Suddenly, his head hit a rock, and Larch was out cold.

* * *

First, he regained his sense of touch, and he determined that he was both cold and wet. He smelled dirt under his nose. He heard a gentle flow of water, and the caws of a crow. He had a yucky taste in his mouth from the river water. Larch moaned in pain and forced his eyes open. He looked around, and then shakily pushed himself upright. His legs still lay in the water, which explained why he was wet. But by the looks of things, the current had washed him ashore far downriver. He was thankful to be alive after such a scrape. Even better, it looked like his backpack survived the trip too.

 _But where am I?_ Larch looked around again. He didn't like the look of this part of the forest. The trees were too dark, too spooky, too…dead-looking. There didn't seem to be a speck of green anywhere. Last he checked, the sky was clear. Now, there were ominous dark clouds in the sky. How long had he been unconscious?

Larch checked his map, thankfully still intact and mostly dry. "Let's see….here's the river….I fell in about here, and traveled downriver to…." Except his father's map didn't show any dark woods. Oaken only marked a few dark trees in the very bottommost corner of the map. The writing couldn't be seen, that corner of the map torn/worn off from time and Larch's journey. "What did that used to say?" Larch wondered. By the looks of it, the ink used to write the words was red, indicating something bad in Oaken's book. Larch looked around. If a normal, well-minded troll thought something looked bad, Oaken would shrug it off like a pile of glitter landing on one's shoulder. Something bad (even manageably bad) by Oaken's standards was downright apocalyptic-looking to a normal troll. Larch rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. No need to panic. If I just head north or northeast, I'll reach Bergen Town sooner or later. First things first: follow the river back to a brighter part of the forest."

Settling into his decision, Larch tucked his map and started going upriver. He found a new stick to serve as a walking staff, and he tried to keep his spirits up as he walked.

 _I'm on my way  
Not gonna stop today  
Maybe I'm lost and it's dark  
But I'm gonna make my mark  
Nothing's gonna stop me today_

Larch paused in his singing when he heard a twig snap. His ear twitched. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone there?"

Silence.

Larch kept walking. He jumped and spun around when he heard another twig snap. "Uh, if you're sentient and understand what I'm saying, could you please not attack me? I come in peace. Although, if you're actually a wild beast intent on eating me, can you either not attack me or jump at me already so I can get on with the part where I run for my life?"

A pause.

Suddenly, a cat-like beast sprung from behind some rocks. Larch shouted in terror and sprinted off into the trees. The beast darted after him. Larch ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He threw his walking stick at the beast, but it only irritated the creature more. Larch saw a hole in a tree and dove right into it. The beast couldn't follow, snarling and reaching its claws into the hole. Larch stepped back and away from the claws that threatened to tear through his skin. Then, his foot hit open air, and he tumbled backwards into another hole. He bounced and rolled down the hole until it finally spit him out and sent him falling down a hill. When he reached the bottom, he coughed and held his side in pain. His ribs didn't feel broken, but he was still in plenty of pain.

"Well, I'm not going up there again." Larch decided. "But it's okay. I just need to head north." Larch reached into his pocket. But he felt nothing. He tried the other pocket, his hair, and emptied out his backpack. "No. No, no, no, no, you've gotta be kidding me!" Larch groaned. He realized quickly that he must've dropped his compass back at the river. In fact, he lost his blanket, the rest of his kindling, his food rations, and his canteen of water. "Great. Just great." He groaned again, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Without a compass, he was seriously lost now.

The good news is Oaken prepared him for this. Larch knew how to find his way based on shadows from the moon and sun. The bad news is he had no light to work with except the minimal light coming through the clouds, and that wouldn't help him now.

So Larch decided to just start walking, hoping he would find shelter until the clouds cleared. Except he walked for several hours and the clouds remained ever present. Even worse, it seemed like everything in this dark forest wanted to kill him. Several times for the rest of the day, there was something that wanted to eat him: a snake, a bird, a lizard, some other creature with sharp claws and teeth, even a freaking flower for hair's sake!

"Why does everything want to eat me?!" Larch shouted to no one. He plopped himself down on the ground in exhaustion. At this rate, he would never get home. It seemed he was traveling deeper into the forest rather than out of it. He left his marks where he could, but those markings on the trees became sparser and farther apart. Larch sighed heavily, rubbing his neck. "What else could go wrong?"

A loud squeal nearly made him jump out of his skin, and Larch ducked behind a rock. He peered out from his hiding spot, and he saw a ginormous, hairy pig creature charge past him. A group of little creatures chased after the pig, armed with spears and crossbows. The creatures had tall tufts of hair.

"Trolls?" Larch breathed. They certainly looked like rainbow trolls, just a little different from the ones back home. These trolls had grey skin and grey or black hair. Their clothing looked ragged and torn, as though they were very poor or lived in the wild all their lives. Larch watched as the trolls circled the wounded hairy pig. A troll with dark grey skin and white hair seemed to be giving the orders. But even when they weakened the pig, the trolls couldn't get the kill shot in. The pig threw his tusks around, knocking the grey trolls aside. When the pig had an opening, the animal charged in another direction to escape.

Larch suddenly jumped out from behind the rock and threw his hair forward. His royal blue locks wrapped around the pig's tusk, and he yanked the pig back. A couple of the grey trolls did the same. They dug their heels into the ground and engaged in a sort of tug-of-war with the pig.

"Let go right…." Larch waited until the pig moved to jerk away from them. "NOW!" He and the trolls reeled their hair back in. The pig reared up and threw its head back, exposing its throat enough for the lead troll to throw his spear and hit the pig's neck. Once the pig was down, the grey trolls grabbed their spears and continued to stab the pig until it was dead. Larch looked away, shuddering a little. Rainbow trolls were mostly vegetarians. They weren't really hunters, and it was hard to kill something so much bigger than yourself. One animal—be it a pig or a bird or whatever could be eaten—usually fed half the village, so hunting was normally saved for the very special holidays throughout the year.

"Not much of a hunter, are ya?"

Larch looked up to see the older grey troll approach him with a playful smirk. "No, sir."

"But that was a good call you made." The older troll said. "Thank you. Even if you don't hunt much, please understand that this pig is going to feed a lot of families."

"I'm happy I could help." Larch said sincerely.

One of the younger trolls came up and looked Larch over. He snorted. "What kind of troll are you?"

Larch blinked. "Uh….the rainbow kind?"

"That's obvious." Another grey troll laughed as he joined his comrades.

The older troll stared at Larch thoughtfully. "A troll with his colors. How interesting. I haven't seen you around the village."

"Well, I've never seen a grey troll before." Larch said.

The first younger troll laughed, mostly in disbelief. "Where have you been all your life? Under a rock?"

The older troll's eyebrows furrowed. "You aren't from Moonlight Kingdom."

"What are you talking about, Finn?" the second younger troll asked. "Where else could he be from?"

"The Troll Tree." Larch spoke up. "I'm from the Troll Tree." Suddenly, all the grey trolls stopped what they were doing and stared at him in shock. Larch felt like he said something wrong, even though it was the truth.

"That's impossible." The first younger troll breathed. "How could you be from the Troll Tree?"

"Well, I was born there." Larch explained, confused. He pulled out Peppy's ring, hung on a string around his neck and hidden under his shirt. "I managed to escape, and Prince Peppy ordered me to find a new home for the trolls. I don't suppose you guys have some room for new trolls?"

"No!" Finn said suddenly. "Son, you gotta get out of here. Get as far away from here as possible." He turned to the trolls standing around the dead pig. "Cut off some of that meat for this lad. He'll need his strength to get home."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Larch insisted. "That's your food for your families."

"And you helped us bring it down." Finn said.

"You don't need help getting it home at least?" Larch offered.

"Your heart is soft with kindness, and that is appreciated." Finn said. "But you shouldn't go anywhere near our kingdom. You must head home."

"If I knew which way to go, believe me, I would—" Larch jumped a little when Finn suddenly plopped a large chunk of pig meat into his hands. Larch stared at the hulking, bloody lump of meat in his hands, and he felt his stomach churn.

"Are you going to throw up?" Finn guessed. Larch nodded, and Finn took the meat back so Larch could duck behind a rock and vomit. One of Finn's fellow trolls wrapped up the meat properly and handed it back to Larch. "Take it." Finn insisted. "Beat it with a rock to tenderize it and then roast it on a spit over the fire. Won't taste _that_ great, but it'll keep you going."

"Thanks." Larch reluctantly dumped the packaged food into his backpack. "Now, if I could at least get directions out of this creepy forest, I'll be good to go."

"You'll want to head that way." Finn instructed. "Go. And don't come back this way."

Larch nodded in understanding and ran off. The grey trolls stared after him. "Could he really be from the Troll Tree?" one of the grey trolls asked Finn.

"King Wolfrick would've never allowed it. But if Prince Peppy ordered it, it's possible." Finn said. "Come on. Let's get this pig back home."

Larch kept running for a moment, and then slowed and stopped. He looked back in the direction of Finn and his group of trolls. A thousand questions ran through his mind. Who were those trolls? Why were they all grey? Why would Finn want him gone so badly? Larch was curious by nature, and he wanted answers to his questions.

 _Maybe….maybe it wouldn't hurt to watch from a distance._

Larch snuck back to the grey trolls, rediscovering them just as they looped ropes around their catch. The grey trolls began dragging the pig away. Larch followed a safe distance behind. He followed them deeper into the dark forest, and was very surprised when they arrived at a large wall made of sticks and spiderwebs. The gates opened and allowed Finn and his hunting party to enter with their kill. Larch managed to duck through the gates before they could close. The guards up on top of the wall didn't notice him. He continued to follow the grey trolls, coming to a small hill. Larch crouched behind a rock and peered over it to see where Finn and his men were going.

His jaw dropped. It was a kingdom. An entire new tribe of trolls. An elaborate castle sat to one side, with a small village laid out before it. Everything looked dark, like the forest that surrounded it, but it didn't stop Larch's awe. He never knew there was another kingdom of trolls living out in the forest. Finn and his band of trolls headed right for the village. Larch trailed after them.

Once he got to the actual village, Larch was more careful to duck into alleyways and observe everything. Not only were the buildings dark, but so were the trolls. Everyone was grey in color, and nobody looked happy in the least. Their clothes were shabby-looking and ragged, made from pieces of old animal furs. The women wore jewelry made of bones. Buildings looked ready to collapse.

 _What is this place?_

"Finn!"

Larch looked to a wide, clear area—a village square, perhaps—and saw Finn and his trolls approached by more grey trolls. These trolls had metal armor pieces and weapons, and they looked menacing. One of them had a red plume in his helmet, indicating he was the leader.

"My, what a catch you have." The leader mused.

"Thank you, Captain Titan." Finn said in an even tone, despite his eyes shining with hatred.

"Well done, Finn." Titan said. He snapped his fingers, and two other guards came forward with a large wheelbarrow. "Of course, by law, we must take our cut to our illustrious empress and her daughter."

"Of course." Finn nodded. "Can you assure me that we will get our ten percent in that wheelbarrow?"

"You'll get what you deserve." Titan said dismissively.

Larch watched as a couple of the troll guards hacked away at the pig's meat. They tossed chunks of meat and fat into the wheelbarrow. When the wheelbarrow was about full, the guards snatched the ropes and began dragging the pig away. _That's all?_ Larch gawked. _That's barely enough to feed a few families!_

"Might our illustrious royals spare the hide and bones of the pig for their people?" Finn requested.

"Perhaps. You _did_ forget to tell us about your hunt." Titan mused. "If you want them so badly, you can scrounge about in our trash area." He chuckled as he walked off. Finn had a look of quiet anger on his face, though he kept his composure.

One of the hunters growled. "This is such a load of—"

"Watch your tongue, Brother." Finn warned. He evaluated what was left in the wheelbarrow, and then turned to the grey trolls who began to gather. "Rest assured, everyone will get a little meat from here. Brother, help me sort out the meat from the fat. If any of you need more oil for your lamps, take some of the fat."

The grey trolls started forming lines: one to receive a portion of meat from Finn, and another to take some of the fat from his brother. Nobody clamored or fought. They remained patient and quiet as they took the small portion of food Finn offered. There seemed to be a small light of happiness in their eyes, as though this were a precious treat they had to cherish.

Finn smiled warmly at the trolls who thanked him for their measly amount of food. One of the females who came up made Finn perk up in recognition. "Ah, Celestina. How is our favorite grandmother-to-be?"

The older grey troll had a slight sunken look in her cheeks that implied starvation. "Oh, everything is well. My daughter is anxious to get out of the house, though. She needs to rest and not overwork herself, for the sake of the baby."

"What she needs is more food." One of the trolls receiving fat from Finn's brother said. "She's eating for two, after all."

"Why don't you take my cut?" a troll behind Celestina offered. "She needs it more than I do."

"No. No, you have little ones to think of, Glade." Finn said. "Celestina, take my cut. I insist. We don't need it."

"Yes, please." Finn's brother agreed. "Your grandbaby needs to at least be born healthy."

Celestina humbly accepted the extra helping, thanking Finn and his brother repeatedly as she left. Larch turned away, his heart hurting. Such selflessness, such kindness. Why should it be necessary? That pig could've easily fed the entire village, and they were left with such a small amount to split amongst all of them. What kind of empress was in charge here?

Larch felt a hand on his arm, and a hand covered his mouth to silence his gasp. He looked over to see a teenaged grey troll, wearing an animal fur dress and a white belt made of bone beads, staring at him with wide eyes of wonder. She looked over his hand and arm, poking at his green skin.

"You have your colors." The teenager breathed. "Are you part of the rebellion?"

"Uh, no." Larch said. "I-I'm not from here."

The teenager's eyes widened in horror this time. "Come with me! Quickly!" She practically dragged Larch after her as they disappeared farther down the alley and around the corner.

"Whoa, what's the big idea?" Larch asked. "Where are we going?"

"To my house! You'll be safe there!" the teenager whispered.

"Actually, maybe I should just leave. I need to get to my own tribe." Larch said.

"You can't. It's almost sunset, and they'll be locking the gates soon." The teenager protested.

"The walls are made of spiderwebs. I'll get out easily."

"No, you won't. The webs are strong like ropes. If you try to climb the wall or sneak out, the webs alert the guards, and they'll shoot you on sight. You can't climb through the webs because the strands are too close together. The slightest disturbance will set them off."

"So I'm stuck in here?"

"Just until tomorrow. We'll protect you."

Larch decided to just let the girl lead him to her home. It appeared he didn't have a choice, anyway. Before long, the two of them arrived at one of the run-down houses. The teenager slipped inside, pulling Larch after her and shutting the door quickly.

"Amethyst! Is that you?" another female grey troll came from a kitchen area, wearing a dirty apron over her animal fur dress. She gasped when she saw Larch, looking surprised and apprehensive.

"Mother, it's all right." Amethyst assured. "I found him in the village. He's not from around here. He's not even from the rebellion."

The mother troll blinked in confusion. "Really? Then where are you from?"

"The Troll Tree." Larch produced Peppy's ring to prove it. "My name is Larch. Prince Peppy sent me to find a new home for our tribe, and I stumbled upon your kingdom instead."

"That won't do. You should have left when you had the chance." Amethyst's mother sighed. "Well, you may stay here until the morning. The gates will be unlocked and you can sneak out much easier."

"I don't want to intrude, madam." Larch said politely.

Amethyst's mother giggled softly. "Dear, please just call me Emma. You are most welcome here. I certainly don't want you caught by the Empress."

"Why not?" Larch asked, setting his backpack down in the corner.

"She forbids anyone to have their colors." Amethyst explained, pulling up a seat for Larch near the fireplace. "If she sees you, and learns that you're from the Troll Tree, she may have you imprisoned or executed."

"Just for having my colors?" Larch scoffed.

"You see, now, why we wish for you to leave as soon as possible?" Emma said.

The door suddenly swung open, and Finn and his brother stepped inside. "Hello Daddy!" Amethyst went over to hug the trolls. "Hello Uncle Finn!"

"Uncle Finn?" Larch repeated.

Finn looked up to Larch, and he groaned. "You have got to be kidding me. I thought I told you to go home."

"Well, I was curious." Larch shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the Caterbus." Finn snapped. "And, anyway, you're stuck here for the night."

"That's perfectly fine, Finn." Emma said. "We haven't had company in ages."

"After all, he _did_ help us bring down that pig." Finn's brother added.

"He did?" Amethyst gasped in awe.

"Then I absolutely must make him dinner to thank him!" Emma hurried off to the kitchen before Larch could refuse her kindness. "Did we get any of the meat today?"

"We gave our portion to Celestina. Her daughter is going to have a baby soon." Finn said.

"Good. She needs it!" Emma said, emerging from the kitchen with a worn-out cookbook. "Larch, what do you like to eat? We don't have much, but we can whip something up."

"Ma'am, I don't want to intrude. Your hospitality is much appreciated." Larch went to his backpack and pulled out the pig meat Finn had given him. "As a token of my thanks, why don't you make this for your dinner tonight?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Son, you're going to need that. You need your strength to get you home."

"Besides, you earned it." Finn's brother added.

"But I cannot accept this when I know there are so many trolls here who need it more." Larch said. "It's clear you're putting yourselves in danger by giving me asylum. Please, take it."

Emma finally gave in and took the meat from Larch. She and her husband hurried off to the kitchen to start cooking. Finn smiled at Larch and patted his shoulder. "Take a seat, son. My home is yours."

'Twas a meager feast, indeed, and nothing like the food Larch ate when his mother cooked. It looked like some sort of vegetable and pig meat stir fry, but without any sauce or rice or noodles. But he knew better than to not eat. He still made sure the other family members got their equal share. It felt a little wrong to be taking food and drink from these trolls, who had so little for themselves. But Emma fussed and fretted over him all evening, as mothers did, and Larch felt more embarrassed by the thought of refusing her kindness.

"So, how long have you all lived here?" Larch asked as they drank tea near the fire. "We never knew you existed in the Troll Tree."

"This kingdom was established twenty years ago." Finn explained. "The settlers were a group of trolls who managed to escape as the Bergens were capturing the Troll Tree. We wandered the forest for a while before we ran into Eclipse."

"Who's that?" Larch asked.

"An old resident of the Troll Tree." Finn's brother answered. "She's also a powerful sorceress. King Wolfrick banished her before the Troll Tree was taken. Anyway, Eclipse found the escapees, and she convinced us to follow her to a new place to live. She said, 'Follow me, call me your Empress, and I will create a kingdom that is greater than that of King Wolfrick's.' At the time, none of us were too happy that Wolfrick basically surrendered to the Bergens. So we followed her."

"Not long after, she revealed her malicious intentions." Finn sighed. "We live like slaves. Empress Eclipse rules us with fear and without mercy. We are not allowed to leave her kingdom under punishment of death."

"She allows no love, no music, no colors, and no happiness for any of us." Amethyst added.

"That sounds horrible." Larch breathed. "Even King Wolfrick wouldn't rule so harshly."

"It's our lot to deal with." Emma said, refilling Larch's cup. "We still have hope."

Larch didn't really see how. This place seemed so sad, so full of despair. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Son, the best thing for you to do is get out of here." Finn said. "There's nothing you can do for us."

"But I—"

"Larch, please promise you'll leave tomorrow." Amethyst begged. "You must have a family waiting for you."

Larch looked down. "Well, yeah…"

"You have a mission to complete." Emma said. "It would be best for you to get on home."

Larch couldn't argue anymore. These trolls were just too stubborn. Yes, he had to get home and help Peppy lead the trolls to freedom. But these trolls were once part of the Troll Tree. Shouldn't he fight back? Shouldn't he try to help?

* * *

The next morning, Larch awoke and stretched his still-sleeping muscles. He wouldn't let Amethyst give him her sleeping bag for the night, and instead curled up in the corner of her room. Amethyst was already awake and dressed, and announced she would go downstairs and prepare some snacks for him to take on the road. Larch thanked her at least a dozen times as she hopped down the stairs. He pulled on his shirt and vest, combed out his hair with his fingers, and packed what he had left in his backpack into his hair. He decided to bring only the essentials: his map, some writing utensils, his knife, and a canteen of water he got from Finn. He would leave his backpack and the miscellaneous items inside here, as a gift to Amethyst's family. He glanced out the window. Though the skies were clear, the village was heavy with gloom.

 _This doesn't feel right._ Larch said, double-checking to make sure he got everything. _Once I get back to the Troll Tree, I'm telling Peppy about this place. He'll know what to do._ Larch nodded in satisfaction with his decision and stepped towards the stairs.

Suddenly, the ladder/stairs leading to the attic folded and the trapdoor snapped up. Larch jumped, staring in confusion.

 _BANG!_

Larch jumped again. That sounded like the front door swinging open and slamming against the wall. _Uh oh._

Finn was thankful for Amethyst's quick-thinking. When the teen went outside to dump the dishwater, she spotted a few frightening figures coming down the road. Amethyst quickly ran inside, and she shut the trapdoor that pulled down the stairs leading to the attic. The trapdoor camouflaged perfectly with the ceiling, and could only be brought down with the broom. Not two seconds after the trapdoor closed, the front door swung open, and Empress Eclipse herself stepped into the little house. Unlike her subjects, she retained her colors and her happiness. By her decree, only the royals could be colorful. The empress had pale, periwinkle blue skin with glitter freckles across her cheeks, and bright purple hair and eyes like an amethyst gem. She wore a Renaissance-style, royal purple dress decorated with black lace, and a royal purple cloak. A handful of guards and another female troll joined Eclipse as she strolled into the house. The second female troll was only a teenager, with sky-blue skin and dark purple hair. She looked almost identical to Eclipse, indicating this was her daughter. She wore a black Renaissance-style dress decorated with purple jewels. She also had a cloak around her shoulders, pitch black. Her light blue eyes wandered about the home, attentively taking in every detail.

Eclipse looked around the room, her eyes settling on each member of the little family for a moment. "What a drab little home. Don't you agree, Zelenia?"

"Yes, Mother." The teenage female troll stepped up to be beside the empress. "And such a drab little family." The princess eyed Amethyst, who hid behind her uncle. Finn's brother stayed close to Emma. This was not the first time they had Eclipse in their home, but they didn't have someone like Larch with them during those other times.

Eclipse's gaze went back to Finn. "You are the Master Hunter, yes?"

"I am, Your Majesty." Finn said.

"You are a great asset to our kingdom." Eclipse mused. "You are the best hunter of the trolls, and rarely fail to bring meat from the forest when demanded. I consider your success a testament of your loyalty to me. So, can you please explain why you would be so dishonest with me?"

"I do not know what you mean, Your Grace." Finn said in his most polite tone. Larch crouched down and peered through a hole in the wood. He already didn't like the look of this.

"Another lie." Eclipse sighed. "Fine, I'll get to the point: deliver to me the green rainbow troll or I will have you all imprisoned and/or executed."

"A green troll?" Finn's brother forced a laugh. "My Lady, there is no troll like that in the entire kingdom."

Eclipse summoned a ball of blue fire in her palm. "I know you're lying. I was told he was here. Produce him immediately, or I will have to punish you accordingly."

Emma stepped forward. "You will punish us regardless. And, anyway, he will be leaving soon. Leave him be."

Eclipse stared at Emma for a long moment. The fire vanished from her hand. With the flick of her wrist, Emma was thrown backwards and into the wall. Eclipse's guards grabbed the rest of the family to stop them from running towards their fallen matriarch. Eclipse marched up to Emma, who managed to rise and face the empress with a determined glare. Summoning water from a nearby water pitcher, Eclipse encased her hand in ice, creating a sharp point like a blade. She grabbed Emma by the throat and hoisted her up to her tiptoes.

"I do not like to be ordered around." Eclipse snarled. "Tell me where that troll is _now_."

Emma choked and gasped, but she still glared with fiery resolve. "No."

Eclipse did not waste another second. She thrust the blade of ice into Emma's chest. She let go of Emma's neck, yanked the blade out, and sliced it across Emma's throat. Emma choked for only a moment before she collapsed to the ground, dead. Amethyst screamed in horror. The guards released Emma's husband, and he hurried to his beloved wife. But she was already gone by the time he pulled her into his arms. Eclipse let the ice around her hand turn back to water and fall to the ground. She picked up a napkin from the table to dry off her hand, as though she did not just commit murder.

Larch covered his mouth with his hands. _Oh gods….this is all my fault…._

"Anyone else want to defy me?" Eclipse demanded. "Tell you what: you get three more chances to tell me, one for each one of you. If none of you answer, you all die and I burn down this shack and take the troll with it." Eclipse summoned lightning in her hand, directing her attention to Finn's brother. "I'll give you to the count of three. One…"

Finn's brother remained silent, mostly numb to everything around him.

"Two…." Eclipse said warningly.

Larch didn't know how he would, but he had to get down there. He couldn't let this happen! Looking around, Larch realized the only way to get down there was to break through the door. He stood up and jumped onto the trapdoor.

Eclipse paused when she heard the thudding sound. She, her daughter, and her guards looked around in confusion. Amethyst, Finn, and his brother looked horrified. Another _thud_ sounded through the house.

"What in the world?" Eclipse murmured.

Larch took a running start and slammed his full body weight into the trapdoor. The latch finally broke, and Larch tumbled down to the floor to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Larch stood quickly, turning to Eclipse.

"Stop! Stop!" Larch pleaded. "Don't hurt anyone else. Please."

"You little idiot!" Finn scolded. He sounded more worried than angry, though.

"So you're the little rat who snuck into my kingdom." Eclipse mused, circling Larch like a predator.

"By accident, Your Majesty." Larch said. "I swear, I had no malicious intentions in mind."

"Where are you from, boy?" Eclipse demanded.

"The Troll Tree." Larch answered.

Eclipse's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's impossible!" Princess Zelenia snapped. "Nobody could escape the Troll Tree."

"I was sent to get help to free the rest of the trolls." Larch said. "Please, I'm telling the truth. I just got lost on my way home."

Eclipse glared at Larch. "You are lying to me. No troll could escape the Troll Tree with the Bergens around. Regardless, I am not fond of intruders. Guards, seize him!"

Before Larch could react, the guards grabbed him and bound his arms behind his back with some rope. "Please, I'm telling the truth!" Larch insisted. "Prince Peppy sent me. I can prove it!"

"Silence!" Eclipse backhanded Larch across the face, making him quiet. Eclipse went to her daughter. "Zelenia, my precious little star, could you do me a favor? You are about to leave on that diplomatic visit to our friends in the north, yes?"

"I am, Mother." Zelenia nodded.

"Would you be a dear and dispose of this green rat on your way out?" Eclipse requested.

"It would be my pleasure." Zelenia said.

"Good." Eclipse nodded with a smile. "I will see you in two weeks."

Zelenia bid her mother farewell, and Eclipse departed from the little house. The guards released Finn and Amethyst before following Eclipse. Zelenia snapped her fingers at the remaining guards and glided out of the room. The guards holding Larch followed, dragging their prisoner behind them.

"Why, Larch?" Amethyst cried, tears in her eyes. "Why did you do it? You could've gone home!"

"I'm sorry about your mother!" Larch called as the guards dragged him away. "I'm so sorry, Amethyst. I'm—"

The guards slammed the door shut. Amethyst broke down into sobs, collapsing to her knees. Finn sighed heavily. _He was too young. He was innocent to all of this._ He glanced to his brother, still cradling the bleeding and lifeless body of Emma. _This can't be for nothing. Gods, if there are any, watch over that lad._


	3. The Rebellion

**A/N: Wow has it been a stressful week. But guess what? It's the weekend! More time to write! Yay!**

 **Also, I'd like to include a few words from Reby Montana, who collaborated ideas with me and also came up with Branch's parents!**

 **Reby: Hello everyone! Hey, why is Eclipse so…evil? She wasn't evil in Part 1!**

 **Yeah, there's a reason for that, which will be explained later in this story!**

 **Guest – Larch is 17 years old. Zelenia does have magic, yes. And I had to kill Emma to move the story along.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Funny you mention that. I'm going to be talking about Cooper some more in the third book. Also, I love that #freeLarch.**

 **So, from me and Reby, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – The Rebellion**

Larch was slung over the back of a troll-sized horse as though he were a recently hunted animal. Zelenia mounted the horse, and she spurred the animal into a steady walk towards the front gates. Four guards flanked her and followed the princess. The traveling party exited the village and went through the gates, leaving Moonlight Kingdom behind them.

Larch struggled to break out of his bonds. _I can't die here. My mom and my dad, all the trolls back home, they're going to go out of their minds looking for me. I can't let them down!_

Zelenia stopped her horse, dismounted, and dragged Larch off the animal. "I will return momentarily." The princess told the guards, pulling a rope from her saddlebag. "I prefer to do my executions in private." The guards nodded in understanding, even going so far as to turn their backs on the princess. Zelenia jerked Larch to his feet, pulled out a dagger from the scabbard hidden in her cloak, and pressed the blade to his neck. "Walk." She ordered. Larch had no choice but to do as she said. They journeyed deeper into the forest, out of sight of the guards.

"You just really don't care about anyone, do you?" Larch scoffed.

"I detest prisoners who do not go quietly to their execution." Zelenia droned.

"You don't care that I have a mission to complete, or a family to go home to." Larch continued regardless. "You don't care that I have a mother and father who are worried about me. Although, I guess you really don't care about anyone except yourself and maybe your mother. I mean, you _did_ just stand there and watch an innocent woman die."

"She died protecting you. It's your own fault." Zelenia said.

Larch didn't deny that. If Emma had only given him up, she would still be alive. "Why can't you let me go? My parents—"

Zelenia suddenly spun him around and pushed her dagger into his throat. "I _don't_ care. Besides, it sounds like I'm doing your parents a favor by ridding them of such a horrible son."

"Right, because you're an angel from heaven." Larch droned.

"Well, it sounds like you had a nice life at home, even when trapped by Bergens." Zelenia pointed out. "Why leave? It sounds like you abandoned your own family."

"I did not abandon them!" Larch growled.

"Then why are you not home with them? Not that it matters now. You've abandoned your family, so that's another sin for which you will be executed." Zelenia lowered her dagger and looped the coil of rope around Larch's neck, pulling him closer to her. "So how do you prefer to die? Strangulation or hanging by the neck?"

"Does it really matter?" Larch asked.

"Well, you either die by my strength or by your own weight." Zelenia shrugged.

"Oh, that makes sense." Larch mused. He suddenly kicked Zelenia in the stomach, causing her to loosen her grip on the rope. Larch head-butted the princess in her face, and he turned and ran. "Sorry! I don't normally hit girls!"

"Hey!" Zelenia snarled. "You little punk!" She growled in frustration, rubbing her sore cheek.

"My Lady!" the guards hurried to their princess. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Zelenia snatched the reins of her horse from one of the guards.

"Shall we go after him, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked.

"Why bother?" Zelenia demanded, mounting her horse. "With his hands tied like that, he's easy prey for the forest creatures."

"And if he finds the rebellion?" another guard pointed out.

"If you want to waste your time hunting him down and killing him, be my guest." Zelenia snapped. "If I do not leave now, I will be late, and I do not like to keep the Mountain King waiting. Do what you will, but inform my mother that I have left for the mountains." She spurred her horse into a gallop, and the princess disappeared.

"We can't let him find that blasted rebellion." One of the guards said. "And if Empress Eclipse finds out we let him get away, it will be our heads."

"I will go tell the empress her daughter has left." Another guard offered. "You three go after that boy and kill him!"

Meanwhile, Larch ran as fast as he could with his hands still tied behind his back. He tripped once and did a perfect face-plant. But he awkwardly forced himself to his feet and kept running. He darted through some dead shrubbery, and then felt something jerk him backwards by the neck. Larch struggled to pull himself free, and he suddenly remembered the coil of rope still hanging around his neck. The ropes tangled in the bushes and wrapped around Larch's throat. He could still breathe, partially, and he continued to pull in an attempt to escape.

"There he is!"

Larch turned to see three of the guards coming towards him, swords drawn. His struggles became more frantic, but that only tightened the tangles of rope around his neck. He stared fearfully at the guards. "No…..please…" He flinched, waiting for the pain of a blade cutting through his skin.

 _Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry._

Suddenly, the guard closest to Larch grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Larch opened his eyes and saw the guard lying on the ground with an arrow stuck in his shoulder, close to his neck and not covered by his armor. A hard spot to hit. Larch and the guards looked up just in time to see a flash of pink shoot down from the tree and kick one guard into his companion. The pink blur landed on the ground with poise and grace, and Larch realized the blur was another troll. Her skin was pale pink like a cherry blossom, and her hair such a deep midnight blue it appeared black in the shadows. A bright red streak graced her blue locks, and her eyes were icy blue. A tattoo rested on her bicep: a red heart in an orange and yellow flame. She dressed in capris and a tank top, both made of animal skins, and she wore a belt and bracelet made of bone beads. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. An amulet dangled around her neck: gold in color, in the shape of a flame with a heart carved into it. She even had hook-shaped bones stuck in her earlobes like earrings. A bow and quiver were slung across her back, and she had a sword at her hip.

 _Whoa…._ Larch was in awe, even when half-choking.

The beautiful troll lass drew her sword and charged into battle. She wasn't alone, either. Three other trolls dropped from the trees. Two of them—a pair of twins, it would seem—joined the pink troll lass in battle while the third went to Larch's side. This troll was evidently a male: bright red skin, blood red hair, and hazel eyes. He dressed only in black pants, and had a dagger buckled around his hips while he carried a short staff with a hammer on one end.

The red troll cut Larch free. "You all right, kid?"

Larch rubbed his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. Watch out!"

The red troll turned in time to block an attack from one of the guards. The red troll pushed the guard back and lunged for another round. Larch watched with awe. The twin trolls worked together to take down one guard, moving fluidly around him like a pair of snakes. The red troll spun his hammer around like a staff, smashing the heavy hammer end into the face of the guard he fought. The pink troll lass from before moved with deadly grace, her sword glinting in the light. It wasn't long before the guards were sent running by the sheer might of the trolls they fought.

The pink troll sheathed her blade. "Well done, everyone." She turned and approached Larch, who still sat on the ground in shock. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Larch said when he found his voice.

The pink troll took Larch's hand and jerked him to his feet. "How strange to see a troll of Moonlight Kingdom with their colors. I don't recall recruiting you for the rebellion."

"Uh, what?" Larch's head was spinning.

"I guess he's not one of us, Stella." The red troll chuckled.

Larch blinked a few times. "Okay, I'm kind of confused here. Who are you? And what rebellion are you talking about?"

"Funny you should ask." The pink troll laughed. "My name is Stella. I am the leader of the Flame of Happiness Rebellion. We fight for the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom, and hope to one day dethrone Empress Eclipse." Stella gestured to the red troll beside her. "This is Crimson, my right-hand-troll." She nodded to the twins. "That's Willow and Wisteria, my best tag-team." It seemed the only difference between the twins was that one of them had glitter freckles and the other didn't.

"Pleasure." Larch said. "My name is Larch."

"If you are not from the rebellion or Moonlight Kingdom, where are you from?" Willow asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you." Larch said.

Crimson narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, kid?"

"Kid?" Larch scoffed. "I'm seventeen years old."

"And Stella is sixteen, but we still call her our leader." Wisteria said.

Larch blinked in surprise. "You're the leader of a rebellion and you're only sixteen?"

"I am." Stella nodded. "Now why would we not believe you if you told us where you came from?"

"Because I told Empress Eclipse where I came from, and she ordered me to be executed!" Larch snapped.

"She wanted you executed for trespassing, I'm sure." Crimson droned.

Larch sighed. He pulled out Peppy's ring and showed the quartet of trolls the royal seal. "I'm from the Troll Tree, sent by my prince to find a new home following our escape from Bergen Town."

Stella studied the ring for a moment. "And you thought these woods would make a good home?"

"Heavens no!" Larch tucked the ring away. "I mean, no offense, but this is not an ideal place for my people to live. I already found us a home, far from here. But I got lost and stumbled upon Moonlight Kingdom on my way home."

Stella hummed thoughtfully. "Well, why don't we get you checked out back at base? Make sure you're fit to go home. Willow, Wisteria, summon Symphony and Kai." The twins bowed to Stella and darted off.

Crimson turned Stella away from Larch, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is that wise, Stella? To bring an outsider to our base?"

"Empress Eclipse wanted him dead, and he just wants to go home. Why shouldn't we help him?" Stella asked.

"I'm just not sure. Even with the royal seal to prove it, it seems unlikely he really escaped from the Troll Tree." Crimson reasoned. "Besides, why would he want to go back?"

"Well, why do we stay and fight? Shouldn't we be getting as far away from the kingdom as possible after we escape?" Stella asked rhetorically. "We stay to fight because we do not leave behind our own. Larch is the same way. We should help."

Crimson finally nodded. "I will follow you."

Larch knew they were whispering about him. _I just want to go home._ The sound of bird wings made him look up, and his jaw dropped. "What are those?"

"Phoenixes." Stella said as two fire-colored birds touched down before them. Stella approached one of the birds and stroked the creature's head lovingly. "Hello, Symphony. Thank you for waiting patiently."

Stella and Crimson climbed onto Symphony while Willow and Wisteria pulled Larch onto Kai. The birds took off into the air, weaving through the trees. Despite everything Larch just went through, he couldn't hold back his amazement. He was riding a phoenix, a legendary creature thought to be a myth. The sensation of flying alone gave him an adrenaline rush. The twins giggled at Larch's expression. Willow steered their phoenix steed while her sister made sure Larch didn't fall off. Stella, steering Symphony, led the way. When the birds came to the river, Larch looked down and saw the river fed into a waterfall that cascaded into a pool down below. Stella and Willow steered their phoenixes down towards the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. The crashing water kicked up a mist, and Symphony and Kai flew right into the mist. As Larch discovered, a stone slab cut through the falls and created an opening in the falling water. Thanks to the thick mist, it wasn't even visible at first. The phoenixes flew down a cavern, so dark that Larch couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

A circle of light appeared ahead, and the phoenixes shot through it. Once Larch's eyes adjusted to the new light, his jaw dropped yet again. It looked like an entire village built in the cavern. Lights and lanterns hung all around the ceiling and walls to cast a comforting glow over the trolls down below. These trolls wore animal skin clothing and bone jewelry like the Moonlight Kingdom trolls, but their outfits looked cleaner and better put-together. These trolls looked battle-ready, too. Plus, they all had their colors intact and bright. The trolls danced and sang and looked like they were having a great time.

"What is this place?" Larch breathed.

"The home of the rebellion." Willow answered. "All these trolls are members of the Moonlight Kingdom, and pledged their loyalty to Stella."

"But if they're from Moonlight Kingdom, why do they have their colors?" Larch asked.

"Because we have our happiness." Wisteria replied. "In this bunker, we sing and dance and have parties and do all sorts of fun things. We do what we can to keep happiness in our hearts. At the same time, we fight to bring happiness back to Moonlight Kingdom."

A troll playing music signaled to his fellow musicians to stop the song. "Hey everyone! Stella's back!"

The trolls stopped their party and looked up as Symphony and Kai circled overhead. The trolls called out excitedly, following the birds as they landed on one of various perches set up around the village. Stella, Crimson, Willow, Wisteria, and Larch slid off the birds and approached the group of trolls who came to greet them. Larch hung back, watching as Stella hugged most of the trolls who ran up to her. There were even some little ones, who almost buried Stella in a dogpile from their excitement. Crimson warmly greeted several of the trolls. Willow and Wisteria shared hugs with some of their friends. Larch just stood back and watched, happy to see some light in this dark part of the forest.

"Princess Stella! Princess Stella!" one of the little ones tugged on Stella's shirt and pointed at Larch. "Who's that? Who's that?" The rebels finally seemed to notice Larch, and they stared at him curiously.

"This is Larch. We saved him from Empress Eclipse's guards." Willow explained.

"He's from the Troll Tree!" Wisteria added. The rebel trolls let out a collective "Ooh" of awe.

"Um…hi….." Larch waved.

"Come with me, Larch." Stella waved him over. "I think I know someone who can help." Larch hurriedly followed Stella as she and Crimson journeyed through the village. The rebels dispersed to go about their business. Willow and Wisteria went to comb Kai's feathers. Larch couldn't help but stare at everything around him. For a village built in a cavern, this place felt quite cozy and homey.

"You didn't tell me you were a princess." Larch noted.

"Oh, I'm not." Stella laughed. "Crimson was trying to explain my role in the rebellion to the little ones. He told them I was their leader, the one who makes the rules and so on. One of the trollings asked, 'Like a princess?' And Crimson said, 'yes, like a princess.' Next thing I know, all the little ones are calling me 'Princess Stella.'"

Larch laughed. "That's funny. Crimson must be good with the little ones."

"What would imply otherwise?" Crimson huffed.

Larch glanced to the red troll, who stood considerably taller than himself. "Dude, you're huge with big muscles. You're like a big, red gorilla."

"Excuse me?" Crimson growled.

"Now, Larch, be nice." Stella said. "Crimson is one of my most trusted friends and brothers-in-arms. He helped me start the rebellion three years ago."

Larch blinked in surprise. "Three years? You mean you've been fighting since you were thirteen?"

"Afraid so." Stella nodded. "I had to grow up pretty fast. With my parents gone, I had no one left anyway."

Larch's ears drooped a little. "That's so sad."

Stella shrugged. "Few of us came to the rebellion with good stories to tell. Most of our members are orphans, parents who lost children, or lost some loved one to Eclipse's wrath."

"Quite a temper, she has." Crimson sighed.

Larch still felt the sting from when Eclipse slapped him. "So I've discovered."

Stella and Crimson led Larch to a circular room dug out of the wall, just high enough to see the entire village from the window. After climbing the ladder to the room, Larch saw two more figures already there: another troll and a strange cloud creature. The cloud creature had purple arms and legs, and wore a pair of socks. He had eyes and a mouth. But Larch didn't know what to make of the creature. The troll had red-orange skin and maroon-colored hair. His eyes and nose were burgundy-colored. He dressed in pants and a tunic, the latter decorated with bone beads on the collar and hem of the sleeves.

"Stella!" the troll came right over and hugged the female troll. The cloud creature did the same.

"Glad to see you two didn't burn down the bunker while I was gone." Stella laughed.

The troll looked to Larch and stepped so close to him that their noses almost touched. "Who's this? A new recruit?"

"Hardly." Crimson scoffed.

Larch cast a quick glare to Crimson before stepping back to properly introduce himself. "I'm Larch. Just trying to get home."

"Well, it's nice to meet you anyway!" the troll said cheerily, shaking Larch's hand so hard the green troll's entire body shook. "I'm Eros! I fight with a sword and do reconnaissance with Stella!"

"And I'm Cloud Guy!" the cloud creature said.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Larch mused.

"Cloud Guy is our official messenger." Stella explained. "He often spies on Eclipse's kingdom and relays information to the rebellion. He's been all over this forest." Stella turned to Cloud Guy. "Larch is from the Troll Tree. I don't suppose you know a quick and safe way to get to Bergen Town?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Cloud Guy said. He walked over to the table nearby, where he laid out a large map of the forest. Stella, Crimson, Eros, and Larch joined him. "The Caterbus would be his best bet. But I don't know a Caterbus who will come in this part of the forest."

As they talked, Larch heard a bird screech from outside. He looked to the window and saw a couple phoenixes fly by. Without hearing the others, Larch's feet pulled him to the window. He poked his head out and watched as several trolls flew about the large cavern on their phoenix steeds. The phoenixes were red, yellow, or anything in-between. A couple of the phoenixes were pure black in color. Drawn to them, Larch went right out the door and grabbed the poles of the ladder, sliding himself down to the ground.

"We cannot afford to have one of our phoenixes or their rider gone for so long." Crimson said. "We have no idea how far away the Troll Tree is. Few of the rebels are even old enough to remember the journey they took after escaping."

"We can at least spare a bird and rider to get Larch outside our part of the forest." Stella said. "Cloud Guy, you'll have to show him how to find a Caterbus Stop and how to flag one down."

"Can do!" Cloud Guy said.

"What do you think, Larch?" Stella asked. When she received no answer, the trolls and Cloud Guy looked up and saw the teen had disappeared. The quartet looked out towards the village, but Larch couldn't be seen anywhere.

"How did he disappear so easily?" Eros wondered.

* * *

Larch weaved his way through the village, returning the warm greetings from the other rebels. He kept his eyes on the phoenixes, following them to the other side of the cavern where a wide, flat space seemed to serve as a stable for the birds. When the trolls landed their phoenixes, they immediately went to work feeding and watering the birds, even brushing out their feathers.

One of the trolls noticed Larch approaching. The troll had burgundy skin and golden yellow hair. "Hey there! If it isn't the new guy?"

"Oh, I'm not a rebel." Larch said. "I was just admiring your birds. "I've never seen a phoenix."

"So glad we could introduce you." The troll chuckled. "My name's Hawk. That's my phoenix over there: Circe."

"Does everyone in the rebellion have their own phoenix?" Larch asked.

"Nope. Just the phoenix trainers." Willow said as she stepped up. By then, the rest of the phoenix trainer trolls approached.

"The phoenixes are not just our steeds." Wisteria explained. "They are our best friends and most loyal companions. Willow and I raised Kai since he was a chick."

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone." Hawk began pointing out the different phoenix trainers and their phoenixes.

Holly, one of the most intelligent trolls in the rebellion, had green skin and hair and even wore a pair of glasses. Her phoenix was Berry.

Jasmine, a tranquil troll who reminded Larch of Cybil, had teal skin and light green hair. Her phoenix was Jay.

Fire, with his laid-back and cool personality, had orange skin and fiery red hair. His phoenix was one of the black ones, named Coal.

Electra, who talked fast and appeared to bounce on her toes with boundless energy, had electric blue skin and blue hair so pale it was almost white. Her phoenix was Lightning.

Pollen, already making jokes, had green skin and yellow hair. His phoenix was Blossom.

Olive, a shy and quiet troll, had olive-green skin and red hair. Her phoenix was Hunter.

Pine, a much taller troll compared to his friends, had dark green skin and hair. His phoenix was Stumpy, apparently so named because the phoenix was missing a foot.

Lily, an archer and quite the sharpshooter, had orchid skin, her hair a few shades lighter. Her phoenix was Blossom.

Lavender, bubbly and peppy like a child, had glittery light purple skin and dark violet hair. Her phoenix was Sparks.

Fern, who loved music, had red skin and orange hair, and even wore a pair of yarn headphones. Her phoenix was called DJ.

They all wore various kinds of animal skin clothing and bone jewelry, and ranged in age from seventeen (Hawk's age) to mid-fifties (Lavender). A common symbol could be seen on them: a flame with a heart in its center. The symbol was stitched into clothing, caved onto bone beads and weapons, and even tattooed on the trolls. Larch recognized the symbol. It was the same as the amulet and tattoo Stella wore. A symbol for the rebellion, perhaps?

"And this is Eagle." Hawk gestured to the last female troll, this one with dark pink skin and dark blue hair. "She's my girlfriend."

"Lucky boy." Eagle said, bumping her hip against Hawk's. "My dark phoenix is over there. Her name is Kuro."

"Oh, a dark phoenix. So that's what's they're called." Larch mused, staring at the black phoenixes.

"Yes, mainly because of their plumage." Eagle explained. "But also because they are not like other phoenixes. You see, phoenixes have the ability to heal with their tears. Dark phoenixes don't have that ability. Instead, they have poisonous talons that inflict major pain."

Larch stepped back a little. "Sounds scary."

"Yes, but they're not mean of temperament by nature." Hawk said. "Stella taught us that. She's the one who raised Symphony over there."

Larch glanced to said phoenix. The fire-colored bird definitely seemed like the alpha of the flock. "So you guys fight against Empress Eclipse?"

"Yep. Been fighting her for three years." Hawk said.

"Hawk is one of the best warriors in the rebellion." Electra said.

"Third in line in the chain of command, after Crimson." Fire added.

"Of course, we don't just fight." Lily said. "We do everything we can to help the trolls of the kingdom too."

"We bring them food and clothing, and medicine when we can." Pine said. "Above all, what we do is bring the people hope. Hope that tomorrow will be better. That, someday, we will be free of Eclipse's rule."

Larch smiled in his awe. "That's so amazing. I wish I could help."

"Why couldn't you?" Pollen shrugged. "We could use all the help we could get."

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter." Larch shrugged.

"Show us." Hawk offered. He drew his sword, and Pine tossed Larch his own blade. Larch managed to catch the hilt of the sword, and he held up the blade to stop Hawk's strike. Hawk held back his strength to not hurt Larch by accident, but his technique was on point. As he observed Larch's reactions and counter-strikes, Hawk realized Larch had a talent for fighting. When Hawk stopped the spar and Larch returned to Pine his sword, the other trolls clapped for him.

"Well done, Larch!" Olive said.

"Not much of a fighter, he says." Fire chuckled.

Larch shrugged. "Well, my dad _is_ a royal guard."

"Is he?"

The trolls turned to see Stella, Crimson, Eros, and Cloud Guy finally tracked down Larch. Based on Stella's intrigued expression, she had seen his spar with Hawk. Larch smiled with pride. "Yeah, my dad is the top guard in the Troll Tree, responsible for protecting the royal family. He's even a great friend to the prince."

"And I suppose that implies you are just as skilled as your father." Crimson asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no." Larch said. "I mean, Dad has been teaching me, but…."

"But what?" Eros shrugged. "You've got the grace and skill of a Bergen, but you have a lot of potential too."

"I agree." Stella said, smiling at Larch in a way that made his knees almost buckle from under him.

Crimson turned Stella away to whisper to her. "Stella, I know that look, and I must advise against it. He does not have what it takes to be a warrior. We need to send him home like we planned."

"Crimson, Brother, I would trust you with my life." Stella said. "This is the first time I have not heeded your advice, and it is for good reason. I think he may be our best shot. There's something about him. I feel in my heart that he will be the key to our victory."

"As a warrior, or as cannon fodder?" Crimson asked, glancing back to Larch as he accepted more praise from the other trolls.

"I haven't decided yet." Stella admitted. Crimson mulled over the idea for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. They turned back to the trolls before them. Stella flashed another grin at Larch. "You've impressed me. I assure you that is not an easy thing to do."

Larch scoffed with a modest shrug. "My skill is nothing compared to yours."

"I'll say." Crimson muttered. Eros elbowed him.

"Larch, how would you like to join the Flame of Happiness Rebellion?" Stella proposed.

"Really?" Larch asked, surprised.

"You could be valuable to us. We need all the help we can get." Stella said.

Larch wanted to accept at once. He wanted to see more of the village and meet more of the rebels. He wanted to see Amethyst, Finn, and Finn's brother and properly apologize for what happened to Emma. Plus, even when he wasn't fully aware of it, he was completely smitten by Stella's beauty and warrior nature. He wanted to be near her, get to know her more. But then he thought about the Troll Tree, and what his parents might say. What would Prince Peppy and Princess Joy say? Of course, if the war didn't last much longer, he could get back before his deadline.

"The war won't last much longer, right?" Larch asked.

"It'll go by much quicker if we get more help." Stella said.

"We're already polishing off a plan to end this fight once and for all." Eros said. "With your help, the war could end within a month."

 _A month. That'll be perfect! I can help them and still get home in time!_ Larch nodded firmly. "I would love to join your cause, Stella. I just have one condition."

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"You guys are trained fighters and know your stuff." Larch explained. "Back at the Troll Tree, there aren't very many fighters except my dad and a few others. If I help you free your kingdom, I'd like you to help me free mine. Help my people escape their prison in Bergen Town. You guys are small, but you're mighty. The Bergens won't stand a chance."

Stella thought about it. "Very well. Once our war is over, we will help you fight yours. Free my people, and I will ensure the freedom of your people in the Troll Tree."

Larch accepted Stella's outstretched hand and shook it. "Deal."

Stella beamed. "Welcome to the rebellion."


	4. Newbie

**A/N: Okay, here you guys go! Larch's beginnings in the rebellion!**

 **Born On The Break Of Dawn – I can confirm some of the rebellion members do become mothers and fathers to Snack Pack members.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Yeah, I think I catch your drift. :D**

 **Feanwen – Yes, same Cloud Guy. And he's going to be featured later in this chapter.**

 **Warning: suggestive content later in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Newbie**

Once word spread around, Larch felt like he had been part of the rebellion for years. Everyone welcomed him without question. Hawk proclaimed he would be Larch's best friend and teach him the ropes. Larch got his own armor to wear over his vest and shirt: a breastplate and gauntlets. He also did some weapon testing with Crimson, who determined he would be best suited with a sword (even when Crimson stated Larch was utterly hopeless). When Larch put on the armor and strapped his sword to his hip, he took a look in the mirror and analyzed his reflection.

"I look _awesome_." Larch breathed.

"You look like a soldier. Time to start training like one." Stella said, standing at the door to Larch's new room. Hawk had insisted Larch stay with him and Eagle in their home. Larch now stayed in their spare room.

"I'm ready!" Larch said. "Just let me loose and I'll show you what I got."

"I certainly hope you're up for the challenge, Son of a Royal Guard." Stella said. "Oh, while we're on the subject, I think there's something you need to do before we start training."

"What's that?" Larch asked.

"Write a letter to your family back home." Stella instructed. "Explain to them why you'll be gone longer than expected."

Larch didn't think of that. "Uh, is that necessary?"

"I would think so." Stella said. "You should let your family know where you are, tell them of the great rebellion you have joined and the cause you now fight for. You're bringing your family honor. Besides, they ought to know where you are in case this takes a while."

Larch nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll get right on that."

"Do it now, before you forget." Stella said. "When you finish, pass the letter off to Cloud Guy for delivery and then meet me at the training arena." She left Larch, and he allowed his worries to fall on his shoulders. Amidst all this excitement about being part of a rebellion and being closer to Stella, he had temporarily forgotten about his family back in the Troll Tree. He was certain this war would end soon and leave him enough time to return home. Until then, could he really tell his mother and father what was happening? His mother may have a heart attack if she found out. His father would either be thrilled or demand that he come and help.

 _I can't let them know. There's too much at stake. They might get hurt._ Larch decided, casually walking out of the little house. _This war will end well before my deadline and I'll be home in no time._

"Hey there, Larch!" Eros greeted, coming up to walk next to the green troll.

"Hey, Eros." Larch nodded back. For an eighteen-year-old troll, Eros acted like a young child: full of energy and always smiling. "Off to training?"

"Yeah. I don't do a lot of fighting. I'm more talented for scouting. But I have to practice for when I do get into a fight, because it's going to happen." Eros explained.

"That's smart." Larch said. He and Eros approached the training area, where several other rebellion members practiced. Some of them worked on training dummies while other sparred. Stella and Crimson walked around the arena, watching the rebels train and giving pointers. Stella even stopped a spar, pointed out improvements for one of the warriors, and then engaged in a brief sword match to demonstrate. Larch stared in awe. The light seemed to catch Stella perfectly, making her freckles sparkle.

Eros noticed Larch's look and grinned. He elbowed Larch playfully. "Someone's got eyes for our leader, huh?"

Larch rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Stella is….well…yeah….." He cleared his throat. "So, Eros, what do you think of Stella?"

Eros looked to Stella. "She's strong, brave, and very beautiful."

Larch's smile disappeared. "Oh. So, you got a thing for her, too?"

"Eh, not really." Eros waved a hand dismissively. "I admire Stella for various reasons beyond her beauty. She and I are good friends, but nothing romantic."

Larch bobbed his head, secretly relieved. He had no idea if Stella had any other boyfriends. Then again, with Crimson hanging around so much, Larch wondered if Crimson and Stella had any chemistry. After observing them for a moment, Larch realized the odds were better that those two shared a sibling-like bond as opposed to a romantic one. If he had any chance with Stella, it would start with showing her his skills.

Eros brought Larch into the training area, and the two of them began sparring. Larch took all of Eros's notes into account, and even Hawk came over to give him pointers. Every few minutes, Larch would glance to Stella and see if she watched him. She glanced his way now and then, and nodded in approval when she saw his moves. Larch grinned with pride. But that's when Hawk took his chance to sweep Larch's feet out from under him.

"Gotta focus, man." Hawk laughed, pulling Larch to his feet.

"Hard to see something coming when your eyes stay on a pretty lady." Eros laughed.

"Indeed."

Eros cringed, and the boys turned to see Stella just behind them. She had her arms crossed and her foot tapped. The raised eyebrow look she gave them showed she heard their words. Stella drew her sword and used it to guide Eros out of her way. She lunged for Larch, who held up his blade to parry her blow. In a few quick moves, Stella disarmed Larch and knocked him to the ground.

"You really ought to focus more." Stella said. "In fact, I know a way you can practice."

"Really? What is it?" Larch jumped to his feet and stood up straight and tall. "I'm ready!"

"Seems you are." Stella mused. "Eros, go find Iris and Cloud Guy. I want you guys to do some reconnaissance in the village. Take Junior here with you. Hawk, you tag along and keep him from being caught or killed. Larch, reconnaissance is more than just taking a look around and saying, 'All clear' or 'Danger!' You need to scan your surroundings, take in every detail. Keep an eye out for the little things. You will report directly to Cloud Guy. He's in charge of reconnaissance."

"Yes ma'am!" Larch saluted.

"Good." Stella nodded. "Hawk, help him armor up. Larch, you'll meet Cloud Guy, Eros, and Iris at the phoenix stables."

"Okay!" Larch hurried off with Hawk. Eros jogged away to find Iris and Cloud Guy.

"How well do you think he'll do with this? Sneaking around and hiding from Eclipse's guards?" Crimson asked Stella. "Let's not forget how quickly he was caught."

"I remember." Stella said. "He told me his story, and the brevity of time between his arrival in the kingdom and his capture did not go unnoticed. I am simply trying to assess his skills. He is physically strong and resilient. That's good. His weaponry skills are abhorrent. That's bad. I need to know what he can and cannot do in order to find him a place here."

"Well, I have a couple options for you: cannon fodder or sword-polisher." Crimson suggested.

"I will accept either one of those if he proves as worthless as I expect him to be." Stella said. "I'm also considering him for stable work."

"So he's not fit for battle. Glad we're on the same page." Crimson mused.

"Cloud Guy is also not one for battle, Crimson. Right now, I'm just trying to figure Larch out." Stella said.

"You don't buy his story."

"Oh please. 'I'm from the Troll Tree and I'm searching for a home so that, when everyone else escapes too, we'll all have a safe place to live.' That's either a load of crocodile poop or the king of the Troll Tree is crazier than the old residents remember."

"But he does have a family. He spoke fondly of them, and that level of love is hard to fake."

"One of the reasons I want to keep him from battle."

"What good is he to us if he can't fight or do simple scouting?"

Stella stared in the direction Larch left. "There is one thing I'm considering him for: the plan we discussed, Project Legacy."

"Oh, no." Crimson said in a firm tone. "No, no, no, no, a thousand times, no."

"He's a good candidate for it. I don't know him well enough, anyway." Stella said.

"Stella, we did discuss Project Legacy, and I already voiced my displeasure with the idea because I believe it is foolish and unnecessary." Crimson said. "That boy may be strong, but he's unfit for such an important project. Why is such a thing necessary anyway?"

"How long do you think this war will last?" Stella asked rhetorically. "What if I die tomorrow? What if I die a year from now? Project Legacy is a fallback option in case this war drags out."

"But why?" Crimson asked. "You have me. You have told me a number of times that you trust me to lead the rebellion if anything were to happen to you. Why would we need something like Project Legacy?"

Stella stared at Crimson for a long moment. "Crimson, you are my most trusted friend and brother. But there are things I cannot explain, details I cannot give you, for reasons that are not because of you but because of me. I ask so much out of you, and I apologize—"

"Stella, you saved my life and gave me a new reason to live." Crimson said. "If this is important, I will follow you. I just have so many questions."

"And they are not questions I can answer." Stella said. "Not now. I only ask that you trust me as you always have."

Crimson sighed through his nose. He finally smiled. "You're going to lead us to freedom, Stella. If that means doing something unorthodox, so be it." He chuckled. "But, I must admit, sometimes I just don't understand you."

Stella shrugged. "I'm an enigma wrapped in a mystery, I guess."

Crimson laughed heartily. "I think that's something other people say about you. You can't say that about yourself."

"Says who?" Stella laughed. Crimson continued to chortle, pulling his surrogate sister into a hug.

* * *

Larch was fitted with a shield and traded his sword for a knife. Hawk explained that scouting missions were about stealth. If one of them ran into trouble, the goal was to get away, not engage. Hawk led Larch back to the phoenix stables, where Circe looked ready to fly. The phoenix groomed her feathers, appearing bored with the apparent conflict. Eros and another troll pulled on the reins of another phoenix, who fought back defiantly and squawked indignantly. This phoenix was much different from the ones Larch saw before: white feathers, ocean blue eyes, and even the bird's talons and scaly legs and toes were snow-white. The bird was also much smaller than his brethren, despite having the plumage of a mature bird.

"Iris, stop!" Hawk snapped. "Lucky's not going to fly today. Just let it go."

The troll with Eros scoffed and released the reins. The white phoenix, Lucky, used his talons to pull the reins off his head. Symphony nipped at Lucky's head, herding him back towards the perches. Lucky dipped his head in submission. The troll with Eros had bright yellow skin and dark purple hair and eyes. She dressed in leggings, a mini skirt, and a crop top.

"Stupid bird." The troll scoffed.

"Iris, Lucky might still be recovering." Eros said soothingly.

"He's been 'recovering' for a month!" Iris snapped.

"Enough." Hawk said forcibly. "Circe can carry all of us. One phoenix is easier to hide, and Lucky can't exactly camouflage in this environment. Let's go."

Larch climbed onto Hawk's phoenix with the others. He helped Cloud Guy on too. "If you're a cloud, can't you fly?"

"I do a lot more floating than flying." Cloud Guy shrugged. "Okay, Hawk, let's go!"

Hawk spurred Circe into flight. The phoenix flew off, out of the rebellion's bunker and into the forest. Larch observed each of the rebels in turn. Hawk steered Circe, at Cloud Guy's direction. Eros sat on one side and Iris on the other, both of them scanning the forest floor down below. Larch joined Eros and also looked around, but Eros had to catch him before he fell off. Eros chuckled, patting Larch's shoulder reassuringly. Circe landed on a seemingly random tree, and she ducked into a hole in the tree. The trolls and Cloud Guy slid off her and climbed down to the ground. Cloud Guy led the way, bringing them to a ridge where they could look down towards the spiderweb wall surrounding Moonlight Kingdom.

"Call it, Cloud Guy." Hawk said.

"Okay, this is basic reconnaissance." Cloud Guy said. "Check on the villagers. See who needs extra help. We need to know if anyone is aware that Larch was here and whether or not Eclipse knows he's still alive. But our priority is the village."

"One of the villagers is pregnant." Larch piped up. "And her mother is starving so she has more to eat."

"We are aware of who is in the most need, thank you." Iris droned.

"No, that's helpful. Thank you, Larch." Eros said sincerely.

"Hawk, why don't you and Larch check in on this little family?" Cloud Guy suggested. "Eros and Iris, you two do a quick canvas of the rest of the village. I'll go see what our lovely Empress is up to. Ready? Break!"

The team split up, Larch staying close to Hawk's side. At first, he wondered how they would get past the gate. He was surprised when Hawk led him to a column that was thicker than the other sticks holding up the spiderwebs. There were small notches cut into the column. Following Hawk's example, Larch used his knife to pull himself up the column, using the notches like footholds. Though slow, it got Larch and Hawk over the wall without touching the spiderwebs and giving away their position.

"We only have a couple spots like this where we can sneak in." Hawk explained as he and Larch snuck through the back alleys of the village. "They change all the time. Eclipse is pretty good with security, it would seem."

Larch and Hawk pressed their backs to a wall as some guards passed the alley where they hid. "So, about Cloud Guy, he's not full-grown, is he?"

"Does he look like it?" Hawk snorted. "Kinda shrimp-y for an adult."

"Yeah, he's small, but I've never seen a creature like him." Larch said. "He could be in his early twenties, and I wouldn't know it."

"Nah, Cloud Guy's just a kid. He's ten." Hawk led Larch down another alley and behind the houses, where they were shadowed.

"Wait, ten? He's ten years old?" Larch repeated. "And he's in charge of scouting missions? He spies on Empress Eclipse herself?"

"He may not be a fighter, but he's sneaky and silent." Hawk explained. "He's good at what he does, so Stella made him in charge. Stella doesn't discriminate on age or gender or whatever. She just looks at your skills and places you where you fit."

Larch nodded in understanding. It was rather admirable to see someone so young in a leadership position. He had to wonder where Stella would place him based on his skills. "So what's the plan here?"

"Eros and Iris will take care of the eastern district while we take the western one." Hawk said. "I'm going to check on this family who's expecting a little one. You go visit those trolls who helped you, make sure they know you're okay. Once they're good, move on to the lookout spot over there." Hawk pointed to a house down the road, where what looked like a rickety old shack sat on the roof. "From there, you can watch the villagers and look for anyone in need. Keep your eyes open. Look for the villagers who need us, and keep an eye out for Eclipse's guards. Most of the village doesn't like Eclipse, but she does have plenty of supporters who won't hesitate to turn us in."

"I got it." Larch nodded. "Let's do it."

"Remember: stay in the shadows. Be sneaky. If you're caught or seen, you have to run. Break away. Do _not_ engage." Hawk left when Larch nodded in understanding. Larch found his way to Amethyst's home, and he went around back to the window by the kitchen. He peered inside and saw Amethyst slowly washing dishes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tearstained. When she glanced up, she gasped and dropped the plate she washed. She ran to the back door near the kitchen and threw it open. She latched onto Larch in a tight hug, sobbing.

"You're alive…" Amethyst sobbed. "I thought….you…."

"Gods above." Finn appeared in the doorway. "Get in here, son!" He and Amethyst yanked Larch into the house. Finn's brother looked up and was on his feet in an instant when he saw Larch.

"What are you doing here?" Finn's brother demanded.

"I wanted to apologize for Emma." Larch said. "What happened to her—"

"Was not your fault. I mean what are you doing here instead of being dead?" Finn's brother demanded. "And if you're not dead, why in heaven's name did you come back?"

"I joined the rebellion." Larch pointed to the Flame of Happiness symbol painted onto his gauntlets. "I'm going to help Stella free your kingdom."

"You met Stella?" Amethyst gasped. "Is she as amazing as everyone says?"

"You bet." Larch nodded.

"This isn't your fight, Larch." Finn said. "You should go home to your family."

"My family knows I'm safe." Larch said. "If Prince Peppy were here, he would do the same. He wouldn't stand for this. I just wish Emma had—"

"Emma was one of many brave Moonlight Kingdom trolls who stood up to Eclipse." Finn's brother said. "My wife will always be honored and remembered."

Larch smiled. "I hope to honor her memory by fighting for your kingdom. Once I return to the Troll Tree, I'll make sure Prince Peppy knows about you. He'll make sure your new leader and all of you are supported."

"Thank you, Larch." Amethyst hugged him again.

"You should leave soon. It's dangerous for a rebel to stay in one place for too long." Finn advised.

Larch nodded in agreement, and Amethyst led him to the back door. "I'm going to be okay. I'll check in on you whenever I'm on scouting missions."

"Just be safe." Amethyst requested.

Larch nodded, and he slipped away into the shadows. He ducked behind buildings and hid from guards as he made his way to the lookout shack. When Larch managed to get inside, he realized it wasn't even a shack. It was more like a pile of wood hollowed out with just enough space for Larch to stand or crouch. There were plenty of spaces where Larch could look out, but it didn't seem like much of a lookout.

"Guess no one will suspect a stack of wood on a house." Larch shrugged. He began peering out the spaces in the wood, watching the trolls in the village. The trolls, though grey, went about their lives as happily as they could: talking, playing, and trading goods in the market. When Eclipse's guards came by, the trolls quieted and looked away. The guards would harass the trolls, mostly verbally. It made Larch angry, and he wanted to lunge down and smash the guards' faces in. His breaking point was when Captain Titan shoved a child into the mud. Larch darted out of the shack and went down to the alleyway. He drew his knife, his eyes locked onto Titan.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Larch and pulled him back into the darkness. "I know what's going through your head." Hawk's voice said in Larch's ear. "Don't do it."

Larch jerked himself free and turned to his friend. "But he—"

"Titan is scum, and he's going to pay." Hawk assured. "But we can't engage in a fight. It's going to jeopardize our position. This is reconnaissance only, understand?"

Larch sighed heavily and stowed his knife. "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but I won't do anything without your orders."

Hawk patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Larch. You'll get your chance to fight." He gestured for Larch to follow him. Larch turned to do so, but then paused. He looked up towards the castle. He saw a flash of yellow and purple, and he noticed Iris dart from one alleyway to another one across the road. Hawk called for Larch, and the two trolls slipped out of Moonlight Kingdom. Cloud Guy, Eros, and Iris met with them at the tree where Circe hid, and the phoenix transported them back to the bunker.

"Iris and Larch, you two are free to go." Cloud Guy said. "Good work. Eros, Hawk, and I will relay our findings to Stella and Crimson."

Iris nodded and Larch saluted to Cloud Guy. The cloud creature, Hawk, and Eros turned and headed off to find Stella and Crimson. Iris turned to walk away, but Larch jogged after her.

"Hey, did you see anything at the castle?" Larch asked.

Iris stopped and spun around to glare at him. "Excuse me?"

Larch recoiled, confused by Iris's hostility. "Well, I saw you coming from the castle. Did you and Cloud Guy find anything interesting?"

Iris grabbed Larch and shoved him against the wall. "I was not anywhere near that castle. You are mistaken. Understand?"

Shaken, Larch only nodded feverishly. Iris let him go, turned on her heel, and marched off. Larch straightened out his armor and shirt. "Larch? Are you okay?" two rebel trolls approached him, the female looking concerned while the male glared at Iris's back.

"I'm fine." Larch assured. "Uh…Ivy, right?"

"Yes." The female nodded. "And this is Clove." Ivy had red skin and green hair and eyes, wearing a dress. Clove had green skin and blue hair and eyes, wearing overalls. Clove's hair was in the most interesting style Larch ever saw: braided in dreadlocks with bone beads woven in. The blue locks were weighted down thanks to the numerous beads, and the dreadlocks swished around his shoulders.

"Don't let Iris get to you." Clove assured. "She's bitter and a little pompous. You know, a 'better than thou' kind of thing."

"I see." Larch mused.

"We do appreciate you being here, Larch." Ivy said. "Keep up the great work. You'll find your place here soon enough."

"Thanks." Larch said.

"Come on." Clove urged. "We're having archery practice before dinner." Larch nodded in agreement, jogging alongside the two trolls.

* * *

Stella and Crimson looked up from their map of the kingdom as Cloud Guy, Eros, and Hawk entered the room. "Welcome back. A successful mission, I assume?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Cloud Guy saluted. "Eclipse believes Larch is dead, apparently. She trusts her daughter to finish her executions. Now, with her daughter away on that diplomatic mission, Eclipse will be more active out in the village. We'll need to be vigilant."

"Also, we checked in with that soon-to-be mother." Hawk added. "But, if we could somehow sneak her some more food, that would be a lot of help. She's a little malnourished, and her family is starving in their attempts to keep her healthy."

Stella nodded in thought. "Eros, why don't you go talk to Sarabeth and Pan, see what they have that we can spare for this expanding family." Eros nodded and left. Stella scribbled in a book next to the map. "Hawk, what can you report about our newest recruit?"

"He's eager and enthusiastic. He desperately wants to help and has the potential." Hawk said.

"What do you think of his performance today?" Stella asked.

"Minor complications, but he did great." Hawk said.

"Minor complication?" Crimson repeated.

Hawk rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he almost fell off Circe and nearly attacked Captain Titan—"

"He did what?" Stella demanded.

"His incompetence knows no bounds." Crimson scoffed.

"Hey, he was angered by Titan's actions and words." Hawk said. "I don't blame him."

"But I will blame him for getting himself killed." Stella said. "Cloud Guy, Hawk, the next time Larch joins you on reconnaissance, be _explicit_ with the expectations of scouting missions."

"Yes, Stella." The boys said simultaneously.

"You are dismissed." Stella waved them away, and Cloud Guy and Hawk departed.

"I will say it only once more, Little Sister: that kid is useless." Crimson said.

Stella scribbled in her book. "In battle or reconnaissance, perhaps. But he may not be completely unusable."

Crimson simply nodded in acknowledgement and left the room. Stella tapped the point of her quill to her lip in thought.

That evening, Stella went to eat dinner with the rebels, as she always did. The rebellion always gathered together to have a community dinner, and the children especially loved to be with Stella. Afterwards, as the rebels settled down to sleep, Stella disappeared into her own chambers. She glanced to her bed, and then to her desk, and decided to sit at the latter. She looked through her notes for the day, in particular the ones she took about Larch. He wasn't showing as much fighter potential as she had hoped.

And yet there was something important he _could_ do even if he couldn't fight.

Project Legacy was a relatively new idea for Stella. When she realized the fights became more violent, the war more complicated, Stella saw a higher risk of her dying in battle. Without her, the rebellion would go on, provided she could keep Crimson alive. But a part of her needed to continue on even if she died. Her people needed hope. For over a year, Stella searched for a proper subject for the project. Now, she may have just found one.

A knock at the door caused Stella's ear to twitch. She closed her book. "Come in."

Eros stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Eros." Stella greeted, looking over her books and papers on the desk.

Eros chuckled as he came up behind Stella. "You poor thing. You look so stressed."

"I want this war to end soon, Eros." Stella said. "If my plan doesn't work, we could be looking at ten more years."

"Ten more years I and everyone else will gladly spend by your side." Eros said. "Everyone here is ready to fight for this kingdom, just like you."

Stella smiled. "I know. Every day, I am moved by the loyalty of my rebellion. I never thought I would get so much support. It is wonderful to see such bravery."

Eros put his hands on Stella's shoulders and gently massaged them. "Anyone here would die for you, and they know you would do the same for them. You handle things so well. You are brave and strong and beautiful, and you aren't allowed to let anyone tell you otherwise."

Stella giggled softly, tilting her head back to grin at Eros. "What a way with words, and such a gentle touch. Sometimes, I forget what your name means."

Eros chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to Stella's. Their tender kiss became more passionate, and the two trolls had to readjust their position to deepen the kiss. "Your skin is so soft." Eros murmured, tracing a finger up her arm.

"You know, if you aren't busy tonight," Stella breathed. "I could use a little stress release."

"Your wish is my command." Eros said, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

Larch wandered through the rebellion bunker, looking around at everything. The lanterns were half-out, dimming the glow that previously illuminated the area. A couple of the phoenix trainer trolls flew up on their birds to snuff the lanterns.

Larch scanned the area, watching as the lights of the homes began to blink out. The rebels would soon be off in their own dreams. Dreams of freedom and happiness, no doubt. Larch's dreams….for the past couple nights, they had been about Stella. He looked up towards the conference room, where Stella kept her maps and books and discussed strategies with Crimson. Just below that was Stella's small, two-story house, a bit distanced from the other rebels' houses.

 _I wonder….her light is still on….maybe I can talk to her._ Larch dusted off his pants and readjusted his vest as he headed for Stella's home. This would be his first opportunity to talk to Stella on a non-professional basis. This was his time to get to know her and start edging his way to the relationship he wanted to have with her.

Stella's home was different from the other trolls. The rebels made their homes with sticks, bones, and leftover animal skins from making clothes. Their houses looked like a hodge-podge of different materials. Strange, but sturdy. The first level of Stella's house was more of an open-faced shack where she cooked her meals. The second level was similar to a pod house Larch saw at the Troll Tree. The pod was glued to the stone wall with strong tree sap, and a set of stairs led from the ground up to the door of the pod. Larch ascended the stairs, smoothing out his hair and readjusting his clothes again. He exhaled softly and raised his hand to knock.

Then, he paused. What did he hear in there? Larch listened, and he heard a weird shuffling sound like a blanket rubbing against a sheet. There also came a noise like soft kissing. Larch's fingers brushed against an edge, and he noticed a small hole in the door. Tiny, the size of his iris, but just wide enough for Larch to crouch down and peer inside. He saw Eros and Stella lying on her bed, him on top of her and the two of them locked in a passionate kiss. When Eros began kissing Stella's neck, Larch noticed Eros's hand creeping up under Stella's shirt.

Larch barely managed to quiet his gags as he jumped away from the door. Stella and Eros were fully clothed, but it wasn't exactly a charming sight for Larch to see. He tiptoed/ran down the stairs and speed-walked away. He slowed once he was far enough away, and he glanced back towards Stella's house. He huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So much for that." Larch muttered.

"Hey there, Larch!" Cloud Guy said, popping up next to him.

"Hey, Cloud Guy." Larch forced a smile.

"Aw, what's the matter, Dumpy Diapers?" Cloud Guy cooed, as though talking to a toddler. "Come on, I see that look on your face. What's up?"

Larch rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing, really."

"Homesick?" Cloud Guy guessed.

Larch paused, and Cloud Guy stepped in front of Larch to better face him. Larch stared at the ground. "I hadn't thought about it for a while. But, yeah, I'm kind of homesick. I miss my dad's stories and my mom's cooking. I miss my friends and my house. There have been a couple times…I mean, I'm happy to help you guys, but I also want to go home as soon as I can."

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Cloud Guy assured. "Stella can help."

Larch nodded slowly. "Speaking of Stella, and this is strictly between us, what do you know of her relationship status?"

Cloud Guy raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Ooh, is someone hoping to catch the affections of our lovely leader?"

"Come on, Cloud Guy." Larch pleaded. "Really, what can you tell me?"

"As far as I know, Stella has no romantic relationships." Cloud Guy said. "I do more spying on Eclipse than Stella."

Larch found Cloud Guy's claim a little confusing. If Stella had no romantic relationships, what was that he just saw with her and Eros? "Okay, Cloud Guy, you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone."

"No problem!" Cloud Guy saluted. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." Larch chuckled. They walked in silence for a moment, and then Larch spoke up again. "Cloud Guy, I have to ask: are you really ten years old?"

"Yeah! Just turned ten last month!" Cloud Guy said proudly.

"So how does a ten-year-old end up playing such a crucial role in a rebellion?" Larch asked.

"Stella saw I had a talent for sneaking around and blending in." Cloud Guy shrugged. "And I wasn't doing much except wandering the forest like I had been doing for five years, so I decided to stick around where I was wanted."

"Oh, okay." Larch mused. He blinked in surprise. "Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean wandering around?"

"Before I met Stella, I had been on my own since I was five." Cloud Guy said.

"But what about your family? Aren't they looking for you? Did they abandon you?" Larch asked.

"I don't know if I would call it 'abandoning me.'" Cloud Guy shrugged. "I just woke up one day and they were gone."

Larch stared at him. "Cloud Guy, that's abandonment. Your family just left you all alone when you were only a little kid."

Cloud Guy shrugged again. "That's life for us camo-creatures."

"Camo-creatures?" Larch repeated.

"That's what I am. A camo-creature." Cloud Guy explained. "We're creatures who mimic the look of other objects like clouds or chunks of clay so well that we can blend in perfectly with our surroundings. And when we turn five, we're turned out into the world to find our place."

"Turned out into the world? Your parents didn't even say 'goodbye.' They just left you." Larch was appalled. "Cloud Guy, that's wrong. You were just a little kid. How could they expect you to be okay?"

Cloud Guy's smile looked sad now. "Larch, life for creatures like me isn't easy. The fact of the matter is we don't have families. My parents probably split up and found new partners immediately after leaving me. But I didn't give up. I knew I didn't want to be hard and cold like some other camo-creatures I've met. I decided to go with the flow and travel wherever the wind took me. Be it the wind or just fate, I was led right to Stella, and she gave me a purpose."

"So, you're not mad?" Larch asked. "You don't resent your parents for not loving you?"

"My parents never wanted me. That's normal for my species." Cloud Guy said. "You're born, you're left behind, you grow up, you find a babe to copulate with, and repeat the cycle."

"Doesn't sound like much of a life." Larch said.

"That's just because you're a troll. Different lifestyle." Cloud Guy chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Larch. I'm going to be different from my fellow camo-creatures. After the war is over and Stella doesn't need my help anymore, I'm leaving this dark forest. I'm going to travel and make friends and be whoever I want to be. And maybe you and I can hang out again. We are friends, right?"

Larch finally smiled. "Yeah, definitely." He pulled Cloud Guy into a hug as they arrived at Hawk's home.

"Keep your chin up, Larch." Cloud Guy said. "You're a great help."

"Thanks, Cloud Guy." Larch said.

"Anytime." Cloud Guy nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that wasn't too confusing. I have to put a lot into these next couple chapters.**


	5. My Phoenix Friend

**A/N: Several insults seen in this chapter are courtesy of neomoon585! Thanks!**

 **Cupcake – Nice language. :D Though, I must admit, cussing in reviews usually seem like a compliment.**

 **Guest – Your review made me laugh. Thank you!**

 **Okay, warning time: this chapter features a gruesome scene not suited for the faint of heart or weak of stomach.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – My Phoenix Friend**

Larch wanted to confront Eros the next day with an intense desire to punch his face in for lying. But, as Larch observed between training drills, Eros and Stella didn't flirt with each other or smirk at each other or give any indication that last night's dalliance even happened.

"Ouch!" Larch yelped when Hawk smacked the flat of his sword against Larch's head.

"Focus, dude." Hawk laughed. "What happens if you don't focus in a fight? You'll get your head lopped off."

"Sorry." Larch raised his sword to continue his spar with Hawk.

Crimson, who watched the pair with a disapproving expression, rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're the son of the captain of the guard? Sure look like a commoner to me."

"Well excuse me if we prefer wooden armor in the Troll Tree." Larch huffed.

"One would think that the son of a royal guard would have some semblance of fighting skills." Crimson muttered, walking off.

Hawk paused in the spar, analyzing Larch's frustrated expression. "He does have a point, Larch. Wouldn't your dad have taught you how to fight by now? You're certainly old enough to handle a sword, at least by our standards."

Larch sighed. "To be honest, even though my dad is a royal guard, I never said I wanted to be one, too. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life, but I don't think I want to be a guard."

"And, yet, you joined our rebellion." Hawk pointed out.

"It sounded like a good cause, and I was….attracted to it." Larch said.

Hawk smirked. "Attracted. Right."

Larch's face gave away his blush, and Hawk laughed. They continued training until Stella came by to take over, and she engaged in a spar with Larch. She made notes on where he could improve, and even complimented him on some of his moves.

"You're improving." Stella said. "That's good."

"So I'll be fighting in a real battle soon?" Larch guessed.

Stella shrugged. "Not sure. I still haven't found your place here." She blocked his strike, grabbed his wrist, and fluidly twisted them around to pin his arm behind his back. "For one thing, you need to not go easy on me or Crimson when we spar. I can assure you that we are much stronger, and you do not have enough skill to really beat us. The goal is to get you to be better so you don't die in battle." Stella released Larch's arm. "Do not go easy on me just because I am your leader."

Larch snorted a little. "Right. I guess I ought to take a page out of Eros's book for that one."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Larch shrugged. "Of course, he has a bit of a softer touch, doesn't he?"

Stella's eyes flared with realization and anger, and she swung her sword. Larch clumsily blocked while backing up until his back hit a training dummy on a post. Stella pinned him there and put her face close to his. "My dalliances with Eros are really none of your business." Stella growled.

"Well, he _did_ lie to me and say he didn't have a thing for you." Larch pointed out.

"Eros and I do not have any kind of serious relationship." Stella assured, stepping away from Larch. "Come now, Larch, surely you have had relationships with the other trolls in your village."

"Like dating?" Larch said. "Of course. In fact, I dated one girl, Ninfea, for about two years before we decided we weren't right for each other."

"It took that long? Two years' worth of dates and acting like you're in a serious relationship?" Stella chuckled to herself. She turned to leave, but Larch stopped her.

"Okay, so what do you call what you and Eros have?" Larch asked.

Stella thought for a moment. "Evening exercise." She smirked as she sauntered off, her hips swaying.

Larch stared after her, his head bobbing in rhythm with Stella's hip-swaying. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. _Girls. Typical._

* * *

Larch put his focus in his training. But as the days went by, Larch grew even more homesick. Two weeks passed, and it seemed Stella still wasn't ready to implement her so-called "war-ending plan." Larch wasn't too worried about his deadline. He was confident he would make it home in time. Besides, he still wanted to get closer to Stella, regardless of her "not serious" relationship with Eros. It seemed harder to do so nowadays. She was always off on a new mission or talking with Crimson. Larch's attempts to earn Stella's affection seemed in vain; and, sometimes, they would even go head-to-head over the silliest things. It didn't help that Stella kept bouncing him around with different jobs in the rebellion, never placing him in one spot.

But Larch wouldn't be deterred. He worked hard and wouldn't let his exhaustion show. Eagle and Hawk were very kind and encouraging. In fact, most of the rebellion treated him that way except for a select few. Crimson, of course, was one. But Iris was another. Iris seemed like a loner: a bitter, angry, haughty loner. Larch even caught her trying to sneak into Stella's study where she kept her battle plans. It was suspicious to Larch, but no one else seemed to think so.

 _I've got to be imagining it._ Larch decided as he combed out his hair one morning. _Iris is loyal to the rebellion. Stella trusts her, so I should, too._

When he was dressed and ready for training, Larch met Hawk and Eagle outside their house. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Larch asked.

"I'm loving the enthusiasm, Larch." Eagle laughed as the trio started walking. "But, today, we have phoenix flying drills with Stella. You should take today off."

"No way!" Larch insisted. "I don't think I can sit still for long. What about a scouting mission or more weapons training?"

Hawk chuckled and shook his head. "Larch, everyone should take a break at least once a week, especially when we do a fair amount of fighting."

"Since when?" Larch asked.

"We've had at least three minor battles in the past two weeks." Eagle said.

Larch's jaw dropped. "Seriously? I've been cooped up in this bunker for two weeks while you guys are out having fun?"

Hawk wrapped an arm around Larch's shoulders. "Larch, consider yourself lucky. This isn't fun. It's a war."

"I know." Larch said. "But I'm ready for battle. At least, I want to see how well I do in a fight. I'm ready to be put to the test."

"All in due time, Larch." Eagle said. "All in due time." They arrived at the phoenix stables by then. Hawk and Eagle mounted their birds, and they took off into the air to warm up. A couple other phoenix trainers did the same. Larch watched them with awe. He glanced to the other phoenixes, who could hardly stay still as they waited for their riders. Even Symphony looked excited like a bouncy puppy.

Then, Larch's eyes fell on Lucky, the blue-eyed white phoenix Iris treated unkindly. The white phoenix stared at his brethren, and Larch swore he saw longing in those ocean blue eyes. "Hey, Electra." Larch stopped the troll on her way to her own phoenix. "What's Lucky's story?"

"Lucky?" Electra repeated. "He's been with us since the rebellion began. He's the runt of the flock, and the one of his kind."

"The only white phoenix?" Larch asked.

"He's not just any phoenix. He's a snow phoenix." Electra said. "Very rare breed. Instead of healing tears or talons that cause pain, his wings produce snowflakes."

"Snowflakes?" Larch repeated. "Really?"

"Snow phoenixes are reportedly found up in the mountains, where it snows more often." Electra explained. "When they fly in cold weather, their wings emit snowflakes. Never seen Lucky do it, but he does have this icy breath he'll blow in your face when he's irritated."

"Why won't he fly?" Larch asked.

"Well, he can't, apparently." Electra shrugged. "He was injured several months ago. Stella says his wing is fully healed, but he hasn't flown at all."

Larch looked to Lucky. The snow phoenix continued to stare longingly at his friends. Clearly, he wanted to fly. But something held him back. Larch gathered his bravery and slowly walked towards Lucky. When the white phoenix saw this, he hissed at the troll.

"Easy, now." Larch said soothingly. "Take it easy, Lucky. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to step closer, but Lucky hissed at him again. They were only a few feet away from each other. Larch smiled in a friendly manner. "Come on, I see you staring at your friends. Don't you want to join them in flying practice?"

Lucky snapped his beak at Larch.

"I know, you were injured." Larch said. "But I bet you can still fly. Let's try it! We'll do it together."

Lucky tilted his head quizzically.

"Come on, come here." Larch encouraged. Lucky looked to Symphony, almost as though asking for permission, and the alpha herded the runt off his perch. Lucky approached Larch, who still smiled kindly. "Okay, first, let's spread those wings. Stretch them out. Like this!" Larch spread his arms like they were wings, reaching out as far as he could go. "Come on, you can do it!"

Lucky watched Larch for a moment, and then mimicked him.

"Wider!" Larch urged. "Let's see that wingspan!"

Lucky spread his wings farther, accidentally whacking Symphony in the beak. The phoenix nipped at Lucky's wing in irritation.

"Sorry, Symphony." Larch bit his lip to stifle his laughter. "Okay, Lucky, let's try to fly! Come on, just jump forward and start flapping your wings! Like this!" Larch began hopping about, flapping his arms wildly. By then, he caught the attention of the other rebels, especially the phoenix trainers and their birds. It was quite amusing to see Larch acting so silly. But the trainers also noticed how well Lucky seemed to respond.

Lucky watched Larch hop around, and then turned away from the troll stubbornly. Larch stopped his hopping, and the thought for a moment. He lit up with an idea, and he reached into his hair to pull out a small box of peppermint bark. It was his favorite treat, ever since he was a child, and his mother made him a batch to take on his trip with him. He still had several pieces left.

"Hey, will chocolate hurt these guys?" Larch asked Electra, who sat on Lightning and hadn't taken off yet.

"You kidding? They love chocolate." Electra giggled.

"Great!" Larch broke off a piece of the peppermint bark and stowed the rest in his hair. "Hey Lucky! How does this smell?"

Curious, Lucky dipped his head to sniff the treat in Larch's hand. Recognizing the smell of chocolate, and rather liking the peppermint aroma, Lucky tried to take the bark piece.

Larch pulled his hand back. "Ah-ah, no. If you want this, you gotta try to fly."

Lucky made a sort of grumbling, chittering sound.

"Come on, you can do it." Larch encouraged. He spread his arms. "Spread your wings and just start flapping." He began flapping his arms like wings. After a moment, Lucky mimicked his actions. "Yeah, that's it! Faster!" Larch flapped his arms harder, and Lucky did the same. Larch looked down, and then smiled up at the snow phoenix. "Hey Lucky? Look down."

Lucky glanced to his feet….only to see he no longer touched the ground. Lucky stopped flapping and landed on the ground, chirping excitedly.

"Good boy!" Larch laughed. "Okay, you earned this. Catch!" He tossed the peppermint bark up, and Lucky snapped it up quicker than Larch could blink. Larch laughed as Lucky moved the candy around his mouth before swallowing. Lucky dipped his head again and nuzzled Larch affectionately. Larch ran a hand over Lucky's feathers. They were soft, like a cozy blanket one would wrap themselves in during the winter. The other rebels were in awe. Even Stella had arrived to witness the moment between Larch and Lucky. The rebel leader hummed in thought, mounting Symphony.

"Hey!" Larch and Lucky jumped at the shout, and they saw Iris stomping up towards them. Lucky hissed at her, but Iris ignored him and glared at Larch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just helping him learn to fly again." Larch said. "He can do it. He just needs some encouragement."

"Great. You encouraged him." Iris pushed Larch aside and approached Lucky, who stepped away from her with his feathers bristled. "Get over here, you stupid bird! We're going out for training drills whether you like it or not!"

Lucky snapped his beak at Iris. In response, Iris threw her hair forward and wrapped it around Lucky's beak, muzzling him. Iris yanked Lucky forward, but he resisted. Lucky flapped his wings in his attempts to get away from Iris.

Something finally snapped in Larch. "Leave him alone!" He shouted. He ran forward and shoved Iris away as hard as he could.

Everything became very quiet. Several of the rebels held their breaths, wondering how badly Iris would pummel Larch for that. Iris stood, glaring at Larch with such ferocity that Larch's determined face dropped to an "uh oh" expression. Some of the rebels moved to intervene, but Stella held up a hand to signal them to stop.

"Do you really think I won't pound you into the dust for that?" Iris snarled, stomping towards Larch.

Larch backed up, looking around for an escape. "You're….you're not treating Lucky right…."

"He's _my_ bird! I'll do what I want with him!" Iris lunged for Larch, fist raised in a punch.

Then, Lucky clamped his beak around Iris's hair, and he tossed her back and away from Larch. Lucky stepped in front of Larch, hissing at Iris. That's when Symphony finally stepped in and put herself between Iris and Lucky.

"That's enough, Iris." Stella said. "It is clear to me that Lucky has chosen a new rider. Accept it and move on."

Iris growled, glaring at Larch again. "Never liked that dumb bird, anyway." She turned on her heel and marched off.

Stella looked to Larch as Lucky nuzzled him again. "How do you feel about flying, Larch?"

Larch petted Lucky's head, smoothing down the bristled feathers. "I would love to."

"Then hop on Lucky, if he will let you." Stella instructed. "You will join us in drill today." She spurred Symphony into the air. Larch didn't even have to ask for Lucky's permission. The snow phoenix gently picked up Larch by the back of his vest and plopped him down on Lucky's back. Larch adjusted himself so he was comfortable, and Lucky started flapping his wings. He rose higher and higher, and Larch looked down to see the rebels becoming smaller. Soon, Lucky fell in line with the other phoenixes, and Symphony led the way out of the bunker and into the forest.

The phoenixes flew in the opposite direction of Moonlight Kingdom, deeper into the forest. Stella had them stop once they were a safe distance, and the phoenixes perched themselves on the branches of the trees.

"Warm up the usual way, and then we'll do some rapid-fire response training." Stella ordered the trainers. "Larch, watch what the other do and try to keep up. But take it easy on Lucky. He needs to build up his strength again."

Larch nodded in understanding. He watched the other phoenixes take off first. The trolls steered their individual birds around trees, weaving through branches. Larch pressed his heels into Lucky's sides, and the snow phoenix followed suit. Larch held tight to the soft feathers, feeling Lucky's movements and trying to match them. It felt like the two of them steadily grew more in sync until they were flying and Larch was hardly aware of how he directed Lucky. After warmups, Stella split up the phoenixes into groups of three, and she and Symphony flew above them while Stella called out orders.

"Dive down! Barrel roll! Evasive maneuver! Straight up!"

Hawk and Eagle ended up with Larch. The three phoenixes readied themselves for flight: wings spread, legs tense, and eyes forward.

"Race you to the other end!" Hawk challenged.

"Bring it on!" Larch said.

"Last one there cleans the house!" Eagle added.

Larch braced himself. Once Stella gave the order, Lucky was off like a shot. Larch only needed to worry about steering Lucky through the maneuvers. Lucky sped up and easily passed Circe and Kuro. For a runt of the flock, Lucky sure flew faster than the other phoenixes. When he landed at the end of the course, a full three seconds passed before Kuro and Circe caught up.

"That was great, Larch!" Eagle cheered.

"Yeah, but I think Lucky tired himself out." Hawk chuckled, nodding to the snow phoenix. Lucky panted like a dog, though Larch could've sworn he saw the bird smile.

"As I said before, Lucky needs time to regain his strength." Stella said. "But that was a good run, Larch. Take Lucky over there and rest. We'll fly back soon. Hawk, Eagle, take Circe and Kuro through a couple more drills on your own." Stella steered Symphony back to the other fliers.

Larch guided Lucky to another tree nearby, and he patted the snow phoenix's neck. "Good job, Lucky. That was awesome. You and I make a pretty good team, huh?"

Lucky chirped, turning his head to nuzzle Larch. Then, he paused and looked beyond his rider.

Larch followed Lucky's gaze to the mountains miles away from them. "I hear the Mountain Trolls live up there. Is there where you came from?" Larch petted Lucky's neck. "Wonder if it snows around here. Were you always living in the forest? What happened to your parents?"

Lucky stared at Larch; and, somehow, Larch knew Lucky understood him. Lucky lowered his head a little, suddenly becoming sad.

"Oh. Sorry." Larch patted the snow phoenix comfortingly. As Stella ordered everyone to return home, Larch encouraged Lucky to do the same. Stella instructed him to fly at his own pace, and she would make sure he didn't get left behind. So Lucky and Larch ended up at the back of the flock, and Larch continued to comfort his bird. "You know, you'll be all right. You've got me, now. I'm going to take care of you. Maybe, after this war is over, you can come live with me. I'll introduce you to my parents and my friends, and we'll go up to the mountains every summer so you can play in the snow. How does that sound?"

Lucky made a trilling, chirping sound, apparently agreeing. Then, he looked down, and his feathers bristled.

"What's the matter?" Larch looked down, and his eyes widened.

It was Eclipse, joined by a group of her guards. They were just strolling through the forest, evidently on their way back to Moonlight Kingdom. Larch analyzed the little traveling party. There were only four guards, not including Captain Titan, plus Eclipse. Not much at all, really. Larch glanced to the other phoenixes. But even Stella and Symphony flew far ahead and didn't realize Larch and Lucky fell behind.

 _This is my chance to show them what I can do. The rebellion ought to know what Eclipse is up to outside her castle, right?_ Larch only needed the slightest touch to steer Lucky towards Eclipse and her guards. He glanced up to the sky. Cloudy, as it usually seemed to be in this forest. Surely, nobody would see them. Lucky flew down lower, and Larch steered him to a tree so they could hide. Lucky silently swooped down, settling down on a tree branch.

But Larch didn't take into account that they were landing on a thin branch of a dead tree. Lucky's weight was just enough to cause the branch to break, and he barely managed to flap his wings again to keep him and Larch from falling. The sound of the branch crashing to the ground caused Eclipse and her guards to spin around and stare at him.

Eclipse's eyes widened. "No…you're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh crud." Larch gulped.

"Guards! Kill him!" Eclipse ordered. The guards obliged, throwing their spears. Lucky managed to duck out of the way, diving towards the empress. Eclipse ducked, and Lucky's talons whooshed past her head.

"Take that, you rotten old witch!" Larch laughed. His laughter was cut short, however, when Eclipse used her powers to manipulate a nearby tree branch and whack Lucky and Larch out of the air. The two of them tumbled to the ground. Larch hurried to Lucky to look him over, and then spun around to face Eclipse when she approached. Her guards trailed behind her, looking forward to seeing her slaughter the teenager. Larch fumbled for his knife—the only weapon he had with him—and he held it out in front of him in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

Eclipse paused, and she chuckled. "I see your hand shaking."

Larch glanced to his hand, which did indeed shake like a leaf in the wind. He threw his knife at Eclipse, but she merely stepped aside to avoid it. Only then did Larch realize his mistake. Now he was without a weapon and without any way to defend himself. Lucky stood, hissing at Eclipse. But neither bird nor troll were ready for the fight. Eclipse summoned fire in her palm, and she threw it at Larch. The teenage troll flinched, covering his face with his arms.

Before the fireball could hit, Crimson leaped down from the trees and landed between the fire and its intended target. Crimson held up his shield, and the fireball left an ashy mark and a few cracks in the wooden shield. Larch stared in shock, wondering where Crimson could've come from. In fact, two more trolls came down to join him: Thunder who was in his mid-twenties and Sky who was only fourteen.

"Well, if it isn't Stella's little stooge." Titan laughed at Crimson. "Where's your little wench, boy?"

"Right here!"

Suddenly, Stella and Symphony swooped down, and Symphony knocked Titan back into the other guards. Circe, Kuro, and Kai followed suit, their riders ready for battle. Stella, Hawk, Eagle, Willow, and Wisteria leaped from their steeds and charged into the fight with Crimson, Thunder, and Sky right behind them. Eclipse summoned Titan's sword from its scabbard, and the blade flew right to her hand just in time to block a strike from Stella's sword. While Stella and Eclipse battled, Crimson and the rebels fought Titan and the guards. The phoenixes circled overheard, led by Symphony, and shot down to attack a guard anytime they got the chance. Lucky, once he recovered from his tumble, joined the birds. Larch, on the other hand, stood frozen off to one side and just watched the fight. He wanted to run in and help, but it was like his feet were tied down with rocks. He couldn't move. He didn't even know where his knife was.

As quickly as it started, it was over. The phoenixes came down to beat back the guards and pick up their riders. Willow and Wisteria pulled Sky onto Kai while Crimson and Thunder hopped onto Circe with Hawk. Lucky plucked Larch off the ground. Symphony screeched as she lunged towards Eclipse. The empress created a force field around herself for protection. Symphony shot past her and grabbed Stella. The phoenixes flew away with the rebels, not stopping until they were out of sight of Eclipse and her guards.

The second they landed, Stella began barking orders. "Sky, to the trees! Be our lookout in case they come after us. Willow, Wisteria, and Thunder, scout the area and find out where we are so we can get home." Even Symphony gave orders to the phoenixes, who flew up to the trees and began scanning the area. However, when Lucky tried to join them, Symphony hissed at him. Lucky backed away, moving next to Larch and nuzzling the troll's head.

Larch stroked Lucky's feathers. "It's okay, Lucky."

"It is _not_ okay!" Crimson growled, stomping up to Larch. "You bloody fool!"

Larch hid behind Lucky's wing. "I was just trying to help."

"Help?!" Crimson might have throttled Larch if Eagle and Stella didn't stop him. "You are proof that arrogance and ignorance will be our downfall!"

"Larch, Crimson has a point." Hawk said. "What you just did was incredibly stupid. What were you trying to prove?"

"That I can be part of this rebellion, too!" Larch stepped forward, putting on a false show of bravery. "You haven't given me any chances to show you I can do this!"

"So you decided to take on Empress Eclipse herself?" Hawk scoffed. "Larch, no one can fight her head-on. No one except Stella. She's the only one who has ever fought Eclipse one-on-one and lived."

Larch stammered a little. "Well, don't we want to know where she goes? Where she's been?"

"That's what scouts are for." Crimson growled. "Thunder, Sky, and I were hunting when we stumbled upon Eclipse. We were going to report back to Stella when we returned."

"I just wanted to…to…" Larch stumbled over his words.

"To what?" Eagle asked. "Get revenge? Because a Moonlight Kingdom troll died to protect you? And if you wanted to prove you were battle-ready, why did you not jump in and help us fight?"

Larch opened his mouth, but no intelligent sounds came out. He looked down. "Well…I….you guys…looked like you were…..handling it….all right…."

Hawk face-palmed. Crimson scoffed as he stepped up to Larch. "Let me pass on one last bit of free advice: it is better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it." He returned to Stella, Eagle, and Hawk. Larch stepped back, his head hung. He found his knife and scooped it up. Lucky rubbed his head against the troll to comfort him.

"Crimson, that wasn't nice." Eagle scolded.

"Am I wrong?" Crimson demanded. "Did I not say he didn't belong here?"

"He just doesn't understand what life is like for us." Hawk said in defense of his friend.

"No. Perhaps you are right, Crimson." Stella sighed and shook her head. "Larch does not understand our ways, and I fear he never will." She glanced to the green troll, but Larch would not meet her gaze. "Crimson, you will fly with Hawk. Eagle, take Sky. We must be ready to leave when the twins and Thunder return." The rebels bowed to their leader and left to do as she ordered.

Symphony came closer to her rider, nipping affectionately at her hair. 'You'll be sending him home, then?'

"I don't know, Symphony." Stella sighed, petting her bird. "I never imagined he would be so impulsive. He says he wishes to help, but I can't find a use for him. Not even for Project Legacy."

'I would not use him for something so important.' Symphony chirped.

"He looks like he could be a good phoenix trainer. It would be easier to find him a place if he could prove to me he is willing to work." Stella glanced to Larch again. He couldn't hear them talk. Even if he could, he would never be able to understand Symphony like Stella could.

'He is soft. Too soft, too gentle for war.' Symphony stretched her wings a little. 'That is how he was raised, so he cannot help it. But perhaps that also means he cannot help us.'

Stella couldn't argue with that. _I think I just have to accept the fact that this was a mistake._

"Stella!" Thunder's booming voice caught everyone's attention. When they looked over, he was pale as a sheet. "You're going to want to see this."

The rebels, troll and phoenix alike, followed Thunder deeper into the forest. When they caught up to Willow and Wisteria, the twins pointed to the area in front of them and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Gods above…." Stella breathed, her eyes wide.

The area was littered with bones. Bones of trolls. Skeletons hung from long stakes plunged into dead tree stumps, and each skeleton had long since been picked clean by the animals of the forest. Several of the ropes holding up these skeletons looked old and worn. Others looked fresher. Every single skeleton hung by its neck, and piles of bones sat below empty nooses.

"The Bone Trees….." Hawk gasped.

Larch still hadn't torn his eyes off the skeletons. "W-what are the Bone Trees?"

"They're supposed to be just a legend." Willow said.

"But they're real." Wisteria whispered in horror.

Eagle stepped closer to Hawk, and he put a comforting arm around her. Hawk turned Larch's attention to him. "Pretty much everyone in Moonlight Kingdom knows better than to anger the empress. There are some who defy her orders. She often tortures or kills them in front of the other trolls to send a message to her people. But there are those select few who openly protest her laws and her rule. These trolls are taken away into the forest and never seen again. Only one troll managed to make it back alive. He came back raving mad, going on and on about the Bone Trees. Now we know what he meant."

Stella looked to her rebels. Despite her composed posture, her hands showed her shakiness from seeing all the bones. "This must be where Eclipse was coming from. Every skeleton here must have a family back in the village. Search the bodies for anything that might identify them. At the very least, perhaps we can bring some closure to their families."

The trolls spread out, the phoenixes following their riders. Larch stayed with Hawk, who made no protest. The two of them went to a skeleton near them and stretched their hair to wrap around the stake holding the skeleton up. The trolls pulled themselves up and stopped on either side of the skeleton.

"Doesn't this make us grave robbers?" Larch asked.

"We're not taking anything for our own gain." Hawk assured. "We're going to bring the families of these trolls some closure. That's all the good we can do here."

Larch glanced to the skeleton and swallowed back the bile in his throat. This skeleton looked like one of the older ones. The bones were dry and weathered. Larch had seen plenty of bone- and skeleton-themed decorations and costumes during All Hallows' Eve, but seeing the real, gruesome thing made him want to throw up. Hawk found a necklace around the skeleton's neck, and he unclipped it from the dead troll.

Larch flinched, expecting the skeleton to shatter. But the bones remained unbroken. "Huh. The neck bones didn't break."

"That's because these trolls weren't hanged from the gallows." Hawk explained. "See? The neck bones are still perfectly intact. So they weren't dropped. The guard looped the rope over the pole, fitted the noose around the victim's neck, and then pulled on the rope. These guys were all strangled to death."

Larch stared out at the dozen or so other condemned trolls. "So they just hanged there until they couldn't breathe anymore?"

"It's a slower, more painful execution." Hawk said as they lowered themselves to the ground. "Perfect for a witch like Eclipse." He noticed Larch's horrified expression. "Look, I'll finish up here. You take a breather. We'll head back to the bunker soon." He moved on to the next skeleton.

Larch still couldn't stop staring at all the skeletons. His feet moved without his permission, taking him farther to stare in horror at the Bone Trees. Lucky stayed right behind him. For some reason, Larch couldn't tear his eyes away. Some of the skeletons were white, others grey with age. They varied in size, including a couple little ones of trolls who couldn't have been older than adolescence when they died.

As Larch stepped around one skeleton-ridden stump, he looked up and gasped. There were no more skeletons, indicating the edge of the Bone Trees area. But a fresh body hung from a stake in the stump right in front of Larch. The rope was tied to the stake plunged into the tree, and the troll's body hung just a few feet off the ground. His arms were still tied behind his back, and he had a gag over his mouth. The troll didn't look much older than Larch himself. Swallowing, Larch used his hair to pull himself up to the dead troll. He was grey, but Larch could've sworn this Moonlight Kingdom troll looked like himself. Reluctantly, Larch began to look for something he could take back to this troll's family.

When Larch's hand brushed the grey troll's shoulder, he froze. He set his hand on the troll's shoulder, then his forehead.

 _The body is still warm. Maybe he's still alive!_ "Hey!" Larch shouted. "Somebody help! This one's still alive!" He hooked an arm around the troll's body and pulled him close. He used his free hand to grab his knife and cut the rope. He lowered himself and the troll down, and he cut away the troll's gag and bonds. Larch lay the troll down on his back and leaned down to listen for a breath or heartbeat. He heard nothing. But he wouldn't give up. He didn't pay much attention in health class, but he did learn CPR. Larch began the chest compressions first, hoping to get the heart pumping again. Then he tilted the troll's head back and pinched the nose, blowing two puffs of breath into the troll's lungs. Back to compressions.

"Larch?" Stella's voice called behind him. "What's going on?"

"This troll is still alive. I can save him!" Larch continued the compressions and breaths, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Stella knelt beside the grey troll and coaxed Larch away from the body. She checked for breathing, then a pulse. After a long, tense moment, Stella sat back on her ankles with a forlorn expression. "We're too late, Larch. He's dead."

"No, he can't be!" Larch insisted, desperate to believe the lie he told himself. "His body is still warm. I saw his finger twitch!"

"Dead bodies do that, Larch." Eagle explained gently. "He's probably been dead for only ten minutes or so."

Dead….somehow, the word sounded foreign to Larch. He stared at the dead grey troll, and he jumped back and away from it. He tried to revive a corpse. He actually _touched_ a dead body. A still-warm dead body.

"Larch?" Crimson sounded legitimately concerned.

"You okay?" Hawk asked.

Larch didn't answer, staring at the corpse.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I have a sick and twisted mind.**

 **But I have good news! I'm writing a holiday-themed** _ **Trolls**_ **story! Keep an eye out for it!**


	6. Crimson's Story

**A/N: Time for an update, because the last chapter was creepy and I'm postponing this story temporarily to write my holiday story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Crimson's Story**

Stella decided they should take the body of the dead troll back to the bunker so he could receive a proper funeral. The older members of the rebellion looked over the possessions brought back from the Bone Trees, and several trolls from the village were identified. A couple of the victims were family to rebellion members. There were pockets of sorrowful cries in the bunker that evening.

The one affected the most was Larch. So shaken by the experience, he spent the rest of the day with Lucky and then locked himself in his room all through the night and all the next day. Hawk and Eagle tried to persuade him into talking, to no avail. Even Stella couldn't get him to speak or smile. Crimson couldn't believe how surprised he was at seeing Larch's reaction. Though, the more he thought about it, the clearer it became that Larch truly had no experience dealing with death. Loss, yes. Trolls were taken at Trollstice, sure. But when did any troll actually get to _see_ their brethren cooked and eaten? This was about as gruesome as it could get for Larch, and he didn't know how to cope.

"Stella, I say this with complete seriousness this time." Crimson said as he, Eros, Cloud Guy, and Stella reviewed plans to get into the village and talk about the victims in the Bone Trees. "He's not fit for this work."

"I hate to say it, but I agree." Eros sighed. "The poor kid just had the shock of his life, and he's not dealing with it very well."

"He just needs his friends to stand with him." Cloud Guy said. "I'm sure we could help him through this."

"You are kind to try and help, Cloud Guy. You are a good friend." Stella complimented. "But I think Larch needs to be with his own kind, in the Troll Tree where they don't deal with such horrible things like war. If what Larch told us is true, then their prince will lead them to freedom and peace. There's nothing he can do for us here."

While everyone in the rebellion went about their business, Larch still sulked in his room for next couple days. One afternoon, after poking at his lunch, he pulled out the picture he had of his parents. He stared at the images of his mother and father, hardly caring that tears formed in his eyes.

 _I can deal with Bergens taking my friends—and, perhaps someday, my family—but I can't live with this war. I'm done._ Larch tucked the picture back into his hair. He checked his map to make sure he still had the trolls' new home marked clearly. Then he stowed the map away safely in his hair and went out into the small living room/kitchen area of Hawk and Eagle's home. Eagle and Hawk were both there, cuddling by the fire. But they hopped to their feet when Larch approached them.

"How are you feeling, Larch?" Eagle asked.

"Fine, I guess." Larch shrugged. "I was just wondering who I should talk to about some rations. I'm going to need them for my trip home."

Hawk's smile disappeared. "You're leaving?"

"I'm really sorry you guys have to deal with this; but I know you'll be okay." Larch said. "I can't help you. I thought I could, but I'm useless here."

"That's not true, Larch." Hawk insisted. "You just need to find your place here."

"I couldn't do that in two weeks." Larch scoffed. "I may never find a place here. The best thing for me now is to go home."

Hawk saw the broken spirit in Larch. He sighed heavily. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Larch said.

Eagle approached Larch and smiled at him. "Then we'll make sure you're properly prepared."

About an hour later, Eagle had some food rations packed for Larch and Hawk fitted him with a sword and shield for protection. He also gave Larch a bag to carry his things, including his framed picture and his map. Hawk and Eagle bid Larch a fond farewell. Eagle even kissed his cheek. Larch thanked them a dozen times for their kindness and friendship, and then he mounted Lucky and flew out of the bunker. Lucky didn't hesitate when Larch guided him out, through the waterfall.

"We're going home, Lucky." Larch said, stroking the phoenix. "Once we escape the Bergens and go to our new home in the forest, you're going to live with me. We're going to live in peace and harmony and never have to worry about wars or crazy sorceresses or Bone Trees ever again."

"Larch!"

Larch turned his torso and saw Symphony coming up behind him and Lucky. Stella and Crimson rode her. "Larch, stop!" Stella called. "We just want to talk!"

Sighing, Larch steered Lucky to the nearest tree and made him land. Symphony landed next to him. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." Larch said. "But I can't stay here."

"I just want to make sure you're all right." Stella said. "And I must apologize, Larch. I forced you into doing something you just weren't ready for."

"No, it's okay." Larch said. "I'm the one who wanted to join your rebellion, and I didn't consider just what that meant. I see now that I'm just not right for this. I thought I was brave, but…." He sighed.

"Well, you _are_ brave. Just only by a quarter." Crimson chuckled. "You're actually one part brave, three parts fool."

Stella elbowed him. "Larch, we can find you a place if you still want to help."

Larch shook his head. "No, thank you. It's clear to me that this is not a life I was meant to live. I was born in the Troll Tree, where we're happy despite living with Bergens. And we're going to escape Bergen Town and live in peace deeper in the forest. But, if you'd like, I will tell Prince Peppy about you guys. I'm sure he'll want to send help. We do have _some_ fighters in the Troll Tree."

"I would appreciate the support of another kingdom." Stella said. "Come, then. If you insist on leaving, then I will escort you to the edge of the Western Woods."

"Thanks." Larch said with a small smile. Stella spurred Symphony into flight, and Lucky followed his alpha. Larch would admit to himself and even to Stella that he would miss the new friends he made in the Flame of Happiness rebellion. He hoped he would be able to visit after the war ended.

Lucky suddenly stopped, screeching. The jerking halt almost knocked Larch off. Larch looked to Lucky, and saw the snow phoenix staring down at something. Following Lucky's gaze, Larch saw they hovered right over the river. Larch scanned the waters, and then saw the head of a child pop up with a deep gasp. The child began shouting for help, struggling in the strong current.

"What's wrong?" Crimson asked as Symphony circled back towards Lucky and Larch.

"There's a kid in the water!" Larch pointed to the child below. "Come on!" He steered Lucky into a stoop dive towards the river. Stella encouraged Symphony to follow suit. The birds flew over the water, quickly catching up with the struggling child. The troll child begged for someone, anyone, to save her. Based on her colors, she could only be a Moonlight Kingdom troll. Larch urged Lucky to fly faster, taking them ahead of the child. Without wasting another second, Larch tied his backpack to Lucky's feathers and then dived right into the river.

"Larch!" Stella shouted, shocked by his action. She sighed in relief when Larch popped up again, just as the current pushed the troll child into his arms. Larch was a much stronger swimmer, and he could keep his and the girl's heads above water. But, try as he might, Lucky couldn't pull his rider out of the water due to the roughness of the rapids.

"Stella, grab on!" Crimson stretched his hair out for Stella to grab, and the blood red locks coiled around Stella's wrist. She held on tight as Crimson leaped off Symphony and dove towards the water. Larch saw him coming and moved the girl to one arm while he extended his other one. Crimson grabbed hold of Larch's hand, and he reeled his hair back in to pull all three trolls back up to Symphony. Lucky flew underneath the trolls, and Crimson dropped Larch and the girl onto the snow phoenix. The phoenixes turned and landed in the nearest tree.

"Everyone all right?" Stella asked. Crimson and Larch nodded in response, coughing a little and spitting out water. Larch looked down to the child in his arms. The girl coughed and sputtered, latched onto him like a lifeline. She began to sob, burying her face in Larch's vest.

"It's okay, now." Larch said soothingly. The child was so small, maybe four years old. "There, there. You'll be all right."

The girl finally released Larch, and she stared up at him with her watery eyes. "You got your colors."

"Yep." Larch nodded. "You're with the rebellion, now. We'll take care of you." He tried to hand the girl to Stella, but she held tight to him once more. So he went back to comforting her. "My name is Larch."

"My name's Maria." The girl said.

"What are you doing out here?" Stella asked.

"The mean lady didn't like Mommy." Maria said, her voice muffled from burying her face in Larch's chest. "Mommy said mean things about the mean lady, and the mean lady took me and my big brother away. I can't find Big Brother." Maria finally leaned back and away from Larch, and she pulled a worn-out picture from her hair. "Have you seen my brother?"

Larch looked at the picture, and he bit his lip. He showed Stella and Crimson the picture, and they immediately understood. The picture showed a troll woman, a little girl that looked like Maria, and a teenage troll they identified as the recent victim from the Bone Trees.

"Let's get her back to the bunker." Stella suggested.

Larch tried to pry the girl from him, but she held on with a vice-like grip. "I want my mommy." Maria trembled, on the verge of tears.

Larch thought for a moment. "Do you have any other family besides your mom?"

"No." Maria shook her head. "Just mommy."

"Okay. Well, maybe we can find her." Larch said.

"What?" Stella and Crimson asked simultaneously.

"Why not?" Larch asked. "Eclipse is clearly punishing that mother by taking away her kids. If this mother is all alone, why shouldn't we give her a little hope and return at least one of her kids to her?"

Stella tapped her lip thoughtfully, her brow furrowed. "Let's get her back to the bunker. I'll send Cloud Guy and Brook to the village to investigate. Larch, I know you are eager to return home, but this girl trusts you. Do you think you can wait a little longer?"

"Yeah, sure." Larch nodded, hugging Maria.

"Let's go." Stella urged. "We have work to do."

* * *

It took a bit more coaxing out of Maria before she could reveal the whole story. Her father had died from a sickness years ago. Her mother raised her and her brother all alone, and she secretly supported the Flame of Happiness rebellion. Eclipse found out, and decided to punish her by banishing Maria and executing her brother. Larch and Stella discussed for several minutes before Larch could convince the rebellion leader that they simply had to smuggle out Maria's mother and bring her to the rebellion. Stella sent Cloud Guy and Brook, another troll scout, to the village to find Maria's mother.

In the meantime, Maria stuck to Larch like they were glued at the hip. Larch didn't mind. He used all the tricks his mother used to calm little children. He fed Maria and played with her. When she tired herself out playing with Lucky, the phoenix settled down on the ground and let Larch and Maria snuggle in his feathers on his back. Maria drifted off into a nap, leaning against Larch. He wrapped an arm around her and held the girl close, listening to her breathe.

"You're pretty good with kids." Larch looked up and saw Crimson, who had a friendly smile on his face, for once. "Mind if I come up there?"

Larch patted the spot beside him, and Crimson climbed up to sit next to the green troll. "Well, the little kids in the rebellion adore you." Larch noted. "I mean, I learned how to deal with little kids from my mom. She helps take care of almost all the trollings in the Troll Tree. What about you? Where'd you learn to be so good with kids? Did your parents teach you?"

"No." Crimson shook his head. "My parents died from Frigii Flu when I was only six. It had been quite a harsh winter that year."

"Oh, sorry." Larch said. "So then where did you learn?"

Crimson didn't speak at first. Then, he pulled out a picture frame from his hair. "I learned….because I used to have one of my own." He handed Larch the picture. Larch identified one of the trolls in the photo as Crimson, only younger and thinner. A female troll stood beside him with a baby in her arms. All three trolls in the photo were grey.

"That's your daughter?" Larch asked incredulously.

Crimson nodded. "It was four years ago, when I was only fifteen. I was learning to be a blacksmith. I had a girlfriend: a beautiful, wonderful troll named Amber. She was my age, and so kind and loving. I tell you, I was head over heels in love with her. We had been together since we were fourteen, and I thought we would get married someday and spend the rest of our lives together. Well, one day, we kind of…..ah, hooked up."

"Oh." Larch nodded in understanding. Then, he realized where this was going. _"Oh."_

"Yeah, we found out about her pregnancy a few weeks later." Crimson chuckled. "I freaked out at first. But Amber practically begged me to help her raise the kid. She wanted to have children as soon as possible because she was afraid she wouldn't live long enough to have a family like she wanted. Of course, with the way we lived in Moonlight Kingdom, it made sense. I loved her too much to leave her, especially with a kid that was mine. So I supported her. We got married, with a village full of understanding trolls supporting us. Please understand, that's how life is for us. If we want to have families, we need to start as soon as we're able to. You never know when your last day will be."

Larch found that a little hard to wrap his head around. Having a child when you were only a teenager—even if you were eighteen—seemed too soon. "She's beautiful. The baby, that is."

Crimson took the photo back and stared at the image of his daughter. "She was born two weeks late. The most beautiful little girl you ever laid eyes on. We named her Aurora."

Larch dreaded asking this next question. "So….did Empress Eclipse kill them?"

Crimson clenched his fist. "No. Captain Titan did."

* * *

 _Soon after Aurora was born, Crimson began his work as a blacksmith and a bone-carver. Most of his product consisted of jewelry, the bone merchandise going to the village and the intricate metalworks sent to Empress Eclipse and her daughter. Crimson hated the idea of something so pretty belonging to someone so vile. At least Princess Zelenia showed sincere gratitude for the baubles. She even complimented him on his handiwork. Times like those made Crimson just a little more hopeful for the future. If Zelenia was kinder than her mother by even the smallest bit, life could improve for Moonlight Kingdom._

 _Until then, they lived in fear. Especially when Eclipse would leave the kingdom._

 _Of course, as Empress, she had to keep up appearances. She would sometimes leave Moonlight Kingdom to visit her allies in the mountains. Zelenia was left in charge, but she was still too young to really go out into the village on her own. Eclipse feared she may be attacked. So when Eclipse left Moonlight Kingdom, Zelenia stayed in the castle while Captain Titan and his men patrolled the village. If anyone in the village feared someone more than they feared Eclipse, that someone would be Titan. He was loyal to his empress, and even more cruel. If he killed anyone, he would tell Empress Eclipse that the victim attacked first. The guards would back up his lie. Out of fear or loyalty, no one knew._

 _When Eclipse left Moonlight Kingdom, the trolls in the village tended to stay indoors as much as possible. Crimson encouraged Amber to stay at home and look after their daughter. Aurora was beginning to toddle around the house, looking for trouble._

 _If Crimson had known what would happen that day, he would've stayed home and risked facing Eclipse's anger at a late delivery._

" _Crimson!"_

 _The grey troll looked up at the call, and a child skidded to a halt outside the shop. The boy panted heavily. "Crimson, Captain Titan is in your house!"_

 _The hammer Crimson had used for his metalwork dropped from his hand. He sprinted past the child and towards his house. The entire village was quiet. Few chose to go outside when Titan was on the prowl. But Crimson thanked the gods that child had been out and saw Titan._

 _When Crimson arrived at his house, he saw the door ajar and footprints in the dust outside. Titan and his guards were there, but recently left. Crimson burst through the door and scanned the room. He didn't see any sign of Titan in the single-room home. His eyes fell upon Amber, and his kneels almost buckled. The troll lass lay motionless on the ground, her dress torn and blood oozing viscously from the stab wounds in her chest and stomach. Crimson rushed to her side, but became too afraid to touch her. He didn't need to check for a pulse or a breath. She was dead. Crimson's breathing became erratic as he looked around for his beloved baby girl. Her crib sat in the corner, and he ran over to it. He gripped the edge of the cradle and stared at the baby inside. Aurora, too, did not move nor make a sound. She had bruises on her neck._

 _Rage and sorrow bubbled up inside Crimson, and he unleashed a scream of pure agony._

 _Crimson was not the same after that. He refused to go to work. He wouldn't come out of his house. He placed the bodies of his wife and daughter on the bed he once shared with Amber. He wouldn't burn them per funeral traditions. He just stared at the broken bodies. From what he heard, Titan never mentioned the deaths to Eclipse. But Eclipse did find out that two trolls in her kingdom were murdered, and she ordered Titan to do an investigation. Nothing came of it, naturally. As the days passed, Crimson's anger grew. Every day, he would stare at Amber and Aurora and stroke the blade of a knife in his hand._

 _One day, he decided he was finally ready. He gave Amber and Aurora a proper funeral. Then he left his house with the knife hidden in his hair. He snuck through the alleyways of the village until he found Titan in the village square. Perfect. This way, everyone would see. Yes, Crimson would be executed for what he was about to do. But it would all be worth it._

 _He pulled the knife from his hair, and he stepped out of the shadows._

 _Suddenly, a length of hair wrapped around his torso and yanked him back into the shadowed alleyway. Someone grabbed his hand that held the knife and covered his mouth to muffle his surprised shout._

" _Killing him won't help anything." A female's voice said in his ear. Crimson twisted out of the troll's hold, and he spun around to face her. He blinked in surprised when he saw a thirteen-year-old standing before him. Even more surprising were her colors: not grey like the other Moonlight Kingdom trolls, but instead pale pink skin and midnight blue hair with a red streak._

" _Who are you?" Crimson asked._

" _My name is Stellaluna. You can call me 'Stella' for short." The troll said. "I'd like to help you."_

" _Help me?" Crimson scoffed. "I was about to help myself when you stopped me."_

" _I stopped you from becoming an assassin." Stella corrected. "Do not take me for ignorant. I know what happens in this kingdom, and I know what happened to Amber and Aurora."_

 _Crimson fumed, his nose flaring. "That_ monster _strangled my baby. He violated and murdered the girl I loved. Killing him is the only option!"_

" _If you kill him now, that will be murder, and it will make you no better than him." Stella said. "Or is murder suddenly okay just because it seems right? An eye for an eye? Is that it?"_

" _Why are you defending him?" Crimson demanded._

" _I'm not. I find Titan to be a scumbag who deserves to be eaten alive by crows." Stella said. "But mercilessly taking another's life is not the way to settle things. I understand your anger. But what will killing him do?"_

" _It will avenge my family!" Crimson snarled. "I want revenge!"_

 _Stella stared at him for a moment, and then grinned. "I can give you that."_

 _Crimson paused, staring at Stella suspiciously. "I'm listening."_

" _What will killing Titan do? Nothing, really. Just one less evil person in the world." Stella explained. "Eclipse will find a replacement soon enough. The only way to kill the snake is to cut off its head."_

 _Crimson's eyes widened. "The empress? Are you insane?"_

" _Yes. Insane enough to create a rebellion that can fight against Empress Eclipse." Stella said. "A rebellion where we can be happy, and bring hope and happiness back to Moonlight Kingdom. Join me. Help me build my rebellion; and you will not only get your revenge, but you will help free this kingdom, too." Stella held out her hand. "What do you say?"_

 _Crimson glanced back to Titan. He wanted to kill him so badly. But the opportunity to be free was just too good to pass up, no matter how slim the chance. He accepted Stella's hand and shook it. "I'm in. My name's Crimson."_

 _Stella beamed. "Well, then Crimson, I hereby name you second-in-command of the Flame of Happiness."_

* * *

"I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her." Crimson said, finishing his story. "Stella gave me a new reason to live."

Larch had been quiet throughout the story. His ears drooped a little. "I'm sorry about Amber and Aurora."

Crimson sighed. "It does still hurt to think of them. So I focus on the good memories instead. This is our life, Larch. A life of hardship. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel. That light is us: the Flame of Happiness. It's part of our creed: 'The Flame of Happiness burns bright/ to bring hope and love to the kingdom of moonlight.'"

Larch glanced to Maria as the child stirred from her nap. "I wish I could help you guys."

Crimson patted Larch's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I was a bit too harsh on you when you first arrived. Your eagerness to help was appreciated, and there is nothing wrong with not being able to bring anything to the table."

Larch chuckled. "Thanks….I think….."

"Maria?"

Larch, Crimson, and little Maria looked up at the call, and Stella, Eros, and Cloud Guy jogged up to them with a grey troll woman close behind.

"Mommy!" Maria scrambled down from Lucky's back and ran to her mother.

The troll woman went to her knees and caught Maria in a tight embrace. She immediately began crying happily. "Oh, my baby. My precious little baby."

Larch and Crimson jogged up, and Stella smiled at Larch proudly. "You were right, Larch. Maria's mother was all alone, and even had a scarf with our insignia on it. She's going to stay with us until the war is over. Eclipse won't miss her."

"Good call, Larch!" Cloud Guy gave him two thumbs-up.

Maria's mother stood, temporarily releasing Maria from the embrace but still holding her hand. She walked up to Larch with tears still in her eyes. "I was told you saved my baby."

Larch rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess. She fell in the river. I couldn't just leave her." He jumped a little when Maria's mother hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered. She let go after a moment, only to pull Maria into her arms again.

Larch stepped back, humbly accepting the praise from Stella, Cloud Guy, and even Eros. He watched as Crimson and Stella began talking with Maria's mother about finding her a home in the bunker. Cloud Guy and Eros hurried off to find some food for her. Larch swore he saw some light and color return to Maria's and her mother's eyes. It almost made him want to cry. Lucky stepped up to Larch and nuzzled him.

"Lucky, I hope you're ready to work." Larch said, stroking his phoenix. "We're going to finish this."

* * *

 **A/N: Larch is back! But, unfortunately, you won't be seeing another chapter for a while. I have to put my stories on hold so I can finish my holiday** _ **Trolls**_ **story! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, Stella's scene with Crimson in that flashback was inspired by another scene provided by neomoon585. Thanks!**


	7. Zelenia's Secret

**A/N: I'm back with this story! Who knew a ten-hour drive to Grandma's would be a great time to write? :D**

 **Morgana Ravenheart – Great catch on that quote! I love** _ **Eragon.**_

 **Jpbake – Yes, Titan is scum. I'm glad you hate him.**

 **Feanwen – I think I can write a scene like that. :D**

 **Warning: this chapter features some mild adult content. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – Zelenia's Secret**

Never before had Larch worked so hard in his life. This was no longer a game to him, a way to get to Stella. He had the drive and a purpose, now. He put all his effort, every single bit of his focus, into learning how to be a warrior. He steadily improved in his swordsmanship skills. He impressed Cloud Guy with his sneaking about. He and Lucky made the perfect team. Stella was impressed, to say the least. Even Crimson played a hand in Larch's training. Finally seeing true potential, Crimson guided most of Larch's sword lessons. Stella led him in phoenix training. Soon, she proclaimed Larch to be both a scout and a soldier.

As Symphony and Lucky flew through the forest, steered by their respective riders, Stella demonstrated drills for Larch and Lucky to do so they would be more efficient in battle.

After finishing practice, Symphony and Lucky landed on a tree branch to catch their breaths. "Well done, Larch. And you too, Lucky." Stella said.

Lucky chirped, clearly proud. Larch stroked his feathers, noticing how Lucky stared towards the mountains again. "You know, I've been wondering, how does one come across not one but a whole flock of phoenixes?"

"Well, it's really quite interesting." Stella said. "Symphony and I found each other when I was only five. We became best friends pretty quickly. Soon afterwards, I discovered she was the alpha of an entire flock of phoenixes, all of whom are now part of my rebellion." Stella petted her phoenix. "Symphony and I….our bond is something no one will truly understand. We understand each other, we talk to each other. Symphony hardly ever uses her tears to heal anyone except me."

"Wow. That's some bond." Larch said. "Do you think I'll ever have a connection like that with Lucky?"

"Keep working the way you do, and I'm sure you'll be just fine." Stella said. "Let's get back to the bunker."

Larch nodded, nudging Lucky to fly after Symphony. The two phoenixes flew side-by-side on their way to the bunker, spinning around each other and zigzagging through the trees. Stella laughed, the musical sound enchanting Larch once again. He couldn't help but stare and marvel at her features, thinking about all the wonderful things that made Stella who she was. Stella caught Larch staring, and he chuckled nervously and waved. Unfortunately, he didn't see the tree branch Lucky ducked under until it hit the poor troll and knocked him right off his snow phoenix. Lucky practically skidded to a halt and flew back towards him.

Stella giggled, and Symphony shook her head. In all her life, after getting to know so many trolls, Stella could honestly say she never met a troll like Larch. He was goofy at times, like Hawk. Then he was brave and striving for justice, like Crimson. Then there moments he really got on her nerves, like Pollen. Yet, there was something endearing about him. No matter how annoyed Stella might get, she never failed to smile when he was near.

* * *

After training in the mornings, Larch always went back to the house he shared with Hawk and Eagle for lunch. Sarabeth and Pan oversaw the food supply and often did the cooking for dinner in the evening. But the rebels only needed to ask them for certain ingredients, and they could deliver. Hawk proved to be quite the cook, and always made breakfast and lunch for the household.

When Larch sat down for lunch that day, he wolfed down his food so fast that some of the soup dribbled down his chin. Hawk handed him a napkin. But when Larch wiped the soup away, he realized he held not a napkin but a piece of paper. His eyes widened when he saw familiar writing on it.

Hawk held up several more pieces of paper with a teasing smirk. "I never knew you were such a good poet."

"Give those back!" Larch yelped, lunging for Hawk. The rebel ducked out of the way, and Larch began chasing him around the house while Hawk read lines from the love poems Larch wrote about Stella. Hawk dropped one of the papers, and Eagle sneakily picked it up while the boys ran about. Hawk could hardly recite any more poetry with how hard he laughed. Finally, Larch tackled Hawk to the ground, and the two of them wrestled for the papers now scattered on the floor of the house.

Someone cleared her throat, and the boys looked up to see Stella in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Hawk and Larch said simultaneously.

Stella hummed in response. "Remember, it's Flower's birthday tonight. Her sister, Lexi, is throwing a lovely party. Cloud Guy wants to do one more reconnaissance mission before the party starts, and he's requesting you two join him."

"Really?" Larch asked excitedly. He and Hawk untangled each other and rushed out the door, barely giving Stella enough time to stand aside.

"What on earth was all that about?" Stella laughed, looking to Eagle.

"Oh, nothing much. But you seem to have an admirer." Eagle handed Stella the sheet of paper she managed to swipe. Stella looked it over.

 _How your eyes shine so bright  
Better than the stars at night  
How can you be so brave and true  
When there's chaos and evil around you?  
How kind and gentle, so very strong  
I do believe you could do no wrong_

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Stella gushed.

Eagle laughed. "Stella, I must say, I've never seen a boy so into you."

Stella blushed. "Yes. He does seem rather smitten, doesn't he?"

"And what about you?" Eagle asked. "Are you 'smitten' with him at all?"

Stella didn't really know. She wasn't sure she knew what it felt like to be 'smitten' with someone. Her relationship with Eros was more of, what he called, "friends with benefits," whatever that meant. Nothing romantic would ever happen between them. Larch, however, was a different story.

Larch and Hawk raced each other to the phoenix stables, where Cloud Guy, Iris, Willow, and Wisteria waited for them. "Another scouting mission, huh?" Larch asked.

"Just like we do a couple times each week." Cloud Guy confirmed. "Let's go!"

 _A couple times a week, huh?_ Larch mused. _How many of these have I done, anyway? Three? Five?_ After so much work done in the rebellion, the days and the scouting missions blurred together. Larch felt like he had done them for years when, in reality, he probably only did a handful.

Larch mounted Circe with Hawk. Lucky would be too easily seen with his white plumage. So Larch promised his snow phoenix that they would spend dinner together to make up for it. Once they reached the village, Cloud Guy surprised Larch yet again by inviting the troll to help him scout the castle.

"I'm always spying on Eclipse in her castle." Cloud Guy said after the group split up. "I'm best suited for it."

"As long as you're not caught, that is." Larch added.

"Yep. But, sometimes, I don't even need to go into or very close to the castle." Cloud Guy said. "I can get reliable information from Zelenia."

Larch froze, and his eyes widened so much they might've popped out of his head. "Whoa, wait a second!" Larch scrambled to keep up with Cloud Guy. "Zelenia? Princess Zelenia? Daughter of Empress Eclipse the Crazy Sorceress?"

"Yup!" Cloud Guy nodded energetically.

"How do you know you can trust her?" Larch asked.

"She made it clear to Stella long ago that she's loyal to the rebellion and wants to see things change for her people." Cloud Guy explained. "She can't wait until she takes the throne because she doesn't want her mother's influence to taint her taking of the throne. She wants peace and happiness for her people."

"We are talking about the same troll, right?" Larch clarified. "Princess Zelenia? Mean teen who tried to kill me?"

Cloud Guy snickered. "Larch, I promise, she was never going to kill you."

"Sure looked like she was going to!" Larch protested.

"Let me guess: she took some rope with her and asked if you wanted to be strangled or hanged?"

"Yeah."

"And she told any guards with her that she wanted to do the execution in private."

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"She does that all the time!" Cloud Guy laughed. "Zelenia doesn't do a lot of executions. Says her mother says 'It's not something with which you need to concern.' But the days that Zelenia _does_ get to do the executing, she's actually releasing her would-be victims into the forest for us to find."

Larch still couldn't quite wrap his brain around that. "She tied me up, put a dagger to my throat, and even insulted me and my family."

"She has to make it look and feel real." Cloud Guy said. "Nobody outside Stella, Crimson, and I can know that Zelenia is on our side. You must keep this a secret, Larch. I'm trusting you. We can't risk her mother finding out. When Zelenia does her 'executing,' she uses a rope because it's easier to fake a death. She asks you if you want to be strangled or hanged, and then she strangles or hangs you only until you pass out. Then she leaves you there. You wake up, wander the forest a bit, and then the rebellion finds you and we take you in. That's how we got several members of our rebellion, including Hawk. In your case, Larch, I think Zelenia was hoping you would try to find your way home."

Larch found the entire concept crazy; but it also made sense, in a way. "Why are you trusting me with this?"

"You're more than a member of this rebellion, Larch." Cloud Guy explained. "You're our link to your tribe. An ambassador for the Troll Tree. You need to be well-informed when you tell your king about us."

Larch nodded in understanding. When he really thought about it, though, he was more likely to tell Prince Peppy about this instead of King Wolfrick. Wolfrick would probably have him delivered to the Bergens on a silver platter for Trollstice. "I want to meet Zelenia. I have to talk to her."

"Well, you're in luck." Cloud Guy led Larch around the moat surrounding the castle. "That's who we're going to meet today." He continued to walk along the moat, hidden by the black-petal flowers lining the water. When the two rebels arrived at the back of the castle, Cloud Guy guided Larch across a plank of wood crossing the moat, and the two of them crawled through a hole in the wooden, vine-covered fence to enter a lovely garden. Though the castle was dark and foreboding-looking, the garden was filled with colorful flowers and green shrubs. It was beautiful, a stark contrast to the rest of Moonlight Kingdom. Larch and Cloud Guy hid in one of the many flowering shrubs, and Larch peered out. A little time passed, and Princess Zelenia arrived in their area of the garden. Larch waited for guards to arrive, too, but none did. Of course, if Zelenia had magic like her mother, what would she need guards for? Zelenia glided through the garden, pausing here and there to smell the flowers. She had a soft smile on her lips, and Larch couldn't hold back his awe. Zelenia looked beautiful in this light, in this setting.

 _Amazing how different she looks just by seeing her smile like that._ Larch mused.

"Psst." Cloud Guy hissed, causing Zelenia to freeze. "Moony! Over here!"

Zelenia recognized the nickname, and Cloud Guy and Larch stepped back as Zelenia ducked under the shrub. She gasped when she saw Larch. "You again? What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you're really as kind as Cloud Guy says, considering what you said and did to me." Larch said.

Zelenia rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that. I'm truly sorry. I had hoped you would've escaped the guards and returned home. But, instead, you stumbled across our local rebellion."

"That's right." Larch nodded. "Fighting against your mother."

"I know." Zelenia nodded. "I suppose Cloud Guy has told you of my support of the Flame of Happiness."

Larch stared at Zelenia for a long moment. "Why? She's bad, but she's still your mother. If you disagree with what she does, why don't you try and change her yourself?"

"I've tried." Zelenia said. "Please understand. My mother had a hard start. She is preparing me for life as a sorceress who rules a kingdom. If I had been a normal troll, my rule would not be so difficult."

"So your mom has a hard life because she has magic? So she has to rule with fear?" Larch clarified. Zelenia nodded in response. Larch scoffed softly. _What a load of crocodile poop._

"It's okay. I do not expect you to understand." Zelenia said. "Let us sit and talk."

The three of them sat in a circle in their secret space, and Cloud Guy and Zelenia did most of the talking. Cloud Guy told Zelenia of the rebels' training, Stella's plans for another attack, and how Larch came into the Flame of Happiness. Zelenia talked about the best times to strike in the kingdom, when Eclipse would be out in the village, and other important notes for Stella to consider. Larch found it interesting that Zelenia referred to Stella by her full name, Stellaluna. He mostly just sat and watched, listening to them chat. He still wasn't sure if they could trust Zelenia. He didn't trust Eclipse, so how could he trust her daughter?

That resolve wavered at Zelenia's reactions to when Cloud Guy revealed what Stella discovered at the Bone Trees. "Children? No, that can't be right."

"Those skeletons were small. They had to be kids." Larch insisted.

"My mother is aware of the Bone Trees. She created them." Zelenia said. "She created that execution site for the worst criminals in the kingdom. Murderers and thieves and trolls who tried to assassinate her or me."

"And you really believe that?" Larch demanded.

"I witnessed a troll try to murder another." Zelenia said. "Do not believe all those victims to be innocent simply because of how you view my mother. And, regardless of how my mother rules, assassination is not the answer."

If Larch didn't have such an intense hatred for Eclipse, he would've been more understanding of Zelenia's train of thought. "What about the kids?" Larch asked.

"My mother is a…firm ruler." Zelenia said. "But she would never harm a child. To destroy such an innocent soul is reprehensible. She taught that to me."

"What about those two kids?" Larch asked. "Maria and her brother."

"I recommended the banishment, because I knew the rebellion would find them and take care of them." Zelenia said. "I don't know why my mother executed one and banished the other."

"I'll bet Titan had something to do with it." Cloud Guy said. "That guy is trouble."

"I agree." Zelenia said. "I do not like him very much."

 _Okay,_ now _I'm starting to like her._ Larch smiled a little.

After they finished their talk, Cloud Guy began leading Larch back towards the forest. Zelenia stopped Larch and pulled him back. She smiled warmly at him. "You are very brave to fight for my home, Larch."

Larch cleared his throat. "Well, I'm happy to help."

Zelenia leaned in and kissed his cheek. Larch's face darkened with his blush. "Farewell, Larch." Zelenia said.

"Uh…..duh….I…uh…..bye!" Larch yelped as Cloud Guy pulled him away. Zelenia laughed as she returned to the castle.

* * *

Larch still couldn't believe Zelenia was actually on their side. It was hard to wrap his head around. But Cloud Guy trusted her; and so did Stella, it would seem. Despite his reservations, Larch would just have to trust that Stella knew what she was doing.

Speaking of which, Larch still hadn't found her. The birthday party for Flower was winding down, and most of the trolls had gone to bed. Larch wanted to talk to Stella on a friendly basis, get to know her better. He hardly got a chance during the party. The rebels pointed him in several different directions in his search for her. Pollen mentioned that Stella was heading for the stables. The other phoenix trainers long since retired their steeds. Stella often enjoyed being with Symphony. Perhaps she was talking with the phoenix.

When Larch arrived at the stables, however, he still saw no sign of the rebel leader. He approached Lucky and stroked the bird's head.

"Hey there, buddy." Larch said. "You see Stella anywhere?"

Lucky continued to nuzzle him, which Larch took as a "Nope." The two hadn't quite figured out the language barrier. While they did understand each other, it wasn't the same as the level of communication between Stella and Symphony. Larch yelped when Lucky plucked some hairs from his head. Lucky seemed to be doing that a lot, lately. As Larch noticed, Lucky liked to steal bits of his hair and used it for his nest farther in the stables. Stella explained this was a strong sign that Lucky loved Larch.

 _I just hope I don't end up bald._ Larch rubbed his scalp. He headed back out of the stables. As he passed one of the storerooms, he paused. This storeroom held the hay the trainers put down to help clean up after the phoenixes. Larch could hear something rustling in the hay, and he put an ear to the wooden wall. Could it be a mouse? That had happened twice before. Except the rustling happened in a single location, and it didn't sound like something burrowing. Larch saw a hole in the wood and peered through. He couldn't see much amongst the piles of hay. But he did spy two pairs of feet and two pairs of pants. At first, Larch thought that maybe Fire and Electra were hooking up in the storeroom again. But the colors of the feet were wrong.

Larch stepped back and stuck out his tongue. It was Stella and Eros. Larch wasn't sure if he liked Eros anymore. Sure, the troll was friendly and kind, and always willing to lend a hand to Larch. But he did sort of lie and say he didn't have a relationship with Stella. Plus, Eros distracted Stella from Larch's appealing qualities, as Larch believed, and that made it harder to stand out to her.

Stella and Eros apparently finished a minute later, and Larch pressed his back to the wall of the storeroom as Eros exited. He smoothed out his disheveled hair, sighed in satisfaction, and sauntered off. Larch glowered at his back. Stella soon stepped out as well, readjusting her shirt strap so it actually hung on her shoulder.

"Moved the party to the storeroom, I see." Larch said, leaning against the storeroom wall.

Stella turned, looking a little surprised. But she only smirked. "Well, the hay in there is nice and soft. You ought to try it. Though it does get a little cool in the storeroom. Keep your clothes on, as we do."

"I'll keep that in mind." Larch droned.

Stella laughed, stepping closer to the newest member of her rebellion. "If I didn't know better, Larch, I'd say you were jealous."

"Of Eros?" Larch guessed with a disbelieving scoff.

"Well, Eros may not be my boyfriend, but he certainly knows how to treat a lady right." Stella shrugged.

"You mean he's a good kisser. He's, how you might say, good in the sack." Larch guessed.

"He _is_ a good kisser." Stella nodded.

"Bet I could do better." Larch said.

"I don't think—" Stella didn't get to finish before Larch grabbed her head and pulled them closer so their lips connected. They stayed lip-locked, absolutely still, for a long minute. Then, Larch realized just how impulsively he acted, and he released Stella's head as he leaned back and away from her.

"Uh…I…..well…..um….." Larch gulped. "I guess now you're going to punch me because—"

This time, it was Larch who didn't get to finish. Stella practically body-slammed him and pushed her lips onto his. She kept pushing until she had him pinned against the wall of the storeroom. Larch didn't really notice, too busy returning her kiss with more fervor. His arm snaked around her waist and his other hand went to her head, his fingers brushing through her midnight blue locks. One of Stella's hands was on the side of his head, holding his face in place, while the other hand felt up Larch's chest and abdomen. Larch was perfectly sandwiched between Stella and the storeroom wall, and he didn't mind in the least.

All too soon, it ended. Stella pulled away from Larch, her hands still cupping his cheek and touching his chest. Larch's hands sat on Stella's hips. Their eyes remained locked onto each other.

"Sorry…" Stella breathed.

Larch shook his head a little. "Don't be." He cleared his throat and reluctantly stepped away. "Um…goodnight….."

"Goodnight." Stella said. Larch turned and walked off to his house. As he walked, a smile slowly spread across his face.

Stella watched Larch leave, trying to get her heart to stop racing. What was she feeling? Why was she so warm? Especially in her face, chest, and…well, down there. She hadn't expected this level of passion. When Larch's lips came into contact with her own, it was like all she wanted was to kiss him. Stella jumped when she felt something nudge her, and she looked up to see Symphony staring at her with worry in her eyes. Stella stroked her bird for comfort.

"I hadn't expected that, Symphony." Stella murmured.

* * *

On the next scouting mission, when Cloud Guy went to talk to Zelenia again, she surprised him by requesting to see Larch. In fact, she wanted to see him almost every day so she could talk to him. Larch was astounded and a little nervous, but agreed with some encouragement from Cloud Guy. With his help, Larch began sneaking into Empress Eclipse's garden to speak with Zelenia. The princess wanted to know absolutely everything about the Troll Tree. She asked Larch about the king and his son, about life while in captivity with the Bergens, and what it was like to live with trolls who had their colors. Some questions Larch answered with enthusiasm and joy. Others, especially regarding the Bergens, were a bit more awkward. Zelenia apparently hated the Bergens already. Though Larch still didn't know how he felt about Zelenia, these talks steadily increased trust between them.

Of course, the times when Zelenia seemed to flirt with him were a bit nerve-wracking. At least, it seemed like she was flirting with him. Zelenia never sat more than a couple inches away from him. She would hold his hand. Her eyes would sparkle while they talked. She complimented him constantly. Maybe Larch was overreacting, but he didn't know how else to react. He was easy on the eyes, in the opinion of many female trolls about his age. Several female trolls—from fifteen to eighteen—would ogle at him and compliment his musical talents. It didn't hurt that his father was the royal guard. But Stella and Zelenia were the first trolls who openly showed any affection. Zelenia definitely had a crush on Larch. That's what he thought. Stella, on the other hand, had yet to give such signals beyond that kiss.

"Your home sounds lovely, Larch." Zelenia said. She brushed her fingers over the grass. "I think I would like to live there someday."

"Oh, you don't want to live in the Troll Tree right now." Larch said. "Not with the Bergens around. But once we escape, life is going to get so much better."

Zelenia nodded slowly. "Still. I would like to live there."

"Leave Moonlight Kingdom?" Larch asked. "Your home? If Stella trusts you and keeps you as an informant, I'm sure she would let you stay. She'll probably let you be a princess still."

"Oh, I don't care about that." Zelenia said. "I would be willing to give up being a princess and leaving this place. Maybe live in your kingdom or up in the mountains. I just want to escape."

"What about your mother?" Larch asked.

Zelenia sighed. "I wish I could take my mother away from here. Please believe me, Larch. She's not a bad person. When bad things happen to good trolls, it can change them. Distort their minds. If I could, I would save my mother. But I just don't know how."

"Maybe she was always mean and you just didn't see it." Larch suggested.

Zelenia stared at him. "How would you feel if it were your mother?"

Larch thought about it. His mother? Sweet little Rosiepuff who bakes cookies on a daily basis? Still, Larch saw Zelenia's point. "You're devoted to your mother, and that's commendable."

Soon, it came time for Larch to leave. He allowed Zelenia's hug, but was surprised again when she kissed him. Her grip tightened on his arms before he could leave. "Larch, I must warn you: there is a traitor in your midst."

"A traitor?" Larch asked. "Who?"

"I don't know." Zelenia said. "But I have heard Mother talk to one of the rebels in the Flame of Happiness. Be careful."

"I will. Thank you." Larch slipped away, back out the hole where Cloud Guy showed him. Zelenia's words swam about in his brain. A traitor. Who would dare to betray Stella? Larch continued on, meeting with Cloud Guy at the edge of the forest. He blinked in surprise to see Hawk standing with him.

"Hey Larch!" Hawk greeted. "What's up?"

"What are you doing out here?" Larch asked.

"Oh, I was in town, visiting my parents." Hawk explained.

"They're still alive?" Larch was surprised yet again.

"Yeah. They know I'm part of the rebellion, but they pretend I'm dead so Eclipse doesn't find out." Hawk said.

"So how did you become part of the rebellion?" Larch asked.

Hawk rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "When I was younger, I threw a rock at Princess Zelenia. I was so angry at her mother and how she treated the kingdom. Captain Titan spun the story and made it sound like I tried to assassinate the princess. Empress Eclipse ordered me to be executed. Princess Zelenia took me out into the forest, and she strangled me with a bit of rope. I thought I was a goner. But, surprisingly enough, I woke up again. I guess Zelenia isn't so good at executing people. Stella found me and gave me a home in the rebellion. She even helped me save Eagle from Titan."

Larch glanced to Cloud Guy, who winked back. Larch remembered Cloud Guy claiming that Zelenia purposefully botches her executions to save trolls of Moonlight Kingdom. He quickly changed the subject. "You and Eagle are pretty close, huh?"

"We're childhood friends, now sweethearts." Hawk chuckled. "And I promised I would make us dinner tonight, so let's get going. Where's Iris?"

"Iris?" Larch repeated.

"I saw her going towards the castle. I thought she was catching up with you." Hawk said.

Larch opened his mouth to protest, and then remembered what Zelenia said. "Uh, yeah. She's going to catch up in a minute. You guys go on ahead." Cloud Guy and Hawk nodded, and they disappeared into the forest. Larch went back towards the castle. He followed the moat around to the front gate. He hid behind a pile of firewood next to a house, and he watched the front gate. He stayed absolutely silent, only taking his eyes off the gate for a moment to see if any guards noticed him.

After a few minutes, Larch saw the one person he feared he would see: Iris, heading straight for the castle gates. She looked different. She wore a black cloak and a metal pendant with the royal seal stamped into it. She walked like she owned the place, right towards the gates to the castle. She carried a small purple notebook tucked into one arm.

Without really thinking, Larch jumped out from his hiding spot and ran right for Iris. He didn't pause as he snatched the notebook from her and ran away with it.

"Hey!" Iris screeched. "Come back here!"

Larch didn't stop running. He got out of the kingdom as fast as he could. Once he was far enough away, he looked back to see if Iris followed him. She wasn't. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Larch opened her purple notebook and perused through it quickly. His eyes widened at the contents.

"I knew it." Larch breathed. He heard hooves pounding on dirt, and he spun around to see Iris coming up fast on a horse. Larch tucked Iris's notebook in his hair and ran off again.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Iris screamed. She kicked her horse's flanks to get the animal to run faster.

Though he moved as quickly as his body could stand, Larch knew he'd never be able to outrun a horse. But he had to get back to Stella. He had to tell her what he found. He heard the horse's hooves getting louder and louder. He could almost feel the horse's breath on his neck.

Then, Larch felt something grab him and pull him into the air. Larch looked up and gasped happily. "Lucky!"

The snow phoenix cried to Larch, helping the troll onto his back. Lucky had sensed something would happen, and he snuck out the first chance he could. He was glad he did. Now he had his rider and could fly them to safety.

"Wait, Lucky!" Larch looked back to Iris and her horse. "We have to deliver a special package to Stella."


	8. Traitor Lost, Bond Grown

**A/N: Happy Christmas! Here's a special treat for you guys: an early update!**

 **Jpbake – Yes, I do know what you mean. (I'm rolling my eyes a little at you right now. Lol)**

 **Cupcake – I was hoping for a good reaction from the kiss!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Traitor Lost, Bond Grown**

"You left him out there alone?" Stella snapped at Cloud Guy. "What if he pulls another stunt like what happened before the Bone Trees incident?"

"He's waiting for Iris." Hawk said.

"I don't recall Iris mentioning a scouting mission." Eros said. "She said something about archery practice."

"So Iris is missing, too?" Stella scoffed. "I thought I kept better track of my rebels."

"The rebels also know to check in with you or me before leaving the bunker." Crimson said.

"Find them. Now." Stella ordered. "Scour the base if you have to."

"Uh, that might not be necessary." Hawk said. He pointed out the window, and everyone in the council room looked out to see Lucky flying in. Stella led the way as they journeyed to the public square in the middle of the base. The rest of the rebels gathered around curiously as Lucky descended to them. He carried Iris and her horse in his talons, and he set them down. Olive came over to calm the panicking horse while Pine helped Iris stand. Iris shoved him off her. She looked both angry and panicky. The rebels noticed her cloak and medallion. Larch slid down off Lucky's back.

"Give me that book!" Iris demanded, stomping up to Larch. Lucky hissed at her, making her recoil.

"Stella!" Larch pushed past Iris and walked up to the leader of the rebellion.

"Larch, what is the meaning of this?" Stella asked.

"Iris is a traitor." Larch announced, causing several gasps amongst the trolls.

"He's lying!" Iris snapped.

"Then explain why you wear a medallion with the royal seal." Larch demanded. "And why do you ride a horse from Moonlight Kingdom?"

Stella looked to Iris. She didn't like the look of that cloak and medallion. "This is a very serious claim, Larch. What other proof do you have?"

Larch handed Stella Iris's notebook. "Just look for yourself."

Stella took the notebook and looked through it. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked to Iris with a soft, yet hateful, glare. "What is the meaning of this, Iris? Why have you copied down vital information about our rebellion?"

Iris stumbled over her words. "I simply wish to keep myself organized."

"These are attack plans. Number of warriors." Stella stopped at a page, and she turned it to show a rough sketch of the forest and Moonlight Kingdom. There was an X in the corner. "A map to where we are."

Iris stared at the ground for a moment. "I was never very good with directions."

Suddenly, Pine lunged forward with his sword. "Traitor!" He snarled, swinging his blade. Iris drew her sword and countered his attack, throwing the troll aside. Fern and Clove lunged next, but Iris took them down too. Still, even her skill was not enough against the entire army. She was disarmed, and several trolls held her back. Crimson looked to Stella. While he wanted to dish out the punishment himself, he understood that the call was Stella's to make. Stella had a hard glare in her eyes as she stepped up to Iris. The traitor glared back.

"Tell me why." Stella ordered. When Iris didn't answer, Stella pulled out her dagger and pushed the tip under Iris's chin. " _Why_ did you do it?"

"Because you're the real traitor. Fight against our empress, and you sentence yourself to death." Iris growled.

Stella narrowed her eyes. She sheathed her dagger. "Your loyalty is misplaced, and will cost you dearly. Someone fetch me a torch."

Fire was the one to step forward with one. Stella held Iris's notebook up to the flames, setting the book alight. She dropped the flaming notebook on the ground in front of Iris, forcing the troll to watch her work turn to ashes. The rebels began calling for Iris's blood, but Stella held up a hand to silence them.

"Why not?" Iris sneered. "Kill me. Prove your strength."

"The ability to easily take a life is not an admirable skill." Stella said. "Why would I give you the mercy of death when a punishment from Eclipse would be sweeter? I hereby banish you, Iris. Crawl back to your empress, and see if she will reflect your loyalty."

Reluctantly, the rebels holding Iris released her. She straightened her cloak and assessed her odds if she decided to fight. No, that wouldn't work. Stella would kill her in seconds if no one else did. So Iris mounted her horse. Stella ordered Electra to get Iris and her steed to Moonlight Kingdom, ensuring that Iris would not see the way. Once they left, the leader of the rebellion looked to Larch.

"Well done, Larch." Stella said. "A great tragedy was averted, thanks to you."

"I'm honestly surprised." Larch said. "I didn't think anyone in this rebellion would be disloyal."

"Everyone here knows better." Crimson looked out to the rebels. "Don't we?" There came a roar of approval from every rebel in the bunker.

"We are all here because we want peace. We want freedom." Stella said. "You've saved us, Larch. Thank you."

The rebels clapped and cheered. Larch stared in awe, a smile on his face. He soaked in the praise, proud of himself.

* * *

Electra dropped Iris off on the edge of Moonlight Kingdom. She had a blindfold on, so she didn't even see Electra fly away. Iris steered her horse towards the gates. The guards opened the gates when she flashed them her medallion. Iris rode right to the castle and marched inside. She requested an audience with Empress Eclipse, and the guards reluctantly agreed.

Eclipse stood in her study with Captain Titan. They both looked surprised to see Iris stride in. "You're late. What happened?"

Iris curtsied to her empress. "There's been a problem. Stella found out I am your spy."

"What?" Titan growled. "What happened to 'I am the master of stealth'?"

"It was that dumb new recruit, Larch." Iris growled. "First he steals my phoenix, then he sticks his nose in my business. He saw me coming towards the castle and stole my book. He outed me in front of Stella and the rebellion."

Eclipse growled in frustration. "I never should've trusted you! Join the rebellion undercover. What a ridiculous idea!"

"Your Grace, I _did_ help you prevent major attacks from the rebellion. And I helped you strike back against them." Iris pointed out.

Eclipse stared at the table before her, where a map of the forest lay. "Can you tell me where their secret base is? Can you lead me to the Flame of Happiness, like you promised?"

Iris's confident smile wavered. "I'm afraid they burned my map, My Lady. I was blindfolded on the way here."

"You don't remember the way?" Titan snapped.

"I'm…..not good….with directions…." Iris said feebly. Truthfully, she never paid much attention during her scouting flights.

Eclipse did not speak for a moment. Then, she walked up to Iris and tore the medallion from around her neck. "Do you not remember our deal? If you are outed, you must prove you are still useful to me, or I'll have you banished."

"Your Majesty—"

"If you cannot bring me to the rebellion, you are useless." Eclipse snapped. "I hereby banish you from Moonlight Kingdom. Go to the mountains. Go to the forest. Go anywhere you are welcome. But you will not return here."

Iris opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping above water. She stepped up to Captain Titan. "Father, please! Help me! Tell her I can still be of use to the kingdom."

Titan smacked her hands away when she reached for him. "You're pathetic and weak, just as I always told you. Now, you have proved it." He turned away from her. "You are no child of mine."

Iris stared in horror. "Father….."

"Guards!" Eclipse called, and two guards entered the study. "Throw this rat out of the kingdom." The guards bowed to Eclipse and grabbed Iris's arms, pulling her away even when she thrashed and begged her father to help her. The guards slammed the doors shut after them, drowning out Iris's screams.

"I apologize for such a disappointment, Your Grace." Titan sighed. He wasn't expecting Eclipse to slap him. He cringed under her glare.

"You are the true pathetic one." Eclipse said in a low, dangerous tone. "Had you made an effort to stand up for her, I would have allowed her to stay." She turned back to her books. "Get out of my sight."

Titan bowed low, and kept bowing as he exited the room.

Meanwhile, the guards dragged Iris through the village and threw out the front gate, slamming it shut behind them. Iris lay in the dirt for a while, tears streaming down her face. Eventually, she found the strength to stand and began walking. Where she was going, she had no idea. She didn't really care.

Iris already had a hard life being the daughter of Captain Titan. She had to prove herself to her father, or he wouldn't give her a second glance. When she came up with the idea to infiltrate the Flame of Happiness as one of its members, Titan praised her. She never realized she treaded on thin ice. Now, the ice shattered, and she lost everything.

She couldn't go back to Moonlight Kingdom.

She would never be welcome in the Flame of Happiness.

Iris took one last look at Moonlight Kingdom, the only home she ever knew. Then she disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again.

* * *

Larch certainly gained some respect following the reveal of Iris's betrayal. He felt like he was on top of the world. When he wasn't doing his normal duties around the rebellion, he would be with the phoenix trainers. The little group shared a close-knit bond, and they all accepted Larch as their brother. Even Clove liked to hang out with the phoenix trainers, even though he did not have a bird himself. Clove liked to randomly break out into bouts of dancing, which was encouraged by his friends.

One particularly fine afternoon, the phoenix trainers and Clove sat around the stables and chatted while brushing out their birds' feathers.

"Did you guys choose to be phoenix trainers? Or is that just where Stella placed you?" Larch asked.

"Well, the job actually chose us." Lily said. "The phoenixes choose their riders."

"Lucky was the exception, at first." Pollen said. "Iris just hopped on him one day. Oh, he bucked around like a bee-stung bull. One day, she forced him out on a flight, and they were both injured."

"It's so wonderful to see you and Lucky have created a bond, Larch." Jasmine said, her voice fluid and smooth like a stream.

"Super cool, man." Fire said, lounging in Coal's feathers. The dark phoenix didn't seem to mind, just as laid-back as his rider.

"It _is_ pretty cool. I just wonder if he'll fit in when I go home." Larch said. "Will you guys be keeping your phoenixes after the war?"

"Of course." Olive nodded. "I don't know what I would do without Hunter. He's my best friend."

"Our phoenixes have a choice, too." Pine said. "Stumpy here can make it on his own. I think he just has a soft spot for an old coot like me."

"Aw, you're not old!" Lavender said. "You're only forty!"

"And you're awfully bubbly for someone who's fifty-five." Fern laughed. The other phoenix trainers also chuckled.

"I hope we don't look like crazy bird people to you, Larch." Hawk laughed.

"If you are, then I'm one too." Larch chuckled.

"Actually," Holly readjusted her glasses. "I believe that trolls in constant contact with animals live healthier, happier, stress-free lives."

"And you have more fun!" Electra hopped a little in her joy.

"Everything's a bundle of fun for you, Electra." Eagle pointed out. Electra nodded, bouncing a little.

"I'm lovin' the energy, El!" Clove said. He pulled a pair of drumsticks from his hair and began tapping them on the ground, creating a beat for Electra to dance to. The female troll had a very noticeable bounce in her dance moves, and her friends cheered her on. When Electra pulled Larch into the dance, he surprised everyone by keeping up and keeping in rhythm with Electra's movements.

"You're killing it, Larch!" Hawk clapped for his friend.

"Is this how your people normally dance? All jiggly and wiggly like Electra?" Pollen joked.

"Yeah, kind of." Larch said. "Some of us back in my village are a bit smoother. Everyone has a different style. What about you guys? How do you normally dance?"

"Oh, our music style is much different from yours." Eagle said.

"Show me!" Larch said enthusiastically.

"You heard him, Eagle." Pine chuckled. "Pull out that lovely flute of yours."

"If you say so." Eagle laughed. She pulled out a small clay flute from her hair. "Sometimes I use this to make phoenix calls. But it certainly does make some nice music." She put her lips to the flute and began to play. The song had lots of staccato notes and a quick tempo. Clove changed the beat to match Eagle's song. Larch liked the sound of the song. It sounded like a folk song, like Celtic music. Soon, the other phoenix trainers began adding their own sounds or dancing. Fern took up the role of conductor. Fire took Larch's place and danced with Electra. Then other trolls came over to the stables, drawn by the music.

"Dancing is a very important Moonlight Kingdom custom." Lavender explained to Larch.

"You are very privileged to experience it." Holly said.

"Does Empress Eclipse allow music and dancing?" Larch asked.

"Rarely." Lavender said. "Only on holidays."

Larch looked back out to the trolls before him. Several other musicians had arrived with their own instruments: fiddles, a harp, a guitar, drums, flutes, and several others. The trolls danced and sang and enjoyed themselves. This wasn't their first impromptu party, but it was one of only a few Larch witnessed. Working in the rebellion left just a little time for parties. Larch couldn't help but join in the fun. Music was deeply part of his kind, after all. He went over to Olive and invited the shy, gentle troll to a dance. Olive accepted with a small smile. She seemed to enjoy dancing with Larch, as reserved as she was. Even the phoenixes bobbed their heads to the beat.

After a few more upbeat songs, the mood shifted. The musicians began playing something slow and smooth, almost romantic. Blushing madly, Olive thanked Larch for the dances and disappeared. She joined Willow and Wisteria, the girls giggling quietly to each other. Larch looked around. It seemed to be an unofficial couples dance. Hawk and Eagle danced with each other. Fire and Electra shared a kiss as they swayed.

Larch backed up, but then bumped into someone. He turned and saw Stella. Rubbing the back of his head, Larch considered what he was about to do. Then he bowed with a flourish, inviting Stella out to dance. Stella rolled her eyes with a laugh, but still accepted Larch's hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Larch didn't really know what to do, at first. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls seemed to have a specific dance that went with this song. Stella took the lead, guiding Larch in the dance. Larch didn't do much folk dancing. But he did get an A in improv class. Once he picked up the beat and patterns of the dance, he could do it with ease. Stella enjoyed dancing with Larch and watching him figure out the dance. Once he got a move right, his eyes would light up with joy, and Stella would laugh good-naturedly.

Though Stella and Larch didn't notice it, the other trolls did. They saw how the rhythms of both trolls matched up perfectly. Their moves complemented each other. Their feet moved so in time that it sounded like only one troll dancing. It was like the music threaded them together. Stella and Larch spun around each other, letting the tempo of the music control the speed of their dance.

When it ended, Larch and Stella spun into each other and froze in place. Larch had his arm around Stella's waist, Stella had a hand on his shoulder, and their free hands interlocked. Their noses brushed. Larch got a good look at Stella's eyes. Icy blue, which made Larch think of the sky on a winter's morning. The eyes were bright, and sparkled like there were stars in them. Stella found Larch's irises to be similar to emerald gems. They were soft and full of happiness. It took a few more minutes of staring into each other's eyes before Stella and Larch realized the song had stopped. They stepped away from each other, blushing. Larch excused himself to find something to drink while Crimson invited Stella out to dance in a bouncier song.

Hawk came up next to Larch and smirked teasingly. "Don't think I didn't notice that."

"What?" Larch shrugged. His face was still dark from his blushing.

"You and Stella look very nice together." Eagle said.

"Stop it." Larch huffed.

"You like Stella!" Hawk sang teasingly. "You like Stella!"

Larch glared a little, despite his blushing, and he tackled Hawk to the ground. Eagle rolled her eyes. "Boys." She sighed.

* * *

After that evening by the storeroom and the dance, Larch and Stella's bond grew stronger. They spent much more time together, talking and laughing and even singing. They exchanged stories, and did all the things two lovebirds would do to get to know one another. Larch discovered Stella to be brave, strong, wise, and devoted to her people. She wanted them to stay safe, and would force her rebels to sit out a battle if she did not believe it to be safe. Stella learned there was more to Larch than she thought. If he was passionate about something, he would put all his effort into it. He treated all trolls with kindness. He could make friends with just about anyone. Stella felt remorse when she remembered that she once believed Larch would only be good for cannon fodder.

 _He's worth so much more._ Stella thought as she watched Larch train. _I know exactly what he can do for our rebellion, and I'm proud that he's part of us._

Larch finished his spar with Hawk and noticed Stella staring at him. He quickly looked away as Crimson came up to give him pointers. Larch was still confused about Zelenia's crush on him, and her kiss. But he knew for a fact that he felt something for Stella. He might even—dare he say it—love her.

"You're doing well, Larch." Crimson said. "How do you feel about hunting?"

"Uh, I'm not much of a hunter." Larch said. "We don't hunt much in the Troll Tree."

"Didn't you bring down that pig?" Eros pointed out.

"Well, I just helped Finn and those other hunters." Larch shrugged. "How did you hear about that?"

"Word gets around." Hawk said. "If you don't hunt, you can help forage in the forest."

Pollen snorted. "Forage in the forest. Kinda rhymes, huh?"

"Not now, Pollen." Crimson rolled his eyes. "We need food, Larch, and we can't exactly grow a lot in the bunker."

"No farming?" Larch asked.

"Too much of a risk that Eclipse finds us." Eagle said. "We grow what we can in here. The rest we hunt or scavenge in the forest."

"Well, I can scavenge." Larch said.

"Great." Crimson nodded. "Let's go."

The hunting party consisted of Stella, Crimson, Larch, Eros, Lexi, Pine, Pollen, Thunder, Brook, Ivy, and a young troll named Spruce. Spruce was only fifteen, but actively participated where he could. He proved to be an excellent hunter. Eros, Lexi, Pine, Ivy, and Spruce went to find an animal to hunt. Stella, Crimson, Larch, Pollen, Thunder, and Brook went to scavenge for food in the forest. Thunder, Brook, and Pollen searched the trees for berries and nuts. Stella, Crimson, and Larch rummaged around the forest floor, looking for roots and wild herbs.

"So, not much hunting in your village?" Crimson asked Larch.

"None at all, anymore." Larch said. "Can't hunt when trapped by the Bergens. Our food supply is based on what little farm space we have and what the tree provides for us. If we ever get low on food, sometimes the Bergens try to feed us."

"That's awfully kind." Stella said, surprised.

"They're just trying to make sure we have enough meat on our bones for Trollstice." Larch huffed.

"Your king must have quite a hard time keeping everyone's spirits up until your escape." Stella guessed.

"You kidding?" Larch scoffed. "King Wolfrick basically forces us to grin it and bear it. It's Prince Peppy who wants us to escape. He gave me the mission of finding a new home. I can't wait for Prince Peppy to take over for his father. The Troll Tree is not a happy place right now. I hope you never have to live there."

Stella smiled softly. "It's okay, Larch. You have hope. Like us."

"You've got a strong, kind heart. Don't take it for granted." Crimson slapped Larch good-naturedly on the back, knocking him to the ground. Stella giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Larch rolled his eyes.

Then, Larch froze. He pulled out his knife and stood quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stella notched an arrow in her bow.

Larch looked around. He heard the faint rustling of leaves. He headed in the direction of the sound. Stella and Crimson followed, weapons ready. They came to a collection of rocks near a stream, and they lay on their stomachs on top of a larger rock. They peered over the edge, scanning the area. They saw nothing. But they heard the rustling again, and they ducked back behind the rocks. Larch took the lead, guiding Stella and Crimson to the edge of the rocks.

"Take a look and tell us what it is." Crimson said. He spun his hammer weapon. "I'm ready."

"As am I." Stella still had her bow loaded. "Give us the word, and we'll attack, if necessary."

Larch nodded, secretly proud that Stella and Crimson trusted him. He wouldn't mess up this time. If it was a friend, they would help. If it was an enemy, they'd take them down. Larch peered around the rock. After a moment, he saw a figure emerge from the tall grass. The figure had a mask over their mouth and nose, showing only their eyes. The figure looked around, and then pulled down their mask.

Larch gasped, and he slapped his back against the rock to hide.

"What is it?" Stella asked, startled by Larch's frightened expression. "Is it one of Eclipse's men?"

Larch shook his head.

"Is it Eclipse?" Crimson asked, tightening his grip on his weapon.

Again, Larch shook his head. He looked absolutely terrified, and it both worried and confused Crimson and Stella.

"Is it a horrible monster that could kill us?" Stella asked.

"Worse." Larch squeaked. "It's my mother."


	9. Rosiepuff's Worry

**Chapter Nine – Rosiepuff's Worry**

"Your mother?" Crimson asked, surprised. He and Stella looked around the rock. Larch reluctantly did the same. The three trolls watched as Rosiepuff approached the stream and splashed some water on her face. She sighed tiredly. Though she looked different, Larch recognized his mother once she removed the face mask. Rosiepuff wore black leggings, a black dress, and a black cloak. A knife was hooked to the waistband of her dress. Her hair was black, too. But, when she closed her eyes almost meditatively, her black hair changed back to its jade green color.

"She kept her hair dark for camouflage." Stella breathed. "How clever of her!"

"Oh, this is so bad." Larch gulped.

"Larch, relax." Crimson said. "Your letter must have worried her. That's all."

Larch suddenly gained interest in the ground. "Um…"

Stella raised an eyebrow at Larch. "You _did_ write to her and your family, right?"

"Um…" Larch mumbled.

"You didn't write to them?" Stella gasped.

"Um…" Larch twiddled his thumbs.

"Why did you not write to your family?" Crimson demanded.

Larch blinked a few times. "Um…"

"This is no time for meditation!" Crimson snapped.

Larch shushed him, hoping his mother didn't hear. "I was afraid she would freak out. So I didn't tell her I was part of a rebellion. I thought she and my dad would just stay home and wait for me."

"Well that certainly backfired, didn't it?" Stella snapped. "Larch, I only allow sending mail once a week. So we decrease the risk of being found but my rebels can keep in touch with family still in the village. Those Zip Beetles we have could easily send your letters to your home! Are you telling me you haven't told anyone back in the Troll Tree about your involvement in the Flame of Happiness?"

"I thought I would be back before my deadline." Larch said.

"You had a deadline?" Crimson gawked.

"You said this war would end within a month." Larch told Stella.

"Larch, this is a war. You can never count on estimates." Stella scolded. "You've been with us for a couple months."

Larch paled. "A c-c-couple m-months?"

"Give or take a few weeks." Stella said.

Larch buried his face in his hands. No wonder his mother was all the way out here. It was way over a month past his designated return date. Prince Peppy and Princess Joy must've thought he died. "Oh great."

"We must get your mother to safety, before she reaches Moonlight Kingdom and ends up dead." Crimson urged.

"No! She can't know I'm here." Larch begged. "She'll kill me!"

"She's worried about you." Crimson protested.

"We can steer her away from here and she'll go back to the brighter part of the forest." Larch said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Stella said. "Besides, maybe she could help the rebellion somehow."

Larch snorted. "Stella, you don't know my mother. She's a sweet, middle-aged troll who takes care of little ones. She bakes cookies every day. She's going to be the grandma who spoils her grandchildren with candy and toys and books. She is _not_ a fighter. She does not belong in a rebellion."

Quite suddenly, a crocodile shot from the grass and snapped up Rosiepuff quicker than anyone could blink.

"Mom!" Larch yelped, clutching his head and his eyes wide.

"I'll save her!" Crimson readied his hammer.

Then, the crocodile blinked a few times, made some choking sounds, and spit up something while keeping its mouth shut.

" _Let me out of here you overgrown bag of scales!"_ Rosiepuff screamed from inside the crocodile's mouth.

"Mom?" Larch tilted his head in confusion, a move mimicked by Stella and Crimson.

The crocodile spit out Rosiepuff, who tumbled a little on the ground. She stood, dusting off her dress and wringing crocodile saliva out of her hair. She glared at the crocodile, and then began whipping her hair across the animal's snout.

"Bad crocodile! Bad, bad crocodile!" Rosiepuff scolded, chasing the animal away. "It is not nice to swallow people!" She huffed, turning back to the stream.

Stella's, Crimson's, and Larch's jaws had dropped. "Whoa." Crimson said.

"I didn't know she could do that." Larch said.

"We need her in the rebellion!" Stella declared.

"No!" Larch pulled Stella and Crimson back behind the rocks. "No, no, no. Not just no, but _hell no._ You are not recruiting my mother."

"Why not?" Stella asked. "Besides, she ought to know where you are."

"Stella, please." Larch went down to his knees and held his hands in a pleading gesture. "Look at me. I'm on my knees, begging like a worthless dog. _Please_ do not tell my mother where I am."

Stella stared at him, and then exchanged a look with Crimson.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Stella!"

Rosiepuff gasped, and then pulled out her knife and spun around to swing it at the troll behind her. Stella leaned back to avoid it. Of all the things Rosiepuff encountered on her journey to find her son, this was the first troll she ran into. Perhaps it was paranoia or the fact that this troll was armed, but Rosiepuff still attacked like she was an enemy. Stella continued to avoid the strikes, and even caught Rosiepuff's wrist to stop her.

"Not bad." Stella mused. "Could use a little work." In response, Rosiepuff head-butted Stella in the face, grabbed her wrist, and twisted her arm behind her back.

"How's that for a little work?" Rosiepuff sassed.

"Stella!"

Rosiepuff looked around to see what she believed to be an ambush. The rest of the hunting party had arrived, and they readied their weapons. Half of them had arrows aimed for Rosiepuff. She didn't know what to do now. She certainly didn't expect what Stella did next.

"Hold your fire and stand down!" Stella ordered, not fazed by her arm being twisted behind her back.

The rebels exchanged looks of confusion. "Uh…..you sure?" Thunder asked. "You look like you're in trouble."

"Not in the least." Stella said with a wide smile.

"Do you know this troll, Stella?" Brook asked.

"Nope! I just met her, and I already love her!" Stella turned her head to look at Rosiepuff. "Nice to meet you!"

Rosiepuff blinked a few times in bewilderment. "Um…nice to meet you too?"

"Tell you what: let me go, and my rebels will do you no harm." Stella offered.

Rosiepuff looked around. The rebels slowly lowered their weapons, so Rosiepuff released Stella and stepped away from the sixteen-year-old. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stellaluna, leader of the Flame of Happiness Rebellion." Stella introduced.

"Pass." Rosiepuff droned, stowing her knife away and moving to leave.

"Whoa, whoa!" Stella stepped in Rosiepuff's path. "You haven't heard me offer anything else."

"You want me to join your rebellion." Rosiepuff guessed.

"Well, you _did_ manage to incapacitate our leader." Eros mused.

"Never met such a strong woman of your age." Pollen said.

Pine whacked Pollen on the head. "Ignore him, milady."

"Nonetheless, I'll not be joining any rebellion." Rosiepuff said. "Normally, I would be more than happy to help. But I'm in the middle of a more important mission." She walked around Stella to leave.

"You mean searching for your son?" Stella asked.

Rosiepuff froze, drew her knife, and spun around to face Stella again. "Child, you're one misspoken word away from having this knife in your neck."

"I understand." Stella remained calm. "Your son is Larch, right? We know where he is, and we would be happy to tell you."

Rosiepuff narrowed her eyes. She didn't put her knife away. "Where is he?"

"Oh Crimson!" Stella called. "Would you bring Larch out here?"

There came a high-pitched squeak, and then Larch's desperate protests. "No, no, no, no, no! Come on, Crimson! This is embarrassing!" The other rebels could hardly stifle their laughter when they saw Crimson emerge with Larch thrown over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Crimson marched up, plopped Larch on the ground, and bowed respectfully to Rosiepuff.

"Larch!" Rosiepuff gasped, kneeling down and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "My baby. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She suddenly stood, pinching Larch's ear and hauling him to his feet. "Where have you been, young man? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Mom, please!" Larch noticed Pollen snickering. "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm _embarrassing_ you?" Rosiepuff growled in frustration, releasing her son so she could better pace in front of him. "You didn't come home for the Midsummer Festival! We didn't even hear from you for months! I had to sneak out of the Troll Tree the same way you did so I could find you. I followed your markings all through the forest, and yet I couldn't find hide nor hair of you! Then I find this—" She pulled Larch's compass, lost so long ago, from her hair. "—and what do you think I was supposed to think at that point?"

Larch looked down. He knew he deserved this. He just wished Stella and the other rebels weren't there to see it. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Rosiepuff stopped pacing. She sighed heavily, and then pulled Larch into a gentler hug. He returned this one. "I thought you were dead." Rosiepuff said. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Then I find you out in this horrible part of the forest with these…..who are they?"

"They're fighting to free the trolls who live nearby, Moonlight Kingdom." Larch explained. "I joined their fight."

"What? When?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Madam, please." Stella interrupted kindly. "It's dangerous out here. Once we return to the base, all will be explained."

Rosiepuff hesitated, looking to Larch with uncertainty. "Mom, trust her." Larch said. "It'll be safe at the bunker. We can't risk being found out here."

Sighing in resignation, Rosiepuff nodded. "I need answers, Larch, or else embarrassment in front of your friends will be the least of your problems."

Larch gulped. "Yes, Mom."

 _Ding!_

Everyone jumped a little at the sound, and Larch noticed the glowing flower on a bracelet Rosiepuff wore. "What an interesting bracelet." Stella complimented.

"It's Hug Time." Rosiepuff said, pulling her son into a bone-crushing hug. She even kissed his cheek, much to his chagrin.

"What's Hug Time?" Larch asked.

"A revolutionary idea from Peppy." Rosiepuff laughed. "Wolfrick hasn't quite warmed up to it yet."

* * *

Once they returned to the base, Stella and Crimson brought Rosiepuff and Larch into the council room to talk. Larch outlined his journey through the forest, including the location of the Troll Tree trolls' new home. He told his mother about how he fell into the river and was swept into this dark forest, and how he investigated Moonlight Kingdom but was soon captured. Stella told her side of the story when she, Crimson, Willow, and Wisteria saved Larch from Eclipse's guards. From there, Larch and Stella took turns explaining the rest of the story. Crimson would chime in now and then, but left the storytelling to Stella and Larch for most of the tale. Rosiepuff was stoic, an image Larch thought he'd never see. His normally cheerful and tender mother suddenly looked menacing.

When the story finished, Rosiepuff didn't speak for a moment. Larch _did not_ like that look on her face. "Miss Stellaluna….." Rosiepuff finally said.

"Please. Just 'Stella.'" Stella said.

"Stella." Rosiepuff spoke in an even tone, though it was laced with anger. "Is this room ideal for a private conversation with my son?"

"Yes. We'll leave you to your chat." Stella said, leading Crimson out of the room.

 _Thanks a lot, Stella._ Larch groaned silently. He watched as Stella and Crimson exited the room, leaving Larch alone with his mother. He swallowed. "Mom—"

" _What were you thinking?!"_ Rosiepuff shouted, slamming her fist on the table. Larch jumped, truly terrified of the furious glare Rosiepuff shot at him. "How could you abandon us like this? You've shirked your duties to Peppy, Joy, and the Troll Tree. You've forgotten all about us!"

"No, I couldn't!" Larch assured desperately. "How could I forget my own family?"

"Then what in the hair are you doing here?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"They need help, Mom." Larch said.

"This is not our war, Larch." Rosiepuff said. "We don't belong here. Trollstice is two months away, and we need to return home and get everyone out."

"Mom, please understand— "

"Understand what? That you're vying for the heart of a pretty girl, so you're putting us on the backburner?"

"That's not what's happening here."

"Really? Because that's what it looks like. These rebels do not need our help."

"Dad would've understood if he were here."

"Your father would scold you for not returning home, for not even writing to us. He's not here. I am. And I'm taking you home."

"Why did you come instead of Dad, anyway?"

"Because your father needs to be there for the royal family. That's _his_ responsibility, something he takes seriously. I don't understand why you would accept such an important job and then not finish it."

Larch ran his fingers through his hair. "I know it looks like I'm letting you down. That's the last thing I want. Really. Yes, I've got a thing for Stella. But you don't understand what life is like for these guys. They need help. The rebellion can help us escape the Troll Tree once the war is over. I've already found our tribe a new home; and the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom could come, too. Stay with me here for just a little longer. Let's finish this war together."

Rosiepuff stared at him for a long moment. "No. We will stay here for a night. Tomorrow, we are going home." She stood and left the room, ending the conversation.

Larch's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He understood his mother's reasoning. He just wanted to help. Yes, he made a mistake by not writing to his family, but he felt like he had to be in the rebellion. His heart was torn between two big commitments.

Rosiepuff found Stella a short distance away. She wasn't sure if the rebel leader heard the conversation or not. Then again, Rosiepuff had been a bit loud back there. She stood up a little straighter as she approached Stella.

"I take it you intend to leave soon?" Stella asked.

 _She heard._ Rosiepuff nodded curtly in response to Stella's question. "If you can spare the room, my son and I will need a place to stay for the night. We will be out of your hair in the morning."

"Of course." Stella nodded. "Crimson, remember that thing I wanted you to talk to Larch about? While I take Rosiepuff with me to the village, why don't you boys talk?"

"I'd be delighted." Crimson said. He marched up to the council room.

"Come." Stella gestured for Rosiepuff to follow her. "We need some supplies in the village." Rosiepuff followed silently.

Crimson walked up the council room and saw Larch sitting at the table, moping. "Hey Pouty."

"I know I should have written to my family." Larch said. "Time just flew away from me. I was afraid to worry them. I thought I had this under control. But, to be honest, nothing has been in my control. I made mistakes, and I'm sorry."

Crimson chuckled, patting Larch's back. "Don't apologize to me, Larch. Apologize to your mother. She was only worried about you, like mothers do."

Larch nodded. "I know. I will. When she gets back."

* * *

Stella took the scenic route on her way to the phoenix stables. She would mention little "fun facts" about the bunker to Rosiepuff, but the older troll hardly responded. Stella would glance back to see Rosiepuff's reaction to the rebellion base. Rosiepuff could clearly see the war-torn faces of veteran soldiers, and the dirt-smudged children still glowing faintly with innocence. The rebels were safe and happy here. That didn't mean the war did not leave an impact on them. Rosiepuff paused only once when she saw an older rebel hobbling by. This veteran had lost a leg in battle, and leaned heavily on a crutch. His face was scarred.

"Larch has told me about your situation with the Bergens." Stella said as they approached the stables.

"Yes. It's quite a terrible day." Rosiepuff said. "Every year, we lose people we love to those monsters."

Stella nodded slowly. "Every day is full of fear for us, too. We are the kingdom's only hope." They approached Symphony, who nibbled Rosiepuff's hair curiously. Rosiepuff stroked the bird's beak, awestruck.

"I know what you're trying to do, Stella." Rosiepuff said as she mounted Symphony. "You think you can convince me to stay here and help once I see everyone suffering, as you say they do. But my place, and Larch's place, is with our own tribe. I am truly sorry for what you're going through, but I think you can handle it without us."

Stella shrugged a little. "Well, take a look anyway. I will not argue with your final decision." She spurred Symphony into flight, and the phoenix carried the two trolls out of the bunker.

They flew towards Moonlight Kingdom. Rosiepuff didn't look around at all. She spent three days in this forest, and she hated it already. She just wanted to go home and take her son with her. Stella would glance back to Rosiepuff now and then, silent for the entire flight. Her feelings on the situation transitioned from one to another in seconds. First, she was mad that Larch hadn't written to his family like she told him to. Then she was shocked that Larch's mother had come all the way out here, and even more shocked to discover the "sweet, cookie-baking troll" was tough and strong. Next, Stella was understanding of Rosiepuff's and even Larch's trains of thought. Finally, Stella was worried. Worried that Rosiepuff really would drag Larch back home before Stella could utilize him for her plans.

 _Maybe, just maybe, seeing the village will convince her._ Stella prayed. She had Symphony land in a tree to hide. Then Stella led Rosiepuff over the spiderweb wall and into the village. They crept down the alleyways until they reached a good hiding spot to look out into the village square. From there, Stella believed Rosiepuff had a perfect view of the Moonlight Kingdom trolls and why the Flame of Happiness was needed.

Rosiepuff did look. She saw the grey-toned trolls and the forced smiles and the fearful eyes. She saw the tattered clothing and the underfed children walking with their starving parents. She saw all the suffering. While it pained her heart, it did not change her mind.

"No dice, huh?" Stella asked, noticing Rosiepuff's expression.

"I am heartbroken, truly." Rosiepuff said. "Nobody should have to live like this. But what can Larch and I do to help? What can we do to stop this? Not to sound selfish, but we have our own problems back at home. We're prisoners—no, even less than that. We're like cattle for those Bergens. They eat us on an annual basis. We lose more and more loved ones with every Trollstice that passes."

"And we live in fear of our empress every day." Stella said. "I'm not trying to make our problems seem worse than yours. I want this war to end. You and Larch could be more helpful than you think."

"How?" Rosiepuff demanded. "I'm not a soldier. Neither is my son."

"You'd be surprised." Stella said. "He's proven to be a great warrior. His training during his time here—"

"He's here because he did not come straight home." Rosiepuff snapped. "And, if what I've heard is true, he's nearly gotten himself killed half a dozen times already. And you expect me to just let him stay?"

"Of course not. I don't expect a mother to agree to such a thing." Stella said. "Nonetheless, I am hoping you will agree to let Larch continue to help us. He has been a good soldier."

"You have plenty of good soldiers." Rosiepuff said. "Leave my son out of your little plans."

Stella sighed heavily. "I understand."

Rosiepuff felt a little guilty, but pushed those feelings aside. "You seem to be doing all right without my son or myself. I think you can—"

Stella suddenly slapped a hand over Rosiepuff's mouth. "Get down!" She hissed, pulling Rosiepuff behind a group of barrels.

"What is it?" Rosiepuff whispered.

"The empress." Stella said. "If she sees anyone with color, she'll have them imprisoned."

Rosiepuff glanced up to her hair, and then bit her tongue a little as she changed the color to black. She and Stella carefully peered over the barrels. Scanning the crowd, Rosiepuff saw a colorful troll—the only one in the whole kingdom—walking through the square. The troll dressed in a beautiful gown and a crown, and she had periwinkle blue skin, glitter freckles, bright purple hair, and amethyst-colored eyes.

Rosiepuff gasped softly. "That's…."

"Empress Eclipse." Stella said. "Monarch of Moonlight Kingdom, and ruler of all things terrible. She's the reason we're all grey and miserable."

Rosiepuff still hadn't stopped staring. _Eclipse…what happened to you?_ She still recognized her friend, even after all these years. She looked so different, especially with the royal clothing. The brightness of her eyes seemed to be replaced with hardness. After Wolfrick banished Eclipse, Rosiepuff didn't think she'd ever see her friend again. Who would've known she would end up here?

* * *

Larch waited anxiously for his mother to return. When he spied Symphony flying in, he ran to the stables. The phoenix trainers didn't stray far, anxiously waiting for Rosiepuff's decree on whether or not Larch would stay.

"Mom!" Larch ran up to Rosiepuff. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come back and I didn't write. But I have to stay. I have to help them. I promised I would, just like I promised to come home. This is crazy dangerous, I know. But I have to stay. Please. I will do anything if you just let me help them."

Rosiepuff glared at him. The phoenix trainers held their breaths. Stella crossed her fingers.

"Go write to your father, young man." Rosiepuff ordered. "Keep it short and simple. Don't delve too deep into the details. You started something, now you're going to finish it. And I'm staying with you to make sure you stay out of trouble. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Larch hugged his mother. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're the best mother in the whole wide world!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "Now go write that letter."

"Yes ma'am!" Larch sprinted for his house. Hawk followed, slapping Larch on the back in congratulations.

Stella approached Rosiepuff with a thankful smile. "What made you change your mind?"

"Guess I found something to fight for." Rosiepuff shrugged. _And that something is Eclipse._

* * *

 **A/N: I know we haven't seen a lot of songs or music in this story. That will be changed very soon!**


	10. Love Confirmed

**A/N: One of two updates, the first two of the new year! Happy New Year, everyone! I'm glad to see you guys all enjoyed Rosiepuff's awesomeness in the last chapter. This chapter will feature original poems from me!**

 **Warning: implicit content ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Love Confirmed**

Symphony led her flock like a mother taking care of her chicks, even when a couple of the phoenixes like Stumpy were older than her. In the evenings, when the trolls began to settle down for bed, Symphony would make sure her flock would also get to bed at a decent hour. The alpha went from perch to perch to encourage her phoenixes to sleep. Lucky was the last to fall asleep. It got easier when Larch became his rider. Larch would come by in the evenings and sing his snow phoenix to sleep.

Once she saw her flock quieted and mostly asleep, Symphony went to her own perch to sleep. Sometimes she couldn't believe how her life turned out. When she met little Stellaluna, the phoenix had saved the child from a wild beast simply out the goodness of her heart. But the stubborn little girl would go out into the forest to search for Symphony, determined to have the fiery bird as a friend. Stella took such good care of Symphony and her flock.

At the sound of footsteps, Symphony opened her eyes and pulled her head from under her wing. She looked down and saw Larch tentatively approaching. The phoenix clapped her beak at him.

"I know, I'm disturbing your sleep." Larch said. "I just need a huge favor, Symphony."

Symphony made a cawing sound in her throat, like a growl.

"Yeah, you don't like me." Larch nodded in understanding. "But I need your help. My mom is part of the rebellion now. I doubt she's going to be doing any fighting, but I need to make sure she'll be all right." Larch pulled a vial from his hair. "Do you think you could spare a tear or two?"

Symphony hissed at Larch.

"I'm sorry!" Larch flinched. "None of the other phoenixes will let me, and Lucky doesn't have healing tears. Please, Symphony. I need to make sure my mom will be okay if she gets hurt for any reason. All I'm asking is for a few tears. Just a few. Please."

Symphony stared at Larch. Her eyes didn't look so animal-like anymore. She was so intelligent and empathetic. The phoenix leaned down, and Larch could see a tear forming in her eye. Larch held up the vial to catch the precious tear, putting a cork in the top to seal it.

"Thank you, Symphony. Truly." Larch said.

Symphony nipped at his hair and then pushed him in the direction of the rebel houses. _Off to bed._ She seemed to say.

"Okay, I'm going." Larch laughed.

Symphony watched the troll leave. _What Stella sees in that boy, I'll never know._

* * *

A week after Rosiepuff arrived, a letter came unexpectedly. Since the rebellion never received mail, Stella had a pretty good guess as to where the letter came from. Sure enough, the words _To Rosiepuff and Larch_ were in Oaken's scrawl on the envelope. Rosiepuff and Larch both read the letter aloud, causing laughter amongst the phoenix trainers who had gathered to listen.

 _To my darling son and beloved wife,_

 _First off, I'm royally peeved that you did not come home on time, Larch. Second, Rosiepuff, I'm still worried sick about you. Peppy has asked me to calm down and trust that you will return soon. But you both better come back in one piece or I'll have an aneurysm._

 _On that note, you two need to be careful coming back home. Wolfrick has found out that you left, Rosiepuff. He's furious, and now orders a guard around the Troll Tree to ensure no one else leaves. When you return (which needs to be soon), be very careful. Be sneaky, Larch, like the times you steal from your mother's cookie jar._

 _Sending lots of love and plenty of luck. Please come home soon._

 _Dad_

"I knew that was you swiping sweets from that jar." Rosiepuff scolded her son. "You called me crazy, but I knew there were cookies missing every morning."

Larch blushed, his friends snickering. "You make the best cookies, Mom."

"Kiss-up." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Crimson, for forwarding this to me. But if Wolfrick is watching, we won't be able to send any more letters. He'll probably have us imprisoned until Trollstice when we get back."

"Some king you got there." Clove snorted.

"Wolfrick is….imperfect." Rosiepuff said. "But he's not a bad king, per se."

"Mom, he's not the best king." Larch said. "He doesn't like you very much."

"Good. I don't like him either." Rosiepuff folded Oaken's letter and tucked it into her hair. "He's never liked me, anyway. Might have something to do with me fraternizing and then marrying his best royal guard."

"And then having a kid with him." Hawk added, rubbing his knuckles through Larch's hair.

"I'm glad you've joined our rebellion, Miss Rosiepuff." Eagle said.

"Yes, someone with your experience will surely be useful." Holly said, readjusting her glasses.

"Your wisdom can guide us." Jasmine said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Rosiepuff said. "I'm just going to make sure my son doesn't get hurt."

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Larch complained.

"But you're _my_ baby." Rosiepuff cooed, pinching his cheek. Larch made a few disgusted sounds and twisted away from his mother, hiding behind Hawk and Eagle.

"Hey guys!" Sky called as she and Brook jogged up to them. "Have you seen Stella anywhere? We need her to finalize this music list for the party tonight."

"Another party? So soon?" Larch asked, surprised.

"All right!" Clove cheered.

"We hardly have any parties!" Electra clapped her hands.

"What's the occasion this time?" Pine asked.

"Her!" Sky pointed to Rosiepuff.

"Me?" Rosiepuff repeated.

"Stella knows your kind sing more often than we do." Pollen said. "Lots of us are kind of tone-deaf, but we like to sing and dance when we can. We're doing this to make you feel more at home."

Rosiepuff looked surprised. "Oh, thank you. That's very kind." She eyed the phoenix trainers. "Although, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you all were sucking up to me too."

"Us?" Pollen gasped exaggeratingly. "Never!"

"But we wouldn't mind if you taught us the recipe for those oh-so-famous cookies of yours." Fern said. Rosiepuff shook her head with a laugh.

"Hey, why don't you help us with this party?" Brook suggested. The other rebels voiced their agreements excitedly.

"Okay, okay!" Rosiepuff laughed, quieting the trolls. "I guess I could help. What do you need?" Sky and Brook immediately started talking about the party, leading Rosiepuff away from the stables.

"I like your mother, Larch." Eagle said. "She's very kind."

"Best mom ever." Larch agreed. "Just a little protective, as mothers are."

"Be thankful you have a mom, and a dad." Fern said. "Lot of us have long since lost our parents."

Larch looked down. Sometimes, while living in the Flame of Happiness, he forgot about the misery of Moonlight Kingdom, and he would be reminded that all the members of this rebellion came from that horrible kingdom. "You know, maybe you don't have parents, but you still have a family."

"That's very true, Larch." Pine said, patting the younger troll on the back. "We're all a family. It's a family you've become a part of, now. We hope your mother will find her place here, too."

Larch nodded in agreement. Though, deep down, he knew his mother would never get used to this place. She will leave the moment she can.

* * *

To Rosiepuff's surprise, the party that night did indeed remind her of the parties at the Troll Tree. The rebels danced and sang and were merry. The bunker was bright and full of joy. Stella oversaw the festivities, often checking in with Rosiepuff to see that she was happy. Rosiepuff shooed her away most of the time, not vocally admitting that she did enjoy herself.

Larch could see the light in his mother's eyes, and heard the genuine sound of her laugh. "I'm glad my mom seems happy." He mentioned to Olive as they danced.

"You mean you are happy she isn't going to take you away." Olive giggled at Larch's sheepish look. They clapped along with the rest of the rebels as the band finished their song.

"Thank you all!" Fern, leading the musicians, called out to the rebels. "I feel we do not do enough of these things. We are the Flame of _Happiness_ , yes? If we do not spread it here, how can we spread it out there? Now, we have a special treat: our leader, our protector, our one and only Stellaluna would like to take a turn and sing a song to lift our spirits! Stella? Take it away!"

Stella leaped up onto the stage. "Fern, hit it!"

Fern began the music, her fellow musicians following her lead. The rebels cheered for Stella, excited to hear her sing. Larch didn't get to hear Stella's voice very often, and listened closely over the roar of the crowd.

 _In the daylight, we blend in  
Stay down, stay low, be hidden  
Gotta secret here, got a new plan  
We're getting up and taking a stand_

 _When the world gets dark and the skies turn grey  
Have no fear, we're on our way_

In all the time Larch knew Stella, he rarely saw her let loose as she did now. She sang and danced as though she lived in the Troll Tree all her life. She danced around the stage, to the joy of the crowd.

 _Let's be heroes  
Stand by me and let's save the day  
Let's go be heroes  
And nothing's gonna get in our way_

This was one of those rare occasions where the rebels did less folk dancing and more dancing and music like Larch saw back home. Stella hopped off the stage and weaved her way around the dance floor, dancing with a different troll every line or so.

 _Coming from all walks of life  
Standing together, side by side  
Fight for family and our home  
Just look at how we've grown_

 _Let's be heroes  
Stand by me and let's save the day  
Let's go be heroes  
And nothing's gonna get in our way_

Stella did her own dance in a circle of rebels, who clapped in rhythm with the music. Larch elbowed his way to the front of the crowd to get a better look. Stella moved with grace and a perfect beat. Her hair swayed and swished about. She looked beautiful, even more so than Larch normally saw her to be.

 _Take to the skies on fire birds  
Go to the grey and speak comfort words  
Fight the Empress and all her men  
Bring happiness to all once again_

The rebels joined Stella in the next two lines, reciting the creed they lived by.

 _Our flame will always burn bright  
To bring happiness back to the kingdom of moonlight!_

 _Let's be heroes  
Stand by me and let's save the day  
Let's go be heroes  
And nothing's gonna get in our way_

 _Nothing will get in our way_

The rebels clapped and cheered and whistled for Stella, who bowed modestly. "Thank you! Let us never forget why we are here. Some of us seek asylum from Eclipse's rule. Others are here to fight. But we all stand as the hope for Moonlight Kingdom. We are the Flame of Happiness, and we will burn bright as we fight for our home!" A roar of agreement echoed through the chamber. The phoenixes, over in the stables, cried and screeched with happiness. Stella raised her hands for silence. "Now, since this party has been in honor of Larch's mother, I think it would be a treat to hear her sing something." The other trolls voiced their agreements, turning to Rosiepuff.

"You expect me to top that performance?" Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was hoping you could slow us down a little." Stella said.

"Do you know any love songs?" Electra asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Love songs?" Rosiepuff hummed in thought. "Well, I think I can manage that." She journeyed up to the stage, looking over the instruments. "No piano?"

"No, but we have a harp!" One of the musicians held up her harp, showing Rosiepuff where the notes were carved above their respective strings. Rosiepuff plucked the strings, creating a melody for the harpist to repeat. Once the music began, Rosiepuff began to sing.

 _Our eyes meet from across the room  
My heart had never beat so fast  
A dance floor lay between us  
Didn't think that our moment would last_

The rest of the musicians picked up their instruments to follow along and harmonize with the harpist and Rosiepuff's melody. The rebels listened contently while couples came together on the dance floor. Hawk led Eagle out into the waltz and Electra dragged Fire after them.

 _Then I blinked, and you were there  
To offer me a dance  
And though, at first, I wouldn't go  
You asked me for a chance_

 _And then we twirled around  
Like the wind on the sea  
We both knew the rhythm  
Now how can that be?  
When you sang to me  
Felt like I could soar  
I joined your harmony  
That I never heard before  
I guess you could say we belong  
Brought together, love at first song_

Larch watched the dancers for a while. Then he saw Stella standing off to one side. She swayed with the music. Gathering his bravery, Larch approached Stella and tapped her on the shoulder. Stella looked at him in surprise. Larch bowed, gesturing to the dance floor in an invitation to dance. The rebel leader smiled gently and accepted Larch's hand. They moved out onto the dance floor and began to waltz amongst the other couples.

 _The night passed, thought we were done  
Never thought I'd see you again  
Then I heard a voice I knew so well  
Followed it to you, and couldn't stop my grin_

 _And then you spun me around  
You laughed, so full of joy  
Said that you loved me  
I called you a foolish boy  
When you sang to me  
Felt like I could soar  
So I followed your melody  
That I never heard before  
I guess you could say we belong  
Brought together, love at first song_

Rosiepuff let the musicians improvise an instrumental part, and she was impressed by their work. She had to remind herself that these were rainbow trolls much like the trolls who lived in the Troll Tree. Music was in their blood. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls just didn't get many chances to do it.

"This is a beautiful song." Stella said to Larch.

"It's a song my dad sang to my mom while he was courting her, and then again at their wedding." Larch said. "My mom had several trolls hoping to marry her. But, somehow, it was my dad who stood out."

Stella pulled herself closer to Larch. "Funny, how life works. Your parents were brought together by music."

"Yeah." Larch nodded. "Funny, how different things in life bring people together.

Stella grinned up at him. "Indeed…"

 _Time passes  
Thought we'd drift apart  
Until the day you pulled me close  
And offered me your heart_

 _And then we twirled around  
Perfectly in time  
We completed each other  
We both saw the signs  
Our song echoed out  
To the stars up above  
A family made  
From the bond of our love  
I guess you could say we belong  
Brought together, love at first song_

The rebels were awed into silence for a second, and then clapped for Rosiepuff. She blushed a little, curtseying for her audience. Rosiepuff didn't perform much in front of others anymore. This was an enjoyable performance. Then, she noticed Larch and Stella finishing their dance, and the two teens stared at each other with adoration in their eyes. For some reason, this worried Rosiepuff.

Stella brushed a hand through her hair nervously. She kissed Larch's cheek before slipping away. Larch smiled broadly, lightly touching his cheek where Stella kissed him. But when he caught Crimson glaring at him, Larch slipped away into the crowd out of fear.

Another song started, and two sets of couples drifted closer to each other to talk. "Wasn't that so sweet?" Electra cooed. "Larch and Stella look so good together!"

"Yeah, but Crimson's got that 'I wonder what this guy will look like as a rug' look on his face." Hawk laughed.

"He should be happy that Stella has found someone." Eagle said. "She needs a good boy in her life. She can't be a rebel leader forever."

"Larch is a chill guy." Fire said. "She's lucky. Almost as lucky as I am to have you." He kissed Electra's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, Fire." Electra sighed, kissing him. "You set me ablaze."

"And you send electricity through me." Fire breathed. Hawk rolled his eyes, and Eagle laughed at her boyfriend.

"My darling, my love, my Fire." Electra sighed, pulling Fire in for another kiss.

"Gross." Hawk muttered.

Eagle shoved him playfully. "Be nice." Fire and Electra were much more passionate compared to other couples. Hawk was goofy and lovable, much gentler compared to Fire's love for Electra.

"Hey, wanna go see if the stables are empty and the storeroom is free?" Fire asked his girlfriend.

"I'd love to." Electra giggled madly, joining Fire as they ran off to their favorite hookup spot. Hawk made a gagging motion, and Eagle slapped his chest softly. Not only were Fire and Electra one of the most passionate couples, they were one of the most physical. The two of them met soon after they each joined the rebellion, and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Electra's energy attracted Fire's laid-back personality. She excited him, and he knew how to calm her down. Hawk and Eagle were childhood friends turned lovers, and had been in love for as long as they could remember. Hawk told Eagle long ago that he was going to marry her, and they were going to have children who would live in happiness.

Eagle believed him. She believed every single word, and she loved him with all her heart.

* * *

Stella sat at her desk long after the party had settled down. She looked over battle plans, trying to organize another attack on Eclipse. But the more she tried to focus, the more her thoughts traveled back to Larch. Her face kept heating up when she thought of him, and she kept thinking about all the things that made him attractive. His personality aside, his looks weren't something to sneeze at. His light green skin was a few hues darker than Rosiepuff's hair. Larch's hair—with its sheen and pristine look—gave a new meaning to _royal_ blue. His pants were loose to give him freer range of moment, but his shirt and vest were form-fitting to show off his lean figure. He also had the cutest nose Stella ever saw. She was also a tiny bit jealous of his perfectly round ears. Her ears were pointed, almost like an elf's.

A knock at the door made Stella jump several inches in the air. She turned to see Eros step into the room and shut the door behind him. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Eros asked at the sight of Stella's startled expression.

"I guess I was lost in thought." Stella said, putting her books aside.

"Well, I just wanted to compliment you on a wonderful party." Eros said, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Your voice is like an angel's."

"Thank you." Stella said. "You're a fair dancer."

"Thanks. Though, sometimes, I feel I have two left feet." He stretched and yawned. "I'm so tired, yet so tense. Perhaps you could…loosen me up?" He ended the question with a kiss to Stella's neck.

Stella recoiled, to her surprise. "Uh, maybe not tonight, Eros."

Eros stared at her in surprise. "You never refuse our evening activity. Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, no." Stella laughed when Eros held her face in his hands and looked her over worriedly. "I'm just…..well, I don't know…"

Eros studied her face for a moment. "Stella…..are you in love?"

"What? No!" Stella blushed madly.

Eros gasped deeply. "Oh my gosh! You _are_ in love! Who is it? Who is it? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Eros, shush!" Stella hoped no one heard Eros's excitable chatter.

"What? I'm happy for you!" Eros said. "Stella, it's all right to fall in love."

"There's no room for love in a war." Stella said.

"Then explain the blush in your cheeks." Eros said, tracing a finger down her jaw.

Stella stared at her desk. "I've never felt this way before."

"You should keep on it. Don't let it go." Eros said.

"And you won't be upset if we cease our…how you say, 'benefits'?" Stella asked.

"Of course not!" Eros assured. "You deserve to be with a boy who will treat you right."

"Now, don't insult yourself." Stella scolded. "You always had a gentle touch."

Eros kissed her cheek. "Be with him, Stella, if that will make you happy." He stood and left the room, and Stella allowed his words to swim around in her brain. She still felt a bit conflicted as she journeyed to bed.

Meanwhile, Eros journeyed off to the stables. He knew he saw Larch fawning over Stella, he just didn't know if Stella ever returned the feelings. Eros was a bit disappointed to lose the "benefits" of his friendly relationship with Stella. In his opinion, she was pretty good in bed. But Eros wanted Stella to find a true boyfriend.

When he arrived at the stables, Eros found the troll he searched for: Larch, currently combing out Lucky's feathers as he did every night. "Hey Larch!"

Larch looked up, and he rolled his eyes a little. "Hey Eros."

"I know you're busy, so I'll cut to the chase." Eros said. "Whatever you've been doing to gain Stella's affection, amplify it."

Larch's head whipped around so he could stare at Eros in surprise. He slid off his snow phoenix. "What?"

"You want to pursue a relationship with Stella? You better amp up your game." Eros said.

"I don't understand. You and Stella seem to have a fling going on." Larch said. "Why are you helping me instead of stopping me?"

"Oh, so you _do_ know of our dalliances." Eros chuckled. "Larch, Stella and I were never serious. No romance has ever blossomed between us. But I see something blooming with you two. Chase after it, catch it, and don't let it go."

Larch smiled a little. "Thanks, Eros. That's really cool of you. Now I just have to get through Crimson."

Eros chuckled. "Let him warm up to the idea. At least, now, he finally likes you."

* * *

As the days passed, Larch did indeed take every opportunity to be close to Stella and nurture a love between them. Of course, he had to spend an equal amount of time avoiding Crimson and dodging the red troll's wrath. Crimson saw Stella as a sister, and protected her fiercely. If Larch wanted to be with her, he would have to prove himself to her so Stella could tell Crimson herself that Larch was good for her.

Larch did catch one lucky break: Crimson and Rosiepuff were bonding. Impressed by her strength yet kind nature, Crimson took it upon himself to be Rosiepuff's liaison and guardian in the rebellion. Perhaps it was also because of Rosiepuff's loving heart that reminded Crimson of his own mother. He spent as much time with her as possible, hearing her stories and even gathering his bravery to tell her his own.

"After Titan killed my wife and daughter, I just got so lost in my rage." Crimson sighed, helping Rosiepuff tidy the home they shared. Crimson had graciously offered the spare room in his house for Rosiepuff to stay, since rooming was limited in the bunker.

"Anyone would, if in your situation." Rosiepuff said. "That was a horrible thing to endure."

Crimson nodded slowly. "I was going to kill him. I was going to murder Titan in front of everyone, even though I risked being caught and executed. That's when Stella saved me. She gave me a new path to take, a way to make my life better and achieve revenge while also benefiting the whole kingdom, my home. I owe her my life."

"Seems a lot of trolls around here are like that." Rosiepuff said.

"Moonlight Kingdom is not an easy place to live in." Crimson said. "Especially not with Eclipse."

Rosiepuff cringed a little. She hated hearing trolls talk so ill of her dear friend, even when she wasn't sure what was true or false. "At least you don't risk being eaten. You aren't in a cage."

"We're in a cage of sorts." Crimson shrugged.

"But you still live. There is a chance at a life." Rosiepuff said. "Not for us. We are raised to be slaughtered, and that is all."

Crimson shuddered a little at the thought. Living every day fearing that you'll be next on the menu for a monster. "Did you lose your parents to the Bergens?"

Rosiepuff paused in her sweeping. "No. No, I lost several friends to the Bergens. But my parents…." Her eyes became glassy. "My father died saving me and my mother from a forest beast; and my mother was so heartbroken that she died soon after."

Crimson looked down. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to lose your parents to something you can't control."

Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "It was a tragedy. And tragedies tend to harden your heart. But you can't let that happen." She smiled softly. "My husband and my son gave me new reasons to live. I'm certain that, one day, your heart will heal enough that you will learn to love again."

At this, Crimson's chest puffed up a little with pride. "Why don't I finish sweeping? You go take a walk or something."

Rosiepuff could hardly get a refusal out before Crimson snatched the broom from her and hurriedly swept the floor. "You're very kind, Crimson. You'll make a lovely father again someday."

Crimson smiled broadly. "Thanks."

* * *

One day, Larch went out on his own to see Zelenia. He had sent a Zip Beetle to the princess with a secret message, and hoped Eclipse would not discover the note. When he arrived at the garden, Zelenia waited anxiously for him.

"You are lucky my mother is out in the village." Zelenia sighed in relief. "I managed to catch the Zip Beetle before she could find it."

"Sorry. I just had to see you one more time." Larch said.

"Oh?" Zelenia smiled coyly, and then got another worried look on her face. "Are you leaving already?"

"No. But I think it's getting too risky to keep meeting and talking like this." Larch said. "Also, I think I'm sending the wrong message."

Zelenia tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Whatever do you mean?"

Larch took the princess's hands in his. "You are a wonderful princess, Zelenia. You would lead so much better than your mother. I find many things about you admirable and attractive."

"Aw, thank you." Zelenia blushed.

"I know you feel something for me. But I feel something for someone else." Larch said. "I'm in love with Stella, and I intend to follow through with it. It wouldn't be right to _not_ tell you this. Do you understand?"

Zelenia's smile was small, but genuine. She kissed Larch's cheek. "You are a good troll, Larch. I wish you the best of luck with Stellaluna."

Larch hugged the princess and turned to leave. He paused and looked back to her. "Once Stella wins, and Moonlight Kingdom is freed, you are more than welcome to live in my kingdom. I'm quite certain Peppy will accept you."

Zelenia nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Larch."

* * *

Larch did not make it back to the rebellion until well after sunset. He found his mother talking with Sarabeth, mentioning something about a walk in the forest and what kinds of herbs to look for. Larch slipped by without his mother noticing, and he went straight to the phoenix stables.

"Hey guys!" Larch waved to Hawk, Eagle, and Clove, who chatted while mucking out the stables. "You seen Stella anywhere?"

"She went flying out on Symphony." Eagle said. "Said something about stargazing on the river."

"Best not disturb her." Hawk advised. "She only makes up that excuse when she wants to be alone to think."

"Well, I'm afraid this can't wait." Larch hopped onto Lucky and the snow phoenix flew him out of the bunker.

"Ooh!" Clove laughed. "He's lovesick, is what he is!"

"I'll say." Eagle said. "Let's hope Stella is in a good enough mood to receive him."

Larch had a wide smile on his lips as he flew Lucky out of the bunker. When they reached the entrance, Lucky only flew a short way down the river before Larch had him land next to Symphony, who napped on the riverbank. Larch patted Lucky affectionately and then continued downriver to find Stella. He made sure to not wake Symphony, knowing the phoenix might try to stop him. Once he was far enough away, he broke into a run.

 _She's gotta be down here somewhere._ Larch thought as he searched for Stella. _I'm going to tell her tonight, if it kills me!_

It took some time before Larch came to a small drop-off, where the river fell into a small pool before continuing further into the forest. Larch climbed down and looked around. The space behind the small, gentle waterfalls had mossy rocks, and the pool looked calm even with the water falling into it. Larch spotted a familiar figure knelt on the rocks just below him, and he hopped down to approach the leader of the Flame of Happiness.

"I was told I'd find you out here." Larch said.

Stella stared at her reflection. "Larch, now is not a good time."

"Well, I'm afraid this can't wait." Larch said. "I have to tell you something important."

"So do I." Stella said, standing.

"Oh. Then you start." Larch said.

"I think you need to leave." Stella said, not looking at Larch.

Larch blinked a few times. "What?"

"I don't know, Larch. Maybe your mother was right." Stella said. "Maybe you don't belong here. You should go home, to your family."

"Stella, I made a commitment, and I'm devoted to it." Larch said.

Stella scoffed softly. "Devotion. You speak with emotion."

"That bothers you?" Larch questioned.

"So much of this bothers me." Stella said, finally turning to Larch. "I don't know what to think anymore, Larch. I always thought I knew what I was doing. I thought I knew my path. But when I'm with you, I…I just…I don't know what I'm feeling….it's so confusing…."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm quite often tongue-tied around you." Larch chuckled.

"This is no time for jokes!" Stella snapped. "Why do you think you are here?"

Larch considered the question. "That answer has changed over time. I have a new reason to stay, and that reason is you."

Stella sighed. "Oh, Larch. You're brave, and I love that about you. But you let your emotions control you. You allow yourself to be blinded. There is no room in this war for your heart to decide!"

"Really? Because it was my heart that decided that I love you." Larch said.

Stella stared at him, her mouth dropping open a little in shock. "You…love me….."

"Yes. With all my heart, no matter how foolish you think it is." Larch said.

"Larch, how can you love someone like me?" Stella asked.

"Where do I start? With your looks or who you are? Both are wonderful." Larch said. He stepped up to Stella and took her hands in his. "Stella, in the time I've known you, I've fallen more and more in love with you because I admire so much about you. Everything about you attracts me. You're the harmony to my melody, the rainbow to my sunshine, the beat to my dance. I love you. That's the simplest way I can express what I feel when I'm around you."

Stella averted her eyes, not wanting to get lost in Larch's enchanting irises. "What if I don't love you back?"

"Well, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me back? It's okay if you don't."

Though her mouth stayed open for a long moment, no words came from Stella's mouth. "This has never happened to me. I don't know why I thought I could say what I'm thinking to you." She sighed. "I just can't say it. The words are there, but they won't come out. Actions speak louder than words, and I've always been able to show better than I could tell."

Larch chuckled. She was so endearing, so lovely, so perfect, in his eyes. "Then show me. Act, and I will respond accordingly."

Stella stared at him for what felt like years. Then, she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

At once, it was like fireworks exploding in their minds and their hearts. It was better than Larch's impromptu kiss by the storeroom. It was better than any kiss they experienced before. It was a kiss of true love, and only the desperate need for air could break the two trolls apart. Larch held Stella in a loose embrace, his emerald eyes locked onto her icy blue ones. He ran his fingers through her hair, and her ears quivered.

"I acted." Stella breathed. "Now respond accordingly."

Larch chuckled. "As you wish." He pulled her in for another kiss. It didn't take long for the heat to rise between them, and the passion increased. One of Larch's hands caressed Stella's hip, while the other hand fiddled with the strap of her camisole. Stella already began to unbutton Larch's vest.

Hidden in the bushes above them, Rosiepuff watched the exchange with somewhat widened eyes. Her errand of finding herbs had been interrupted when she saw Larch fly from the bunker on Lucky. When she followed him here, this was not what she expected. In fact, she had feared of something like this happening.

Rosiepuff's expression hardened to a frown. She turned and tiptoed away, back to the bunker.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Larch is in trouble now.**

 **Stella's song was inspired by "Heroes" by Alesso feat. Tove Lo. Like the song from** _ **The Lego Batman Movie.**_

 **Stella's quote to Larch about his bravery and emotions was from neomoon585. Thanks!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	11. Stella's Secret

**A/N: Hope the last chapter left off okay. I feel like some of you wanted to see more of the….ah, physical romance, if you will. Sorry, but then this story would be M-rated, and it wouldn't get the same traffic. Maybe I'll make a deleted scene or something for those of you who are old enough.**

 **Feanwen – You're going to get your answers in this chapter!**

 **Warning: more implicit content ahead, lighter than the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – Stella's Secret**

That most recent act of love solidified a relationship between Larch and Stella. Every free moment they had, they tried to spend in each other's company. The evenings were specially reserved for time together, where Stella would practically drag Larch into her room and lock the door behind them. While very few of the rebels were aware of any physical acts between the two, most everyone knew that there was chemistry between the Moonlight Kingdom troll and the one from the Troll Tree.

Their evening routine continued for over a week, and their bond blossomed like a spring flower. Larch lost a bit of focus in his training. Not that he minded. He only lost focus when Stella was around. He always looked forward to their evenings together, though he often waited for Hawk and Eagle to go to bed.

After assuring his housemates were fast asleep, Larch snuck out of the house and headed for Stella's home. He left his vest behind and wore only his shirt and pants. Most of the base was asleep by now. He would have an easy walk to Stella's.

"Hey Larch!"

Or not.

"Hey guys." Larch turned as Electra and Fire approached him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, we're on our way to stargaze." Electra said. "I see you're on your way to Stella's."

Larch's entire face turned dark from his blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Electra patted his cheek. "You're so lucky, Larch."

"Keep on it, man." Fire said. "You got a good one." He put an arm around Electra's shoulders, and the two of them laughed as they left Larch still blushing in the street. Larch tugged at the collar of his shirt as he continued to Stella's. He walked up the stairs to her pod room and knocked.

"You're late." Stella said when she opened the door. She pulled him into her room and shut and locked the door. Larch accepted her eager kiss, pausing only to pull off his shirt. He backed up as she walked forward, and they ended up on her bed.

After a minute, Larch stopped. "Why me?"

"Hmm?" Stella asked. She lay on top of Larch, lightly drumming her fingers on his bare chest.

"I mean, am I doing better than Eros?" Larch asked.

Stella laughed. "Aw, you _were_ jealous."

"What?" Larch scoffed. "No. I'm just curious. I mean, why were you seeing him in the first place?"

"I wouldn't call mine and Eros's evening exercises 'seeing each other.'" Stella said.

"Okay. What _would_ you call it?" Larch asked.

Stella thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Exploring my tastes? Some people like to do that, you know. Does that make me trashy?"

"No! Not at all." Larch assured, kissing her. "You're beautiful and wonderful in every way. If Eros wasn't kind to you, I'll kill him."

Stella laughed lightly. "Calm yourself, Larch. Eros is good in bed, and he treated me very well."

Larch nodded slowly. "Do I treat you well?"

"If you didn't, you'd be walking out of here with a bloody lip and a broken bone." Stella said. "Larch, what happened between me and Eros meant nothing. We had our fun, but I told him that I wanted to be with you. I'm with you, now, and I don't want to be anywhere else."

Larch smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Stella sighed happily.

* * *

Larch laughed with his friends as the phoenix trainers returned from training drills. "I'm telling you, Hawk, that was a cheap shot!"

"The point of throwing a mudball while you weren't looking was to throw it at a moment when you wouldn't see it coming." Hawk said. "And Pollen started it!"

"It was funny!" Pollen laughed.

"For you, everything is funny." Stella said. "All right, phoenix trainers, brush down your steeds. We're done for the day." She guided Stella to the alpha's perch.

"Pollen, I'm starting to think you're in the rebellion because you played a prank on Eclipse and need to hide from her." Larch said.

Pollen gasped dramatically. "How'd you guess?"

Larch did a double-take. "Wait, seriously?"

"Pollen's more hardcore than you think." Fern said. "The real reason he's hiding from Eclipse is because he kept trying to start impromptu dance sessions in the village square. One day, he did it while Eclipse was out of the kingdom, and Titan tried to kill Pollen on the spot."

"He went running into the forest like a bat out of hell." Pine chortled. "Titan and his guards chased after him and beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I still got the scars, man!" Pollen laughed. He pointed to several scars on his arms, head, and even pulled up his shirt to show off a long line that went from his shoulder to his hip. "Boy, did that hurt."

"Yikes." Larch laughed, staring at Pollen's scars.

"Might've died if Stella hadn't found him." Olive said. "She saved him from Titan, brought Pollen back to the bunker, and healed him."

"I was good as new in two months!" Pollen cheered.

"Although I'm not convinced he didn't suffer some brain damage." Holly mused, earning laughs from her friends.

Lavender looked up. "Uh oh. Larch, you've got trouble coming your way."

"Huh?" Larch turned, and he saw his mother walking towards him. As much as Rosiepuff tried to hide it, she had a look on her face that said she needed to talk about something important. "Oh boy. I think I'm in trouble." Larch gulped.

"What did you do this time?" Lily asked.

"No idea." Larch shrugged.

Rosiepuff walked right up to her son. "Larch, can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Larch said. "Let's go over this way." He led her over by the tool shed, far enough away from the other trolls so they wouldn't eavesdrop. "So, what's up?"

Rosiepuff crossed her arms. "I just noticed you seem more…disheveled, these days."

Larch was a bit confused. "Uh, no. I'm good."

"Really?" Rosiepuff didn't sound convinced. "Not doing much sneaking out, are you?"

Suddenly, Larch got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Not at all. Why would you think such a thing?"

Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll try a more direct route. Do you remember, when you were five, you asked me where babies come from, and I told you 'the paint stork'?"

"Yeah….." Larch said slowly.

"I know you and Stella are playing stork." Rosiepuff said.

"Okay!" Larch jumped, laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, great. Okay. That's all I needed to know." He let out a few more nervous laughs, and then groaned. "Are you mad?"

"No, Larch, I'm not mad." Rosiepuff sighed.

Larch's ears drooped a little. "Are you disappointed?"

"No. I'm worried." Rosiepuff corrected. "Worried that you're not thinking things through."

"I'm in love, Mom." Larch said with a small shrug. "I don't think there's much room left for thinking things through."

Rosiepuff stared at Larch with exasperation. "Larch, be serious."

"How did you find out, anyway?" Larch asked.

"That night at the river." Rosiepuff said. "I saw you and Stella kissing on my way back to the bunker; and you were pawing her the same way your father did before he and I—"

"Whoa, Mom!" Larch yelped, looking around for anyone who might be listening. "I do _not_ need that image in my head!"

"Oh, Larch!" Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "You went to your mandatory health class in the Troll Tree. It's perfectly natural. How do you think we got you?"

"Yeah, but it's still disturbing. Thinking about my parents…." Larch shuddered.

Rosiepuff frowned at him. "Why is it that it's fine to talk about you and Stella doing it, but even thinking about your father and I doing it is gross?"

"Because Stella and I are young, and you and Dad are—" Larch shut his mouth quickly.

"Old? You're saying your father and I are old?" Rosiepuff asked.

Larch shook his head vigorously. "No! Not at all! I'd never say that." He lowered his voice to a mutter. "Out loud."

Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. She became very serious now. "While we're on the subject of age, let me remind you of something very important. You are only seventeen years old. Stella is just sixteen. You are not ready for a child and if you—"

"Whoa, hold up there, Mom!" Larch laughed a little. "I'm not going to get Stella pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Rosiepuff asked. "You do know how a troll's body works when you're doing….that."

"We're being careful." Larch said.

"How?" Rosiepuff demanded. "This is not a great time to have a baby, Larch. Neither of you are ready for a baby."

"I know." Larch said. "Mom, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do." Rosiepuff said. "I'm afraid that you're going to get yourself into trouble and you won't be able to get out of it."

Larch smiled confidently. "Mom, I can handle this. I'm not going to get Stella pregnant. But I _am_ in love with her. Maybe I'll marry her someday. You think you'd like her as a daughter-in-law?"

"Slow your roll, soldier." Rosiepuff droned. "Survive this war and then show me you know what you're going to do with your life, and then we'll talk about you getting married at an appropriate age."

Rosiepuff's Hug Time bracelet went off again, and Larch hugged her. He turned to head back to the phoenixes. "Trust me, Mom." He said as he left. "You'll get grandchildren out of me when I'm good and ready to be a dad!" He jogged away.

Rosiepuff watched him leave, anxiety eating away at her heart. If Larch wasn't careful, he would get Stella pregnant and might not even know about it. There weren't very many ways to prevent pregnancies except to not do the thing that causes pregnancies. Even worse, Larch was truly in love with Stella. But she belonged in Moonlight Kingdom.

No matter how much Rosiepuff loved Stella, she feared that Larch would choose to stay in Moonlight Kingdom instead of returning home.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Eagle asked, doing a turn in front of Larch and Hawk. She wore a new dress she made herself: knee-length skirt, short sleeves, and a bone bead belt.

"Simple, yet pretty." Larch said. "Got a hot date tonight?"

"Yep. And here's the hot date." Hawk said, pointing to himself. "Fire and Electra are joining us."

"What kinds of dates do you go on in a rebellion?" Larch asked.

"We're just going out for a picnic in the forest." Hawk buckled his sword around his hips. "We always bring our weapons, just in case."

"Well, have fun." Larch said. "Be safe."

"Will do." Eagle said. "See you later!" She and Hawk left their house, meeting with Fire and Electra at the stables. The quartet flew out on their respective steeds for their double-date in the forest. Electra had the picnic basket. Dates were a rare thing due to the dangers of the forest. Not only did Titan like to send his troops on patrols of the forest and searches for the rebellion base, but there were plenty of dangerous creatures. Fire found them a spot in a clearing where they could eat in peace and their phoenixes could properly keep watch.

Electra and Eagle laid out the blanket while Fire and Hawk rummaged through the picnic basket. "You think we should've asked Stella and Larch to join us?" Hawk asked.

"Everyone else may know that they're an item, but I don't think they've explicitly confirmed it." Electra said.

"I'm pretty sure their nightly activities confirm it pretty _explicitly."_ Fire said.

"Fire." Eagle scolded. "Do not speak that way about Stella."

"What?" Fire shrugged. "I can't compliment my leader on her rockin' body?"

"No." Eagle droned.

"And hey." Electra pouted. "I thought I had the rockin' body."

"Oh, you do." Fire said, pulling Electra into a kiss. "From your toes to the tips of your hair."

Hawk gagged. "Gross." Eagle laughed, kissing Hawk's cheek. Someday, perhaps Hawk would develop a level of physical love like Fire's. For now, she was content with his goofy, loving self.

"Larch is quite the looker, too." Electra said. "He's very handsome."

"And so kind." Eagle agreed. "I'm going to miss him when he goes home."

Hawk paused mid-chew, and then forcefully swallowed the food in his mouth. "I wish he wouldn't leave. I'm worried about him."

"Worried?" Electra repeated.

"I don't like that king of his back in the Troll Tree." Hawk said. "That Wolfrick fellow? He sounds even worse than Eclipse."

"I agree." Fire said. His tone was hard, very strange from the laid-back and casual-speaking troll. "And I don't trust Wolfrick's son, either."

"I don't know." Eagle shrugged. "Larch always spoke so fondly of the prince."

"Yeah, but we all know what Zelenia is like." Fire said. "If Wolfrick is as bad as we think, who's to say his son isn't going to be just like him?"

"We all heard what Rosiepuff said about him." Electra said. "First off, how can anyone _not_ like Rosiepuff? And if he's going to throw them to the Bergens when they go back, why should they go at all?"

"Yeah. Larch _and_ his mother need to stay here." Hawk agreed. "They belong here with us."

"Yes! They belong in Moonlight Kingdom." Electra agreed. "We could even sneak into the Troll Tree and bring Larch's father here."

"But how do we convince them from leaving once the war is over?" Eagle asked.

"Well, Rosiepuff will stay wherever Larch does." Fire said. "Maybe Stella will be the one to keep Larch here."

* * *

Sticking to the shadows of the buildings in Moonlight Kingdom, Larch easily made it to Amethyst's home without being spotted. The grey troll met him at the back door to her house.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I hope this will work." Amethyst handed Larch a small bag, and Larch looked inside to see a variety of bone beads.

"Thanks, Amethyst." Larch reached into his hair and handed Amethyst a pouch of tea. "That should help your dad. I hope he gets better soon."

"Thank you, Larch." Amethyst hugged the green troll. "Best of luck in the rebellion. Long live the Flame of Happiness."

Larch bowed to her, and he hurried away and out of the kingdom. He kept the bag of beads close to his chest and hid the bag in his hair when he arrived at the bunker. When he arrived at his house, he made sure Hawk and Eagle were gone and then pulled out some thread he took from the scraps in Jasmine's sewing basket. Larch sat at the table and got to work. He braided the threads together to make a thick enough string, creating a knot on one end. Then he dumped out the beads and searched for just the right ones. He wanted only the ones with the best colors and best designs. Once he filled the thread, he tied a tiny loop on the open end. He tucked the knot through the loop to complete the necklace.

By the time he finished, it was time for dinner, and Larch stowed the necklace in his hair before joining the other rebels. Rosiepuff soon joined him, flour dusting her face from helping with the cookies on the table. Larch loved seeing the happy smile on his mother's face. He took it as a sign that she was settling in with the rebellion.

When dinner was over, Larch helped with the dishes to kill some time. By the time he finished, he already bid his mother goodnight and the rebels disappeared to their homes for bed. Larch snuck away to Stella's room.

"Ah, there you are." Stella laughed from her spot on her bed, pulling off her jewelry and setting it gently on her nightstand. She took special care of her Flame of Happiness pendant, even laying out the chain flat so it wouldn't tangle.

"Before we start, I have a surprise for you." Larch said. He pulled out the necklace he made.

Stella gasped, accepting the necklace and putting it on. "It's lovely. What's the occasion?"

"I can't make something for you out of the goodness of my heart?" Larch shrugged, stooping down to kiss her.

"Do you make gifts like these for your friends back home?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, especially around the holidays." Larch confirmed, sitting next to Stella. "I made Ninfea a wooden pendant carved with water designs. She loved it."

"And did you love her?" Stella asked.

"I don't think it was love. I might've thought it was, at the time I was dating her, but I guess she wasn't my type." Larch kissed Stella again. "I think you're more my speed."

Stella laughed, pulling Larch fully onto her bed. "You're a shameless flirt, Larch."

She said it to tease him, but it was really one of the things she found most endearing about him. It still surprised Stella to think that she fell in love. When she was younger, she didn't have many guy friends. She certainly wasn't attracted to any of them. Later in life, when she formed this rebellion, no romantic feelings aroused when she was near the trolls who joined her cause. Eros didn't even count for that. Stella and Larch were both rainbow trolls. But because of how they grew up, they were so different in many ways. Despite their ups and downs, they found a true love. It made Stella smile like she never had before.

That smile was permanently plastered to her lips when she woke the next morning to find Larch still in bed with her. Larch's body pressed up against hers, and one of his arms draped over her stomach. Stella soaked up his warmth for a few more minutes, and then turned around and kissed his nose.

"Morning…" Larch yawned.

"Time to get up, Sleepyhead." Stella said.

"No….." Larch moaned sleepily. "I wanna cuddle with you a little longer. You're so cuddly."

Stella rolled her eyes. She lightly punched Larch's stomach. "Come on. You have chores to do and I have a full day of scouting."

"Okay. Okay, I'm up. I'm up." Larch groaned, crawling over Stella and falling to the floor. He tiredly redressed himself. "Why aren't you getting up?"

"Oh, I can sleep for a bit longer." Stella said. "You just have to go."

Larch snorted. "Whatever." He kissed her head. "See you later."

"See ya." Stella murmured. She heard Larch chuckle, and then the door opened and closed. She waited a few more minutes, and then opened her eyes. Larch was gone, and all his clothes were off the floor, so he wouldn't have forgotten anything.

Stella sat up in her bed, gathered her undergarments from the floor, and pulled them on. She stared at the door and listened closely to ensure nobody came her way. Then Stella put a hand to her stomach, and she shut her eyes.

A soft blue glow enveloped her hand. Stella kept her eyes shut, searching thoroughly. Then, she gasped. "There it is. I did it!" She sighed heavily. "Finally." The glow disappeared from her hand. She stayed on her bed for several minutes, completely silent. Then, she dressed herself fully and slipped out of her room. She went straight for the stables. Nobody stopped her, never questioning their leader. Stella mounted Symphony, and the phoenix transported her to the edge of Moonlight Kingdom. Stella left her loyal steed in a tree, and Symphony even settled down for a nap.

Stella snuck away, crawling up and over the wall. She went straight for the garden behind the castle, tiptoeing across the moat like Cloud Guy does. She hid in the bushes of the garden.

When she was sure there was no one around, she stepped back and snapped her fingers. She looked down to analyze her appearance, nodded in satisfaction, and walked up to the castle. None of the guards stopped her as she strolled to the library.

Empress Eclipse was not expecting a visitor, so she was slightly apprehensive when someone opened the door to her library. However, when she saw who entered, the empress relaxed with a smile. "Good morning, my child."

Princess Zelenia grinned back. "Hello, Mother."

* * *

 **A/N: Muwahahahaha!**


	12. It's A Mother's Intuition

**A/N: Okay, that's enough torturing you with the cliffhanger. BTW, Reby has something to say to you all:**

 **Reby Montana: Who is most shocked from the last chapter? I knew EVERYTHING! *evil laugh***

 **Yes, she did know it all. She was the one who collaborated with me on the story. So she knew all along that Zelenia and Stella were one and the same. Reby, thank you for managing to keep it all bottled in all this time.**

 **Guest – I hope this chapter clears up some confusion.**

 **Butterfly abby144 – I think you'll get your answer in this chapter. Or maybe the next one.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Keep reading and you'll find out pretty quickly. :D**

 **Fun fact: the title for this chapter is inspired by the song of the same name from** _ **Piglet's Big Movie.**_ **:D**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve – It's A Mother's Intuition**

Zelenia/Stellaluna was often surprised that her mother did not know her own daughter secretly led a rebellion against her. Not that Zelenia didn't work hard to do so. She went to great lengths to ensure her mother would never know about the true identity of the Flame of Happiness leader. Her magic allowed her to change her hair and skin colors while she was Stella, and it was relatively easy to change her clothes. Whenever she was with her mother, she had to make sure she always wore an elegant dress and tiara. Of course, Eclipse never had any reason to distrust her daughter. That's what made Zelenia feel just a little bit guilty about deceiving her mother, who loved her so much.

Eclipse stood to better accept Zelenia's hug. "My child, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Zelenia said. She sat with her mother on the couch.

"You are late. You normally join me for breakfast." Eclipse said. "I was afraid you were still ill from yesterday, so I told the servants to leave you be."

"Oh, I'm no longer ill." Zelenia said. "But I do need your help."

Eclipse put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Zelenia, you look troubled. What is it?"

Zelenia looked down, nervous and maybe even a little guilty. "Well, I have done something that I think I regret. I had such confidence in it until it actually happened and now…."

"There, there, my darling." Eclipse hugged her daughter. "What happened?"

Zelenia finally locked eyes with her mother. "I'm pregnant."

Eclipse's eyes widened. "You…what? Wait, hang on." Eclipse held up a hand, which became enveloped in a light blue glow. She put the glowing hand to Zelenia's stomach. It didn't take long to detect the baby growing inside her. Eclipse's jaw dropped. "You're…..pregnant….sweetheart, you're going to have a baby! Oh, and…" Eclipse focused again. "It's going to be a boy! A little prince!"

Zelenia slumped in relief. "You're not upset with me?"

"Well, I told you I wanted grandchildren someday." Eclipse said. "But, I must admit, I was hoping you would've waited until you were a tad older. I was thinking you could marry one of the mountain trolls. King Yuki has a few candidates in mind."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I would be happy to marry one of them in the future. But I had this plan, and I…" Zelenia ducked her head down. "Perhaps it _was_ foolish. What am I thinking, having a baby so young?"

"Zelenia, enough of that foolish self-deprecation." Eclipse scolded. "You should know better. I raised you to be smart, to be bold, to do things that others may not approve of if you truly believed it was for the best. Tell me what you were thinking."

Zelenia exhaled. Her mother was hard on her citizens, but loving and just a bit firm to her daughter. "It's that rebellion. Their attacks seem to get worse and worse. I fear for the day they succeed in overthrowing us both. That blasted rebellion thinks they can drive us out, thinks that we can be overthrown."

Eclipse chuckled. "My dear, do you doubt my magic? Do you doubt your own?"

"Of course not. But the rebellion and our citizens are accustomed to our magic, if that makes sense." Zelenia said. "I thought, 'We must show the kingdom that we're not going anywhere.' The best way to do that? Well, I wasn't sure, at first. Then I thought about having a child. I thought that, if I could produce an heir, it would send a message to the kingdom and to that lousy rebellion. Show them that our reign, your legacy, isn't going anywhere."

Eclipse considered Zelenia's words. She nodded slowly, and then smiled. "Zelenia, I am delighted to know that you have already secured an heir to the throne. In a perfect world, you would have been able to wait, to fall in love, to marry a troll, and then give the throne a prince. But, given our difficult situation with that rebellion, perhaps this is what's best." She put a hand on Zelenia's stomach and smiled. "You've given us a prince. You've safeguarded the throne. Well done." Eclipse frowned suddenly. "Who is the baby's father?"

Zelenia rubbed the back of her head. "A troll from the kingdom. But he will not be a problem for us."

"Why not?" Eclipse asked.

"Because I have no use for him anymore." Zelenia said. "I was born with magic in my blood, just like you. I was afraid that a weak father would sire a weak child who would not be able to handle their own magic. I found a troll plenty strong enough to sire a healthy child. But he doesn't know who I am. I disguised myself to hide my identity while pursuing a relationship. Eventually, he would've figured out who I was, and I feared he would try to take the throne from me or my child." She glared at the ground. "I couldn't let that happen. He had no right, probably had no idea how to run a kingdom. So I killed him. Was that irrational?"

Eclipse thought about it. "There are times when I wish we were not born with magic, Zelenia. People fear us because of our magic, and that makes life harder for us. Now, I would have liked to meet the father of my grandchild; but, ultimately, you may be in the right. I think it was good that you took care of him. The baby won't miss a father he never knew. We'll just give him some extra love to make up for it." Eclipse smiled again and cupped Zelenia's cheek in her hand. "Zelenia, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet our little prince. I know he'll be strong and powerful, just like his mother."

Zelenia smiled warmly and hugged her mother. "I'm so happy you aren't mad."

"We live in a different world, my little star." Eclipse kissed Zelenia's head. "Life works differently for us. I have known other trolls who had children in their late teens, and I must warn you: it's not easy on the body. But I will do everything in my power to ensure the baby is born healthy."

"Thank you, Mother." Zelenia sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Eclipse said.

* * *

Eclipse spent the entire day fawning over her daughter and asking a dozen questions related to the future prince. Eclipse would use her magic to check on the growing baby, even though the seed was just a little over a week old. The baby must've been conceived a short while ago, but Eclipse didn't blame her daughter for waiting before checking and then killing the baby's father. Eclipse suspected that the father of the baby was not suited for being royal. He might not even have the best personality. He was just strong of body. That's all.

When night fell, Zelenia let her mother tuck her in. Eclipse was as excited as any soon-to-be grandmother would be. She babied her daughter and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her to sleep. Zelenia knew her mother would soon be off to sleep herself, and then she could slip back to the rebellion.

Eclipse left after singing her daughter to sleep. She journeyed to her room with a wide smile, overjoyed by the turn of events. This would throw Stella's "cause" right in her face. She'll never take the kingdom now. Even she would know that Eclipse will slaughter any who harm the empress's family.

 _Rest my little princess  
Sleep, my future prince  
Someday soon, yes, you'll see  
You'll be a leader just like me_

As she made her way to her room, Eclipse thought of her life, and everything that led up to this moment. She was not evil by nature. Far from it. Just because Wolfrick branded her as a witch, every other troll in the Troll Tree thought so, too.

 _I had been born with magic,  
performed enchantments and little charms  
So what if I knew some magic?  
I never did any harm_

 _But when that brute banished me  
It made me see the light  
My powers made me who I am  
Banishment? He had no right_

 _My magic makes me strong  
Made me who I am today  
With my daughter and, now, my grandson  
I'll show them all I'm here to stay_

* * *

 _Eclipse fought the guards who held her by the arms. Her hands were covered in wooden casings and bound behind her back to prevent her from using her magic. Of course, this wouldn't stop her from using her powers. But she would never harm another troll with her abilities._

" _Stop it!" Eclipse snarled. "I'm not a witch! I just saved you all from the Bergens!"_

 _King Wolfrick led the trio towards the edge of the village. He spun around to glare at Eclipse. "You did it for your own personal gain. A witch is not capable of kindness or selflessness. You're a monster."_

" _You're the real monster!" Eclipse shouted. "You're a cruel coward and you don't deserve to be king!"_

 _Wolfrick looked like he would slap her. But he glanced back to the trolls who watched from the Troll Tree. Several of the guards who were loyal to Wolfrick kept the trolls back and away from "the dangerous witch." Wolfrick couldn't strike Eclipse, or his subjects would fear him. They might even rebel against him._

" _All that I do, I do to protect my kingdom." Wolfrick said loud enough for the trolls to hear. "You have hidden in the shadows for a long time, but now your time is up. You are banished from my kingdom, never to return. If you ever step foot in the Troll Tree, if you ever threaten my trolls again, I'll have you imprisoned for the rest of your life." Wolfrick glanced back to the trolls. At least half of them looked relieved, thankful for their strong king who protected them so well. Wolfrick's chest puffed up with pride, but his anger returned when Rosiepuff tried to push her way through the crowd._

" _Eclipse!" Rosiepuff screamed. Malcolm, worried his crush would receive the brunt of his father's wrath, held her back with the help of a couple guards. "Let go of me! Leave her alone! She's not going to hurt anyone!"_

" _Get that foolish girl out of here!" Wolfrick ordered._

" _Rosiepuff, come on." Malcolm urged, pulling Rosiepuff away despite how hard she fought. She still screamed and hollered, both at Wolfrick and Malcolm. There were tears in her eyes as she stared helplessly at her friend._

" _Leave my friend alone." Eclipse growled at Wolfrick._

" _What friends could an evil witch possibly have?" Wolfrick scoffed. "Take her away." The guards began dragging Eclipse away. But Wolfrick made them stop for another moment, and he whispered something to them so the other trolls wouldn't hear. "Kill her and throw her body into the gorge."_

 _The guards nodded in understanding, leading Eclipse into the forest. She scrambled for an idea. She couldn't just let loose with her magic. That would only further convince the trolls that she was an evil witch. But she wasn't going to die. Not today._

Maybe I can get some help. _Eclipse focused her magic, telepathically calling for a wingdingle bird. It didn't take long for one of them to answer the call, and the bird screeched as it swooped down towards the trolls. The guards hollered in terror, leaving Eclipse behind and running for their lives. The wingdingle chased the troll guards for a while, and then flew off, apparently bored already. Eclipse silently thanked the bird for the rescue. She magically created fire in her hands. The ropes and wooden casings around her hands and wrists burned to ashes._

 _Eclipse stood and rubbed her wrists. She looked back towards the Troll Tree. "What do I do now?" she wondered to herself. She couldn't go back to the Troll Tree now. But if she stayed too far away for too long, the magical traps she set up to keep the Bergens away would fail. Her friends—the only trolls she loved with all her heart—would be in danger. But Wolfrick would be on high alert._

 _Wolfrick…..Eclipse decided then and there that she hated him. She would get her revenge, and she'd get her friends to safety, too._

 _Somehow._

* * *

Tried to move on from the past  
Make a kingdom of my own  
A place where they like my magic  
Somewhere I can call "home"

 _Eclipse's dress had dirtied and tattered a bit in the year she spent in the forest. She managed to wash her face with water from the creek, and she combed her hair with an old fish skeleton. The one upside to living in the forest—isolated and alone—was she could practice her magic without fear. Currently, she knelt on the edge of a pool of water and used her magic to watch the Bergens overtake the Troll Tree. It hurt her heart to see the trolls clamoring in their panic. But her bitter anger at their lack of support for her lingered, and Eclipse hardened her heart. She saw a glimpse of Wolfrick's terrified look, and it made her grin._

 _After the Bergens had the tree caged, Eclipse moved her vision in the pool to search the forest. Soon, she found just what she wanted: a group of trolls who managed to escape the tree. Eclipse swiped the vision away, and she stood to go find those trolls. She eventually discovered them sitting on the banks of a river. It looked like a pair of parents and their two children, plus a few others. Eclipse watched the trolls for the rest of the day, observing them as the rest of the escaped trolls found each other and gathered around. All of them were scared out of their wits and exhausted from running._

 _When night fell, Eclipse made her appearance. She noticed a troll struggling to make a fire, and she used her magic to set his pile of wood ablaze. The trolls whipped around to her as she stepped from the shadows._

" _It's Eclipse!" one of them gasped. The mothers of the group held their children close._

" _Do not be afraid of me, please." Eclipse said calmly._

" _But you're a witch!" one of the trolls protested._

" _Do you really believe that?" Eclipse asked, her tone steady. "Or were you simply too afraid to defy Wolfrick?" The trolls did not answer. Several of them avoided her gaze. Eclipse remained gentle with her gaze and voice. "I do not blame you for fearing him. Wolfrick was not the best king."_

" _Well, he's not our king anymore." A troll moped. "We've lost our home. What will we do? How will we survive?"_

" _With me." Eclipse said. The trolls stared at her with a mix of surprise and skepticism. "Hear me out. Yes, I have magic. I intend to use that magic for you all. I know a place deep in the forest, far from the Bergens, where we can live in peace. Follow me, call me your leader, and we will make a kingdom that is even greater than Wolfrick's. What do you say?"_

 _Eclipse waited patiently as the trolls deliberated quietly with each other. She understood their hesitance. But what other choice did they have? None of them seemed to be ready to take up the reins as leader. So she would be the one to do it, if they would let her._

" _I suppose we could give it a chance." A troll said._

" _Just for a while." Another troll agreed._

" _Where is this new kingdom you spoke of?" a third asked Eclipse._

* * *

 _The trolls were nervous entering the dark forest. But when Eclipse used her magic to protect them, they became surer of their new leader. Eclipse took them to the perfect spot to start building their kingdom. With everyone working together (not to mention Eclipse's magic), Moonlight Kingdom was finished within a year. Eclipse crowned herself as Empress of Moonlight Kingdom, and the trolls rejoiced. It felt good to finally be accepted, even with her magic._

 _At least, Eclipse believed she had been accepted._

But the fear came back, with treachery  
They tried to take what was rightfully mine  
I had no choice in my defense  
When I saw their true colors shine

" _Empress Eclipse!"_

 _Eclipse paused in her walk down the hallway of her castle when she heard the call. She turned to see a fifteen-year-old girl she hired to be a lady-in-waiting at the castle. "Oh, hello Clover."_

 _Clover curtsied. She was an orphan, her parents killed during the first Trollstice, and was honored when Eclipse asked her to live and work in the castle. "My lady, I must warn you. You are in danger."_

" _Danger?" Eclipse asked. "What do you mean?"_

 _Clover came closer to whisper to Eclipse, as though the walls eavesdropped on them. "I heard a couple trolls talking. They want to kill you, now that the kingdom is complete. They still fear your magic."_

 _Eclipse's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."_

" _They said they'd kill you tonight! I'm afraid for you, my lady." Clover said. "You have been good to us, and I do not wish to see you harmed."_

 _Eclipse smiled. "I will take care of it. Thank you, Clover."_

 _Clover curtsied again and briskly walked off. Eclipse hummed in thought. Surely Clover misheard those trolls. The trolls of her new kingdom adored her. They trusted her._

 _Still…_

 _That night, Eclipse created a ghostly twin for herself to put in her bed. She hid in her closet and waited. To her shock and anger, a couple trolls she recognized as servants from the kitchen entered her room. They were armed with kitchen knives, and they tiptoed over to Eclipse's bed. Mistaking her doppelgänger for the empress, the trolls stabbed their knives into the troll on the bed. But the doppelgänger disappeared, and the trolls realized their mistake. Eclipse burst from the closet and manipulated the curtains to capture the trolls._

" _What is the meaning of this treachery?" Eclipse growled._

" _You're nothing but a witch, plotting to kill us all!" one of the trolls snapped. "We won't be fooled again!"_

 _Eclipse felt a range of emotions: anger, hurt, betrayed, saddened, and the like. "Guards!" A quartet of troll guards came in minutes, led by Titan. "These trolls have proven themselves as menaces to society. If they tried to kill me, who's to say they won't try to kill another troll in the kingdom? You will take them to the dungeon, Titan, where they will remain for the rest of their lives. And wake Clover and bring her to me. I must reward her for her good work."_

" _Yes, Your Majesty." Titan and his guards took the trolls away._

 _Eclipse was alone, and the mirror of her vanity shattered in reaction to her emotion-driven magic._

* * *

 _My magic makes me strong  
Made me who I am today  
With my daughter and, now, my grandson  
I'll show them all I'm here to stay_

Eclipse went to her room and prepared herself for bed. Once her hair was combed and she was in her nightgown, she went to her balcony and looked out over her kingdom. A kingdom she made, that she ruled. She earned this throne, and she wouldn't let anyone take it away from her.

Things could've been so much different if the trolls truly trusted her. Why did magic have to mean evil to them? Regardless of the reason, the kingdom feared her after those two traitors tried to kill her. Eclipse was not without morals. She only ever killed criminals: trolls who callously harmed or killed others, not only threatening her or her daughter. The Bone Trees were evidence of that. Those trees were full of trolls who tried to assassinate her or her daughter. Some of those criminals even killed other trolls in the kingdom. To Eclipse, the only proper punishment for criminals like that was death. She would not harm a child, of course, because destroying such innocence would be beyond forgiveness.

Still, the Moonlight Kingdom Trolls feared her. Sadly, she had long since given up on proving her goodness to them. Only her most loyal citizens, who worked in the castle, understood her.

 _I couldn't stop them from fearing magic  
They couldn't see me for who I am  
Though I swore I would be different  
Fate had another plan_

 _Well if they can't see through the fear  
Then I'll never show them my tears_

This was her kingdom, which she will one day pass to her daughter, and then to her grandson.

 _My magic makes me strong  
Made me who I am today  
With my daughter and, now, my grandson  
I'll show them all I'm here to stay  
Zelenia and her child are now my light  
The reason I'll never stop my fight  
Stella, be warned, for soon you'll see  
You can never defeat me_

* * *

Stella was thankful her mother left a few days later for a business trip to the Mountain Troll Tribe, no doubt to share the good news of the incoming heir. It gave her more time to be with the rebellion and make up an excuse for Crimson. Her plan was to tell him that, once Eclipse returned from her trip, she would be spending most days scouting the village and keeping an eye on the empress to plan for another attack. Crimson would trust her, like he always did. Until Eclipse returned (which wouldn't be for a week), Stella would just go about her business as usual.

There was just one little wrinkle: now that she was pregnant, she would have to be extra careful to protect her unborn baby during training. While sparring or doing drills with Crimson, she would subtly pay attention to protecting her stomach. She couldn't tell anyone about her pregnancy just yet. In fact, she hadn't told Crimson yet because she hadn't found a way to. He never did agree with her little project. When he found out she went through with it, he might blow his top.

Now, there was one troll who did notice something was different: Larch. Stella abruptly discontinued their nightly activities, seemingly for no reason other than "I'm tired." Larch had no idea that Stella ceased her usual evening routine because she had to be back at the castle. Her mother was gone, but the servants still knew she was pregnant. They would leave her alone during the day, knowing the princess liked to keep to herself. But Stella/Zelenia had to be in bed when a lady-in-waiting brought her some tea to help her sleep and keep the baby healthy, which meant she now spent most of her nights in the castle.

Larch didn't know any of this. But he was afraid to pester Stella, so he didn't press the issue. It was rather refreshing to mix things up a little. He still saw Stella during the day and during training. Then again, now that Rosiepuff knew about their previous dalliances, Larch felt like his mother constantly watched him when he was near Stella. He couldn't help being in love.

 _I do love her. With all my heart._ Larch thought as he sparred with Hawk. _I'm going to marry her someday._

"Not bad." Hawk said as they took a break. "But what are you really thinking about?"

Larch shrugged. "Nothing much."

Hawk rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to fool me, Larch. You're thinking about Stella. It's typical, when you're in love."

"So, I guess you think about Eagle a lot?" Larch asked.

"Yep." Hawk nodded, looking towards his girlfriend as she did some archery practice. "She and I are going to get married. We're going to have lots of kids, and we'll live in happiness and peace once the war is over."

Larch smiled. "Have you guys ever thought about escaping Moonlight Kingdom? Free the village and live somewhere else? Like in the new home where my tribe is going to stay?"

Hawk shook his head. "Not really. Have you ever thought about staying here?"

Larch was surprised. "Stay here? You mean move to Moonlight Kingdom?"

"Yeah, why not?" Hawk asked. "You could stay with Stella that way. You'll be happy here, once we win the war. Your parents could stay here, too."

Larch hadn't really considered it. When he did think about it, he realized the idea intrigued him. He liked it here. At least, he liked Stella, and she lived here; so, ergo, he liked it here. "I'll have to think about that."

"You're always welcome." Hawk said. "Especially in my and Eagle's home."

"Thanks, Hawk." Larch said sincerely. "You're a true friend."

* * *

Stella hadn't realized how hard it would be to protect her unborn child. If she knew a spell to protect just the baby, she'd do it. But she would have to make sure the magic wasn't noticeable. Things with spells cast on them tended to glow.

She noticed Rosiepuff standing off to one side, watching the trolls train. Stella waved to the elder troll, and she waved back. Although she trusted her son to not get hurt, Rosiepuff still watched like a typical worrying mother. She wouldn't call out for him to be careful, but she did once congratulate Larch and then lick her thumb to clean dirt off his face. Poor Larch looked mortified with embarrassment.

Rosiepuff's eyes moved around to watch the other rebels. The sharpshooters, led by Lily, all made perfect bullseyes. Crimson guided the sword lessons, sparring with trolls and giving them pointers. Eros and Pollen made jokes, but Stella smacked them back into focus.

As she stared at Stella, Rosiepuff noticed something different about the way Stella fought. She knew how to defend herself, as usual, but she paid closer attention to her stomach. It was subtle, too. Rosiepuff almost didn't catch it. She found it a bit odd to be so protective of that area of the body. Of course, that's where major organs rested, but something seemed different about Stella's defense techniques.

It took a few more seconds for Rosiepuff to realize she noticed this because of her mother's training, and she deduced the problem pretty quickly.

Once training finished, Rosiepuff made her way to Stella as the rebel leader congratulated the trolls she trained. "Stella?" Rosiepuff piped up, catching the sixteen-year-old's attention. "Mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Not at all. Let's go into the council room." Stella led Rosiepuff away from the rest of the rebels. When they were inside the council room, Stella shut the door and made sure no one listened in on them. This wasn't the first time Rosiepuff wanted to talk to Stella about the war, and Stella believed Rosiepuff would be more comfortable if she knew no one heard the conversation.

"So, training seems to be going along well." Rosiepuff noted.

"Yes, it is." Stella nodded.

"How's the baby doing?" Rosiepuff asked bluntly.

Stella froze briefly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to face Rosiepuff, but then cringed at the older troll's glare.

" _Do not_ play games with me, Stella." Rosiepuff growled. "You're pregnant."

Stella hung her head. "How did you figure it out? Who told you?"

"No one. I learned to be a midwife from my mother, who learned from her mother before her." Rosiepuff said. "I can tell when a new mother is being overprotective of her unborn child." She glanced to Stella's stomach. "I guess you're about a month along, maybe?"

"No. Just a couple weeks." Stella said. "I found out last week."

Rosiepuff stared at her in surprise. "How did you even find out that soon? Were you _looking_ for a baby or something?"

"I can't tell you that." Stella said.

"Well, can you tell me if you've told Larch?" Rosiepuff asked. Stella looked surprised again. "Oh please don't insult me, Stella. I'm getting old, but I'm not getting stupid. That's my grandchild, isn't it?"

"Okay, yes." Stella admitted. "And, no, Larch doesn't know it's his. I'm not sure he'll react well."

"When are you planning to tell him?" Rosiepuff asked. "You can't keep it from him forever."

"Shows what you know." Stella muttered under her breath. She didn't expect Rosiepuff to shove her against a wall and pin her there. Stella had dealt with all manner of opponents, yet she had never faced someone like Rosiepuff, who was sweet and kind one minute and then terrifyingly fierce the next.

" _Do not_ play with me, young lady." Rosiepuff snapped. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes. This is all according to plan." Stella said.

"What plan?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"I can't tell you that." Stella said, pushing Rosiepuff's arms off and stepping away from her.

"If you don't tell me, I'll go straight to Larch with this and then drag him home." Rosiepuff threatened.

"Don't tell Larch!" Stella pleaded. "But take him home, if that's what you want. I don't need him anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosiepuff demanded.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Stella!" Cloud Guy yelped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Stella said at the same time Rosiepuff said, "Yes."

"Cloud Guy, what is it?" Stella asked.

"I just heard something shocking while scouting Eclipse's castle!" Cloud Guy announced. He looked around to make sure nobody heard, just in case Stella didn't want this information public in the rebellion. "Princess Zelenia is pregnant!"

"Really?" Stella feigned surprise.

"Really?" Rosiepuff eyed Stella suspiciously.

"Yes, and Empress Eclipse is holding a celebration tomorrow, at dawn, to commemorate the occasion." Cloud Guy announced.

"What?" Stella couldn't hold back her shock. "Tomorrow?"

"I know!" Cloud Guy said. "What should we do? Is that our next day of attack?"

"Uh, perhaps." Stella said. "This is news to me, though. I'll have to investigate for myself. Keep this information to yourself, for now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Cloud Guy saluted and left the council room.

Rosiepuff crossed her arms and glared at Stella. "How interesting that the princess is pregnant, too. Wonder when that happened."

Stella was starting to wish she had left Rosiepuff in the forest when she found her. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll have you branded a traitor and banished!"

Rosiepuff scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I see your panic, Stella. You're scrambling for answers and a solution."

"I am not!" Stella snapped. "Please, Rosiepuff, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone about this until I've figured something out. I have to run an errand. I'll be right back!" She bolted out the door, sliding down the ladder to the ground. Rosiepuff watched her leave for a moment, just to give her a head start, and then followed. Unfortunately, she just couldn't let Stella walk away from this. Not yet. Plus, this might be her chance to see Eclipse again.

Rosiepuff secretly follows Stella to the cave opening of the tunnel connecting the bunker with the outside. Stella whistled, and Symphony arrived. The phoenix carried Stella up to the cave, and Stella disappeared. "What are you doing?" Rosiepuff murmured, watching from behind a house.

"Miss Rosiepuff?"

Rosiepuff nearly screamed as she spun around. "Eros! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, madam." Eros said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting with Stella in a few minutes." Rosiepuff lied. "Tell Crimson that I'm helping Stella with a special scouting mission in the city. It's going to take the rest of the day, and we probably won't be back until tomorrow. But don't let anyone panic. We'll be back by breakfast, I'm sure."

"Okay! I'll tell Crimson!" Eros saluted to Rosiepuff.

"Thank you, Eros." Rosiepuff watched the troll leave, and then hurried to Symphony. "Hey Symphony! Hey, girl!"

Symphony paused, and the phoenix leaned down to nuzzle Rosiepuff. She wasn't fond of Larch, but Symphony loved Rosiepuff. Especially after Rosiepuff fed her bits of dark chocolate.

"Hey there, Symphony. Can you do me a favor?" Rosiepuff pulled a bag from her hair, and produced some dark chocolate from the bag. "I'll give you a piece if you take me up where you took Stella."

Symphony was not usually so swayed. But it was Rosiepuff who asked, and she offered chocolate in exchange, so Symphony took the chocolate and flew Rosiepuff up to the cave before settling on a nearby perch. Rosiepuff looked up in time to see Stella disappear into the darkness. She followed the teen. Once she got a bit closer, Rosiepuff saw Stella had a ball of light in one hand to guide her. Rosiepuff followed the light, careful to make sure Stella didn't see her. It was a dark, treacherous climb; and if Stella hadn't been so focused on getting to the castle, she might've noticed she was being followed.

Once she reached the surface, Stella began her sprint to the castle. Rosiepuff followed her, determined to get answers at last. Stella went to the part of the spiderweb wall closest to the castle, and she used her magic to create a hole in the webs without alerting the guards. She slipped through, and Rosiepuff ducked in after her just before the hole closed. Rosiepuff stayed close enough that she could slip through the same ways Stella did, but far enough away so Stella didn't know she was being followed. Rosiepuff could see Stella hide in the garden and change her colors and outfit to make her Zelenia again. The princess lifted her skirt and headed for the castle. Rosiepuff couldn't believe her eyes. Seeing Stella's true identity made her angry and also raised more questions. Rosiepuff trailed Zelenia to the library, and she paused when the princess disappeared through the double doors.

"Ah, Zelenia." Eclipse's voice came from the library. "I've been looking for you."

"I heard you are celebrating my pregnancy tomorrow." Zelenia said, shutting the library doors behind her. Rosiepuff tiptoed up to the doors and pressed one ear to the wood, listening to the conversation between the empress and her daughter.

"Of course. The kingdom should know that there is another heir to the throne."

"You don't think it's too soon? I'm not even showing yet."

"So?"

"So there's no visual proof that I'm pregnant. Suppose the village doesn't believe us?"

"Why should they need proof?"

"And you don't think it's too soon for the rebellion to know? I had intended to wait until I was showing."

"I think I understand where you're coming from, but I think we shouldn't wait. The sooner the rebellion knows we're not leaving, the sooner this war will end, I hope."

Rosiepuff felt someone grab her arms, but someone's hand covered her mouth to muffle her surprised scream. Two guards yanked her from the door, holding her tight while she struggled. Rosiepuff immediately stilled when she felt the chill of a blade against her throat.

Titan glowered suspiciously at Rosiepuff. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

* * *

Larch wandered over to armory, scanning the shelves for something to sharpen his sword. He hummed to himself, absent-mindedly wondering when the next party would be.

As Larch found the whet stone he needed, he turned to leave, and then….

" _Boo!"_ A hideous-looking face popped up from behind a stack of shields.

"Aaaahhhh!" Larch shouted, falling back on his tailbone.

The face burst out laughing, and Pollen took off his scary mask to show Larch who scared him. "I sure got you, Larch!"

Larch put a hand to his racing heart. "Pollen, that's so not funny."

"Sure it is." Pollen still hadn't stopped laughing.

Larch shook his head as Pollen followed him out of the armory. "I still don't know how you can joke so much when you're in a rebellion. Heck, you make jokes about getting beaten nearly to death."

Pollen shrugged. "I guess it's easier to make jokes and laugh because no one is afraid to do it here. We're in the Flame of Happiness. Nobody is afraid to be happy when they're here."

"I guess. Still, your parents must've thought you were a handful." Larch chuckled.

"Oh, Dad has mentioned that." Pollen nodded.

"So, your parents are still alive?" Larch asked.

"No idea." Pollen shrugged. "I can't really show my face in town again."

"You've never asked a scout to check?" Larch asked with surprise.

Pollen stared at the ground, his smile faded. "I'm afraid to find out what might've happened to them after I had to leave. So, if I don't ask, I'll never know. I'm happier not knowing the bad news, if there is any."

Larch found the concept crazy. But, he supposed, fear affected different trolls in different ways. "I can't say I agree, but I won't try to change your mind."

Pollen bobbed his head absent-mindedly. He didn't speak for a moment. "Larch, I need to ask a huge favor."

"Hey, anything for a friend." Larch said. "What do you need?"

"When you go back home, after the war is over, take me with you." Pollen requested. "Take me back to your kingdom."

"But what if you still have family here?" Larch asked.

"That doesn't matter. It just doesn't." Pollen sighed heavily. "I can be happy in the rebellion. But the second I step foot in that kingdom again, I'll be pulled back into the darkness I tried so hard to escape. So I want to leave. I want to stay in your kingdom. Please."

Larch's heart hurt when he heard such somber talk from someone like Pollen. He smiled. "Of course. Heck, you could even live with me. And when you die, a hundred years from now, I'll scatter your ashes amongst the roots of a great tree."

Pollen laughed. "Hey, let's not talk about death so soon. I'm young. But I like that. Yeah, a hundred years from now, after I die doing something simple like brushing my teeth, I want you or one of your offspring to scatter my ashes amongst the roots of the greatest tree you can find."

Larch grinned warmly. "Deal." He and Pollen chuckled like brothers.

"Here." Pollen untied something from around his neck and pulled a necklace from under his shirt collar. "For good luck."

Larch took the wooden pendant. It looked like a chunk of wood, maybe broken off a piece of firewood. On one of the flatter sides, Pollen had carved a crude image of a rubber duck of all things. "What the heck?"

"I made it when I was, like, five." Pollen laughed. "Kept me alive all this time. Now it'll keep you alive."

Larch laughed, putting the necklace on. "Thanks, Pollen."

"No problem, bro." Pollen pulled Larch into a headlock and dug his knuckles into the younger troll's hair.

Larch twisted out of Pollen's hold. "Hey, you haven't seen my mother around, have you?"

"Not since training." Pollen shrugged. "But I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah…Rosiepuff is so** _ **not**_ **fine.**

 **Eclipse's song inspired by "My Lullaby" from** _ **The Lion King II**_ **. Hope you enjoyed my poetry!**


	13. A Complete Disaster

**A/N: Okay, we have an epic chapter ahead! It also features a fair amount of violence, so be warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – A Complete Disaster**

"Ah, Zelenia." Eclipse said, lounging on a couch with her nose in a book. "I've been looking for you."

"I heard you are celebrating my pregnancy tomorrow." Zelenia said as she shut the library doors and approached her mother.

"Of course. The kingdom should know that there is another heir to the throne." Eclipse said.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Zelenia asked anxiously. "I'm not even showing yet."

"So?" Eclipse shrugged.

"So there's no visual proof that I'm pregnant. Suppose the village doesn't believe us?" Zelenia proposed.

"Why should they need proof?" Eclipse scoffed.

"And you don't think it's too soon for the rebellion to know? I had intended to wait until I was showing." That was partially true. The real reason she was apprehensive about the entire kingdom knowing about her pregnancy was it would make her life so much harder. When the kingdom found out, word would spread quickly. Cloud Guy already knew, which means the whole rebellion would find out soon enough. It was going to be much harder to lead the rebellion and keep her mother in the dark at the same time. Zelenia was going to wait to give herself more time to think of a plan, maybe even gather her courage and tell Crimson the truth about her.

"I think I understand where you're coming from, but I think we shouldn't wait." Eclipse said, sitting up on the couch. "The sooner the rebellion knows we're not leaving, the sooner this war will end, I hope." Zelenia was about to protest when the doors swung open and Titan marched in. Eclipse stood abruptly. "What reason could you possibly have for barging in like this?"

"My apologies, Your Grace." Titan bowed to the empress. "But I thought you should see this." He snapped his fingers, and Zelenia went rigid when she heard Rosiepuff's furious shouts.

"Let go of me, you little imps!" Rosiepuff growled as the guards pulled her into the library.

Eclipse stared intently at Rosiepuff. "Who is this?"

"A member of the rebellion, no doubt." Titan guessed. "We caught her eavesdropping on you and your daughter." He pushed the tip of his sword under Rosiepuff's chin. "Shall I dispose of her for you?"

"No!" Zelenia yelped. "Let her go immediately!"

The guards looked surprised, but even Captain Titan knew better than to disobey the princess. Titan lowered his sword and the guards released Rosiepuff's arms. She stood up straight, spun around, and slapped both guards across their faces in one fell swoop. The guards stepped back fearfully.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Rosiepuff huffed, brushing off her dress.

Zelenia hid her panic fairly well. "Mother, I can explain."

"Oh?" Eclipse mused. "What do mean? Who is she?"

Zelenia could do a lot. But she couldn't always lie on the spot. What would she tell her mother that Eclipse would believe? "Well, um…it's just…she's…"

"I'm her midwife." Rosiepuff said suddenly.

Eclipse blinked in surprise. "You are?"

"You are?" Zelenia whispered to Rosiepuff, dumbfounded.

"I told you on the way up here, remember?" Rosiepuff told Zelenia. "I was simply waiting for you to explain the situation to your mother when your guards grabbed me."

"You've already found a midwife?" Eclipse asked her daughter.

Zelenia didn't know what Rosiepuff was thinking. But she didn't have a better lie to tell. "Yes. Considering Clover isn't here anymore, I thought I should find a troll who knew most about the subject."

Eclipse nodded in thought. "Step forward. What is your name, and where are you from?"

"I am Ros—" Rosiepuff hesitated for half a second, debating whether or not she should reveal her name if Eclipse didn't seem to recognize her by looks. "Rosemary. My name is Rosemary. Where I am from is a hard question to answer. I was once part of a small band of rogue trolls who traveled the forest. I wandered into this part of the forest, where your daughter found me. She actually saved me from a creature in the woods, and I noticed she was being awfully cautious of her stomach. It didn't take long to figure out she was with child."

"She needed a home, and I needed someone who knew a thing or two about children and childbirth." Zelenia said. "So I brought her here."

"We'll talk later about how you shouldn't be out in the forest, Zelenia. And what of your family, Miss Rosemary? This band of rogue trolls with whom you traveled?" Eclipse asked.

"Those trolls were not my family. They were just the only trolls around at the time. They were all killed weeks ago." Rosiepuff said. She didn't know if Eclipse would believe it. How could her friend not recognize her?

"Empress, you're not really buying this, are you?" Titan scoffed.

"And what if I am 'buying it'?" Eclipse demanded. "Do you take me as foolish enough to believe a blatant lie?"

"No!" Titan shook his head. "Of course not. But you don't think it's suspicious at all?"

"If my daughter trusts this troll, then I will, too." Eclipse said. "Besides, Zelenia has a point. There is no troll in this castle who knows about childbirth since Clover's death. Unfortunately, I do not think I can trust any of the citizens in my own kingdom for such a job. I'm certain that Rosemary is aware of my and my daughter's magic. So she knows that if she threatens my child or grandchild, there will be grave consequences."

"Empress, your daughter is giving me a job and the possibility of a new home." Rosiepuff said. "I would not take that for granted."

Eclipse circled Rosiepuff, analyzing her. Rosiepuff wondered if her old friend would finally recognize her, or if too much time had passed since they last saw each other. It seemed that Eclipse didn't have a clue who she was. This didn't seem like the right time to reveal the truth, especially with someone like Titan around. It saddened Rosiepuff to think her oldest and truest friend had forgotten her.

"I like you." Eclipse finally said. "You speak gently, but you're tough." She smirked at the guards, who rubbed their cheeks where Rosiepuff smacked them. "I think you'll make a fine midwife."

"Empress, I do not agree with this." Titan said.

"You are dismissed, Captain." Eclipse said.

"But—"

" _Thank you,_ Captain." Eclipse said forcefully, casting her captain of the guards a stern glare.

Titan bowed to Eclipse. He would not dare push the matter any further. "Yes, Empress Eclipse." He and his guards departed from the library.

"You will stay by my daughter's side at all times." Eclipse ordered to Rosiepuff. "Get her whatever she needs and help her do what she needs to do to keep my future grandson healthy. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rosiepuff curtsied, masking her discomfort at talking so formally to her dearest friend.

"Very good." Eclipse nodded. "Run along, the both of you."

Zelenia and Rosiepuff left the library, and the princess led her new midwife to her room. Zelenia pulled a cot from the closet and set it up in the corner. She used her magic to make the cot a more elaborate and much more comfortable bed.

"You can sleep in my room. I guess that makes sense for a midwife."

"Indeed." Rosiepuff crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Zelenia sighed heavily. She looked out her bedroom door and checked for spies. Upon seeing none, she shut the door, cast a soundproof barrier over it, and sat back on her bed. "I suppose you want answers."

"You better believe it." Rosiepuff said, sitting on the bed with the princess. "I need the whole story or I'm going to do something drastic, like tell the rebellion."

"No! Please, anything but that. I need time to think of how I'm going to tell Crimson about this." Zelenia gasped. "Oh my gosh! The rebellion! I'm never going to get back tonight! Mother always gets anxious the night before a festival or anything like that. She'll be watching me."

"Don't worry." Rosiepuff assured. "I told Eros to tell Crimson that we're on an important mission, and we'll return to the rebellion tomorrow for breakfast. I'm sure we can sneak away after Eclipse's announcement."

Zelenia sighed in relief. "Good. The rebels know to send scouts before any attacks. Crimson will send Cloud Guy out if he gets worried, and I can approach him as Stella to assure him everything is fine."

"Good. We got that out of the way." Rosiepuff said. "Now tell me the full story—with all the details—or you'll have something worse than your mother's wrath to face."

"So, I'll be facing _your_ wrath?" Zelenia asked.

"Yes." Rosiepuff nodded curtly.

Zelenia wondered just how scary sweet little Rosiepuff could be. Then again, "sweet little" Rosiepuff did slap a couple guards silly. "Okay. I'll tell you everything. As long as I can trust that you'll keep it between us."

"I think I can do that." Rosiepuff nodded. "And then I'll tell you how I know your mother."

* * *

Captain Titan had been in Moonlight Kingdom since its creation. He was twenty when the Troll Tree was taken, but he was one of a few who believed Eclipse was not as evil as Wolfrick painted her to be. He wanted her to lead them. He wanted to live in a kingdom where they had a better leader than Wolfrick, whom Titan believed to be tyrannical and cruel.

Most of all, Titan wanted to be one of the leaders of this new kingdom.

Now, he had considered just taking the escapees and calling himself their king, but Eclipse beat him to that. Plus, she had magic. He couldn't compete with that. But he _could_ use her plan to his advantage. First, he tried to woo her. But she didn't fall for it. So he tried proving his loyalty at every turn. He worked hard, and earned the trust of the other guards, and so Eclipse named him their captain. The guards approved, and Titan led them well. He didn't even care that he turned grey.

With his new role as captain, he gained power. Power to make the trolls of the kingdom do what he wanted when Eclipse wasn't watching or when she wasn't in the kingdom. Power to force a pretty female troll to be his wife and carry his child. Power to dispose of that female troll when she tried to reveal his abuse to Empress Eclipse. Everything Titan did, he did to preserve his status and his power. He made public the execution the two trolls who tried to kill Eclipse soon after Moonlight Kingdom's creation. He publicly hanged those trolls, while Eclipse was out of the kingdom, to show the citizens why they shouldn't defy him or the Empress. Then, when Eclipse returned, Titan made it look like the two trolls had committed suicide. He would take advantage of Eclipse's infrequent visits to the Mountain Trolls, asserting his power and ensuring the Moonlight Kingdom trolls feared him. He murdered the blacksmith's wife and daughter to crush his spirit and make him fall out of Eclipse's and Zelenia's favor. He punished trolls for even just bothering him. Most recently, he tricked Eclipse into believing a teenaged troll was plotting to poison her and her daughter. Titan caught the boy and his sister using sticky sap to glue the guards' swords into their scabbards. A harmless prank, really, but Titan would not take it lightly.

Titan did it all so he could stay in power. He did it all so Eclipse would favor him. Now, there was another threat to his power. This Rosemary, this supposed midwife, couldn't possibly be who she claims. Perhaps she was a member of the rebellion after all. Then again, she didn't look like a soldier or spy, even with her black clothing. She could've been just a rogue troll. Then what was she doing here?

 _Taking the attention away from me._ Titan growled to himself in frustration as he trudged through the halls. _That troll is plotting something. She's an outsider, and she can't be trusted._ Titan rounded a corner, and he heard a door open. He heard a familiar voice, and he saw Zelenia's new midwife step out of the princess's room. Titan ducked behind the corner to hide. He fingered the dagger buckled around his hips.

"Just wait here, Zelenia." Rosiepuff said, turning back at the door to smile at the princess. "I want to talk to the cooks about certain foods that are good for the baby."

"You don't have to do that." Zelenia said modestly.

"Well what kind of midwife would I be if I didn't?" Rosiepuff chuckled. "I'll see if they have any tea. Just down the stairs, right?"

"Yes, down the hall and take a right, then down that hall and down the stairs." Zelenia said. "Thank you."

Rosiepuff left the princess, strolling down the hallway towards the kitchen. Even if the midwife thing was initially a lie to fool Eclipse, Rosiepuff still believed she should fulfill her future grandmother duty and do what she can for her future grandson. She was still amazed that Eclipse could use her magic to detect the baby inside Zelenia. Not only that, she already knew the baby's gender. Though Rosiepuff wasn't thrilled about her son having a child out of wedlock, she was excited to meet the child and take care of him. Things have changed, and Rosiepuff would just have to accept what came.

As she rounded the corner, Rosiepuff became aware of a second pair of footsteps in the hallway. She looked around the ornately decorated stone hallway, and she used it as a guise to glance behind her. When she saw Titan walking a short distance behind her, it made Rosiepuff uneasy. But she kept her steady walk. If she panicked, he might strike sooner than she expected.

But maybe she should've started running. Titan sped up until he walked beside Rosiepuff, and he suddenly pushed her against the wall. He threw open the door to a closet and shoved Rosiepuff inside. He ducked in after her and shut the door behind him. Rosiepuff fumbled in the darkness for a moment before the glowflies sleeping on the ceiling lighted themselves. They cast a blue glow into the closet, and Rosiepuff saw Titan right before he slammed her against one of the shelves. He pushed his dagger into her throat.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I don't care." Titan growled. "I know you're up to something, and I won't let some stupid woman like yourself destroy my power over this kingdom!"

"Get off me!" Rosiepuff growled, trying to push Titan's hand away so his dagger wouldn't cut her anymore. The blade was sticky with her blood.

"Why _does_ Eclipse trust you?" Titan wondered. "Does she like you? Do you think she'll care if you die? She'll believe whatever I tell her, you know. If I tell her you killed yourself or you fell down the stairs, she won't give it a second thought."

Rosiepuff inhaled sharply when she felt Titan's knife dig deeper into her neck. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said get off!" She took advantage of Titan being so close to her and jerked her knee into his groin. Titan groaned in pain, and Rosiepuff pushed him away from her. She ran past him and pulled the door open. Titan turned and threw his dagger. The blade pierced Rosiepuff's ankle and she tumbled to the ground, gritting her teeth in pain. Titan marched up to her and drew his sword. Rosiepuff backed up until her back hit the wall, and she covered her face with her arms to brace herself for the strike.

But when Titan swung his sword down towards Rosiepuff's head, the blade shattered on a blue force field surrounding her. Titan jumped back, dropping his broken sword. Rosiepuff looked up, shocked by the force field and watching it flicker away. She and Titan looked down the hall to see a _very_ angry Eclipse stomping towards them.

Titan shook with fear. "Y-Your Majesty, I can explain. This troll…she…..well…I just—"

Eclipse slapped him so hard that he did a full spin before falling to the ground. He shifted to a kneeling position and bowed low, still shaking. Eclipse stared down at him scornfully. "You have been loyal to me for many years, Titan. I would hate to have to kill you because of one mistake."

"I would hate that, too." Titan's voice was weak.

Rosiepuff jerked the dagger free from her ankle, hissing in pain. Eclipse looked to Rosiepuff, assessing her injuries. Again, Eclipse stared disdainfully at Titan. "This troll is the caretaker of my daughter and future grandson. She outranks you. Understand?"

Titan swallowed. "I understand, My Empress."

"You will do as she says and never harm her again." Eclipse ordered, stepping around Titan to stand behind him. "To harm her is to harm royalty."

"I apologize, My Lady." Titan stood and faced Eclipse, bowing to her again. "I'm very sorry for this."

"Apologize to her, now." Eclipse said.

Titan turned to Rosiepuff as the latter finally stood, leaning on the windowsill for support. "I'm very—"

Eclipse kicked at Titan's legs to make him kneel. She lifted her skirt, put a foot to his back, and forced him to bow to Rosiepuff. "You will show her respect, Captain."

This was a severe blow to Titan, being forced to bow to someone other than the empress or the princess. But if he didn't do it, he'd die. He kept his head down. "My sincerest and deepest apologies, Milady Rosemary."

"Just stay away from me." Rosiepuff half-snapped, her voice still a bit shaky.

"You heard her." Eclipse growled. "Now run along."

"Yes, Empress Eclipse." Titan slowly stood, continuing to bow to Eclipse and Rosiepuff as he left.

Eclipse knelt down by Rosiepuff's ankle, placing her hand over the dagger wound. Her hand glowed, and the wound healed in seconds. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Rosiepuff said. She put her hand to the cut on her neck. Eclipse noticed the action, and she forcefully grabbed Rosiepuff by the chin and jerked her head up to evaluate the cut. She traced her finger along the wound. "Ouch!" Rosiepuff yelped.

"Oh just hold still." Eclipse huffed. "Sorry if my hands are cold, but I can't have you bleeding from the neck. There. All done."

Rosiepuff felt her throat where Titan nearly slit it. But she was surprised to feel no more blood and no groove in the skin where it was sliced. "Thanks." She jolted a little and curtsied politely. "I mean, thank you, Your Majesty."

Eclipse scoffed. "I meant what I said to Titan. You are more than a midwife. You are a caretaker, a guardian. You're like a bodyguard. That means you are just below my daughter in rank. You do not bow to others. They bow to you. Understand?"

Rosiepuff straightened up, still surprised. "Yes. Thank you."

Eclipse simply nodded. "No one will give you any more trouble. If someone does bother you, just let me know." She glided down the hall and disappeared.

Rosiepuff watched her friend go. _Eclipse….do you remember me?_

* * *

Normally, Larch didn't worry about his parents. They knew how to take care of themselves. They were his parents, after all. It was their job to worry about him, not the other way around. But when he didn't see his mother at dinner that evening, he grew more concerned. When he thought about it some more, Larch realized he hadn't seen his mother since afternoon training. It had been many hours since then. Now, almost an hour passed since dinner, and Larch still hadn't located his mother even with Pollen, Hawk, and Eagle's help.

"Okay, is it crazy to be so worried about her?" Larch asked.

"No, this is definitely concerning." Eagle said. "Where could she have gone? We're not exactly a big rebellion."

"Plus, it's dark out." Hawk said. "Where could she be?"

"I hope she's not out in the forest when it's dark out." Pollen said.

Larch looked around the town square, and he saw Crimson and Cloud Guy talking off to one side. He jogged over to them, his friends right behind him. "Hey Crimson! Cloud Guy!" Larch called.

"Oh, hey Larch." Cloud Guy said. "We were just talking about you. I was thinking you should restart those chats you had with Zelenia."

"Yeah, we'll talk about that, but I have something more important to ask." Larch said. "Have you or Crimson seen my mother around?"

Crimson glanced around the area, as though he would spot Rosiepuff walking up to them. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see her at dinner. I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"It's too dark for her to be out in the forest." Cloud Guy mused. "Where could she have gone?"

Larch bit his finger worriedly. "I really don't like this."

"We'll find her, Larch." Crimson assured. "No worries."

"Yeah. What could've happened to her?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Crimson! Crimson!"

The group jumped at the shout, and they saw Eros running up to them looking frightened. "Eros, slow down!" Crimson managed to catch the troll before he could fall. "Holy hair, what's the matter with you?"

Eros panted erratically. "Stella and Rosiepuff and I….something happened….Eclipse…"

"Eros, calm down." Larch urged.

"Yeah, what happened?" Pollen asked.

Eros took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was on a scouting mission with Stella and Rosiepuff. Something about investigating a big event at the castle. But while we were there, we were attacked by Eclipse and her guards! She caught Rosiepuff and Stella! I barely managed to get away!"

Larch's face lost all its color. "Eclipse has Stella? And my mom?!"

"They're going to be executed tomorrow, at dawn." Eros said ruefully.

"That's it!" Cloud Guy gasped. "That's how Eclipse is celebrating the baby!"

"Baby?" Crimson blinked in surprise. "What baby?"

"Stella asked me to keep it to myself, but this changes things." Cloud Guy said. "Princess Zelenia is pregnant. Eclipse is holding a celebration at dawn tomorrow. This must be how she's going to celebrate! By killing the leader of the rebels."

"How could she have known that she'd have Stella to kill?" Eagle asked.

"Unless she knew Stella would find out about the incoming baby, and come to investigate." Hawk said.

"Did I just lead Stella to her doom?" Cloud Guy whimpered.

"Oh, I never should've left her!" Eros groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"That's enough!" Crimson said firmly yet kindly. "Cloud Guy, you were doing your job. How could we have known Eclipse expected this? And Eros, it's good that you escaped Eclipse so you could warn us."

"We have to save Stella and Mom!" Larch urged. "Let's go break them out!"

"No!" Pollen gasped. "We can't! Eclipse has Stella now, and she'll have a guard on her 'round the clock until the execution tomorrow."

"Even I won't be able to get to Stella to tell her of any plan we might have." Cloud Guy moaned.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Crimson ordered. "I need to think." Everyone did what their second-in-command said, waiting for his instructions. Crimson thought about their options. Pollen was right about a guard being on Stella and Rosiepuff. Eclipse wouldn't dare let loose of her catch when she finally had the leader of the rebels. The only chance of saving Stella and Rosiepuff would come when there weren't guards so close to them. That wouldn't be until their execution. Crimson suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Crimson?" Eagle asked hopefully.

"If Eclipse thinks we're going to take this execution sitting down, she has another thing coming!" Crimson declared. "Larch, Eros, and Eagle, rally the fighters. Pollen and Hawk, tell the rest of the phoenix trainers to prepare their steeds. At dawn tomorrow, we're crashing an execution party!"

* * *

Rosiepuff hated to admit it, but the bed she had in Zelenia's room was so comfy that she slept easy that night. When she and Zelenia woke the next morning, though, they were both on edge. If they didn't time this well, the rebellion would get nervous and come after them, which would result in disaster. Still, they did not show their restlessness and dressed for the celebration.

"So will this be an actual party or something?" Rosiepuff asked, combing out her hair.

"No. Mother will just bring all the kingdom together to make an announcement and a speech about my baby." Zelenia said, adjusting her tiara. "We'll have an actual party in the castle, with the trolls my mother believes she can actually trust."

"Okay. So we'll be there for the announcement and the speech, and maybe I can excuse myself and go back to the rebellion." Rosiepuff suggested.

"Mother will want you by my side at all times, remember?" Zelenia said. "We'll find a time to excuse ourselves sometime during the party."

Rosiepuff nodded slowly. "Okay. I trust you, Zelenia." She giggled softly. "I don't think I can call you 'Stella' anymore. How did you come up with such a name for the leader of a rebellion?"

Zelenia looked down. "Oh, it just came to me." She shook herself out of her somberness. "Mother will come for us soon. We need to make sure we're ready."

Sure enough, Eclipse arrived ten minutes later. She had Zelenia and Rosiepuff walk behind her, and they went to the front doors. Titan and his guards stood ready to escort the women to the village square. The citizens of Moonlight Kingdom already gathered around the platform in the middle of the square. The guards stood on a lower level of the platform, facing outward and looking out for any attacks. Eclipse, Zelenia, and Rosiepuff stood at the top, and Eclipse approached the edge of the platform. The grey trolls of the kingdom looked up to her, and several of them began murmuring in confusion and awe when they saw Rosiepuff. A new face in Moonlight Kingdom was rare.

"Based on what I have heard, it seems that some of you might have forgotten that you have an Empress to fight against this rebellion." Eclipse spoke loud and clear. "The 'Flame of Happiness,' they call themselves. They call themselves this, and yet they steal from our crops and damage our homes. Well, perhaps they need a reminder that my daughter and I are not going anywhere. We are here to stay, here to defend our home from these miscreants!"

Zelenia and Rosiepuff shared a look, biting back their smiles. With how Eclipse described the rebels, one would think the Flame of Happiness was just a band of misfit troublemakers.

"My legacy continues through my daughter, and she is doing her part to continue that legacy." Eclipse continued. "I bring you great news: my daughter will soon be married! She is betrothed to the prince of the Mountain Trolls, and they shall be wed within a month!"

The trolls clapped politely for the princess. Zelenia and Rosiepuff, however, shared looks of surprise. This was Eclipse's announcement? What happened to revealing Zelenia's pregnancy? Zelenia wondered if her mother wanted her to be married so the baby had a father.

"With this marriage comes more than just a promise of furthering my legacy. Our bond with the Mountain Troll Kingdom has been solidified." Eclipse spoke after the clapping quieted. "The prince has—" Eclipse froze, and she raised a hand to catch the arrow shot at her. "What?"

Zelenia gasped. "Oh no!"

Crimson threw off his cloak and stood up on the roof of a nearby building. "Empress Eclipse! Your legacy ends today! I hereby sentence _you_ to death!"

On that cue, the rebels revealed themselves from their hiding spots. The phoenixes came flying in overhead. Symphony led the flock, swooping down towards the platform. Lucky shot down faster than Symphony, carrying Larch on his back. Larch launched smoke bomb onto the platform, clouding Eclipse's vision. Symphony could recognize Stella/Zelenia no matter what her colors. She snatched the princess and Rosiepuff right off the platform and flew off with them. The Moonlight Kingdom citizens scattered as Titan and his guards began their counterattack.

"Symphony, no!" Zelenia struggled in the phoenix's grip. "Take us back!"

"Bad phoenix!" Rosiepuff scolded.

Symphony paid them no heed, flying them to the safety of the forest. Only then did she set them down on a tree branch and land.

"Symphony!" Zelenia gasped. "What is going on?"

 _We're saving you!_ Symphony chirped.

"Saving us?" Zelenia gawked. "No, no, this shouldn't be happening!" She could tell by her bird's reaction that Symphony was confused. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"What are we going to do?" Rosiepuff asked.

Zelenia didn't answer. She used her magic to frantically change her colors and her clothes. Stella looked to her phoenix steed. "Symphony, listen very closely. Take Rosiepuff to the trees near the castle and wait for me to return. I'll be back soon."

"I'm not leaving you to go out there alone!" Rosiepuff snapped.

"Symphony." Stella used a hinting tone, and the phoenix got the message: take Rosiepuff to safety, even against her will.

Rosiepuff yelped when Symphony grabbed her again. "No! Zelenia, don't do this!"

"Just stay safe!" Stella used her hair to swing herself down to the ground.

Symphony flew off, still carrying a struggling Rosiepuff in her talons. "Stop! No!" Rosiepuff shouted. "Zelenia! Zelenia, come back!"

Back in Moonlight Kingdom, Titan and his guards fought back against the rebels. A couple Moonlight Kingdom citizens were caught in the crossfire. The phoenix trainers guided their steeds down to the fight, picking up guards and throwing them aside. The trainers would also fire arrows when they could. Eclipse simply snapped her fingers, and her dress morphed into armor. She jumped right into the fight, taking a sword from a guard's dead body and using it and her magic to battle the rebels.

Lucky swooped down to let Larch jump off him. Larch wasn't much of an archer, so he decided to fight with his sword amongst the other rebels. Lucky flew off to take out the guards. Larch ducked as another phoenix swooped past his head. He could only watch in horror as Eclipse fired a blast of magic, shooting Lily and Lila out of the sky. Larch blocked attacks with his shield and swung his sword wildly. It was so chaotic all around him that he felt he barely had time to breathe.

Crimson held up his shield to block a stray strike from Larch. "Whoa, easy there! Focus on our enemies!"

Larch nodded, shaking himself back into focus. "I can't find my mom!"

"Symphony managed to grab her, I'm sure." Crimson said.

"But what if she's hurt?" Larch asked.

"You can't think of her right now." Crimson said. "No one in the rebellion will let anything happen to her. Focus on the fight, and she'll be waiting for you at the bunker." He turned to block a strike from a guard, and he lunged into battle.

Though he hated the idea, he couldn't deny Crimson's logic. Larch was in the middle of a fight, a battle. He had to worry about his own head. Larch held up his shield and stabbed his sword, not pausing to watch the guard fall over before moving to the next one. He stood up on a couple crates and whistled. Lucky heard him, and flew over to hover above Larch.

"Lucky, I need you to find my mom. Get her to safety! Protect her!" Larch ordered.

Lucky screeched in understanding, and the snow phoenix flew away.

Eclipse commanded the field like a general in battle. She easily countered the weapons of the rebels, and she blocked arrows shot at her. She used her magic whenever she could. A shower of icicles went towards Sky, Brook, and Ivy. A wave of fire made several rebels skid to a halt before they could attack. A couple were burned by the flames. Lightning from Eclipse's fingertips sent Thunder and Spruce flying. A great gust of wind, summoned by Eclipse, forced Lightning and Circe into a couple houses, taking Electra and Hawk with their phoenixes.

The rebels fought valiantly. This was not their first battle, but it was one of very few times they did not have Stella to lead them. However, it was not ten minutes later that their leader did appear on the roof of a building, firing arrows at the guards in the crowd. She leaped in to join the fight, renewing the spirit of her rebels. But while Stella fought just as bravely as her sisters- and brothers-in-arms, she scrambled for a plan that would allow for a swift retreat, without leading Eclipse to their base.

Larch stabbed his sword into a guard, and he looked around. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the bedlam. Lexi received a blow to the head, but kept fighting. Lavender was shot at least ten times before she succumbed to her wounds. Pine let out a mighty battle cry as Stumpy dived down towards the fight. Fire crossed blades with a guard, only for another one to sneak up behind him and stab a knife into his back. Electra and Hawk came to his rescue. Olive grappled with Titan for a moment, and then Hunter snatched his rider and flew her to safety.

"Larch!"

Grunting from the impact, Larch suddenly hit the ground with Pollen on top of him. They jumped to their feet and ducked into an alleyway to take a breather from the fight. Larch looked to Pollen, and he gasped when he saw the arrow sticking out of Pollen's arm.

"Pollen!" Larch gasped again when Pollen wrenched the arrow free from his arm.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Pollen gritted his teeth in pain. "You've gotta focus, all right?"

"I know. I know!" Larch nodded. "But have you seen my mom?"

"No, but I'm sure she's all right." Pollen said. "Larch, we need your head in the fight, okay? Everything will be fine. Your mother will be all right, I promise."

Larch's hand shook, but he just tightened his grip on his sword. He nodded firmly. "Let's go."

Pollen and Larch ran back into the fight, reinvigorated. Larch's eyes caught Eclipse, and hate suddenly flared in his heart. Without thinking, he charged straight for the empress, sword drawn and ready to strike. A guard got in his way, swinging a heavy hammer. Larch held up his shield to take the blow. Though his shield splintered, Larch still struck down the guard and kept running towards Eclipse. He raised his sword, ready to slam it into the empress.

But Eclipse turned and saw him coming. She magically shot an arrow towards him, and Larch grunted as the arrow made contact with his chest. He fell back to the ground.

"Larch!" Stella screamed. She ran to him and pulled him away from the fight. Crimson joined them in another alleyway.

"Are you all right?" Crimson asked Larch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Larch didn't know for sure. He was probably still high and numb on an adrenaline rush. "Let me back out there!"

"No. We're retreating." Stella said grimly. "Crimson, spread the word. Retreat Plan Beta. Gather the dead and wounded. I'll take care of Eclipse."

"Right." Crimson nodded. Stella disappeared, and Crimson looked to Larch. "Leaving now means we'll live to fight another day. Keep fighting, but start working your way to the exit point I showed you."

"Okay. Got it." Larch and Crimson jumped back into the battle.

Stella charged for Eclipse, ducking to avoid the empress's magic. Eclipse held up her sword to counter Stella's strike."You are stupid to believe your rebellion will defeat us! They are nothing but poor, wild nothings! They're weak!"

"Where you see weakness, I see strength!" Stella growled. She pushed Eclipse back and engaged the empress in a fierce battle of blades.

As Larch helped Crimson gather the rebels, he began to remember what Retreat Plan Beta meant. The phoenixes and their riders gathered the dead and wounded trolls who couldn't run. The rebels steadily transitioned from a fight to a fight/run. While the phoenixes came down to retrieve rebels, they would beat back the guards to give the rebels time to run. A couple phoenixes landed in the street, spreading their wings to appear bigger and more menacing. The rebels ducked under the birds' legs and wings, and the phoenixes snapped at the guards to keep them back. Any guard who made it past the birds was swiftly dealt with.

When Stella saw most of her rebels safe, she disarmed her opponent, pushed Eclipse back, and whistled. Willow and Wisteria flew in on Kai, picking up their leader. They dropped her off on the food storehouse, and Willow and Wisteria tossed a couple ropes to Stella. The rebel leader stabbed Eclipse's sword into the roof on the far end, away from the street. She tied the ropes to the sword blade and went to the other end of the roof to watch her rebels retreat. Kai waited for the signal. Stella's eyes didn't leave the street.

At just the right moment, Stella shouted, "Now!"

Willow and Wisteria guided Kai backwards, and the phoenix pulled on the ropes. His strength combined with the building's weak structure caused the storehouse to topple over.

"Timber!" the twins shouted, laughing triumphantly. The storehouse crashed to the ground, blocking Eclipse, Titan, and the guards and stopping them from following the rebels.

"Where's Stella?" Willow asked, scanning the ground as Kai flew out of the way of the arrows flying towards him.

"Slipped away. As usual." Wisteria assured.

"Good. Let's get back to the bunker." Willow steered Kai towards the forest.

* * *

Coal and Sparks took care of the wall by using their talons to tear it open completely. The rebels didn't stop running as they escaped into the forest. The phoenixes flew in behind them, kicking up dust and brushing the ground with their wings to eliminate any trail.

Larch scanned the crowd, but still couldn't find his mother amongst the bloody and battle-worn trolls. He lagged behind until he reached Crimson. "You see my mom?"

"No, but she's bound to reach the bunker with us if she isn't there already. Stella stayed to search the village for anyone left behind." Crimson slowed to a stop, and Larch did the same. "You keep going. I'm just making sure we don't have any stragglers."

"I'll help." Larch said with determination. He readied his sword again. Crimson eyed him for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. The rebels ran past them. Soon, they were alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cloud Guy suddenly emerged from the brush, running towards them.

"Cloud Guy?" Larch blinked. "I thought he didn't fight."

"He was feeling guilty about Stella's capture. Decided to lend a hand." Crimson explained.

Larch nodded in understanding. Then, his eyes widened. "Cloud Guy! Watch out!"

Cloud Guy turned just as Titan's helmet collided with his head, knocking him to the ground. The cloud creature scooted back with fear in his eyes as Titan came up quick with his sword drawn. Cloud Guy covered his face with his hands. But Crimson came up from behind and tackled Titan to the ground. Larch pulled Cloud Guy to his feet.

"Thanks." Cloud Guy gulped. A little rain fell from the cloud creature.

"Just get back to base. Hurry!" Larch urged. Cloud Guy nodded and ran off.

Larch looked back to the fight between Titan and Crimson, and he realized he would be of no help. The two opponents fought ferociously, and Larch would probably hurt himself if he tried to help. Crimson swung his hammer with all his might, and Titan would dodge and stab his sword. The trolls each wore looks of fury as they fought.

Crimson saw an opening in Titan's defense, and he swung his hammer with as much strength as he could muster. The hammer slammed into Titan's breastplate, imbedding itself in the metal and breaking Titan's ribs. Titan shouted in pain, stumbling backwards. He quickly cut the straps of his breastplate and threw the damaged armor aside. He glared at Crimson, and he charged for the red troll again.

"Crimson!" Larch called, tossing his comrade his own sword. Crimson caught the blade and did battle with Titan yet again. Titan's moves had become erratic, easily blocked or dodged. Crimson disarmed Titan and kicked the captain of the guards into a tree. The red troll pinned Titan to the tree by the throat, and Crimson raised his sword to level the point with Titan's heart.

It became very still. Larch didn't know if he wanted to see this. It would be justice for Crimson, but would it be right? Crimson's and Titan's breathing was still rough.

Finally, Crimson stabbed the sword through Titan's shirt, trapping him to the tree by the shoulder of the red tunic. Crimson scooped up Titan's sword and stuck it through one of the legs of Titan's pants.

"That ought to hold you until Eclipse finds you." Crimson dusted off his pants. " _If_ she comes looking for you, that is." He chuckled as he turned to walk to Larch, who was relieved that Crimson chose the peaceful route instead of the vengeance one.

In that moment, Titan realized he was ruined. Disgraced. Defeated by a mere rebel. Practically dethroned by an older troll posing as a midwife. He'd rather die than face Eclipse after what happened today.

"Your wife was a lovely young lady, you know." Titan said.

Crimson froze. Larch got a chilling feeling. "Crimson, let's go."

"That baby, though. What a screamer." Titan chuckled. "Good thing I could silence her."

"He's baiting you, Crimson." Larch said, trying to keep Crimson's attention on him. "Listen to me: we have to go."

"But that little lady of yours." Titan's chuckling was manic, now. "What a gal."

"Let's go, Crimson."

Crimson's breathing quickened, and his hands clenched into fists.

"You had yourself quite a looker."

"Don't listen to him, Crimson. Listen to me."

"A shame I had to bloody her up a bit. If she would've just stayed still."

"Come with me, Crimson. Tune him out."

"Why did you leave her home all alone?"

"Crimson, _let's go."_

"Very dangerous, you know, to abandon your wife and daughter and let them fend for themselves."

" _Crimson, no!"_

But Crimson already pulled out his dagger. He whirled around and lunged for Titan, the dagger raised high. Larch jumped after him and grabbed Crimson's arm, pulling him back. In response, Crimson shoved Larch off him and went back to darting towards Titan. Horrified, Larch clambered to his feet and took off into the forest. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear or see what Crimson would do next. He yelped when he felt something grab him, and Larch realized Lucky had grabbed him and flew off with him, back to the bunker.

Larch kept his ears covered, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Good boy, Lucky. Take me back to the bunker. Don't slow down for anything!"

Lucky chirped, sensing Larch's distress.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah….yeah, that was sick and twisted of me.**

 **The quotes between Stella and Eclipse was given to me by neomoon585! Thanks!**


	14. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Time for a chapter I've been dying to write! Enjoy!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Yeah, I feel like someone would name their kid Titan and hope he grows up strong, but then he grows up to be a crazy person. And my problem? I guess you could say I'm addicted to hitting my readers in the feels.**

 **Guest – That sums it up pretty nicely!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – The Truth Revealed**

Rosiepuff paced back and forth on the ground. She didn't bother trying to run back to the village. Every time she did that, Symphony would catch her and bring her back to their hiding spot. Over an hour passed since the battle quieted. Where was Zelenia?

Symphony looked up, and she chirped. Rosiepuff followed the phoenix's gaze and saw Stella running up to them. She was bruised and dirty from the fight, her hair a mess.

"There you are!" Rosiepuff pulled Stella into a tight hug. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry." Stella sighed. She summoned her magic and changed back to her true colors. With a snap of her fingers, her messy clothing became a rumpled dress. "That was almost a complete annihilation of my rebels. It was utter chaos and disorder. It was….oh gods, it was a kerfuffle! That's not even the best word I can come up with to describe it!"

Zelenia sounded panicky now. "Okay, take it easy." Rosiepuff soothed. "Breathe, Zelenia."

Zelenia took a few deep breaths. She shuddered and buried her face in her hands. "Oh gods, how could this happen? How could I let this happen?"

"Zelenia, this is not your fault." Rosiepuff assured. "If anything, it's mine. Eros must've misunderstood my message. I don't know how this happened, but we'll figure it out. Let's just go back to the bunker and—"

"We can't." Zelenia said regretfully. "My mother will be tearing the kingdom apart to find me. Crimson and the rest of the rebellion will worry, but they wouldn't dare try to search for me after such a catastrophic battle."

"So, we go back to the castle?" Rosiepuff guessed.

"Yes. We have to." Zelenia said. "To put my mother at ease and alleviate her suspicion. We'll return to the rebellion after dark. By then, Crimson would've taken attendance and…and he'll tell me…." Tears welled up in Zelenia's eyes. "How many….we lost…."

Rosiepuff feared for her son's life. But she had a feeling—or perhaps it was just a hope—that Larch was okay. "Let's go." She urged weakly.

* * *

Eclipse paced in her throne room, muttering angrily to herself. A servant arrived with a drink for the Empress, but Eclipse just grabbed the cup and threw it at the wall.

"Where are they?!" Eclipse demanded.

A guard bowed to Eclipse. "My Empress, we are searching high and low for your daughter and her midwife. But, so far, we have found nothing."

Eclipse growled in frustration. Lightning crackled to life in her hand, and she shot it at the wall. It left a black ash mark. "I want them found soon. Every available troll should be out there looking for them!" The servant and the guard bowed, and they hurried away. Eclipse breathed a little hard. She covered her mouth with her hand, fighting tears.

How could she lose track of them? How could that phoenix snatch them up so quickly? What if they've been captured? What if this entire attack was to catch Zelenia and use her like a prisoner of war? The thought made Eclipse furious. She breathed deeply, calming herself so her magic didn't get out of control.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. "Your Majesty!" a lady-in-waiting called. "They're here!"

Eclipse spun around, and she saw Zelenia and Rosemary enter the throne room. "Oh thank gods!" Eclipse ran over and hugged her daughter, and then hugged Rosiepuff. The lady-in-waiting bowed and exited the room to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to return, Mother." Zelenia said.

Rosiepuff shook off her surprise at Eclipse actually hugging her. "Yes, we just ran into a bit of trouble."

"When that phoenix grabbed you, I thought Stella might've captured you." Eclipse said.

"She tried to." Zelenia said. "I was able to hold her off, and Rosemary managed to get us away from Stella."

Eclipse sighed in relief, smiling at Rosiepuff. "What a brave troll you are, to fight against the rebel leader like that. But you should've let my daughter finish her."

"I was most concerned about getting her—and, ergo, the baby—out of there alive." Rosiepuff shrugged.

"We had to find our way back from the forest." Zelenia added. "I apologize if we worried you."

Eclipse shook her head. "I'm just glad you're home at last."

"If I may ask, what was the deal with that announcement?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yes, when was I betrothed to a mountain troll? Not that I wouldn't be happy to marry one, but…" Zelenia trailed off, looking to her mother for answers.

"I suppose I should admit that I lied." Eclipse said. "The more I thought about it, the more I realized you were right, Zelenia. We should wait to announce your pregnancy. The trolls will react better to first hearing of a new husband, and _then_ a baby. The betrothal announcement was a ruse."

"So I'm not marrying the prince of the mountain trolls?" Zelenia clarified.

"Of course not!" Eclipse chuckled. "King Yuki quite recently took the throne, and his wife is five months pregnant with their firstborn. There is no prince. At least, not yet, and the baby may be a princess. Now, if you would like, King Yuki has informed me of a couple trolls he knows who would make a lovely emperor and father."

"What kind allies." Rosiepuff mused.

"The Mountain Troll Kingdom has always been good to us." Eclipse confirmed.

"I would love to meet these trolls King Yuki has suggested as suitors." Zelenia said. "Perhaps in a few more days."

"Why don't I write to King Yuki and invite him down for a visit with these suitors?" Eclipse suggested.

"I would like that, yes." Zelenia nodded.

"Now, I want you two by my side for the rest of the day." Eclipse said. "Let's go have some tea in the library. Take time to wind down."

"That's a lovely idea." Rosiepuff agreed.

Eclipse led the way. Zelenia and Rosiepuff shared a look of anxiousness. They wanted to get to the rebellion as soon as possible, but they couldn't leave until the moment was right, or else Eclipse would get suspicious.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucky was concerned about his rider on the way to the bunker. When they arrived and Larch still didn't leave Lucky's side, the snow phoenix couldn't stop chittering agitatedly. Larch cuddled into Lucky's plumage, hugging himself. Nothing he ever saw before compared to the horrors he just witnessed. Crimson's murderous attitude shocked him out of his adrenaline rush from the battle, and Larch finally felt everything. He was exhausted from the fight. He found bloodstains on his clothes, and it made him sick to his stomach. His sword had several nicks and scuffs on the blade.

When he thought back to the battle, Larch kept seeing the faces of the guards he fought. He didn't remember how many he killed. Did he kill any? Or just wound them? No, he definitely killed some.

He killed some.

 _He killed other trolls._

Larch startled Lucky as he slid off the snow phoenix and pulled over a bucket to throw up in it. "Gods, Lucky." Larch groaned, shoving the bucket away from him. "That was horrible. Is that what my dad had to go through? Has he ever fought like that before?"

Lucky chirped, nuzzling Larch comfortingly.

"I need to find my mom." Larch murmured. He stared at the ground as he stood. In the process, he discovered an arrow still stuck in his chest, courtesy of Eclipse. But Larch felt little pain. He lifted the arrow, and he found that the arrowhead pierced the wooden pendant Pollen gave him. The tip only just scraped his chest. Larch carefully removed the pendant, only for the wood chunk to break in half. Larch tied the pieces to the arrow and tucked it all into his hair for safekeeping. Then he began walking through the bunker village to the square, where the medics of the rebellion tended to the wounded and dead.

As Larch walked past the injured and deceased trolls, he prayed he would not find his mother amongst them. The more he saw, the sicker he became. He didn't know all the rebels, but he sadly recognized many of them. Brook and Spruce, a couple of the youngest fighters, were both dead from sword strikes. Flower sobbed over the body of her older sister, Lexi, who had been stabbed with a spear through her stomach. A rebel gently wrenched arrows from Lavender's body. Pine's neck had been snapped. Clove pressed a damp cloth to a cut that went over his eye. There were several others dead, and many more injured.

Larch paused when he saw Electra tending to Fire. Fire lay on a cot, his breathing shaky and his face twisted in obvious pain. Larch ventured closer, and Electra noticed him. She glanced to Fire before looking to Larch again. "His back is injured, badly. Doctors say he's paralyzed from the waist down. Can't even feel a thing." She inhaled shakily, and then forced a laugh. "I guess I'll have to do most of the work in bed now, huh?"

Larch smiled weakly as Electra forced a few more laughs out. Then, she broke down sobbing, kneeling next to Fire's body. Larch gently wrapped his arms around her. "He's alive. He's going to live. Be thankful for that. He's broken, but not dead."

Electra nodded slowly in agreement. Larch left her to comfort Fire in his time of distress. He continued to search for his mother, but then froze again in horror.

Pollen lay on a cot, and one of the rebels pulled a sheet over him.

Larch pushed the rebel away and yanked the sheet off. He stared at Pollen, not wanting to believe his friend was dead. "Pollen? Pollen!"

"He's gone." The rebel behind Larch said. "Struck with an arrow. He felt little to no pain."

Larch looked for the arrow, and only found the wound it felt behind. He felt a chill when he realized the arrow wound rested in the same place his did. Except Larch lived because he had Pollen's pendant. Larch trembled as the rebel medic coaxed him away.

Suddenly, Larch grew desperate. He sprinted off towards Crimson's house and banged a fist on the door. "Crimson! Open up!"

"Just a second!" Crimson called from inside. After a tense moment, he opened the door. His hair was damp, and his skin a bit raw from scrubbing. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and a few leftover bloodstains graced his skin. It didn't take long for Larch to figure out that Crimson had been trying to wash away Titan's blood.

Larch pushed his unease aside. "Crimson, I still can't find my mother. I know I must be bothering you with this, but I just—"

"No, I understand." Crimson assured. "I'm worried, too. Stella hasn't returned either. Listen, I'm about to take attendance. Write down who's here, who's hurt, and who's dead. If we're missing anyone, we'll send out a couple scouts to search the forest. Okay? Meanwhile, you just do what you need to do to cope."

Larch nodded, shaking a little. "Okay. Okay. Just tell me the second you know where my mom is. Or, you know what? Send her to the phoenix stables. I'm going to be with Lucky."

"Good." Crimson nodded. "Good." He shut the door, no doubt to take another bath. Larch took the long way, around the injured and dead trolls in the square, and returned to the phoenix stables. Unfortunately, more sorrow greeted him. A couple of the phoenixes had died, too: Electra's phoenix, Lightning; Lily's phoenix, Lila; and Hawk's phoenix, Circe. Hawk petted his dead bird, a distraught look on his face. Lily silently cried over her phoenix. The other phoenixes mourned for their fallen flock-mates. Hunter snuggled up next to Olive, comforting the distressed troll. Olive had bandages wrapped around her eyes.

"Olive?" Larch spoke up so he wouldn't startle her. "What happened?"

Olive's lower lip trembled. "Titan….he threw some sort of powder in my eyes…I can't see….and the medics say I'll be blind for the rest of my life! I may never get my sight back!"

"That's horrible." Larch breathed.

"It was poisonous pollen from a flower in the forest." Hawk explained, his voice clearly conveying how numb he felt. "If it gets in your eyes, it blinds you. Titan and his guards make pods filled with that pollen to throw in our faces."

Larch gently shushed Olive when she began to cry fearfully. "Hey, don't worry. Hunter's here. You feel him? He's right here, and he's not leaving you."

Olive waved her hands around, searching for Hunter. The phoenix nuzzled her, and Olive leaned into him. Larch smiled a little and went to Lucky's side. Only after Lucky had him nestled in his feathers again did Larch let out his tears. He was so scared now, especially when he didn't know where his mother was. If something happened to her, Larch would never forgive himself. He already lost too much today.

* * *

Zelenia and Rosiepuff didn't have much of an appetite, which only worried Eclipse more. She didn't leave them for the rest of the day, doing the littlest things to help them how she could. She even offered to use her magic to erase their memories of the horrible battle. Zelenia and Rosiepuff refused humbly, and did their best to hide their anguish.

When evening came, Eclipse allowed Zelenia and Rosiepuff to have their dinner in their room. Not that they ate much. When they left their trays out in the hallway for the servants to retrieve, most of their food still remained on the plates.

"Do you think it'll be safe for us to leave tonight?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yes." Zelenia nodded. "The servants know better than to bother me after I retire to bed. We only have to wait for Mother to fall asleep."

"And she won't wake up at all?" Rosiepuff asked.

Zelenia chuckled. "My mother is a heavy sleeper. She has magic traps set in her room that will wake her up if someone tries to sneak in."

Rosiepuff shook her head with a small smile. "Some things never change."

"You knew my mother for a long time, didn't you?" Zelenia guessed.

"Since we were toddlers." Rosiepuff confirmed. "Oddly enough, she doesn't seem to remember me."

Zelenia shrugged. "Time goes by. She probably wants to forget her old life in the Troll Tree." She hadn't looked towards Rosiepuff during the entire conversation.

Rosiepuff put a hand to Zelenia's shaking shoulder. "Zelenia, talk to me."

Zelenia shook herself out of her sorrow. "Once we are certain my mother is asleep, we'll leave. Slip out through the garden."

Rosiepuff was still worried, but nodded. It was another hour before Eclipse fell into a deep enough sleep for them to sneak out. Symphony was right where Zelenia left her, the phoenix waiting patiently for them. Zelenia changed her colors and her clothes, and she and Rosiepuff climbed onto Symphony's back. The phoenix flew them back towards the bunker. Stella was anxious to return, knowing quite a bit of disorder and sorrow would greet her. This had been one of their worst losses.

When Symphony flew into the bunker, Clove began shouting to the other rebels, announcing Stella's return. Symphony landed in the stables, and the rebels gathered around. Crimson elbowed his way to the front as Stella and Rosiepuff dismounted Symphony.

"We were worried sick about you!" Crimson sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"Eclipse had increased patrol around the village, and I lost track of Rosiepuff by mistake." Stella said. "Sorry it took so long to get here."

"Mom!" Larch shouted, pushing through the crowd to reach Rosiepuff.

"Larch!" Rosiepuff ran to meet him, catching her son in a tight embrace. She looked him over fretfully. "Oh, my baby. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Any injuries at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Larch asked. When he received a nod in response, he hugged his mother again.

Stella scanned the crowd, and then looked to Crimson. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Crimson admitted. "I finished attendance earlier today. We have several dead, including phoenixes and phoenix trainers. Many more are wounded, and some won't recover for weeks, maybe months. We're still missing a couple trolls that the scouts couldn't find."

"And this attendance list?" Stella inquired.

"On the table in the council room." Crimson said.

Stella nodded in understanding, and then sighed. "Why did this happen, Crimson? Why did you order the attack?"

"We were trying to rescue you and Rosiepuff." Crimson explained, mildly confused. "You were going to be executed. When we only saw Rosiepuff up on that platform, I feared the worst."

"Wait, wait." Stella was the confused one now. "Executed? What are you talking about?"

"Eros told us you and Rosiepuff had been captured and were going to be killed this morning to celebrate Zelenia's pregnancy." Crimson explained. "Of course, that announcement had changed to betrothal, so now I'm not sure if the princess is pregnant or not."

Stella's head spun. "Eros told you this?"

"Eros?" Rosiepuff looked up in surprise. "I told him to tell you that Stella and I were on a mission in the village. We weren't supposed to be back until after Eclipse's announcement this morning."

"That's not what Eros said." Larch said. "He said he was with you on that scouting mission, and Eclipse had captured you."

"And where is Eros now?" Stella growled.

"He's one of the few trolls we still haven't found." Crimson said.

"Search the bunker for Eros!" Stella ordered. "No matter where he's found—be it in the bunker or out in the forest where the scouts are searching—I want him brought to me so I can throttle him!"

"Right." Crimson nodded, looking just as angry as Stella. He and several other trolls spread out to search for the traitorous troll.

"Another traitor. What next?" Stella groaned.

"Everyone here would give their lives for you, Stella." Eagle said. "We're here because we hate Eclipse, just like you do."

Stella's fists clenched. She sighed through her nose. "Go. Rest, and heal. We will talk more in the morning."

The rebels dispersed. Larch looked around, wondering if there were any other traitors there. First Iris, and now Eros. Who would be next?

* * *

The paranoia was not limited to Larch. It was a restless sleep for everyone that night. Eros still was not found, though the rest of the missing rebels returned safely. It was still nerve-wracking, wondering if someone was loyal or a traitor. There was even a guard placed on the injured rebels to make sure no one took advantage of their weakened states.

Rosiepuff glanced to the window of the council room on her way to her home. The lights were still on, and who knows what went through Stella's head right now? Larch already went to bed. Hawk and Eagle struggled, but did their best to help him deal with the battle he just endured.

Sighing softly, Rosiepuff entered Crimson's house and looked for the second-in-command to the rebellion. Except it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. "Crimson? You in here?"

"Over here." Crimson's soft voice came from Rosiepuff's right. Rosiepuff fumbled around a little and found a lantern. She lit it and journeyed to the couch, where Crimson sat slumped and depressed.

Rosiepuff set the lantern down on the side table and sat next to Crimson. "What's wrong? Still upset over the battle?"

Crimson shrugged a little.

"Just because you lost one battle doesn't mean you've lost the war, right?" Rosiepuff said encouragingly. "I've seen great strength from this rebellion. So many noble trolls, like you. You'll bounce back, somehow."

Crimson stared at the ground. His eyes became glassy. "I'm not noble."

"Of course you are." Rosiepuff said. "You're brave and kind and very noble."

Crimson shook his head. "I'm a murderer."

Rosiepuff stared at him in shock. "You most certainly are not. How can you say such a thing?"

Crimson swallowed hard. "After we escaped into the forest…Titan followed us….we fought…..I won, and I left him alive for Eclipse to find him…." Crimson began to shake. "Then…he began to taunt me with my wife and daughter….the ones _he_ murdered….I just got so angry…I took out my knife and I…" Crimson broke down into tears, despite his desperate attempts to keep them back. "I killed him. I flat-out slaughtered him. I just couldn't stop stabbing him."

Rosiepuff put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Crimson, you were mad. You wanted revenge. He killed your family."

"That doesn't excuse what I did!" Crimson cringed, turning his face away from Rosiepuff. "It doesn't bring Aurora and Amber back. I let him get to me."

Rosiepuff wrapped her arms around Crimson in a soft, comforting hug. "Titan might've received a similar fate if Eclipse had gotten hold of him. It happened. Just let it go." She continued to murmur comforting words and calm Crimson's suffering.

Crimson leaned into her embrace. "What have I done?"

* * *

Breakfast was quiet and tense, and Stella was still in the council room. She even slept there, fitfully. So many emotions waged war inside her chest. She felt guilty for not telling Crimson herself about the "scouting mission." She was sorrowful for the deaths of her loyal brothers- and sisters-in-arms. She couldn't stop beating herself up for the entire thing. She was at a loss for what to do next.

Stella was so stressed and exhausted from what happened that she jumped clear off the ground when she heard the door open.

"Calm down, Princess." Rosiepuff said, shutting the door behind her. "I just wanted to see if you were all right."

Stella nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

Rosiepuff stepped up to Stella. "Remember what I said about insulting me? How I'm old, but not stupid?"

Stella hardly left Rosiepuff finish before she lunged into the older troll's comforting embrace. "This is all my fault. I'm so stupid!"

"Now stop that." Rosiepuff scolded gently. "This is Eros's fault, not yours."

"But I'm the one who started this rebellion. I'm responsible for everyone here!" Stella sobbed. "I should've made up some lie to Crimson to prevent him from coming after us. Even better: I shouldn't have lied at all! I created this rebellion with him on a foundation of trust, and I've been lying to him for as long as I've known him! I should've told him where I was going. I should've told him I was pregnant. I should've told him who I was when I first met him!"

"Do you think he would've trusted you if you had told him?" Rosiepuff asked.

Stella sighed shakily. "No. Of course not. That's why I lied."

The door suddenly swung open, and Larch marched inside and slammed the door closed. "Larch, this isn't the best time." Rosiepuff said.

"Well, it can't wait." Larch growled, marching up to Stella. "What were you thinking, taking my mother on some crazy mission?"

"Larch, it's not like that." Stella said.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted my mother to stay here and _be safe_!" Larch snapped. "Taking her on missions like that is way too dangerous! She can't do things like that!"

"Excuse me?" Rosiepuff scoffed.

"And what are you two whispering about in here?" Larch demanded.

"Nothing." Stella said much too quickly.

"We can't keep secrets between us." Larch growled. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, okay?"

"How complicated could it be?"

"Larch, don't push it."

"You're supposed to be the leader of the rebellion. What secrets could you possibly have?"

"Larch—"

"Why did you take my mother on that mission? What was that mission about, anyway?"

"Larch, I—"

"And why have you been acting so weird?"

"It's because—"

"Because what? What? What's going on?"

" _Larch, I'm pregnant!"_

Larch opened his mouth to say something, and then his jaw dropped. "Uh….wait, what?" He looked to Rosiepuff, who nodded in confirmation. He looked back to Stella. "You're, like…... _pregnant_ , pregnant?"

"Yes, Larch." Stella said, sighing in defeat. "And before you ask: yes, the baby is yours."

Larch's expression shifted to one of panic. He turned to Rosiepuff. "Mom, I swear, I didn't know I was going to—"

Rosiepuff held up a hand, making Larch shut his mouth. "Larch, I knew already. Things have changed. Things are…..more complicated."

Larch looked back and forth between Stella and Rosiepuff. "What do you mean?"

Rosiepuff looked to Stella. The two females shared an understanding, and Stella sighed again. She summoned her magic, and her hands began to glow. Her tank top and capris didn't change, but her skin and hair colors did. Her pale pink skin became sky blue, and her midnight blue hair turned dark purple. Her glitter freckles shined a little brighter.

"I'm Princess Zelenia, Larch." Stella/Zelenia said. "These are my true colors, and Empress Eclipse is my mother. I created this rebellion to overthrow my mother and take the throne, because I did not want to wait until she deemed me ready to be Empress. I want to free my people, and bring happiness back to my kingdom."

Larch stared at Zelenia. "But…..how did…why…" He could hardly get an intelligent word out. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were never supposed to know." Zelenia said.

"Why not?" Larch demanded. "And why are you not shocked about this, Mom?"

"Because Zelenia already told me everything, and I swore I'd keep it a secret until she was ready to reveal the truth." Rosiepuff said.

"What truth?" Larch asked, staring at Zelenia.

Zelenia took a deep breath before she began. "I started the rebellion to overthrow my mother, but I didn't expect it to take so long. I began to fear that the war would last several more years. So I came up with a special plan: Project Legacy. The basis of this venture was for me to sire a child who was strong and also had my powerful magical abilities. If anything were to happen to me before the rebellion won the war, I wanted someone with my magic to be around to take over for me. The best person for the job would be my own child. With the princess being pregnant, I could also create another weakness for Eclipse, something that could even make her surrender peacefully.

"When I first met you, Larch, I recognized you as a troll with a strong spirit. You had the potential to be a powerful warrior. You were strong of body and sharp of mind, and so you were the perfect sire for my child. I needed a strong child who could handle the magic they would receive upon birth. At first, that was the only use I could see for you. I had planned to only use you to secure an heir."

"An heir. You mean for the rebellion? Or your throne?" Larch clarified.

"Both." Zelenia said.

"So that's it? I was just a way for you to get a magical baby?" Larch demanded.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures. It took weeks for you to find your place in the rebellion, and so I thought you were only good for siring a child!" Zelenia snapped.

"Oh, great!" Larch huffed. "That would've been quite the story to tell back home."

"You wouldn't have made it home!" Zelenia said. "I was going to kill you after I had secured an heir."

"What?!" Larch yelped. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want the troll I used for Project Legacy to know who I was." Zelenia said. "I didn't want to take the chance that the troll turned out to be greedy and cruel. The throne belongs to me and my child. I didn't know who you were, at the time. I was going to kill you once I was sure I was pregnant."

"Why couldn't Eros do this for you?" Larch asked.

"Because he was infertile!" Zelenia huffed. "He couldn't give me a child even if he wanted to."

"So you were just going to kill me? Dump my body in the forest?" Larch demanded. "Even when you knew that I had to get back to the Troll Tree?"

"Larch, for the longest time, I didn't believe you were really from the Troll Tree!" Zelenia growled.

"Why would you think I lied?" Larch asked.

"I'm not the only one." Zelenia said. "There are still several trolls in this rebellion who don't believe you and your mother came from the Troll Tree. Nobody truly believes that you can escape from Bergen Town. I thought you were just a wandering troll, or that you had abandoned your family. I figured no one would miss you if you were gone, especially since you agreed to join the rebellion so easily. So, yes, I was going to strangle you and leave you for dead in the forest."

"Then what changed your mind?" Larch demanded. "Or are you still going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not!" Zelenia snapped. She sighed through her nose. "The plan was to simply use you for an heir. It was not part of my plan to fall in love with you."

Larch's angry expression morphed to one of surprise. "What?"

"I began to feel something more for you. Something more than I intended." Zelenia said. "I talked to you as Princess Zelenia because I wanted to get a better judge of your character. But that was a mistake. I fell even more in love, after I promised myself I wouldn't."

A mix of feelings swirled in Larch's mind. He was furious for Zelenia lying. He was stunned by the revelation of Zelenia's plan for him. He was also at a loss, because he didn't know what to feel about Stella anymore now that he knew who she really was.

"Are you going to tell the rebellion?" Larch asked.

Zelenia shrugged. "Are you?"

Larch glared. "That's your decision. I'm leaving before you change your mind about not killing me. Mom, you should get packing. The sooner we leave, the sooner Lucky can fly us back to the Troll Tree."

"Oh, we're not going anywhere." Rosiepuff said, shocking her son. "You started something, and you're going to finish it. Besides, I made a promise to Zelenia to help her."

"But Mom—" Larch whined.

"Not a word out of you, Mr. Hypocrite." Rosiepuff scolded. "You don't have to help. Go on home, if you want. But I'm staying here to finish this."

Larch face-palmed. "Fine. Whatever." He marched out of the council room.

Zelenia sighed heavily. "What do I do?"

Rosiepuff shrugged a little. "Only you can answer that." She turned to leave.

"Don't go." Zelenia requested in a quiet voice. "Please. I need to talk to someone about this."

Rosiepuff smiled. "Of course."

* * *

With Rosiepuff's guidance, Stella gathered her courage and summoned Crimson to the council room to talk. Crimson looked a little better than he did last night, but he was confused by Stella's demeanor as they sat around the table.

Stella twiddled her thumbs for a moment. "I've been lying to you, Crimson. Since the first day I met you, I've been lying."

"What?" Crimson scoffed with a smile. "Come now, Stella. You've never lied to me."

"Well, I guess it's just that I've been telling you one lie the whole time I've known you." Stella corrected. She summoned her magic, and she changed her colors before Crimson's eyes.

Crimson stared at Stella. "You can disguise yourself as Zelenia? Or…are you…?"

"I _am_ Zelenia." The princess confirmed.

Crimson had to shake himself out of his stunned expression. "So, who's Stellaluna?"

"Stellaluna was the name of my twin sister." Zelenia explained. "She was murdered—along with our nanny, Clover—when we were very young. That's one of the reasons my mother is so hateful, especially to us. I took my sister's name to honor her memory."

Crimson stared at the table, silent for a few tense minutes. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I didn't think anyone would join a rebellion led by the daughter of a 'wicked empress.'" Zelenia said. "I thought you would only trust me if I didn't tell you I was the princess. It's not uncommon for someone to name their child after royalty, in hopes of inviting favor in their future."

"Now that I think about it, that makes sense." Crimson shrugged. "You were always considered just a tad nicer than your mother, but I can't guarantee I would've trusted you at the time."

"I'm sorry." Zelenia said.

"Does it matter?" Crimson asked. At Zelenia's hurt look, Crimson spoke up again. "I mean, does it matter whether you're Zelenia or Stella? You still created the rebellion for an honorable reason, right?"

"I created the rebellion to overthrow my mother, and bring happiness to the kingdom." Zelenia confirmed.

"Then it doesn't matter who you are." Crimson assured. "But I don't want any more lies between us. All right, Little Sister?"

Zelenia smiled weakly. "Yes. So, on that note, I have one more thing to tell you: the princess really is pregnant."

Crimson nodded slowly. He paused. "Wait. Don't tell me. Project Legacy?" Zelenia nodded. Rosiepuff bit her lip to hold back her snickers when Crimson groaned semi-dramatically. "You actually had a baby with that lousy Larch?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Really, Crimson." Zelenia chuckled. "You knew about the plan all along. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I don't like him touching you like that." Crimson huffed. "Uh, no offense, Miss Rosiepuff."

"Oh, I didn't want him doing that either." Rosiepuff assured.

Crimson sighed. "I mean, seriously. I would've preferred to be that sire you needed."

"Crimson, you can't even share a sleeping bag with me when our missions force us to spend nights in the forest." Zelenia said. "Do you really think you could…you know, make love with me?"

Crimson blinked a few times. "No. No, I respect you far too much to even think about doing that."

Zelenia giggled softly. Then, her grin disappeared. "Crimson, what do I do? I have to balance being with the rebellion and being with my mother. It's going to be so much harder with my pregnancy. I can't hide this forever. Do you think…can I trust…I mean…do you think I can tell the rebels?"

Crimson thought about it. "I know we've had a couple traitors with Iris and Eros, whom we still haven't found. But I am certain that everyone else here wants to help and wants happiness for Moonlight Kingdom. They trust you. So, yes, I think you need to tell them. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

"As will I." Rosiepuff assured.

Zelenia swallowed. "Okay. Okay, fine. Gather the rebels in the square for a 'special announcement' from their leader."

* * *

The rebels were confused when Crimson announced the gathering. There was still plenty of tension. The bodies of the dead rebels had been moved to a clear spot in a storeroom at the stables. Rebels would glance to each other warily. When they saw Stella take the stage, they brightened up with hope. It made Stella even more terrified.

 _Maybe I can just give an inspiring speech. They don't need to know just yet._ Stella thought. She glanced back to Rosiepuff and Crimson, who nodded encouragingly. Stella exhaled calmly, allowing their strength to become hers. She stepped to the edge of the small platform a couple trolls set up in the square. Stella saw Larch leaning against a house, glaring at her.

"I've gathered you all here today to apologize." Stella started. "This horrible result of a terrible battle is my fault."

"No, it's not!" Electra called.

"Yeah, we're the ones who botched the rescue operation." Clove said. "Even though it was Eros who tricked us."

"But I have not been honest with you." Stella said. "I have kept a secret from you all, because I feared you would not trust me if you knew who I really was. But, now, I can no longer hide it." Stella raised her hands, and the glow reappeared. Her colors changed, hopefully for the last time. There was an immediate reaction: a wave of gasps throughout the rebellion.

Zelenia swallowed, waiting for a riot to occur. When the rebels continued to just stare at her, she continued her speech. "Yes, I am Princess Zelenia, daughter of Empress Eclipse. I was raised to be like my mother: ruthless and firm, if not just a bit cruel. I was taught that everyone would fear me because I had magic. Now, perhaps that is true. But when I learned the power of kindness and happiness by secretly watching the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom, I knew I couldn't be like my mother. I had to be different, better than her. My mother did not have a perfect life, and she let that darkness consume her. I swore I would not let that happen to me.

"So I created this rebellion to fight against my mother and dethrone her. But I understand that you must be angry at me for lying to you." Zelenia looked down. "If you decide you do not trust me, if you wish to no longer follow me, very well. I will step down willingly, leave forever, and let Crimson lead you."

"Nope." Crimson said, surprising Zelenia. "You started this, and you have done so much for Moonlight Kingdom. I will follow no one except you."

Zelenia stared at him. "Crimson…."

"Uh, I have a question!" Clove waved his hand in the air like a child in a classroom. "Are you still going to help us free the kingdom?"

"Yeah, you're going to help us bring back happiness." Electra said. "Right?"

"That's why you made this rebellion." Fern added.

Zelenia stared at the rebel members, still stunned. "But…I'm Eclipse's daughter."

"Yeah, and it's great to know the princess isn't as crazy as her mother!" one of the older rebellion members chortled, causing laughter amongst the others.

"You still want to lead us, right?" one of the children asked.

"You're the princess!" another child chimed in.

"You want us to be happy again, right?" Eagle asked.

"Yes, of course!" Zelenia assured. "That's all I want for Moonlight Kingdom: happiness and peace."

"Then who cares if you're Stella or Zelenia?" Holly shrugged.

"You have put your life on the line for us a dozen times before, and we would gladly do the same for you!" Willow said.

"You're our leader, and we trust you!" Wisteria agreed.

"Long live the future Empress!" Hawk called. "Long live her child!" The rest of the rebellion echoed the call, cheering for Zelenia. The princess looked to Crimson and Rosiepuff. Crimson bowed to her, and Rosiepuff clapped with a smile. Zelenia thought she would collapse from relief. The rebellion still trusted her, even when they learned who she really was. She could still lead them, like she promised.

Larch watched the celebration for a moment, and then slipped away.


	15. We'll Get Through It Somehow

**A/N: Here we go! This is mostly a filler chapter, but now we get to see life in the rebellion since the battle!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – I am glad you enjoy this story. I must say, I love your reviews. They always make me laugh. And, yes, I catch your drift, and I'm rolling my eyes at you (with a smile).**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – We'll Get Through It Somehow**

Before they could resume their rebellious activities, there were some important arrangements to be made. A large funeral was held for every rebel who died, including the phoenixes. Normally, phoenixes could be reborn from their ashes. But Eclipse had hit them with magic, and it was harder for a phoenix to be reborn when it died from unnatural means. The phoenixes who lost their riders stayed close to those riders' bodies up until they were burned.

Zelenia, who no longer went by Stella, spoke about each fallen soldier. She knew each of her rebels by name and personality, and she had something kind to say about all of them. The friends and family of the deceased came up to say a few things, too.

Larch made one request, the only time he had spoken to Zelenia since she told him the truth. He asked for Pollen's ashes to be put in an urn so he could take Pollen back to the Troll Tree, as Larch promised just a few days ago. Zelenia agreed to this request. The ashes of the rest of the dead were thrown into the wind, scattering them across the forest. Prayers were sent up by the rebels, asking for the souls to rest in peace.

After the funeral, Symphony took the phoenixes of Pollen, Lavender, and Pine aside. The bond between a phoenix and their trainer was powerful and, very often, irreplaceable. Blossom clearly missed Pollen, based on how droopy her feathers looked. Sparks, normally energetic and happy, practically dragged his talons when he couldn't find Lavender with him anymore. Stumpy was just as rugged as his rider, Pine, and he kept cooing sadly. These phoenixes couldn't find new riders. Symphony knew it would be cruel to keep them here when they didn't have their best friends. It was time for them to leave the flock.

Symphony looked to Stumpy. Through their own communication, Symphony named Stumpy the new alpha of this little flock. Though the trio of phoenixes were still wracked with sorrow, they knew they would have to stick together. Blossom and Sparks accepted Stumpy as their alpha, and the phoenixes flew off to find new homes, and new lives. Symphony watched them go, knowing she would miss her flock-mates but understanding that they needed to go their own way.

The mourning period lasted a week, and then the rebellion was back on track and ready to continue their fight. Larch reluctantly agreed to stay, just so he could ensure his mother would return home alive.

"We need a new strategy." Zelenia said. She, Crimson, Rosiepuff, and Cloud Guy gathered in the council room, going over their next plan. With Zelenia no longer afraid to leave the rebellion and return to the castle, Crimson would be taking over a lot of the operations in the rebellion.

"Well, you've got a kid on the way, and your mother wants you to hook up with a Mountain Troll." Cloud Guy said.

"I don't think 'hook up' is the right phrase." Zelenia said. "But she is planning to bring in suitors, and they'll be arriving next week."

"Perhaps what we need is something like a surrender." Crimson suggested.

"We can't surrender." Rosiepuff protested.

"Not a real surrender." Crimson said. "But maybe the best thing for us to do is lay low. Let Eclipse believe she defeated us. Strike when she least expects it."

"Yes. Yes, I like it." Zelenia said. "But we have to make it believable. No runs to the village for any reason. Maybe we'll organize a few 'sloppy' attacks to make it look like we're losing our edge."

"Good idea." Cloud Guy nodded.

"We're going to have to make sure we're in the castle or the village during these attacks." Rosiepuff added, looking to Zelenia.

"Yes, I agree." The princess nodded. "Okay. And then we'll attack again when Eclipse gathers the village for another event. She's bound to announce my pregnancy for real soon, and that's when we'll attack with a little more finesse."

"Agreed." Crimson nodded.

* * *

As the days passed, Zelenia and Rosiepuff managed to balance their time between being in the Moonlight Kingdom castle and being with the rebellion. Eclipse was never the wiser. In fact, she was thrilled to have the princess and her midwife close. Zelenia cast a spell on herself to protect her baby while she trained or in case she had to jump into a fight.

Larch continued his training and kept working with the rebellion. He focused mainly on taking care of Lucky and helping Hawk cope with Circe's death. He was still mad at Zelenia, but he wasn't going to leave his mother behind. He did tell Hawk that he would not be staying in Moonlight Kingdom after the war ended.

"I don't blame you for that." Hawk said during training. "The Troll Tree is home for you, even temporarily until you leave Bergen Town."

Larch nodded, parrying Hawk's blade. "Yeah, it's going to be a crazy trip. Prince Peppy has the idea to sneak out through the sewer system."

"Gross." Hawk laughed. "What about your king? That Wolfrick fellow?"

"He's not too nice, remember?" Larch said. "Wolfrick is strict and afraid to leave our ancestral home. Prince Peppy just wants us to be free and happy."

"Like Zelenia." Hawk said.

Larch frowned. "Yeah. Sure."

Hawk paused the spar. "Larch, I know things are weird with the whole Stella-is-actually-Princess-Zelenia reveal, but it shouldn't change why you're here, right? Look, if I can come clean, I'll admit that I didn't trust your Prince Peppy for a while. Eagle, Fire, Electra, and I were plotting ways to keep you here, because we were afraid for you."

Larch stared at Hawk in surprise. "That's very kind of you. But Prince Peppy is nice and he wants what's best for us. I trust him."

"And I trust you." Hawk said. "We need to trust each other in the rebellion. The issue with Eros and Iris really hit us all hard."

"Any sign of Eros since he disappeared?" Larch asked.

"No." Hawk said. "I don't think anyone even saw him during the battle. Sneaky rat ran off on our way to the village. If he ever shows his face here again, anyone in this rebellion will strike him dead."

"Good." Larch shook his head. "You know, he had a fling with Stel—I mean, Zelenia. I didn't like him for it. But when he told me to 'go for it' when I wanted to start something with her, I thought he was cool. Then I find out he was planning to betray us for who knows how long? What is his deal?"

"We don't know, and we may never know." Hawk said. "Not that anyone really cares. He's a traitor, and he deserves whatever punishment Zelenia can think up."

Larch nodded in agreement. _Eros….what a character…_

* * *

"We should start heading towards the castle." Rosiepuff suggested to Zelenia as dinnertime came closer.

"Yes, I think Mother appreciates that we have dinner with her." Zelenia agreed. She turned to the archers she had been instructing. "Well done, everyone! Go wash up for dinner." The rebels bowed to her, and Zelenia joined Rosiepuff as they journeyed to the stables.

Larch crossed their path and accidentally bumped into Zelenia. The two of them stared at each other intensely. Rosiepuff held her breath, wondering how this would end: tense or awkward. Zelenia reached into her hair and produced the bead necklace Larch made for her. She held it out to him.

"Save it for someone you actually love." Zelenia said in a monotone voice.

Larch snatched the necklace aware. "Considering you don't fit that bill anymore." He marched off, stuffing the necklace in his hair.

Rosiepuff looked to Zelenia. The princess had a very regal look on her face, which masked her heartbreak well. The two of them left for the stables, mounted Symphony, and departed from the bunker.

The ride to the trees behind the castle was silent. Symphony took shelter in a hole in a tree, and Zelenia and Rosiepuff used their hair to help them climb down to the ground.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Rosiepuff asked.

"No." Zelenia said. "I'm too tired." She used her magic to get them through the wall, and they crossed over the moat to enter the garden. Zelenia slowed to a stop. "You go on ahead. I need a minute."

"Of course." Rosiepuff didn't bother even trying to protest. She went on ahead, leaving Zelenia in the quiet spot so she could think.

Zelenia sat on a bench close to her, and she stared at the ground. Despite the happier things happening now, she still became unhappy when she thought of Larch. Every encounter they had recently was tense or awkward. They had fallen in love. A very true love. But that was not supposed to be part of Zelenia's plan. She wanted to avoid falling in love with the troll she used for Project Legacy. Now, things had changed. She accidentally let herself love Larch, even when she knew they would someday have to separate. Yet, deep down, she wished he would stay with her. Zelenia wanted to share her crown with Larch.

"Why the long face?"

The new voice startled Zelenia, and she jumped to her feet and summoned a couple fireballs in her palms. Her eyes widened when she saw who had sneakily taken the spot beside her on the bench.

"Eros!" Zelenia growled.

Eros lounged on the bench casually. He grinned flirtatiously at the princess. "You're so much prettier when you smile." He ducked behind the bench when Zelenia threw the fire she held.

The princess seethed with anger. "You're a murderer."

"I'm sorry, who did I kill?" Eros asked, popping up from his hiding spot.

"Because of you, we lost so many rebels in a catastrophic battle!" Zelenia hissed. "You purposefully gave Crimson wrong information and it led to disaster!"

"Did I?" Eros mused, slowly coming out from behind the bench. "I simply relayed a message from Rosiepuff."

"She wanted to avoid this fight." Zelenia snapped.

"You're certain about that?" Eros asked.

"What reason would she have to lie?" Zelenia demanded.

"Maybe she wanted this fight to happen." Eros proposed. "To show her son why they shouldn't stay in Moonlight Kingdom. To convince him to leave with her."

"She wouldn't do that." Zelenia protested.

"Are you sure?" Eros asked, raising an eyebrow. Zelenia faltered a little, and then jumped when she heard a new voice.

"Yes, she's sure." Rosiepuff said, crossing her arms and glaring at Eros. "What makes you think I would stoop to your level?"

"I gave Crimson your message, as you dictated to me, word for word." Eros shrugged.

"You're a liar." Rosiepuff growled.

"So you say." Eros barely finished before Zelenia closed the space between them and punched him as hard as she could. Eros fell to the ground, holding his eye.

"Nice punch." Rosiepuff smirked.

"Thank you." Zelenia even lifted her skirt and kicked Eros for good measure. "Get out of here, Eros, or I'll kill you myself."

"And I'll help her bury the body." Rosiepuff added. "Now scram."

Eros looked back and forth between the two women, weighed his odds if he engaged in a fight with a sorceress and her midwife, and wisely decided to simply stand and slip out of the garden, still holding his eye.

"Thanks." Zelenia said. "Your presence was calming. I might've set him on fire if you weren't here."

"What good would that have done?" Rosiepuff scoffed. She noticed Zelenia's uncomfortable gaze towards the ground. "I don't need to reassure you, do I? Of my loyalty?"

Zelenia shook her head. "Eros's words make a little sense, because I remember how resistant you were when we first met. But I can't wrap my head around you doing something like what Eros claimed."

"That's right." Rosiepuff nodded with a smile. "Come. Your mother is surely waiting for us."

* * *

Rosiepuff enjoyed being Zelenia's midwife, and she babied the princess almost as much as Eclipse did. Anytime Zelenia needed anything, Rosiepuff's motherly instincts would kick in and she'd do whatever she had to do to make the new mother comfortable.

Zelenia knew one thing for certain: she never drank so much tea in her entire life.

Once she found her way around the castle, Rosiepuff could easily get down to the kitchen to make Zelenia her tea. Her outfit had changed since becoming Zelenia's midwife. Instead of the black dress and cloak she had worn for camouflage in the forest, Rosiepuff now wore a pretty, emerald green dress trimmed in gold, and a white apron. The other female servants of the castle wore dresses and aprons, but the dress Rosiepuff wore was made of more elegant and expensive material. A sign from Eclipse: this one is higher in rank than the other servants.

"Oh!" the cook in the kitchen gasped when Rosiepuff entered the kitchen. "Is it time for Princess Zelenia's lunchtime tea already?"

"No, but she's meeting with those suitors today, and I can imagine it's going to be a little stressful." Rosiepuff explained. "I'd like some tea already set out and get ahead of the game."

"I'll take care of it!" one of the younger servants said, hurrying to the pantry for the ingredients.

"Thank you, dear." Rosiepuff said.

One of the maids sighed blissfully. "You are so lucky, Lady Rosemary."

"Lady?" Rosiepuff laughed. "And what do you mean, lucky?"

"You get to work right alongside the princess and the empress!" the maid clapped happily. "I envy you!"

"No one has been that close to the royal family since Clover was around." The cook said.

"Clover. I hear that name a lot. Who was she?" Rosiepuff asked.

"She was an orphan Empress Eclipse took in and made a lady-in-waiting." The servant explained. "Clover was loyal and kind, and even saved Empress Eclipse's life. She went on to take care of the twin princesses, but she was killed along with one of the princesses. Empress Eclipse is so protective of her remaining daughter."

"I don't blame her." The cook said. "You must admire her motherly instincts."

"So, you all like Eclipse?" Rosiepuff clarified.

"Oh, we're not like those foolish rebellion trolls." The maid said. "Empress Eclipse saved us. She found the trolls who managed to escape the Troll Tree, and she gave them a new home. She is our savior, and a much better leader compared to the Troll Tree's king. At least, that's what my mother always told me."

"Most of the younger castle staff were born and raised in the castle." The cook said. "We are the only ones who really know Empress Eclipse. Yes, perhaps she's a bit firm in her leadership. But at least we are safe."

Rosiepuff nodded slowly. She wondered if the servants ever left the castle. They probably never did, or else they would know how the rest of the kingdom saw Eclipse.

"There you are!"

Speaking of which, Eclipse arrived in the kitchen. The staff bowed to her, but her eyes stayed on Rosiepuff. "King Yuki has arrived with the suitors. I'd like you to be there."

"Really?" Rosiepuff asked with surprise.

"Of course!" Eclipse assured, leading Rosiepuff away. "My daughter should have another opinion that isn't her mother's."

Rosiepuff nodded in agreement. Based on Eclipse's attitude, the empress still didn't recognize her old friend. Rosiepuff decided to just go along with it, for now. Soon, she would find a way to tell her friend the truth.

* * *

King Yuki met the royals and Rosiepuff in the throne room, with five mountain trolls accompanying him. Rosiepuff had never formally met King Yuki, but she had seen him on occasion when the royal family would visit the Troll Tree. The new king had certainly grown, and his scrawny figure developed into near-rippling muscles. Now that they were out of the snowy mountains, Yuki could shed his coat and reveal those muscles under his vest. The mountain trolls with him were various colors and dressed as nicely as they could. Each one carried a gift for the princess. They looked nervous, putting on false shows of bravery.

"Take notes." Eclipse whispered to her daughter. "So you don't forget anything important."

Zelenia giggled silently. "Yes, Mother."

Eclipse rose from her throne and went down the short flight of steps to greet the king of the mountain trolls. "Yuki, always a pleasure to see you."

"It is a treat to be in your kingdom, Eclipse." Yuki took Eclipse's hand and kissed her knuckles. "It is not very often that I visit you instead of the other way around."

Zelenia and Rosiepuff came to join Eclipse. "How lovely to see you, King Yuki. Thank you for coming." Zelenia curtsied to the king, an action mimicked by Rosiepuff.

"Always a joy to see you, Princess." Yuki looked to Rosiepuff. "And who is this lovely snowflake?"

"The princess's midwife." Rosiepuff introduced.

"Ah, a very important job." Yuki mused. "Take care of our princess and her heir. They are very dear to the Mountain Trolls."

"I intend to care for both of them like a grandmother." Rosiepuff said.

Yuki chuckled. "Very good. As you requested, Eclipse, these are the suitors I had selected out of the many who showed an interest in marrying your daughter. I hope you will find them acceptable."

"So do I." Eclipse gazed at the suitors. "However, it _is_ my daughter's decision. They better be ready to impress."

"They're as ready as they can be." Yuki said. "Now, milady's, just sit back, relax, and let the boys make their case."

Eclipse, Zelenia, and Rosiepuff returned to their seats. Yuki stood at the bottom of the steps to the chairs, and he summoned each suitor forward so the mountain troll could properly present himself to the princess.

The first mountain troll was Yama. He was almost as burly in build as King Yuki. His gift to Zelenia was a brooch shaped like a snow lily. Yama explained how he was strong, but good with his hands. He worked as a jewelry maker in the Mountain Troll Kingdom. Yama showed off his impressive battle axe, swearing to have Zelenia's back and always protect her. He spoke ill of the rebellion, and told Zelenia no harm would come to her from them as long as he was with her. While Zelenia found the sentiment touching, it also bored her. She had magic to defend herself, after all.

Next up was Gleam, who had a much more modest build. His gift was an elegant, fur-trimmed cape with snowflake designs. Gleam was intelligent and crafty. He swore to help Zelenia lead with wisdom, and assured the beauty of the kingdom would shine bright with him as her Emperor. "An Empress's rule is enhanced by her looks, and the looks of her Emperor," he said, and Zelenia thought she would throw up.

The third suitor, Freeze, gave her a little hope. Freeze was soft-spoken, humble, and kind. He was an artist, too, and had painted the princess's portrait for her. He complimented Zelenia's beauty, and expressed a sincere desire to get to know her. He promised to support her in her reign. It was Zelenia's throne by her birthright, he said, and he only wanted to support her and prove himself as a suitable father for her incoming child.

Then came Steel, a decorated soldier. He gave Zelenia a bejeweled sword for a betrothal gift. Pretty but hardly useable in battle, so Zelenia already didn't like it. Steel explained his fighting abilities and the many battles he fought and won. He even had the scars to prove it. He would fight alongside Zelenia and help her defeat the rebellion once and for all. Steel even promised to teach Zelenia's child to fight.

Last came Kit, who lived and worked on an arctic fox farm. Kit gifted Zelenia a pair of furry mittens lined with fox fur he had shaved from one of the animals. Kit was kind and loved animals, and he even promised to bring a pet for their wedding gift. Kit spoke strongly but kindly. He humbly asked Zelenia to be his wife, and politely requested they split their time equally between Moonlight Kingdom and the Mountain Troll Kingdom.

Rosiepuff watched Zelenia during the presentation. The princess did indeed take notes. She looked bored at some points, but then genuinely interested at times. _Wonder how much of this is an act for Eclipse._

"Thank you, gentlemen." Zelenia said. "I will take this all into consideration over the next couple days."

"You and the suitors are most welcome in the castle, King Yuki." Eclipse said. "But no physical altercations regarding this betrothal, or I'll have the conflicting parties thrown out."

"Of course, milady." Yuki nodded. "I hope these suitors please the princess."

"I am already happy to know your suitors are not bothered by the fact that I am already with child." Zelenia said.

"We do not know the circumstances of your pregnancy, but we respect you too much to pester you about it." Yuki said.

"Thank you." Zelenia nodded.

"Your kindness and understanding are appreciated." Rosiepuff added.

"Of course, if you ever worry about it," Gleam said. "I'm sure at least one of us can give you a legitimate heir."

Eclipse snapped her fingers, and a boot materialized out of thin air and kicked Gleam in the rear end.

"Ouch!" Gleam yelped. "Hey…"

Yuki cleared his throat, glaring at Gleam, and the suitor straightened up. "Thank you, gentlemen." Eclipse said. "The servants will take you to your rooms. Zelenia, I'll see you at dinner."

Yuki, the suitors, and Eclipse left, and Zelenia slumped tiredly in her throne. Rosiepuff giggled, patting the princess's arm. "At least she's letting you choose your husband. I'm sure she'll understand if you don't want to marry any of them."

Zelenia bobbed her head. "Right…."

Rosiepuff stared at her in surprise. "Are you actually thinking about taking one of them?"

"No! I mean, yes. Uh. Maybe?" Zelenia shrugged.

"Well, it _is_ your decision." Rosiepuff said. "I just thought….I mean, considering that's _my_ grandchild, I thought you and Larch would find a way to make it work."

Zelenia sighed. "I don't know. Larch hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Rosiepuff assured.

"Of course he does. I would hate me if I were in his shoes." Zelenia said. "And, to be honest, I don't think it can ever work between him and me. After the war ends, he'll go home with you and I'll take the throne."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Rosiepuff said.

"You're saying you would let Larch stay in Moonlight Kingdom?" Zelenia asked.

Rosiepuff thought for a moment. "I want him to come home. But he's old enough and starting to act mature enough to make his own decisions. To choose his own path. If he wants to stay, even I can't stop him. I _shouldn't_ stop him, even though I'm his mother and I worry about him." She cracked a smile. "You'll understand when your son gets to be that age."

Zelenia smiled softly, and then frowned sadly. "Thank you. But I think I need to choose amongst the suitors presented to me. Freeze and Kit looked promising. As much as I would love to take Larch as my husband, it won't work. He has his place, and I have mine. There's no way for us to be together and be happy."

Rosiepuff smiled and pulled Zelenia into a comforting hug. "I wouldn't say that."

* * *

Having the suitors in the castle made things a little harder for Zelenia in terms of sneaking out to see the rebellion. Eclipse did help without realizing it. She once said that Zelenia had the soul of a lone wolf: independent, headstrong, and maybe just a little lonely. Whenever Zelenia wanted to be alone, she only needed to tell her mother this. Eclipse took care of the suitors, especially in the evenings when they would try to woo her before she went to bed. Rosiepuff, also, would distract the suitors or scare them away so Zelenia could do what she needed to do.

But today, Rosiepuff had been unusually quiet. She had an air of depression with a touch of fear. Zelenia questioned her a dozen times, but Rosiepuff would force a smile and dismiss the matter. Even Eclipse noticed, but was unsure how to approach Rosiepuff on the matter.

When Zelenia and Rosiepuff returned to the rebellion that night, the princess pulled Rosiepuff aside. "What's going on with you?" Zelenia asked. "You've been acting strange all day. Is something wrong?"

Rosiepuff wouldn't look her way. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. "It's Trollstice today."

Zelenia winced. "Oh."

Rosiepuff exhaled shakily. "What if my friends are gone? What if my husband was taken?" She rubbed her eyes dry on her wrist. "Larch was gone for so long, and I've been gone longer than I thought I would. They probably think I'm dead. What if all of this was for nothing? What if they leave the Troll Tree without us? What if—"

"What if they're still waiting for you?" Zelenia interrupted. "What if they haven't given up hope?"

Rosiepuff sighed. "We haven't gotten any more letters. That means they've given up or Wolfrick is keeping a close eye on them."

"I'm putting money on the second one." Zelenia said. "Rosiepuff, please don't lose hope. I will personally ensure your safe return to your family and kingdom."

Rosiepuff finally looked to Zelenia. "I'm afraid, Zelenia."

Zelenia kept her smile, taking Rosiepuff's hands in hers.

 _When the darkness is all around  
and not a trace of light is found  
It's hard to find the path of light  
Nothing seems to go right  
Maybe you lost a fight or two  
But just take a look inside you  
Close your eyes, believe me  
You'll finally know the bravery I see_

 _We have to rely on hope and face our fears  
Gather our courage and wipe away our tears  
Maybe things seem a little dark right now  
But we'll get through it somehow_

Zelenia's song captured the attention of the phoenixes and their riders, and the birds began whistling like a chorus of flutes. This drew the entire rebellion towards the stables, hoping to hear more of their leader's angelic voice to give them strength.

 _Can't deny it looks bad from here  
Controlled and held back by our fear  
Right now, we've had enough  
The road ahead looks a little rough  
Stand by me. We're so not done  
Our light will shine brighter than the sun_

Zelenia could see her song brightening the spirits of her rebels, and it made her smile. Rosiepuff smiled, too, her hope renewed.

 _We have to rely on hope and face our fears  
Gather our courage and wipe away our tears  
Maybe things seem a little dark right now  
But we'll get through it somehow_

 _Somehow  
We'll get through this  
Somehow_


	16. Sisters Reunited

**A/N: This is a chapter I've been looking forward to! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I loved all of your reactions to the suitors. The decision seems to be unanimous: only Larch is good enough for Zelenia. Now we have to see if they can work through their problems.**

 **Cupcake – Aw, I'm giving you grey hairs? LOL**

 **Guest – Uh, keep reading, and you may get your answer.**

 **Feanwen – Yes, soon, we will know what the deal was with Eros.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen – Sisters Reunited**

"I mean, it's just so frustrating!" Larch growled as he mucked out Lucky's part of the stables. Zelenia took the rest of the phoenixes and their trainers out for drills. But Larch didn't want to join them, wanting to avoid being near Zelenia. Lucky stayed with Larch, too. The snow phoenix preened his feathers while Larch vented his frustrations.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do!" Larch forcefully chucked the soiled hay into a wheelbarrow. "I can't even go near Zelenia anymore! For more reasons than you think!"

Lucky looked up to Larch and chirped.

"Why?" Larch huffed. "Because I'm feeling a thousand different things at once when I'm around her! I'm mad that she lied to me. I feel like I've been used. I mean, she _did_ tell me she just wanted to get a baby out of me. That's so weird! Not to mention I feel betrayed. She leads a double life, and she didn't tell me! Now she has my mom roped into it, and I'm afraid Mom is going to get hurt!" Larch sighed heavily. "And, on top of all those negative things I feel, I think I'm still in love with her."

Lucky tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"I know. It's a bizarre thing to feel right now." Larch tossed the shovel aside. "Zelenia, Stella, whoever she is, I feel like I'm still in love with her. But I'm only in love with certain parts of her. Like her courage and kindness and willingness to help others. The problem is I don't know what part of her is real and what part of her is a lie. She's told a lot of lies, both to her mother and to the rebellion. And to me! She lied to me; and here I thought we were actually starting to have a real thing going between us."

Lucky shook himself, ruffling up his feathers and letting them settle back in their natural position.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Lucky." Larch sat on the ground. "I want to finish this fight, but I also want to go home and forget about all this. But going home is making me anxious, too. I'm going to have to face King Wolfrick when I get back." Larch looked around, and then scooted closer to Lucky. The snow phoenix looked more attentive. "Wolfrick is not a good king. He's just not. I tried to believe that he was a good guy and just not the best king. But during the few times I actually talked to the guy when he was out and about in the Troll Tree, he seemed so tense and angry and…bitter, I guess."

Lucky clapped his beak, which he did when he was angry.

"Hey, I don't care if he doesn't like me." Larch chuckled a little. "I'm just some punk kid, anyway. It's my mom I'm worried about. She doesn't know I know, but I once overheard her fighting with him one night while my dad was out patrolling the Troll Tree. It had been the night after Trollstice, and my mom was taking care of the little ones all day. I was one of them, just playing with the friends I had left and trying to get over my fear. That night, when my mom thought I was asleep, I snuck out of bed to get some water. Next thing I know, King Wolfrick is in my house. He and my mom were arguing—quietly, so they wouldn't wake me up. Wolfrick said all sorts of nasty stuff to her. Something about how she was committing treason by speaking of rebellion and escaping the tree. I was afraid for my mom, even though she wasn't afraid."

Again, Lucky clapped his beak. The snow phoenix was just as protective of Rosiepuff as he was with Larch.

"Royals aren't taken at Trollstice." Larch sighed. "So Wolfrick will be waiting for us. He might have us imprisoned or thrown out of the Troll Tree. We'll be at the mercy of the Bergens if that happens. What if he doesn't punish me because he just thinks I did it for laughs? What if he only does something bad to Mom? What am I going to do?"

Lucky made a trilling chirp sound, nuzzling Larch consolingly.

"I can't just wait out in the forest until Wolfrick is dead. Who knows how long that will take?" Larch petted Lucky's feathers for comfort. "There are only so many options I can take, and none of them are good. I just don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

Zelenia and Rosiepuff wandered the castle gardens, chatting about Zelenia's growing baby bump. It was small, for now, but the very sight and feel made Zelenia giddy. When a lady-in-waiting approached and announced Eclipse waited for them in her spellcasting chamber, Zelenia was surprised.

"Mother is usually very possessive of her spellcasting chamber." Zelenia said as she led Rosiepuff into one of the towers. "It has all her magical books and potions in there. Of course, I don't know why she's so worried."

"What do you mean?" Rosiepuff asked, confused as to why they stopped at a door that didn't have a doorknob or lock.

Zelenia smiled and put her hand to the door. It opened with ease. "Only someone with magic can open the door." She ushered Rosiepuff inside and shut the door after them.

"Ah, you're here!" Eclipse clapped gleefully. "I just had a wonderful idea!"

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or nervous." Zelenia giggled. "The last time you told me this in your spellcasting chambers, you nearly blew the roof off the castle."

"Gracious." Rosiepuff chuckled.

"Yes, it would seem Wrinkly Prickly Flower thorn oil and fire are a very explosive combination." Eclipse shrugged sheepishly. "But, this time, I want to perform an oracle spell on the baby."

"Really?" Zelenia gasped happily.

"What's an oracle spell?" Rosiepuff asked.

"A spell that will foretell the future." Zelenia explained. "At least, it shows an image of the future. Something that will happen regardless of what happens between now and that point in time."

"The future is like a rocky river." Eclipse said, mixing ingredients in a small cauldron on the table. "The rocks are the things that will happen no matter what. The water is the many events that could take place before and after those rocks. With this spell, we can see at least one thing our new prince will do."

"I'm excited!" Zelenia hopped up on a nearby stool. "Let's do it!"

Eclipse continued mixing ingredients. Rosiepuff stood back so Eclipse had space to work, but close enough that she could watch. It had been so long since she saw the extent of her friend's magic. Eclipse tossed a few more ingredients in her cauldron, and then consulted her spell book she had set up on a pedestal. The sorceress waved her hands over the cauldron, murmuring under her breath. A glowing green smoke floated up from the cauldron, swirling around Eclipse's hands. Eclipse brought the smoke over to Zelenia, gently pressing her hands to her daughter's small baby bump. After a moment, the smoke turned gold, and Eclipse threw it out into the open space of the chambers.

The smoke twisted and curled and took different shapes, even changing colors again. A tree formed, with bright spots that looked like troll pods.

"The Troll Tree." Rosiepuff breathed.

Shadows of the trolls walked amongst the tree. Then, they turned and bowed to a troll shadow who had a golden light surrounding him. A crown appeared above the glowing troll's head. A troll shadow wearing a smaller crown joined him. The smoke disappeared, floating up and out the window to evaporate.

"Mother what does that mean?" Zelenia asked.

"It means your son will grow up to be king of the Troll Tree." Eclipse said, tapping her lip in thought.

"But how?" Zelenia asked.

"I'm not sure." Eclipse paced while she thought. "Perhaps he just gets curious and wants to explore, then marries the princess. Or maybe the Troll Tree princess comes to us. No, that can't be it. Wolfrick would never let one of his own marry any child of mine. The rat." Eclipse lit up with an idea. "But if we…yes, that could work. If we take the Troll Tree, we can join our two kingdoms with your son as king of the tree!"

"Wolfrick won't like that." Rosiepuff warned.

"Oh, I've never cared what Wolfrick liked or disliked." Eclipse huffed. "Besides, when the Troll Tree trolls see what a better king my grandson is compared to Wolfrick, they'll rejoice when he takes over." Eclipse nodded in thought. "Yes. I think, once we take care of the rebellion, we'll have to pay the Troll Tree a visit."

"I look forward to the trip." Zelenia said.

"And what about the suitors. Have you given them any thought?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm narrowing it down." Zelenia lied with a sheepish smile.

Eclipse chuckled. "Do not feel pressured to take one of them as your husband. You should do what makes you happy."

"Thank you, Mother." Zelenia said. She and Rosiepuff headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing!" Eclipse stopped them. "In three days, we're holding another celebration. By now, you would have secured a child if you had truly been married like I said you would be. We're going to celebrate your unborn child for real."

"And if I have not chosen a suitor?" Zelenia asked.

"If anyone asks, your husband is sick." Eclipse shrugged, cleaning up her mess from the oracle spell. "Honestly, I don't see why it's anyone else's concern. Now, this is the most important thing: I want you to perform the execution."

Zelenia and Rosiepuff exchanged surprised and uneasy looks. "Uh, execution?" Zelenia asked.

"Yes. We've recently captured a member of the rebellion." Eclipse said. "I want you to take your chance to get even for Stella attacking you. This will be your first public execution. It's like a rite of passage."

"I'm not sure killing someone is a great thing to celebrate." Rosiepuff piped up timidly.

Eclipse sighed. "Yes, to kill is usually wrong. I reserve death for acts of treason, for attacks on my family. Unfortunately, that rebellion has written its own death sentence for all its members. Do not forget that one of their flying birds of death snatched you two away from me. You could've been killed. This is not a celebration of a death, it is a celebration of life. The life of my grandchild. Do you think you can do it, Zelenia?"

Zelenia looked down, and then smiled confidently and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure I can."

"Very good." Eclipse nodded. "Like I said, three days from now."

"I look forward to it." Zelenia said.

* * *

" _WHAT?!"_ Crimson shouted. "Are you nuts?!"

"Oh, Crimson!" Zelenia rolled her eyes. "I was lying!"

"Oh. Right." Crimson chuckled sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget."

"Can we focus on the problem now?" Rosiepuff asked.

Zelenia began pulling down her books of battle plans and setting them on the council room table. "I don't get it." Cloud Guy said. "Shouldn't we be figuring out how to bust this rebel out of the dungeon?"

"That's the problem." Zelenia said. "Rosiepuff and I each went down to the dungeon to see who it was, but we didn't find anyone. Mother must be keeping the poor soul somewhere more secure, in a place even I don't know about."

"Or this whole thing is a setup to draw out 'Stella' and the rebellion." Crimson said.

"Are there any rebels who have gone missing lately?" Rosiepuff asked.

"No. None." Crimson said. "Everyone is here and accounted for."

"No matter who this rebel is, we're going to save them." Zelenia finally found the battle plan she wanted, and she set the open book on the table. "And even if this whole thing is a trap, we're going to use the attack to end Eclipse's reign once and for all."

"But what if Crimson is right and this _is_ all a trap?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Eclipse will expect Stella to pop up from a building or the crowd." Zelenia explained. "She won't expect the leader of the rebels to be standing next to her. And to get the rest of the rebellion in, we'll use this."

"Operation: Sneaky Grey?" Crimson asked. "We've used that plan already. Eclipse will expect it."

"Last time we did this, the rebels painted themselves grey and black." Zelenia corrected. "This time, we won't be using paint. I'll use my magic to make everyone grey. The disguise can't be washed off if it's like your own skin."

Crimson nodded in thought. "If guess if you can change your own colors, you can safely change ours."

"And Symphony can lead the phoenixes into the fight. We'll hide our weapons in various places around the village square." Zelenia said.

"This might just work!" Cloud Guy cheered. "This'll take care of Eclipse for good!"

Rosiepuff looked a little worried. "So, what are you going to do about Eclipse?"

"I wouldn't care if she dies in the fight." Crimson scoffed, not noticing Rosiepuff's disapproving look.

"Eclipse will either surrender peacefully and be imprisoned, or die in the fight." Zelenia said. "To be honest, I hope she can just end this without any more suffering. She'll she how powerful we are, and she will have no choice but to surrender."

Rosiepuff sincerely hoped so. She couldn't lose Eclipse after just getting her back. Yes, Eclipse did some things that were wrong, but did that mean she deserved to die?

 _If I can just get her away from here._ Rosiepuff thought. _If I convince her to leave, she can come back with me._

* * *

It took a lot of thinking and planning on Rosiepuff's part before she finally went through with her plan to talk to Eclipse and convince her to come home. She was so afraid of how Eclipse would react to knowing the truth. But she feared even more what might happen the day after tomorrow, when the final attack would happen.

That evening, after Zelenia was comfortable in bed with a book, Rosiepuff excused herself and speed-walked to Eclipse's room. She ran through her plan a dozen times in her head. It still didn't help settle her nerves, and she had to force herself to knock hurriedly on Eclipse's door.

"Eclipse I need to talk to you!" Rosiepuff said hastily.

"Come in, Rosiepuff!" Eclipse called from inside.

Rosiepuff entered Eclipse's elegantly decorated bedroom and shut and locked the door. She hoped Eclipse put soundproof spells on the room like Zelenia did. Rosiepuff walked up to Eclipse, who sat at her vanity and combed her hair.

"I shouldn't be intruding like this and I'm sorry, but we absolutely must talk about something that's so important." Rosiepuff said. "I know you know recognize me, but I'm—" Rosiepuff paused. "Wait, did you just call me—?"

Eclipse burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't know how much longer I could keep that in! I thought I would burst!"

Rosiepuff stared at her. "You…you remember me?"

"How could I forget you?" Eclipse jumped from her chair and hugged Rosiepuff. Though she was surprised, her relief almost overwhelmed her, and Rosiepuff returned the embrace. Eclipse didn't want to let go. "I'm so sorry, Rosiepuff. I was afraid of someone finding out the truth. I feared they would hurt you to get to me."

"Oh, Eclipse. I've missed you so much." Rosiepuff sighed.

Eclipse stepped back and frowned a little. "I was a little afraid you had forgotten all about me. I never saw you after my banishment."

"I would've come after you, but Wolfrick put up a guard." Rosiepuff said. "Then the Troll Tree was captured. But I always thought of you and wondered if you were all right. You didn't really think I would forget you, did you?"

Eclipse smiled again and pulled Rosiepuff in for another hug. "My mother once told me that, sometimes, all we need to soothe our soul and ease our burdens is the loving hand of a friend, gently touching our heart and lifting us towards love."

"Your mother was always very wise." Rosiepuff said.

"Come, come! Let's talk!" Eclipse guided her friend to her bed, and they sat on the cushy comforter to chat.

"So, have you been here all this time?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Well, I created this kingdom." Eclipse explained. "I feared the Bergens would attack after my magical traps failed. Let's face it: those were the only things really keeping them at bay. When the Troll Tree was captured, I found the handful of trolls who escaped and I brought them here. We created a kingdom together, and I tried to lead them in peace. But some of the trolls tried to betray me. They were still afraid of my magic."

Rosiepuff sighed. "You should know that many of the trolls back home did not agree with Wolfrick's decision to banish you. They were just too afraid to speak out against him. Except me."

"You should be more careful." Eclipse said. "I'm sorry for not coming for you sooner. I've had to deal with so much in this kingdom, and not just this rebellion running amok. There are many in this kingdom who still fear me because of my magic. Just because of my magic, nothing else." Eclipse sighed. "It's hard to put on a brave face when nobody likes you for who you are."

"When life deals you a rough hand, it's not always about how strong _you_ are." Rosiepuff said. "Sometimes, it's about the people who believe in you and stand by you." She took Eclipse's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I will always stand by you, Eclipse. I'm always here for you. I wish I could've been here to help."

Eclipse smiled. "You do not know how thankful I am for you. You know, I made this kingdom for us. I made it for you, me, and our friends. I had intended for you, Cybil, and even Joy to come live in Moonlight Kingdom with me, away from Wolfrick's tyranny. But I lost a trusted lady-in-waiting and one of my daughters, and I was afraid to leave the kingdom again."

"I understand. I didn't want you to come back after the Bergens captured us." Rosiepuff said. "I was afraid you would be taken at Trollstice, or Wolfrick would get his hands on you."

"Oh, that Wolfrick." Eclipse scoffed. "I'm happy to have you as a friend, Rosiepuff. No, more than that. You're the only family I have. We have two families in life: the one we're born with, that shares our blood. Another, we meet along the way, that's willing to give its blood for us. You are my sister, Rosiepuff, and I feared what had happened to you."

"I guess we were both pretty worried." Rosiepuff said. The two of them laughed and hugged again. "I missed you so much."

"How did you even make it out here?" Eclipse asked.

"I was following my son." Rosiepuff said. "Peppy secretly sent him out to find the trolls a new home while he plots a way to escape. But when my son didn't return, I came out to find him. Then I found you."

"Well, I'll help you find your son." Eclipse offered. "Then, once I deal with this rebellion, I'll go to the Troll Tree and get Cybil. I'll even pick up Joy. I'll bring our friends—and your and their families—to this kingdom where we can live in happiness."

Rosiepuff looked down. "Eclipse. We can't stay here. The trolls in the Troll Tree don't deserve to stay captured by the Bergens. Peppy will lead them to freedom, I'm sure."

"Only after Wolfrick passes." Eclipse said. "That troll will live to be a hundred and fifty. It's like his bitterness is a fountain of youth."

Rosiepuff giggled softly. "Yes, I agree. But we will find a way. Eclipse, please, come home. Let's go back to our friends and then escape the Troll Tree together. With your magic, we'll get out easily!"

"Wolfrick will have me shot on sight." Eclipse said. "And if I use my magic against him, the trolls will fear me as a witch all over again."

"Don't you worry about Wolfrick. _I_ will take care of Wolfrick." Rosiepuff said. "If he wants to banish or execute you, he'll have to go through me. Any punishment he wants to give to you will be over my dead body."

"Rosiepuff, do you have any idea what Wolfrick will do to you?" Eclipse said. "He's not above hurting another troll who goes against him."

"I'm well-aware." Rosiepuff assured. "Wolfrick has spoken to me several times about what he'll do to me if I don't stop talking about escaping the Troll Tree."

"But you already escaped." Eclipse pointed out.

"Yep." Rosiepuff smirked. "And he's probably royally miffed. Can't wait to see the look on his face when I get back." She took both Eclipse's hands in hers. "Just imagine how he'll look when you're by my side, and I tell everyone how you saved my life."

"That won't work, Rosiepuff." Eclipse said.

"Says who?" Rosiepuff demanded. "I promised to stand by your side and be your family when your parents died. You called me your sister. Well, this is what sisters do for each other. Let's go home, Eclipse, and face Wolfrick together."

Eclipse smiled softly in awe. She was so touched by the loyalty of her friend. She missed Rosiepuff so much after her banishment. The last time she saw Rosiepuff, Eclipse had to watch her friend get dragged away while she was pulled into the forest. They had been torn apart, and Eclipse wanted nothing more than to bring Rosiepuff here. It had been fear that kept Eclipse from going for her friend.

Fear….

Fear caused the trolls to turn against Eclipse. Fear caused Wolfrick to banish her. Fear caused Eclipse to make so many wrong decisions. Even if Eclipse and Rosiepuff no longer feared Wolfrick, it would not change what the king would do to them.

"I can't." Eclipse reluctantly slipped her hands out of Rosiepuff's grip and she stood from the bed.

Rosiepuff followed Eclipse to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. "Yes, you can."

"No. For your sake, I cannot." Eclipse said. "Rosiepuff, you are a dear friend and sister. We have chosen our paths; and I, unfortunately, chose a darker path than you did. I have gone too far down that dark path to turn back now, and I do not wish for you to suffer the same fate I did."

"Eclipse, I'm not going to leave you all alone." Rosiepuff said. "You wouldn't let me be alone when we were children, and you became my first true friend. I couldn't call myself your friend if I didn't do the same for you."

"Rosiepuff, you are good and kind. Wolfrick will not care." Eclipse said. "Whatever he does to me, he will do to you, too. I cannot share my punishment with you. You don't deserve it. I love you too much to see you suffer like I do."

Rosiepuff hugged her friend. "I suffer now, knowing that you live in a horrible place like this. No offense."

Eclipse laughed airily. "No, it is not a very good kingdom. Lot of pains it gave me, and very few benefits."

"Then come back with me and—"

"No!" Eclipse pushed Rosiepuff away, turning from her friend. She leaned on the railing of the balcony. "I can't. I just can't. I won't watch you get hurt because of me."

Rosiepuff stared at her friend. "There isn't anything I can say or do to change your mind?" Eclipse just shrugged in response. "You know, we won't be in the Troll Tree for much longer. We're going to escape, with or without Wolfrick's approval. When that happens, come find us. Come find us and live in peace with us. Peppy will accept you. He'll have to, or I'll punch him right in the nose."

Eclipse couldn't help her giggle. It didn't surprise her that Rosiepuff was still friends with the royal children. "Well, I do know a locator spell, so I'll find you." Eclipse shrugged.

"There, see?" Rosiepuff said.

Eclipse and Rosiepuff returned to the bed, and they began to talk of their past. They spoke of all the great times they spent together as friends, from the day they met as toddlers to the adventures they had in the forest as young adults. They laughed and chatted for a few hours, even as they began to yawn and their eyes drooped from sleepiness. They ended up falling asleep, cuddling close, and were awoken by the servant knocking on the door and announcing breakfast. Eclipse dismissed the servant.

"Well, we ought to talk like this more often." Eclipse said, standing out on the balcony.

"I agree." Rosiepuff joined her friend. "Does that mean you'll be coming home?"

Eclipse didn't answer, at first. "Come here." She gestured her friend closer. Her hands glowed blue, and a glowing orb floated out of Rosiepuff's chest. Eclipse waved her hand around the orb, and the sphere glowed a little brighter. Eclipse pushed the orb back into her friend. "There."

"Isn't that the magic you gave me so long ago?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yes. I just changed it a little." Eclipse said. "Instead of coming out when you need it most, it will come out whenever you want. That is your magic that you can use whenever you please, especially against Wolfrick."

"Thank you." Rosiepuff said, touched by the gift. "Though I fear I will not be able to control it when I need it."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have a problem with it." Eclipse said.

Rosiepuff grinned. "This is a wonderful gift, Eclipse. I only hope you will seriously consider my request to come home."

Eclipse nodded. "I will. I promise." She would keep this promise, and she wouldn't let Rosiepuff go up against Wolfrick unarmed and unprepared. Rosiepuff hugged her friend.

 _I had been all alone, without a friend  
There was no one I could count on  
You came along, like a hero in a red cape  
and you taught me to be strong_

Rosiepuff looked out to the horizon, thinking back to her childhood. She had always been a gentle and sweet child, and very shy. She didn't have many friends until Eclipse came along. The two had become inseparable, right up to the moment they were ripped apart. But that hadn't destroyed their bond.

 _I wish you hadn't gone away, taken from me  
You made me the best that I could be_

 _When your lost and you can't find your way  
I'll be there, won't let you stray  
I see the light that's in your eyes  
Just wait till they realize  
More than what your magic defines  
You stood by me and helped me shine  
An angel from heaven  
You're my best friend_

Eclipse smiled warmly at Rosiepuff, joining her friend at the railing. She gave Rosiepuff's hand a squeeze.

 _For as long as I remember, there was always fear  
No one took the time to know me  
I was different from everyone else  
No matter what I did, they just couldn't see_

Eclipse had always been a loner. She kept her magic a secret, and her abnormal tendencies like chatting with wildlife and sitting alone with a book labeled her as a freaky child who needed to be teased. Eclipse stood up for herself, which often got her in trouble. Then she met a child with a lonely heart like her own, and it was like she was drawn to this little girl who had mud on her dress from being pushed around by the older boys.

 _I heard your lonely heart  
Kind and gentle and true  
I knew in that moment  
I wanted to be friends with you_

 _Who could've expected this?  
That a friend can bring such bliss  
When you opened up your heart  
I thought we'd never be apart  
New friends, becoming family  
Little ragtag group in the Troll Tree  
You were a godsend  
You're my best friend_

It was so wonderful for Eclipse to be with her friend again, and she wished they hadn't been separated for such a long time. The memories of her friends, especially her dearest friend, kept Eclipse going and prevented her from turning grey.

 _Separated, not forgotten  
So much time, so far away  
Whether in darkness or light  
I thought of you everyday_

Rosiepuff guided Eclipse's eyes to hers, smiling comfortingly. She knew Eclipse would be taking a risk by returning to the Troll Tree, but it wasn't fair for her to stay in this awful place. If she would come home, Rosiepuff would protect her friend, no matter what was thrown their way, even if Wolfrick threatened death.

 _Come back home, then you'll see  
We're so much stronger than the king  
Come with me, we'll show them all  
There's more to us than they think_

Eclipse wasn't quite sure if she was ready to go back to the Troll Tree. What if the trolls didn't want her back? What if they still feared her? What would Wolfrick do to Rosiepuff when they returned? It wasn't so simple to just go back to the Troll Tree. There would be consequences to face. Rosiepuff hugged her friend comfortingly. Her encouraging smile gave Eclipse strength.

Maybe, just maybe, they could go home together, and everything would work out all right.

 _More than a friend, sisters through love  
A bond shining brighter than the moon up above_

 _Standing together, with stars in our eyes  
Two different worlds, and what a surprise  
Not just a friend, but a sister too  
Found a bond that was strong and true  
And though we're miles apart  
You'll always be in my heart  
Hear my song carried in the wind  
You're my best friend_

As the sun cast its new day light over the land, the two sisters took advantage of every second they had together. They pressed their foreheads together, relishing in this alone time they had before their duties would call them away.

 _Even if we change  
You're my best friend_

* * *

When Rosiepuff and Zelenia managed to slip away and get back to the rebellion, they saw everyone preparing for the big battle tomorrow. The only thing left was for Zelenia to change their colors.

"I assure you, this is only temporary." Zelenia said as the fighters gathered around. "Once the time is right and we're about to start the battle, I'll cast a reversal spell across the crowd, and it'll restore your colors. That way, we'll be able to tell our fighters from the guards. So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Hawk offered. He stepped up, and the rest of the fighters lined up behind him. Zelenia cast her spell, and Hawk's colors turned grey. He laughed as he looked at his grey skin and hair. "I haven't been grey in almost four years! This is cool!"

"I'll go next!" Lily offered. Zelenia let the rebel fighters step up, and she changed their colors so their disguise would be foolproof. Once a rebel had their grey colors, they went back to preparing for the fight.

Zelenia was surprised when Hawk and Eagle pushed Larch forward. The princess had expected Larch to return home by now. Larch rolled his eyes at his friends, and then stepped up to the princess. "Go ahead. Hit me with your best shot."

"As you wish." Zelenia chuckled. She cast her spell, and Larch's colors turned dulled to grey. "Is Lucky prepared for battle?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Larch turned and marched off. Hawk and Eagle followed him.

"Larch, you can't avoid talking to Zelenia forever." Eagle said.

"Yeah, you've got to talk to her." Hawk urged. "You don't have to make up and be an item again, but you can't let your relationship end like this."

"Guys, she lied to me." Larch said. "I don't even know who she is anymore. I can't decide what was true from anything she told me."

"Larch, I know this is difficult." Hawk said. "It's easier for us because we didn't have the bond you and Zelenia shared."

"I don't think that bond matters anymore." Larch sighed.

Eagle patted Larch's shoulder comfortingly. "You'll never know unless you take the chance."

Larch looked to her, and then sighed and looked down again. "I don't think I can."

* * *

At dinner that evening, Rosiepuff admitted to Eclipse that she told Zelenia about their childhood friendship. Eclipse didn't mind. The conversation became filled with anecdotes from Eclipse and Rosiepuff's past. The three of them laughed and chatted throughout dinner and for an hour afterwards. Then, Eclipse ushered them off to bed so they would be prepared for their big day tomorrow.

As Rosiepuff and Zelenia settled in their beds to sleep, both of them thought they'd be sick with worry. Rosiepuff didn't know how Eclipse would react tomorrow, or what might happen during the fight. She prayed Eclipse would just surrender peacefully, and sneak away so she could go home with her friend.

"Rosiepuff?" Zelenia spoke, sitting up in her bed. "What if….what if the plan fails? What will I do then?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Rosiepuff said.

"Really?" Zelenia asked. "I mean, if we lose tomorrow, it might mean the end of the war for us. I'll have to wait until my son is old enough to restart the rebellion."

"Zelenia, you can fear and worry as much as you like, but it's only going to change your mind or hurt you more." Rosiepuff said. "Fear makes people do things they wouldn't normally do."

Zelenia sighed. "I'm not afraid to fight. I'm afraid to lose more friends."

"But you were the one who started this war. Only you can finish it." Rosiepuff said.

Zelenia inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Right."

Rosiepuff nodded. "I only have one thing to request: if you must make the choice, spare your mother's life."

Zelenia stared at Rosiepuff in surprise. "What? What do you mean?"

"I know the rest of the rebellion doesn't care, but I do." Rosiepuff said. "Eclipse just needs to get out of here."

"You're defending her because she's your friend." Zelenia accused.

"You're he daughter, I expect the same out of you!" Rosiepuff snapped. "Please, just let me take her home after the fight, and you'll never have to see her again."

"That not what I want." Zelenia sighed heavily. "I made this rebellion because I couldn't get my mother to overcome her fears. What makes you think you can?"

Rosiepuff thought about what she would say next, and decided to bite the bullet. "Maybe because I know her better than you do."

Zelenia glared at Rosiepuff. But her expression transformed to one of sadness. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know my own mother like you do. Every time I tried to break through the walls to my mother's heart, she turned away. So I left her alone. I told myself that I should let her handle it herself. But maybe I should've kept pushing, kept asking. She shouldn't have bottled it up, especially not after my sister was killed."

Rosiepuff stood from her bed and sat next to Zelenia, pulling her into a hug. "This isn't your fault, Zelenia. You're so much like your mother. You like to solve your own problems. When you can't find a solution, you still reject help. As children, I noticed your mother had an interesting point of view: 'I have magic, which means I can solve whatever problem I face.'" Rosiepuff tilted Zelenia's head up so they locked eyes. "But, sweetheart, there are some things that don't need magic to fix. Sometimes, all you need is a loving heart and a gentle touch. Understand?"

Zelenia smiled. "Yes, I think so."

Rosiepuff hugged her again. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Everything will change."

Zelenia leaned into Rosiepuff's embrace. "Yeah…everything….."

* * *

 **A/N: I have to give a shout-out to neomoon585, for so enthusiastically helping me with quotes that have enhanced the emotion of this story. Several of the friendship quotes between Eclipse and Rosiepuff came from neomoon585.**

 **I'd also like to announce to all of you that there is now a poster for this story! Go to Deviantart and search for Cyberneokakuya. The poster is so cool!**


	17. Final Fight for Freedom

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for! The final battle for Moonlight Kingdom! Huzzah!**

 **Reby: How excited are you guys for the battle? I've been training since Monday and now I'm READY!**

 **Sweet, Reby! Wait, training? What training? Where?**

 **Reby: It's better than you don't know…**

… **.okie dokie then!**

 **Cupcake – That's okay to be angry! In fact, if I made you angry at times in this story, it means I'm doing my job right. LOL**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – LOL. I don't know what you're talking about. ;D**

 **Feanwen – Actually, you're on the right track with Part 3! Good job!**

 **Enjoy, guys! Warning: bloodshed ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen – Final Fight for Freedom**

Zelenia donned a purple dress that matched her hair, embroidered with gold and amethyst gems. She slipped her tiara on and analyzed herself in the mirror. A very nervous teenaged princess stared back. Rosiepuff put on the dress Eclipse made for her, but she left her apron behind.

"I hope this works." Rosiepuff said.

"Me, too." Zelenia agreed.

"What will we do if it doesn't work?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Run out of there like a bat out of hell." Zelenia said.

Meanwhile, the kingdom started to gather to the village square. Guards were set up at the entrances to check for disguised rebels. Hawk and Eagle linked arms, and Larch walked beside them. They stopped at the gate so the guards could inspect them. They were patted down, their skins rubbed for any paint, and their hair searched. But the trio already hid their weapons, and they left anything with the Flame of Happiness seal on it back at the bunker. The guards let them pass.

"I hope this works." Eagle said.

"Me, too." Hawk agreed.

"What will we do if it doesn't work?" Larch asked.

"Run out of here like a bat out of hell." Hawk said.

* * *

Eclipse met her daughter and her friend at the doors to the castle. They exited the royal home, crossed the moat, and strolled towards the village square. Zelenia gestured for Rosiepuff to straighten up. They had to act royal and regal as they moved through the kingdom. They came to the square, where the trolls had reluctantly gathered to see which poor soul will be killed. Zelenia still hadn't figured out if there really was a rebel to be killed today or not.

Eclipse, Zelenia, and Rosiepuff ascended the stairs to the platform. Eclipse went to the front of the platform to speak to the crowd. "Welcome, one and all! Today, more great news from the royal family! I apologize that my daughter's husband couldn't make it, but I'd like to announce that a new heir is on the way! My daughter is with child, and we will soon have a little prince with us!"

The citizens applauded for their princess and incoming prince. Larch almost had to remind himself that the future prince of this kingdom was his own child. That was his son Zelenia carried.

 _No. Stop thinking about that._ Larch shook himself out of those thoughts to wait for Zelenia's signal.

"To celebrate my future grandson, I will allow my daughter to show her strength to you all." Eclipse announced. "Considering you seem to need reminding of who runs this kingdom. Recently, we captured a member of this rebellion who threatens to destroy our home. Let us make him an example, shall we?" Eclipse nodded to a guard, her new captain, and the guard signaled to his comrades.

To Zelenia and Rosiepuff's surprise, two guards dragged a troll forward. A sack covered the troll's head. The two women could only see the troll's tattered clothing and red-orange skin. His arms were tied behind his back, and the guards forcefully pulled him up the stairs to the top of the platform.

"Who do you know with that color skin?" Rosiepuff whispered to Zelenia.

"A lot of trolls have red and orange skin and every shade in-between." Zelenia breathed back. "But I can't remember who has that particular shade."

The guards shoved the condemned troll to his knees, taking a few steps back but standing close in case the prisoner tried to escape. Eclipse walked up to the kneeling troll. "This troll made a grave mistake by joining the rebellion. Now, he will pay the price." She yanked the sack off the troll's head to reveal a burgundy nose and eyes, and a tangled mess of maroon hair.

Zelenia's eyes widened and she nearly gasped. Rosiepuff's jaw dropped. "No way….."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hawk gawked.

Eagle gasped. "It's…"

"Eros." Larch breathed.

Eros had a gag around his mouth. He stared at Zelenia pleadingly. But when Zelenia saw him, her fists clenched. This troll was responsible for the deaths of her rebels. He deserved to die in the most painful way Zelenia could imagine.

"Go on, Zelenia." Eclipse urged. "Strike him down like he deserves."

Zelenia stared at Eros. She summoned fire and sparks in her palm, glaring at her target. Eros flinched, bracing himself for Zelenia's strike. The princess didn't move for a moment. Time seemed to slow down. If she struck Eros down now, what would the kingdom think of her? Especially if she wanted to take the throne. But Eros killed so many rebels thanks to his deception. Didn't he deserve this?

"Come on, Zelenia." Hawk urged under his breath. "Kill him while you have the chance."

"No. She shouldn't." Crimson had appeared beside them. "If she does, it would ruin everything. The kingdom won't trust her to lead them."

"But Eros deserves it, doesn't he?" Eagle said.

"The rebellion knows that. The kingdom doesn't." Crimson said. "We'll wait for Zelenia's signal. If she kills him, we'll have to retreat."

Zelenia stared at Eros. She could kill him now, and avenge her fallen rebels. But if she did, would her kingdom ever trust her again?

"Zelenia?" Eclipse piped up. "Are you all right?"

Zelenia exhaled softly. "Yes, Mother." The ball of sparks and flames grew bigger in her hand. Eros's eyes begged her to reconsider, but Zelenia hardened her gaze. "You deserve to die for what you've done."

Raising her palm to the sky, Zelenia fired the fire and sparks into the air. The fireball exploded like a firework. The rebels in the audience smiled at the sight.

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "You missed."

Zelenia forced a smile. "No. I didn't." Her hands became enveloped in a blue glow, and her magic spread across the area. The rebels returned to their normal colors. Zelenia's blue skin became pale pink, and her hair a deep, dark blue with a red streak. Her dress turned into her tank top and capris, and her weapons appeared on her.

Eclipse's eyes widened. "You…you…."

Stella/Zelenia drew her sword. "Surprise!"

The citizens of Moonlight Kingdom scattered as the guards lunged for the rebels. The Flame of Happiness members went for their hidden weapons. Symphony saw the firework go off, and she led the phoenixes into the air. Eclipse changed her dress to armor, drawing her own sword as Zelenia lunged for her. Eros fell back to avoid the battling trolls. Rosiepuff noticed, and she grabbed Eros by his hair to drag him off the platform and to the ground. She weaved her way around the fighting trolls, smirking when she heard Eros's muffled yelps of pain at being dragged across the dirt. She ducked into an alleyway and shoved Eros aside.

Eros scooted backwards, his voice muffled by his gag. "Oh shut up and hold still." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes, untying the ropes around Eros's wrists.

Eros pulled his gag off. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" He squeaked in fear when Rosiepuff grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him to his feet.

"You deserve to die for what you did, but I'm not going to be the executioner." Rosiepuff pushed Eros back. "Go. Get out of here. Don't ever come back!"

"Yes ma'am!" Eros nodded hurriedly. He ran off in fear.

Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "Coward." She looked back out into the fight, scanning the area for her son. She didn't see him until the phoenixes arrived. Lucky swooped down and picked up his rider. The other phoenixes plucked their riders from the crowd, and the pairs teamed up to take down the guards. Symphony found Zelenia in the crowd, still battling with Eclipse. When the older sorceress saw the phoenix coming, she pushed Zelenia back and used her magic to create a shadowy phoenix to battle with Symphony. The alpha bird screeched, scratching at the shadowy bird.

"I have encountered traitors before, but I never thought my own daughter would do this to me." Eclipse growled, parrying Zelenia's sword.

"I tried to help you, and you refused me at every turn!" Zelenia snapped. "This was the only way to get your attention."

"Typical teenagers." Eclipse scoffed. "Always causing trouble." Their blade fight continued.

The fight that followed was vicious, even worse than the last big fight. Crimson had much better control over his strength, no longer fueled by anger. He would glance towards Zelenia now and then, just to see if she was doing all right. Without their phoenixes, Hawk, Lily, and Electra were stuck fighting on the ground. Eagle led the phoenixes up above, circling the battlefield. The phoenix trainers were some of the most skilled archers, and fired expertly into the battle. Only Larch and Lucky did something different. Lucky fought on the ground, guarding his rider as Larch battled with Eclipse's soldiers. Larch did less killing, more aware of his strikes against his opponents. He would duck down so Lucky could swing his wings and knock troll guards down.

Hawk and Larch ended up back-to-back. "How you doin'?" Hawk asked.

"Better than last time." Larch said.

"Good. Just keep your wits about you." Hawk said.

"How's Eagle?" Larch asked.

"Looks like she's fine." Hawk glanced to his girlfriend, still guiding the phoenixes. "Let's stay focused. We win today, we beat Eclipse for good. Let's just hope Zelenia can hold her own against Eclipse."

Larch glanced towards the fight between Eclipse and Zelenia. But he could only see the lights from blasts of magic between the two fighters. _Zelenia, I'm still super mad at you._ Larch thought as he blocked a strike from a guard. _But you better come out of this alive._

Zelenia held up her sword to block Eclipse's strike, digging her feet into the ground to keep herself from being pushed over. "Give up now, Mother." Zelenia growled. "I'm not going to stop until I have control of the kingdom."

"Had you waited until you were ready, I would've gladly given it to you!" Eclipse shoved Zelenia back. "Or was it simply your intention to play with my emotions? You enthusiastically accepted my magic lessons. You laughed and loved as daughters do. You gave me a grandson! And for what?!"

Zelenia couldn't answer those questions. She didn't know how to convince her mother that she just wanted what was best for the kingdom and Eclipse. In her moment of distraction, Eclipse launched a blast of magic that sent Zelenia flying. Symphony saw this and swooped down to her partner. The phoenix snatched Zelenia out of the air and pulled her up above the fight. Eclipse muttered a spell under her breath, and a pair of bird-like wings made of fire appeared on her back. She flew right up after Zelenia to continue the fight, dismissing the shadowy beast she had created to fight Symphony.

If there was one thing Zelenia didn't consider, it was the strength of her mother's magic. Eclipse's own parents were both magic wielders, and taught her well. Eclipse rarely had to speak a spell to get her magic to do what she wanted. Those spell spars Eclipse had done with Zelenia did little to prepare her for this fight, because Zelenia knew her mother had gone easy on her all these years. Still, she spurred Symphony into the battle.

Larch blocked a strike from a guard, his legs shaking from bracing himself so the guard couldn't push him down. He heard a metallic _CLANG!_ The guard slumped to the ground, unconscious, and Larch looked up to see his mother with a now-dented frying pan in her hands.

"I didn't know you could fight." Larch said. He and Rosiepuff ducked when a stray spear flew over their heads.

"I can't, really." Rosiepuff shrugged. "I just know how to hit people with frying pans." She swung the pan again and nailed a guard right in the face.

"You shouldn't be out here." Larch said. "Get somewhere safe."

"And then what? Watch you get killed?" Rosiepuff scoffed.

"Well, if you stay out here, you'll be killed!" Larch argued. The two of them jumped when a guard seemed to fall from the sky, landing at their feet. Another guard shouted as he, too, was thrown through the air. Crimson beat his way through the crowd to reach Rosiepuff and Larch.

"I've been looking for you two!" Crimson snapped. "I need you to do something."

"Okay, what?" Larch asked.

"Get on Lucky's back. I'll cover you." Crimson ordered. Larch and Rosiepuff exchanged looks, and then obeyed Crimson. The red troll and even Lucky kept the guards back.

"Now what?" Larch asked.

"Now, you get out of here!" Crimson said, flicking his hair across Lucky's tail to scare him into flying. "Go home and don't look back!" He continued to whip his hair at Lucky to force the snow phoenix to fly off. Lucky flew away to avoid Crimson's strikes, weaving through the other phoenixes circling the area. Then the snow phoenix hovered in the sky and looked down towards the battle. Larch glanced back and forth between the skirmish and the direction towards home.

"Larch?" Rosiepuff piped up, worried her son would steer Lucky in the direction of the Troll Tree.

Truthfully, Larch did consider it. He wanted Lucky to fly him and his mother home. He wanted to forget about this war. But if he left now, what would happen to his friends? If he went back into the fight, would he make it out alive?

Lucky chirped anxiously, startling Larch from his thoughts. That's when he saw Zelenia and Symphony still doing battle with Eclipse. The elder sorceress sent a blast of electricity, and Zelenia had to put up a bubble-like shield around her and Symphony to protect them. Based on the strained expression on Zelenia's face, it was getting harder to keep the shield up. Using all this magic exhausted her.

Something stirred in Larch: a desire to protect Zelenia and, more importantly, his son she carried.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rosiepuff yelped when Larch kicked Lucky into flying right towards Eclipse. "Larch, wait!"

Whether she heard Rosiepuff's call or just noticed a large white bird coming at her, Eclipse saw Lucky and Larch heading her way. But her focused shifted when she saw Rosiepuff on the snow phoenix's back. To Eclipse, it looked like her friend had been captured by the rebellion, and it made her even angrier. Eclipse sent another blast of magic that caused Zelenia and Symphony's bubble shield to spin out of control. Once that was done, Eclipse shot towards Larch and Lucky.

Larch instantly realized his mistake. "Oops."

Eclipse fired a blast, knocking Larch off Lucky's back. She swooped down and grabbed Rosiepuff off the snow phoenix, pulling her to safety. Lucky looked back and forth between Rosiepuff and Larch, and then decided to save Larch before he hit the unforgiving ground.

Eclipse flew Rosiepuff to a rooftop and gently set her down. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Rosiepuff assured.

"Good. Stay here and stay safe." Eclipse's fiery wings flapped, carrying her up again. "I'll find you after the fight!"

"Eclipse, wait!" But the sorceress already went back up to fight with Zelenia and Symphony. Rosiepuff groaned. "Great. Can't get any worse, can it?" She cringed. "Why did I ask?"

Larch grunted as he hit Lucky's feathery body instead of the street. "Thanks, Lucky. Good boy." He looked around and soon spotted his mother safe on a rooftop. He stared up at Eclipse and Zelenia's fight in the air. "What do you say, Lucky? Try again?"

Lucky screeched at Larch in irritation.

Larch forcefully chuckled. "I was joking…."

Eclipse and Symphony hovered in the air. Zelenia summoned her strongest magical flare, and lightning formed in Eclipse's hands. The two magic-wielders launched their attacks. The two blasts met halfway, resulting in a loud explosion that echoed across the whole forest.

At the sound of the explosion, the battle came to an abrupt halt. Everyone looked up to the two leaders, who also became still. Eclipse and Zelenia glared at each other. The air was thick with tension. The guards and rebels moved apart, standing below their respective leaders.

"You've fought well, my child." Eclipse admitted. "It seems those lessons I gave you have come in handy."

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, Mother." Zelenia said honestly.

"Let's end this now." Eclipse suggested. "Surrender, and I'll spare the lives of your rebels. I'll give you my solemn oath. Even a Magic Blood Oath."

Zelenia found the offer tempting. Stop the fight, and her rebels will live. But did that mean her rebels would live in peace or in the dungeon? "How about _you_ surrender and help me rule this kingdom? Let's make this a kingdom of true peace and harmony."

"Why do you think you can do any better than I have?" Eclipse demanded. "I worked too hard to give it all up now. Tell me: do you truly believe you can rule this kingdom in peace? When everyone fears you?"

"My rebellion doesn't fear me." Zelenia said.

"You truly believe that?" Eclipse scoffed. "You think they don't fear your magic?"

"They fear your magic because you used it to keep power over them!" Zelenia snapped.

"I used my magic to protect my kingdom!" Eclipse shouted. "I used my magic to defend the trolls against the Bergens while in the Troll Tree! And how do they repay me? With banishment! That is the truth we must face, Zelenia. No matter how kind we may be, how noble our actions, we will always be feared because of our magic. No creature, troll or otherwise, will ever love us because they only know how to fear our powers!"

Zelenia glanced to the rebels. They were ready to fight alongside her. The phoenixes hovered above the trolls, their riders watching the guards in case one of them attacked. "Don't let your fear control you, Mother. The trolls don't fear us because of our magic. Let me show you this."

Eclipse glared at her. "You are foolish to believe that, Zelenia."

"Mother," Zelenia warned. "I do not want to do anything drastic, but if you don't stand down right now—"

"I'm sorry, who do you think you're talking to?" Eclipse snarled. "I am the Empress of Moonlight Kingdom. I am your mother and mentor of magic." As her anger, frustration, and sorrow grew, so did an aura of shadows that formed around Eclipse's body.

Rosiepuff recognized this. She only saw it once before: the first time the Bergens tried to take the Troll Tree. "No. Eclipse!"

Eclipse heard nothing. Her vision was clouded with tears. "If you think I'm going to stand down to a rebellion of corrupt little rats, then you've got another thing coming! I'm not giving up! _I'll never again hide who I am just because the trolls are scared!"_

The shadowy aura suddenly shot towards Zelenia and Symphony. Zelenia created her shield again. But this blast was fueled by Eclipse's concentrated emotions, and the shield began to crack. Symphony saw this, and the phoenix shifted her position just as the shield shattered. The shadow strike hit Symphony, so powerful that the phoenix and her rider flew clear out of the kingdom and landed somewhere in the forest.

"Zelenia!" Eagle screamed.

Larch watched with horror as Symphony and Zelenia disappeared, leaving only a trail of smoke. "Oh gods…"

"We lost Zelenia." Crimson breathed in shock.

"Now what?" Hawk asked no one in particular.

Eclipse breathed hard, at first unaware of what she had done. When she realized what her out-of-control magic did, the sorrow returned. She struck down her own daughter. She might've killed her unborn grandson. Eclipse looked down, and she saw the rebellion still just standing there. They were shocked at what happened, and had yet to move.

The anger returned. Eclipse floated down to the ground, her fiery wings disappearing. "Flame of Happiness Rebellion!" She called. "My offer to Zelenia had been sincere. I would have spared your lives if you had surrendered. However, I see now that you have corrupted my child even worse than I thought. So I have decided I have no need for any more prisoners." Eclipse looked to her guards. She drew her sword and pointed it at the rebellion. "Kill them all."

The guards charged forward, weapons raised. "Come on!" Crimson shouted. "For Zelenia!" The rebels unleashed their mightiest battle cries as they ran forward to intercept the guards.

Rosiepuff saw her own son lunging into the fight. She saw Eclipse using her magic to deflect rebel attacks. She ran to the edge of the building and used her hair to lower herself down. She tried to run into the fight, but two guards suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Let go!" Rosiepuff growled.

"Sorry, madam." One of the guards said. "Orders from the empress."

"What?" Rosiepuff asked.

"We are to take you to the castle, where you'll be safe." The other guard said as the two of them forcefully led her away.

"No, please!" Rosiepuff begged. "I can help her!"

* * *

Zelenia's senses were on the fritz as she and Symphony fell from the sky. The impact of them hitting the forest floor knocked her back into full consciousness. Groaning, Zelenia held her head and shakily pushed herself to a kneeling position. Symphony lay beside her, wheezing.

"Symphony!" Zelenia ran to her phoenix steed, gasping at the wound in Symphony's chest. "It's okay, girl. Take it easy." Though it weakened her more, Zelenia used her magic to heal Symphony's wound. Zelenia went to her phoenix's head and petted the bird. "Just rest, Symphony. You did so well."

Symphony made a soft whistling sound, nuzzling Zelenia.

"It's okay, Symphony." Zelenia said. "Rest here, and I'll come back for you soon. I promise."

The phoenix nipped at Zelenia's hair lovingly.

"I love you, too." Zelenia stroked Symphony's head until the phoenix drifted off to sleep. The princess stood, glaring in the direction of her kingdom. She needed something that would end the fight for good. As long as Eclipse used her magic, she still had an advantage. Zelenia began running, sprinting towards Moonlight Kingdom. She had one idea in mind. It was crazy, and it could kill everybody if she didn't do it right.

But, if she did it right, this would all be over.

Back in the village, the rebels fought with just as much vigor as before. They wouldn't let losing their leader stop them. Crimson shouted encouragingly for them. Even when Eclipse launched her magic and tried to kill them, they didn't give up.

Larch was shoved to the ground, but Eagle swooped in on Kuro to snatch the guard away before he could kill Larch. Hawk helped Larch to his feet. "Larch, you should run." Hawk urged. "Get your mom and leave."

"But I can't find her!" Larch protested. "And I'm not leaving now. We can do this."

"How?" Hawk asked.

"My dad once said, 'To kill a snake, cut off its head.'" Larch said. "So let's go cut off a head!"

Hawk stared at him strangely until Larch pointed to Eclipse, who had a ring of fire around her to deter the rebels from attacking. Hawk grinned in determination and nodded. He and Larch ran for the empress, their weapons ready. Eclipse saw them coming. Few rebels would jump through the flames to face her. She was ready for these two, a fireball in one hand and her sword in the other. She parried Hawk's strike, and Larch had to lean back to avoid the fireball. Eclipse stomped her foot on the ground, and columns of earth pushed Larch and Hawk into the air. Eclipse summoned electricity and shot it at the trolls as they fell. They might've been fried if Lucky hadn't swooped in to catch them and fly them away.

"I got an idea." Hawk groaned. "Let's _not_ do that again!"

"Agreed." Larch nodded. "Then what do we do about…" He did a double-take. "Zelenia?"

Hawk followed Larch's gaze, and he gasped happily. "Zelenia! She's okay! And she's….running right for Eclipse?!"

Zelenia threw her hair out to grab Kuro's foot, pulling herself up to Eagle. She whispered something to Eagle, and the phoenix rider nodded in understanding. She had Kuro fly down low enough for Zelenia jump off, and then went back to the skies to relay the message to the other phoenixes and their riders. That message traveled fast through the rebellion, and Zelenia already made her way towards her mother. No guard could move fast enough to stop her.

Eclipse was both surprised and relieved to see her daughter alive. She still put up a barrier to protect herself from whatever Zelenia would throw.

Zelenia stopped just outside the flames Eclipse put around her. She focused her magic, and she spoke the spell in a low yet strong voice. _"A final blow to end the fight/ Because though I tried with all my might/ Could not find a way for this to end/ Now a blast of magic, I will send…."_

Eclipse recognized the spell. "Zelenia, don't you dare!"

Zelenia's eyes began to glow. A light blue aura appeared around her. _"Defeat my enemy, save my friends/ Should evil return, that depends/ What happens after, I accept/ This promise will not be unkept/ Strike down my foe without death/ Even if it takes my final breath!"_

The aura around Zelenia floated off her like smoke, compacting into a sphere that floated in front of her. Zelenia shot the sphere forward. The magical strike broke through Eclipse's shield and made contact with its target, sending a shockwave throughout the area. The shockwave pushed every troll to the ground, and the phoenixes wobbled in the air. It was quiet for a moment, and the rebels and guards slowly rose from the ground. There was a dust cloud where Zelenia and Eclipse once stood. Everyone watched and waited apprehensively.

As the dust settled, everyone saw both sorceresses lying on the ground. Another moment passed before Zelenia stabbed her sword into the ground and used it to help push herself to her feet. Eclipse's arms trembled as she moved to a kneeling position. Zelenia was weak, but she didn't let it show. She cast a simple spell that caused the ground to become loose like mud, wrapping around the feet and legs of Eclipse's guards and holding them in place.

Eclipse slowly stood as the rebels surrounded her. They didn't make another move beyond that, allowing Zelenia to make the next move. Eclipse glared at her daughter. "I taught you that spell and told you to only use it in the direst of circumstances."

"Yes. Yes, you did." Zelenia said in an even tone.

Eclipse sniffed indignantly. "I still sense the life of your unborn son. At least he is unharmed."

Zelenia fought to not shake in her exhaustion. "I'm giving you one last chance, Mother. Surrender now, peacefully, or else I cannot ensure how much longer you'll live."

"See, I can't tell if that's supposed to be a death threat." Eclipse mused.

"I don't want to have to kill my own mother." Zelenia said. "But I can think of several trolls who won't hesitate. Stand down, Mother. Let's end this peacefully."

Eclipse's glare faltered, and she wondered if surrender would really help her in this moment. How would surrender now affect her life? She certainly didn't like the looks the rebels shot towards her. Still…

"Eclipse!" Rosiepuff's voice startled several trolls, including Eclipse. She looked up to see Rosiepuff trying to elbow her way through the crowd.

Before she could break through the inner circle to reach her friend, Thunder and another rebel caught her and held on tight. "Stay back!" Thunder growled. He hadn't meant to sound harsh. That was just his normal speaking voice.

But when Eclipse heard Thunder's growl and saw her friend supposedly held captive by the rebels, it made her furious. Due to Zelenia's spell, Eclipse shouldn't be able to use her magic because she was too weak. But heightened emotions were an excellent fuel source for magic, and Eclipse found new strength like an adrenaline rush. She summoned electricity in her palm and shot it. Zelenia put up a shield to protect herself, but realized with a start that Eclipse hadn't been aiming for her. Thunder and the other rebel holding Rosiepuff jumped back to avoid the electricity, which hit the ground. At Eclipse's command, icicles formed a ring around Rosiepuff with the points jutting towards the rebel trolls. Everyone stared in shock. Rosiepuff, in the middle of a protective circle of ice, stared at Eclipse. The two friends locked eyes, and Eclipse made her decision.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I'll slaughter you all!" Eclipse threatened the rebels. Shadows suddenly engulfed the former empress, and she shot out of the blackness in the form of a bird of prey. She flew away, leaving behind the kingdom she created.

Silence once more fell over the area. Several of the rebels eyed Rosiepuff warily. Then, Zelenia smiled and raised her sword into the air in victory. The rebels burst into cheers, hugging each other. The phoenixes cried and chirped triumphantly.

"Mom!" Larch called, pushing his way through the celebrating trolls. Lucky was right behind him, carefully lifting Rosiepuff out of the circle of icicles so she could hug her son.

"You did it." Rosiepuff sighed, smiling at Larch.

Larch looked around. "No. _We_ did it. I'm glad I stayed to fight. I made a promise, and I saw it through."

Rosiepuff gently caressed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Larch. Your father will be, too." The two of them shared another hug.

"All right, listen up!" Zelenia called. "I'm so proud of all of you, but there are things we must do before we can rest. These guards must be taken to the dungeon until we determine where their loyalty lies. Eagle, you and the other phoenix trainers search for wounded and dead. And anyone who still has the energy to should spread the word of our victory throughout the kingdom!"

The rebels split up to do as their new empress told them. Zelenia approached Rosiepuff and Larch. The latter looked to the ground at first, and then smiled. "Nice job, Zelenia."

Zelenia smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for not leaving. We needed every helping hand we could get."

"Even though I almost died when I went straight for Eclipse?" Larch chuckled nervously.

"Even then." Zelenia giggled.

"You think the kingdom will trust you to lead?" Rosiepuff asked. "I don't know how they're going to respond to your double life."

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Zelenia said. "Right now, my rebels are my priority. It looks like we have few deaths, and injuries that I can heal once I recover my strength."

"Zelenia!" Eagle called, hovering above her on Kuro. "Come quick! It's Crimson!"

Zelenia, Rosiepuff, Larch, and Lucky followed Eagle and Kuro down the road, where a building had apparently collapsed. Hawk knelt beside the rubble, with Crimson leaning against a chunk of debris. Hawk had his hands pressed over a wound in Crimson's abdomen, blood seeping out between his fingers.

"He was nearly crushed by the building, and then a guard snuck up on him!" Hawk called as they approached. "I can't get the bleeding to stop."

Zelenia came to Crimson's side. She tried to summon her magic, but almost fell over herself. "I'm too weak to even do a healing spell."

"What about one of the phoenixes?" Rosiepuff asked, looking to Kuro and Lucky.

"Kuro's a dark phoenix and Lucky's a snow phoenix." Kuro said. "They don't have the healing tears. I'll go find one of the other phoenixes."

"Crimson won't last that long!" Hawk protested.

Zelenia brushed a hand through Crimson's hair. "Crimson? Crim, just hang on."

Crimson breathed funny, his eyes still shut. "No….I want this…."

"No you don't!" Zelenia snapped. "We just won. You freed your home, and you have to live to see it."

"It's okay…" Crimson struggled to breathe. "I want…to see…Amber…..and Aurora…"

Tears came to Zelenia's eyes. "But I'm not ready to say 'goodbye.'" She turned to Kuro. "Go find one of the phoenixes to heal him!"

Larch suddenly lit up with an idea. "Wait!" He rushed to Crimson's side, pushing Hawk out of the way. Larch reached into his hair and pulled out a glass vial that held some of Symphony's tears. Tears he had collected so long ago in case his mother was hurt.

Crimson was nearly gone. "I want to…see them…."

"No offense to your wife and kid, but I think they can wait a little longer for you." Larch uncorked the vial and gently poured the phoenix tears onto Crimson's injury. Before everyone's eyes, the blood retreated into the wound, and the gash closed. Crimson lay still, and Larch gently shook the red troll. "Crimson, Amber and Aurora wouldn't want you to do this. I know you miss them, but they wouldn't want you to throw away your second chance at life. Come back. Live your life and let yourself be happy."

It took a bit more shaking before Crimson growled in irritation, indicating he was alive. "Oh stop shaking me." Crimson huffed. "Fine. I'll live. Happy now?"

Larch laughed, hugging Crimson. "You betcha!"

Crimson sat up, rolling his eyes. "Dumb kid." He still hugged Larch back with a warm smile. When Hawk began to snicker, Crimson shoved him backwards and to the ground.


	18. Departure

**A/N: I have to update sooner than I thought I would because I don't know if I'll have time tomorrow and I don't want you all to be waiting.**

 **Cupcake – Yes, the story only has a few more chapters left. But then it'll be on to Part Three!**

 **Guest – You're a sharp one. Great theory. Keep reading. :D**

 **Enjoy this chapter, but be warned: there is some mild violence and implicit content (briefly).**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen - Departure**

Zelenia took charge of the kingdom, her rebels ready to work. Surprisingly, the rebellion only lost five of its members, the rest healed by Zelenia or simple bed rest. The rebels who were strong enough helped Zelenia take care of things around the kingdom. Families were reunited as rebels returned to their homes, and many happy tears were shed. Zelenia created a truth serum to give to Eclipse's guards, finding out which ones would honestly pledge their loyalty to her. Only a few lied while the rest swore they would treat the new empress as they had treated her when she was a princess. There was some unrest with the staff. None of them could be sure if Zelenia had technically betrayed the kingdom or not. Rosiepuff helped to calm them.

The kingdom was all abuzz the next few days regarding the revelation. Who knew that the leader of the rebels, the great Stella herself, was really the princess in disguise? How could anyone miss it? What did this mean for the kingdom? Would Zelenia still be a good leader?

Those were the questions Zelenia hoped to answer when she called the kingdom to the village square, three days after the great battle that ended the war. She wore one of her fancier dresses, combing her hair for at least twenty minutes. It was Rosiepuff who managed to coax her away and lead her to the village square.

"I hope they'll accept me." Zelenia said. "I know this is all a bit crazy, but I'm still me."

"I'm sure the rebels have spoken kindly of you to their families." Rosiepuff said. "Word will spread of your nature, and the kingdom will trust you to lead."

Zelenia exhaled heavily. "I do wish you and Larch would stay. But I understand your reasons for wanting to leave."

"Thank you." Rosiepuff said. "Though, I must admit, I think the kingdom is a little wary around me."

"Well, considering my mother threatened to slaughter any troll who harmed you, I think that's to be expected." Zelenia said. "I guess it really is a good thing you and Larch are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, but we're not leaving until you and he talk." Rosiepuff said as they arrived at the village square. "Don't think you're getting out of that."

Zelenia nodded in understanding. Compared to talking with Larch, this speech she would give to her kingdom would be a walk in the park. Zelenia and Rosiepuff ascended the stairs of the platform, and Zelenia approached the edge to properly see the citizens. There was a mix of greys and colors as the rebels stood with the village trolls. The phoenixes lined the square, careful to not step on anyone. Crimson stood on the platform, nodding to Zelenia encouragingly.

Zelenia exhaled softly. "Thank you all for coming. I know things have been crazy the past couple days. We're happy and tired and confused all at the same time. I know we have a lot of work ahead of us, but I'm ready to help my kingdom grow and become the peaceful place my mother intended it to be. I understand your confusion at knowing who I am. I had created the rebellion to bring hope back to Moonlight Kingdom. Now, I am ready to take the throne as your empress, and I am determined to keep this new happiness we have achieved. Moonlight Kingdom will be a lone, bright star in this forest of darkness. It's going to take a lot of work from every troll. But I know we can do this together. I promise you that my reign will bring happiness." She put a hand on her baby bump. "My legacy will be our hope for a brighter future."

To her relief, the trolls clapped for her enthusiastically. Crimson stepped up to Zelenia, carrying Eclipse's crown in his hands. Zelenia grinned and allowed Crimson to place the crown on her head.

"All hail Empress Zelenia!" Crimson's voice seemed to echo across the kingdom. The trolls cheered for Zelenia, and the new empress saw some color return to the village trolls. It made her heart swell with joy.

Zelenia went down to mingle with her kingdom, and the trolls merrily chatted with her. The little ones gathered around eagerly. But there was one soul Zelenia did not see, and she had so hoped she would get to talk to him.

"Have you seen Larch anywhere?" Zelenia asked Rosiepuff as the trolls dispersed to return home.

"He said something about flying Lucky out in the forest." Rosiepuff said. "I thought he'd be back by now."

* * *

The wind weaved through his hair like a comb. The feathers in his hands were soft like the fuzziest blanket in the world. He felt every movement as the phoenix turned and spun in the air.

Larch wished he and Lucky could stay up in the sky forever. He loved flying. He loved the feeling of flying. He loved his phoenix friend. That made what he would do so much harder.

Lucky landed at Larch's command, and the snow phoenix settled on a tree branch. Lucky looked to the mountains in the short distance ahead. Larch slid off Lucky and turned to stare at his bird steed. Lucky stared back, sensing sadness from his beloved friend. The snow phoenix nuzzled Larch comfortingly. Larch petted Lucky's head.

"I want to take you home with me." Larch said. "I want you to meet my dad and my friends, and I want you to be part of my family once we escape. But I know that won't make you happy."

Lucky chirped softly, nipping affectionately at Larch's hair.

"I know. You're happy with me." Larch said. "And I'm happy with you. I love you, Lucky. You and me, we've had a lot of great times and exciting adventures together. But I see the way you look at those mountains. I see how much you want to go there." Larch swallowed. "So I want you to go."

Lucky blinked a few times, chirping again.

"It's not that I want you gone." Larch explained. "I just want you to be happy, and I know you'll be happy up in the mountains where there's lots of snow you can play in. Up there, where maybe you'll find other snow phoenixes. If you stay with me, it may be too cramped for comfort. You won't be able to enjoy the snow as often. You should be free, where you can spread your wings."

Lucky nuzzled Larch lovingly.

Larch sighed, hugging Lucky. "I don't want to get in the way of you being happy. You're always staring at those mountains. Go to them. Go find your place." He couldn't stop his tears. "Go be happy. For me."

Lucky looked to the mountains again. Larch could see the longing in Lucky's eyes, even though the snow phoenix didn't want to leave his friend. A full, very slow minute passed before Lucky made his decision. The snow phoenix plucked a few hairs from Larch's head and nuzzled his rider one last time. Larch hugged Lucky tightly.

"I love you, buddy." Larch sniffled.

Lucky's eyes became filled with tears as well. _I love you too, little friend._

Lucky spread his wings, and the snow phoenix dove off the branch. He flew a ways away, and then hovered in place and looked back to Larch. The troll waved, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he smiled. Lucky gripped the hairs he took from Larch in one foot so he could screech out a final farewell. Then the snow phoenix turned and flew off. Larch watched him until Lucky disappeared completely.

* * *

Following her coronation, Zelenia found herself busier than ever. She spent the rest of the day in the library, talking with Crimson about the plans for the kingdom. Rebels would come in now and then with new problems that needed solving or ideas that could be implemented in the kingdom. Zelenia had never been so tired and so happy at the same time.

There was just one thing worrying her the most: Symphony.

Zelenia looked up hopefully when Fern, Willow, and Wisteria entered the library. "Any sign of her?"

Fern shook her head sadly. "We've scoured the area where you crashed, but we can't find any trace of her."

"Except this." Willow and Wisteria handed Zelenia one of Symphony's feathers.

Zelenia set the feather aside, stroking it. "Keep searching! Search the whole forest if you have to!"

"You don't even have to ask." Willow assured.

"We'll take every available phoenix out to search." Wisteria said.

"Keep faith, Empress Zelenia." Fern said. "We'll find Symphony." The three of them hurried off.

Zelenia leaned on the table set up in the middle of the room. "I don't understand what could've happened to her."

"We'll find her, Zelenia." Crimson assured. "Just give us time."

Zelenia did have faith in her faithful rebels. But, deep down, she feared her phoenix friend was gone forever. She and Crimson looked up at a knock on the door. Those had been so constant lately. This time, King Yuki entered. The mountain troll king approached the empress with a gaze Zelenia recognized: a regal, calm yet stern look Eclipse used to wear when she confronted something or someone that bothered her.

"King Yuki." Zelenia curtsied to the king. "I apologize for not making time to talk to you sooner. Things have been rather hectic, as you can see."

"Yes, I can see that very clearly." Yuki nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you about those suitors I had brought."

"Of course." Zelenia said. "Though, that is what I wished to speak to you about. I appreciate your efforts in helping me find a suitable emperor, but I'm afraid I did not find one in the suitors you brought me. I think I would like to find a husband within my own kingdom."

"I understand completely." Yuki said. "In that case, I believe my trolls and I should return home. We have been away longer than expected."

"Very well." Zelenia agreed. "Safe travels, King Yuki. I hope we can continue our usual business between the Mountain Troll and Moonlight Kingdoms."

Yuki only nodded—in a way that did not give Zelenia a clear answer—and left the room. Crimson glanced to Zelenia. "Did that seem tense to you?"

"Of course it did." Zelenia scoffed. "You'd have to be a fool to not see it. Clearly, King Yuki is not sure how he feels about the recent turn of events. I'm not sure he fully trusts me anymore."

"Should we be concerned about that?" Crimson asked.

"Not yet." Zelenia said.

Another round of knocking. If Zelenia hadn't been so enthusiastic about helping her kingdom, the sound would've driven her crazy by now. Electra came in, which was a surprise considering she spent so much time tending to her boyfriend.

"The Master Hunter, Finn, would like permission to take a hunting party out to find some food for the feast tomorrow night." Electra said. "And the blacksmith is a little overwhelmed with repairing the broken weapons for the new guard."

"Tell Master Finn he is more than welcome to go hunt." Zelenia said. "While he's at it, he and his hunters should keep an eye out for Symphony. Crimson, why don't you go lend the blacksmith a hand?"

"It would be my pleasure." Crimson followed Electra out of the study. Zelenia had two more minutes of silence before someone knocked timidly.

"Come in!" Zelenia called cheerily. If it was a shy and hesitant knock, Zelenia assumed it was one of the villagers. She didn't expect Larch to step through the door. "Oh. Good afternoon."

"Uh, hey." Larch greeted, slowly walking up to Zelenia. "You busy?"

"I've been busy all day, but I've also been meaning to talk to you." Zelenia said.

"Well, maybe it can wait." Larch said.

"No, no. Let's talk while we have a moment." Zelenia said. "I mean, who knows how busy I'll be between now and when you and your mother leave tomorrow?"

Larch rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, we're leaving tonight."

Zelenia blinked in surprise. "Oh."

"Well, I mean, the sooner we get home, the quicker we can escape the Troll Tree with everyone else." Larch said. "Cloud Guy already secured us a ride home. We're leaving after dinner."

"Oh. I see." Zelenia cleared her throat. "Well, then I guess it is a good thing we are talking now."

"Yeah. Yeah." Larch nodded.

Awkward silence fell between them.

"I hope you will speak kindly to your Prince Peppy about this kingdom." Zelenia said. "We need our allies."

"Yeah, of course." Larch agreed. "At least the village trolls like you already."

"Yes, that's good." Zelenia nodded.

Again, awkward silence.

"I'm gonna miss Hawk and Eagle. They're already talking about getting married and having kids once things settle down." Larch said.

"I hear some of the rebels wish to live in your kingdom." Zelenia said.

"Yeah. Something about how they don't have families here, and they want a fresh start." Larch said. "I'm sure they'll be happy in Peppy's kingdom. He'll take care of them."

"I appreciate that." Zelenia said. "Those rebels are like my family."

"Right." Larch nodded.

More awkward silence.

Zelenia stepped closer to Larch. "I'm sorry I lied about being the princess."

Larch stared at Zelenia. He looked both angry and lost. "I just….I don't…know who you are…."

At first, Zelenia didn't know how to counter that point. Then, she took Larch's hand and pressed it to her stomach. "But you know who this is."

Larch stared at Zelenia's growing stomach. His thumb unconsciously rubbed the fabric covering the skin. At this stage, there was only a seed in there. Larch would not feel any kicking or any kind of movement. But he felt the bump. He felt the extended abdomen where the baby grew. He felt the life radiating from Zelenia's womb. The life of his child, _his_ son. The product of that first night of love-making between Larch and Stella.

Stella. Zelenia. Stella. Zelenia. Stella. Zelenia.

Zelenia leaned in to kiss Larch, but he turned his head at the last second. Her lips touched his cheek instead of his mouth, where she originally aimed.

A pounding at the door startled them, and Thunder and Hawk came in before Zelenia could permit them. "Hey Zelenia!" Hawk paused. "Oh, sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

"No. Not at all." Larch stepped away so Thunder and Hawk could approach the empress.

"Zelenia, Hawk's parents have come up with a wonderful design for new phoenix stables." Thunder said. "We'd like to take you out to the site where we want to build."

"Of course." Zelenia nodded. She followed the boys out of the room, leaving Larch alone in the library. Once he was sure no one would hear, Larch began growling to himself out of frustration, and he flipped the table over in his anger. This, however, caused all of Zelenia's books and papers to scatter about the floor.

"I regret doing that." Larch sighed.

* * *

As Larch said, he and Rosiepuff met with Cloud Guy in the village square to leave for home. The rebels came to say their goodbyes, rather sad to see their friends leave.

"You sure you don't want to hold onto this?" Crimson asked.

Larch took one last look at the broken pendant, the pendant Pollen gave him that saved his life, and he tied the pieces to the arrow that nearly killed him. He put it all in a box that held his weapons and armor, and then passed the box to Crimson. "I don't think I'll need it anymore. Save it for your museum."

Crimson accepted the box. "You're still a pain in my neck, kid, but you're not all that bad."

Larch laughed. "Thanks, I think." He and Crimson shared a hug, and Larch moved on to say his goodbyes to Hawk and Eagle.

Rosiepuff hugged Crimson next. "You're going to be okay." She said. "Don't be afraid to fall in love again, okay? You deserve a family."

Crimson smiled warmly. "Thank you, Rosiepuff. For everything."

Larch heard someone call his name, and he saw Amethyst, her father, and Finn hurry up to him. Amethyst hugged Larch tightly. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you before you left!"

"I'm glad you came when you did." Larch finally realized how Amethyst got her name: she was a dark purple troll with lots of glitter freckles on her face and body, and sparkles in her bright purple hair. Finn was still mostly grey, but a bright blue hue began to show on his skin and his eyes became icy blue. Amethyst's father, however, remained grey.

"Be safe out there, son." Finn said, patting Larch on the shoulder.

Larch looked to Finn's brother. "I'm really sorry about Emma."

Finn's brother shrugged half-heartedly. "I will go through the phases of grief, and I will regain my colors with my daughter's and brother's help. Larch, please don't blame yourself. Emma stood up for herself and what she believes in. That is something to be proud of, and I want you to do the same."

"I will." Larch said. "I promise." He gave Amethyst one last hug, and the little family returned home.

Hawk, Eagle, and all the phoenix trainers wrapped Larch in a big group hug. Even Fire, now confined to a wheelchair, joined in. "We'll miss you, Larch." Eagle said. "You're a true friend."

"A brother." Hawk corrected.

"We will never forget you." Willow and Wisteria said at once, kissing him on both cheeks.

"I'll never forget you guys, either." Larch said. "I'm proud to call you my friends."

"And we are proud to call you a fellow phoenix rider." Holly said.

"You are wise and brave, Larch." Jasmine complimented. "May your path be bright."

Fire gave Larch a fist bump. "You're a cool guy, Larch. Maybe we'll see you again someday."

"Someday." Larch nodded. "Take care, Fire."

"Hey, I got two bum legs, but one fine lady by my side." Fire took Electra's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And I've got Coal to help me get around."

"Coal seems to have accepted me as a rider, too." Electra said. "We're going to be quite the interesting family."

"Olive?" Larch asked the now-blind troll. "Think you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine." Olive said. "Hunter hasn't left my side since I was injured. I think he and I will work well together."

"Take care of Lily and Fern for us." Jasmine requested.

"And keep an eye on Clove. That guy's crazy." Fire added. Clove shrugged sheepishly.

"You're sure you want to come, Fern?" Larch asked. "What about DJ?"

"DJ will remain here with her flock." Fern said. "She knows I will return for her someday. If not me, then my child."

"How will DJ know it's your kid?" Hawk asked.

Fern rubbed her yarn headphones, slung around her neck. "Oh, she'll know."

"Thank you for opening your home to us, Larch." Lily said. "We do not have families or any real ties keeping us here. A fresh start is just what we need."

"I'm happy to offer you a happier home." Larch said. "I think you'll like living with us."

"Okay, all aboard!" Cloud Guy called. He stood next to a large caterpillar creature he found in the forest, apparently called a Caterbus. The departing trolls began to load up their minimal baggage. Clove, Fern, and Lily brought some things from living in the rebellion, including their weapons and armor. Rosiepuff had a few farewell gifts from the castle staff. Larch had very little, but he was most careful with the urn holding Pollen's ashes.

Zelenia gave Clove, Lily, and Fern each two gifts: a wishing star held in an orb the size of a marble and a wooden pendant in the shape of a flame with a heart carved in its center. "Good luck in your new lives. Never forget where you came from, and the great things you did for this kingdom. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done."

Clove, Fern, and Lily bowed to Zelenia, and then pulled her in for a group hug. "We'll miss you, Stel." Clove sighed. "I mean, uh, Zel."

Zelenia struggled to keep her tears back as her friends climbed onto the Caterbus. She hugged Cloud Guy next. "Travel safely. Good luck, wherever you go. You have been a very dear friend."

Cloud Guy grinned broadly. "I'll never forget you, Stella."

Next, Zelenia bid a sad goodbye to Rosiepuff. "Study those notes I left." Rosiepuff said. "I'm sure one of the castle staff can help you with your pregnancy."

"You have been very kind to me." Zelenia said. "Thank you."

Rosiepuff hugged the young empress again, kissing her head. "You just take care of my grandson, young lady, or you'll face my wrath."

Zelenia giggled, reluctantly releasing Rosiepuff so she could climb onto the Caterbus. She searched for Larch to say goodbye to him, but he was already on the bus and in his seat. He stared out the window at her. Their eyes met, and they did not break their gaze even when Cloud Guy started up the Caterbus.

"Just sit back, relax, and sleep well, friends!" Cloud Guy said into the intercom. "We'll be at Bergen Town by morning!"

"Not to be rude, Cloud Dude, but have you ever driven one of these things before?" Fern asked.

"Totally!" Cloud Guy assured. "I had to get it here somehow, right?" He stepped on the gas, and the Caterbus suddenly shot backwards and hit the platform in the village square, knocking it over.

"Cloud Guy!" shouted everyone on the bus and most everyone outside.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Cloud Guy laughed, shifting the gear and pressing the gas a little softer.

Everyone outside waved as the Caterbus scurried away. Once it disappeared with its passengers, the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom retired to their homes for bed. Zelenia stared in the direction of the Caterbus for a long moment. Crimson patted her shoulder before leaving for his new home in the castle. Being the right-hand-troll to the empress came with much nicer living quarters. Zelenia remained in the street as the land became quiet.

The empress touched her crown, and then the Flame of Happiness pendant around her neck. She walked towards the castle, singing softly.

 _I told myself that it can't be  
Don't fall in love, don't let him see  
He couldn't know just who I am  
But then Fate had another plan_

Zelenia looked around the hallways of the castle as she walked. It seemed so dark and lonely and cold, even with the soft moonlight streaming through the windows.

 _He offered me a love that I didn't know too well  
I thought I was the only one who could cast a spell_

 _Why do I keep thinking of then?  
Even when I said it didn't matter  
Said he was nothing, I didn't care  
So why does my heart feel shattered?_

Zelenia came to the library and took off her crown. She stared at the crown for a moment and then set it aside. She ran her fingers through her hair, confused and frustrated at the same time.

 _Have I gone mad?  
Am I insane?  
What are these thoughts swirling in my brain?  
Can't do it  
Though I want it  
For once, I don't know where to go_

Zelenia ran to the window and threw it open. She stared into the darkness of the forest, as though she would spy the Caterbus leaving. She leaned on the windowsill, placing a hand on her baby bump.

 _Why do I keep thinking of then?  
Even when I said it didn't matter  
Said he was nothing, I didn't care  
So why does my heart feel shattered?_

 _Can't get him off of my mind  
Thinking of all those good times  
Thought that love would make him stay  
Why do I care if he goes away?_

Tears formed in Zelenia's eyes, and she sighed heavily.

 _Thought that love would make him stay  
Why did he have to go away?_

* * *

The Caterbus moved at a steady pace through the forest, its eyes glowing to light the way. Most of the bus's occupants already drifted to sleep. Any predators the Caterbus might've awoken didn't wake in time to see the creature, and simply shrugged and went back to sleep.

One creature watched the Caterbus move, staring specifically at the eldest female rider inside. Eclipse watched the Caterbus disappear with her friend into the darkness of the forest. She sighed heavily, remembering the secret conversation she had with Rosiepuff just yesterday. Somehow, Rosiepuff had managed to escape Moonlight Kingdom and found Eclipse out in the forest. One last time, she begged her friend to return to the Troll Tree with her. This time, Eclipse accepted, for no better reason than she missed her friends and she wanted to protect Rosiepuff from Wolfrick.

"Follow us to Bergen Town, or just meet us there."Rosiepuff had said. "Just make sure you don't arrive before us. I want you right by my side when Wolfrick finds out we're back."

"I'll wait for you at the front gates of Bergen Town." Eclipse had promised. "I look forward to returning home."

That last sentence had been a lie. She was terrified to return home. What would the trolls say when she returned? What would Wolfrick do? What would any of them do? What if they couldn't get past the Bergens? Eclipse worried most for the fate of her friend. Even if Wolfrick was gone, was Peppy still as kind as she remembered?

"What troubles you, love?" a voice asked. "Still upset over losing your kingdom?"

Eclipse growled in irritation as she turned to the speaker: a red-orange troll with maroon hair. "Buzz off, why don't you?" Eclipse scoffed.

Eros chuckled. "Come now, dearest. You're so much prettier when you smile."

"And you're completely repulsive." Eclipse huffed. "I can't believe Zelenia didn't kick you out of the rebellion sooner. What was the point of you joining them, anyway? It's not like you slowed them down very much."

"No." Eros mused. "But it was fun to mess with them and cause all that trouble." He chuckled again when Eclipse scoffed at him. Eros stepped up and tried to turn her face towards him. But Eclipse smacked his hands away. "Oh come on, now. That's not very nice."

"Perhaps I would be less antagonistic if you dropped that ridiculous disguise." Eclipse snapped.

Eros pretended to ponder it, and then shrugged. "Very well, love." He snapped his fingers, and a light passed over his body. He grew a little taller. His clothing changed to a black tunic with silver embroidery and black pants. His red-orange skin turned grey, and his hair turned black. A black goatee appeared on his chin. "Happy now?"

"It's better, Malcolm." Eclipse said.

"I don't really go by that name anymore." Malcolm said. "I'm starting to go by 'Blackwood,' now."

Eclipse rolled her eyes. "What a ridiculous name."

"Are you still miffed at me for what happened at the battle?" Malcolm asked.

"You said Stella would reveal herself if we staged your execution." Eclipse reminded him. "You did not tell me Stella was, in fact, my own daughter!"

"I was caught off-guard as well!" Malcolm held up his hands in a defensive manner. "But, really, how could I have known Zelenia and Stella were one and the same?"

"Well, considering she's just as much your daughter as she is mine—"

"Now, now. Let's not forget that you and I were never married. We had our romances, and I had no idea it would result in a child. Much less a child who would grow up to overthrow you."

Eclipse threw up her hands in exasperation. "Perhaps it was best Zelenia never met her father. You hightailed it and ran for the hills when you found out I was pregnant."

Malcolm shrugged. "I suppose so." He noticed Eclipse staring in the direction the Caterbus left. "I take it you're not going to try and reclaim your kingdom."

"No." Eclipse said. "Why bother? So the trolls can see me as a monster again?"

"Well, that was _your_ kingdom. You earned it." Malcolm shrugged. "Why not take it back from Zelenia?"

"Because I will not harm my daughter again." Eclipse said. "I have more important things to worry about. Rosiepuff is returning to the Troll Tree."

"What?" Malcolm scoffed. "Why?"

"So she and her son can help Peppy lead the trolls to freedom." Eclipse said. "They'll escape into the forest and never be served for Trollstice again. But if Rosiepuff goes back, she'll have to face your father. If he's still alive, that is. I can't let her face him alone." She suddenly lit up with an idea. "In fact, I don't see any reason why she should go back at all!"

Malcolm leaned against a tree root, a bored look in his eyes. "I'm not following."

"Why should she go back when she narrowly escaped the Bergens?" Eclipse asked herself more than Malcolm. "Why should the trolls have to sneak out while Wolfrick isn't looking? I can go back and just bust them out!"

"My father will not like that." Malcolm reminded her.

"Like I care!" Eclipse laughed. "It was my magic that beat back the Bergens once, and Wolfrick banished me because of it. It's his own fault that they attacked. He brought it upon himself. Well, my magic is plenty strong enough to keep the Bergens at bay. I can go back and take the Troll Tree from Wolfrick. I can keep my friends and the whole kingdom safe!" She turned to Malcolm. "And you're going to help me."

Malcolm scoffed. "Not on your life, love."

Eclipse glared at him. She flicked her wrist, and a magical shockwave slammed Malcolm against the tree he leaned against. Eclipse marched up to him. "Do not forget that it was I who gave you that magic. I can just as easily take it away."

Malcolm growled as he stood, brushing off his tunic. "I still don't see why I should help you. What can you possibly offer except the promise that you won't take my magic?"

Eclipse thought about it, and then smiled. "How would you like to be a prince again?" Malcolm perked up a little in interest, and Eclipse continued as she walked up to him. "I'd be willing to fib a little and say I found you out in the forest. You helped me with something or other, and you simply wish to return home to your family and your kingdom. I can convince your brother to let you return home. It can be just as it was supposed to be. Peppy will take the throne with his wife, and he will share the throne with me. I'll be queen of the Troll Tree." Eclipse stopped right in front of Malcolm, smiling almost seductively. "And you can be my king. What do you say?"

They were so close that Malcolm could feel Eclipse's breath on his face. She leaned in to kiss him.

Suddenly, Malcolm grabbed Eclipse by the throat and jerked her up to her tiptoes. "There's just one problem with that." Malcolm growled. "I don't want to share the throne with my brother. I'm going to be the sole king of the Troll Tree, and only Rosiepuff can be my queen."

Eclipse thrust her palm upwards, hitting Malcolm's elbow and loosening his grip enough for her to get a breath in. She threw a magical blast, the force of which simultaneously smashed Malcolm against a tree and pushed her back a few feet. "Rosiepuff would have to be out of her mind to marry you."

"She knows I love her." Malcolm assured, his hands beginning to glow. "And once I take the Troll Tree, I'll take your kingdom too!"

Anger flared in Eclipse's heart like a fire. "Why you little—"

Malcolm launched a blast of magic, which Eclipse deflected. She shot lightning at Malcolm, and he barely managed to jump out of the way. The two traded blows rapidly, not taking their eyes off each other. Eclipse didn't notice the fog rolling in until it started to pool around her ankles. She put up a force field around herself as the fog engulfed them.

"Fog spell. How rudimentary." Eclipse rolled her eyes. But she wouldn't fall for it. Malcolm thought he could use the smokescreen to his advantage. But Eclipse could sense his magic, and tracked his every move. With her force field up, she could protect herself until she was ready to strike. Eclipse scanned the fog, watching the shadow of Malcolm as he darted about and tried to throw her off.

"You're strong, Eclipse, but emotional." Malcolm's voice called from the fog. "Just like your daughter."

Eclipse breathed evenly, keeping her focus on tracking Malcolm's magic.

"What a girl, that Zelenia." Malcolm called. "She and I grew quite close. Closer than I thought we'd get."

 _What's that supposed to imply?_ Eclipse wondered. Her eyes widened a little. _He didn't….._

"She has a nice body, Eclipse." Malcolm laughed cruelly. "Almost as nice as yours."

Eclipse's fury flared again, but she kept her force field up. "Am I to believe that you are the father of my own grandchild?"

Malcolm chuckled darkly again. "Don't be ridiculous. Zelenia and Eros never went that far. Besides, our species cannot produce children through incest, remember?"

He was getting closer, more daring. Eclipse's hands glowed as she summoned her magic. "You're sick."

"I take advantage of opportunities." Malcolm's voice came from the left. "She reminded me of you, and our evening activities were my favorite times with you." Now his voice was on the right. "But I'm afraid my heart belongs to another."

Eclipse kept close track of where he moved. "And you think Rosiepuff will really accept any proposal from you? She's married."

"That can be fixed." Malcolm's voice got closer. "I don't want to have to kill you, Eclipse. You can come with me and protect your friends, as you desire, if you will only stay out of my way."

There!

Eclipse dropped her shield and raised her hand to summon vines from the ground. The vines wrapped around Malcolm's wrists and ankles, keeping him in place. The fog began to clear, and lightning crackled to life in Eclipse's hand.

"Just one problem with that." Eclipse smirked. "I'd rather die than watch you harm my friend."

 _SHINK!_

Eclipse gasped, the lightning dying in her hand. She looked down to the curved talon sticking out of her stomach.

Malcolm grinned cruelly. "As you wish."

The owner of the talon flicked his foot, sending Eclipse flying and tumbling across the ground. She looked up to see a dark phoenix, but only had two seconds to process this before agonizing pain exploded from her wound. She screamed through gritted teeth, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Well done, Reaper." Malcolm said as the vines retreated from him. His dark phoenix steed bowed to the sorcerer. Malcolm stepped to Eclipse, who still fought against the excruciating hurt from Reaper's venomous talons. Malcolm made a _tsk tsk_ sound. "Well that wound certainly won't kill you. Once you get over your pain, you could heal yourself. That just won't do." Malcolm used his foot to push Eclipse to her back, and he straddled her stomach to keep her still. He wrapped his hands around her throat and pushed down, leaning his weight into the stranglehold. "See, I can't have you getting in my way. I won't let you take away all that I've worked for, including my plan to finally attain my crown and my queen. It's a shame, really. You could've proved you were more than a monster. Now, that's all anyone will remember about you."

Eclipse didn't answer. Her final breath escaped her lips, and her eyes shut forever. Malcolm released her neck, tracing a finger along her jaw.

"Pity. You were so lovely." Malcolm sighed. He moved to kneel beside Eclipse's body, and he began patting down her dress and searching her pockets for anything valuable. He took the gem earrings off her ears and even found a knife in a hidden sheath belted to her leg. But he didn't find anything in her pockets, and her crown was long gone. Malcolm patted her down again and felt a bulge on her chest. He heartlessly reached down the front of her dress and found a small glass orb hanging on a chain. Malcolm held up the trinket to the moonlight, and he saw a teeny tiny bird with fiery plumage inside the orb.

Symphony.

"My, what a catch." Malcolm tucked the bauble into his hair for safekeeping. He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. He glanced to Eclipse. "It's been fun, love. But I've got better things to do." He turned and walked to Reaper, who knelt down to let his rider climb on his back. "Come, Reaper. Let's go pay Chef a visit. We must make sure my kingdom stays right where it is."

* * *

 **A/N: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hide from the onslaught of shocked and maybe angry reviewers who are sharpening their pitchforks. Bye!**


	19. Return to the Troll Tree

**A/N: OMG…I still can't stop laughing at the reviews from the last chapter…..hahahahahaha! Just wait until Branch finds out. Oops. Did I just give away an important plot point in Part 3? :D**

 **Cupcake – Yeah, I think I'm beyond saving. To paraphrase King Peppy: I'm a writer, I do what I want. :D**

 **Guest – I'm not one to ponder legalities. :D Just wait until Part 3. That's when things get really twisted.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Ironically enough, I don't watch Game of Thrones. Well, I can't, actually.**

 **Feanwen – Yes, I imagine Malcolm knew this in Part One. But the truth doesn't necessarily die with him. As for King Yuki, I think he would've recognized the similarities between Branch and Zelenia, and might've guessed who his mother was.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen – Return to the Troll Tree**

"No…no, stop…please…don't!"

Larch gasped and jumped, falling off his seat in the process. He panted quietly, looking around. He was still on the Caterbus, still moving through the forest. Everyone else was asleep, having not heard his nightmare-induced whispers. It had been a rather horrible nightmare. He dreamt that, upon his return, Wolfrick banished him from the Troll Tree and sentenced his mother _and_ father to death.

Larch tiptoed to his mother's seat. She slept peacefully, breathing evenly and even smiling. Evidently, she was having a better dream than him. Larch checked on the rest of the Caterbus riders. Clove cuddled with a stuffed animal that looked like a draconequus. Some of his dreadlocks hung in his face, but they didn't hide the new scar over his eye. Fern had her headphones on, and she bobbed her head a little to her lullaby music. Lily snored softly. Everyone was asleep and at peace. Cloud Guy even hummed quietly as he drove.

"Can't sleep?" Cloud Guy asked.

Larch shrugged as he stepped up to the driver's seat. "Guess not."

"Well, we're almost there, anyway." Cloud Guy pointed to the horizon, where the first rays of light began to break apart the night sky. "I'd say another half an hour. Might as well wake everyone up."

"Right." Larch nodded. "Now remember to be discrete. Park somewhere quiet and hidden, or we'll alert the Bergens to our arrival."

"Aye-aye, good buddy." Cloud Guy saluted.

Larch walked to his mother and shook her shoulder. "Mom. Mom, wake up."

Rosiepuff hummed sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What? What is it?"

"We're almost home." Larch said. "Well, almost back to the Troll Tree."

Rosiepuff snapped awake, excitedly looking out the window. Larch chuckled and moved on to wake the others. The excitement spread across the Caterbus riders…until they realized their mode of transportation began to run faster.

"Cloud Guy, slow down!" Lily warned.

"I can't!" Cloud Guy called back to her, keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel and standing on his seat so he could see. "My legs are too short to reach the brakes!"

"So jump down and hit the brakes!" Clove practically ordered.

"But then I won't be able to see where I'm going!" Cloud Guy protested.

"What's there to see?" Rosiepuff demanded. "It's just trees and rocks and—"

"Wall!" Fern screamed, pointing ahead of them. Everyone shouted in panic when they saw the wall to Bergen Town directly in their path, and Cloud Guy still hadn't slowed down. Larch lunged for the front of the Caterbus and punched the brake pedal. The Caterbus came to a screeching halt, throwing its occupants to the ground or, in Larch and Cloud Guy's case, the front windows.

"Cloud Guy." Lily complained, rubbing her head. "I never again want to ride something where you are driving."

"Fair enough." Cloud Guy groaned as he and Larch fell off the windows. Everyone gladly filed off the Caterbus with their bags, thankful to be on solid ground. "That was fun!" Cloud Guy chuckled sheepishly at the irritated looks cast his way. "Or not."

"Thanks for the ride, Cloud Guy." Larch said. "We can take it from here."

"Or you could always come with us." Fern offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Cloud Guy said. "I need to go where the wind takes me, and the wind wants me to go….." He licked a finger and held it up. He pointed in a seemingly random direction. "That way!"

"Well, good luck." Rosiepuff said. "Save travels."

"Thanks." Cloud Guy said. "And Larch? Thanks for being my friend."

"Best friend." Larch agreed, hugging Cloud Guy. Everyone waved goodbye as Cloud Guy drove away on the Caterbus, laughing like a madman.

"You know, I'm going to miss that crazy little guy." Clove said.

"Me, too." Fern agreed.

"He's crazy, that's for sure." Lily giggled. "But I think I'll miss him as well."

Larch nodded in agreement. "But we can't stay here missing him for long. Bergens aren't early risers, so we have some time to get into the Troll Tree without them noticing."

"Wait a minute." Rosiepuff scanned the area. "We can't go yet."

Larch looked to the horizon. "Mom, we don't have a lot of time. Slipping through the gate will be the fastest way, but the Troll tree is still in the center of town. Who or what are we waiting for?"

Rosiepuff wasn't sure she wanted to admit that she waited for Eclipse. She had hoped her friend would be there by now. But there was no sign of Eclipse anywhere. Larch was right; if they waited here much longer, they'd lose their chance at slipping into the Troll Tree again. "Okay. Just a second." Rosiepuff picked up a stick and drew a symbol in the dirt. _I hope that's the same signal-sending symbol Eclipse taught me._ Once she finished, everyone followed Larch's lead towards the gates of Bergen Town.

The trolls ran along the wall until they reached the barred iron gate. The quintet managed to squeeze through the square-shaped holes and headed down the main street of the Bergen kingdom. They stuck to the shadows as much as they could. Every time they came to a good hiding place, they'd duck down and look around for any Bergen who might see them. But it was still early, and Bergen Town was consumed by shadows.

"What a place you live in." Fern's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"We won't be here for long." Larch assured. "I just hope Wolfrick doesn't completely lose it when he sees us."

"On the contrary," Rosiepuff smirked. "I hope his head explodes."

Larch shook his head, his nightmare haunting him. He took comfort knowing that Clove, Fern, and Lily were still armed. Soon, the Troll Tree came into view, and the group of trolls sped up. They managed to slip between the bars of the cage around the Troll Tree, and that's when they finally relaxed a little more.

"Now what?" Lily asked.

"We have to sneak up to the royal pod and find Peppy." Larch whispered. "Or maybe we should just go right home, and Dad can bring Prince Peppy and Princess Joy to us."

"I must admit I had hoped for a warmer reception." Lily sighed.

"Let's just get to the house before we're caught." Rosiepuff urged.

Suddenly, a troll came down from the Troll Tree and landed in their path. Several more trolls dropped down, surrounding the group. Clove, Fern, and Lily immediately drew their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Whoa, whoa!" Larch gestured for them to lower their weapons. "Easy, guys."

One of the trolls narrowed his eyes. "Larch? Miss Rosiepuff? Is that you?"

Larch recognized the troll, and he glared. "River. Long time, no see."

"I'll say." River huffed. He looked to one of his comrades. "Go wake the king. He'll want to see this."

"There's no need to announce our arrival to Wolfrick." Larch said as one of the trolls hurried off.

"Is this the thanks he gets for finding you a new home?" Clove growled.

River raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. "You've been gone a long time, Larch. You as well, Miss Rosiepuff. Things have changed."

Larch and Rosiepuff blinked in confusion. That's when they realized the trolls surrounding them looked relieved to see them and curious to see the newcomers. River led them up into the Troll Tree. Along the way, the trolls began asking Clove, Lily, and Fern all sorts of questions about where they came from and why they had weapons. It wasn't exactly the warm reception they expected, but better than facing Wolfrick's anger.

"His Majesty asked us to set up a patrol to announce your return." One of the trolls explained to Rosiepuff and Larch. "We were afraid you wouldn't come back at all."

"Why did Wolfrick want to know the minute we returned?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Not Wolfrick." River corrected. "King Peppy."

Larch and Rosiepuff looked both shocked and a little relieved. " _King_ Peppy?"

"Rosiepuff! Larch!"

They looked up to see a familiar blue troll running right towards them. "Dad!" Larch ran to meet his father halfway, and Oaken pulled his son into a tight bear hug. Larch struggled to keep his tears in. He didn't realize how much he missed his father's warm, comforting embrace.

"About time you got back." Oaken chuckled, clearly doing his best to hold back his own emotions. He set Larch down so he could hug Rosiepuff. Rosiepuff had tears in her eyes, and she happily accepted Oaken's kiss.

"You're back!" Peppy called happily as he and Joy ran down to join the reunion. The two royals each hugged Larch and Rosiepuff, and Joy even planted a kiss on Larch's cheek. To Rosiepuff's and Larch's surprise, Peppy and Joy wore leafy crowns.

"You're the king." Larch breathed.

Peppy readjusted his crown. "Yeah. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"But what happened to Wolfrick?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Died." Oaken said. "Just a little over a week ago."

"He had been sick for a few weeks." Peppy sighed sadly. "I guess it was just his time to go."

Rosiepuff pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry." She had feared what would happen if she had to face Wolfrick, but she never would've wished this.

"I think he was ready to go." Peppy reassured her.

"He's at peace. Finally." Joy said. "And we will honor his memory. Outside the Troll Tree, I hope." She looked to Larch at this, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"So your mission was a success?" Peppy asked excitedly. "And who are your friends?"

"Now, Peppy, let's not overwhelm them with questions." Joy said. "River, you and the other scouts spread the word that Larch and Rosiepuff have returned. Larch, Rosiepuff, you and your friends come with us back to the royal pod. We'll talk there."

River and the other troll scouts scattered, and the king and queen led their guests and returned trolls to their home. Oaken stayed right by Rosiepuff's side, her hand in his and a smile permanently plastered on his lips. Larch sighed in relief, thankful to be home. Clove, Fern, and Lily kept looking around in awe. The Troll Tree was nothing like their home in Moonlight Kingdom.

Once they were all settled with some breakfast, the stories began. Peppy, Oaken, and Joy talked about how worried they had been when Rosiepuff snuck away to find Larch. After Wolfrick found out she left, he really cracked down on security to ensure no one else tried to leave. It was a great relief to see Larch and Rosiepuff alive and home safely. Peppy assured that they would've waited for Larch and Rosiepuff before trying to escape again. At least until the summer. Larch told everyone about how he found their new home, but then was swept away by the river and stumbled on Moonlight Kingdom. Clove, Fern, and Lily explained their kingdom: how Eclipse founded it, their grey way of life, and how the Flame of Happiness Rebellion was formed. Larch and Rosiepuff continued the story—with some commentary from Clove, Fern, and Lily—outlining everything that happened while they were gone.

"Incredible." Oaken breathed. "Another troll kingdom besides the mountain trolls. I didn't think it was possible those trolls who escaped could've survived."

"You three are most welcome in our kingdom." Joy told the Moonlight Kingdom trolls in the room. "We are happy to have you."

"We are thankful for this second chance at life, Your Majesty." Lily said.

"We're the thankful ones." Peppy chuckled. "Have you truly found us a new home, Larch?"

Larch pulled out the map he created and handed it to Peppy. "Right here. Deep in the forest, where the Bergens will never find us. It has fresh air, clean water, and—the best part of all—sweet acoustics."

Oaken laughed, slapping his son on the back. "That's my boy!"

"Oaken, spread the word to the other trolls!" Peppy ordered with a laugh. "We have to pack our things by dinner, because we're leaving _tonight!"_

* * *

The trolls of the Troll Tree were not as loud as they used to be, considering they didn't want the Bergens to hear anything they did. But word quickly spread about Larch and Rosiepuff's return, and the fact that Larch found them a new home. Needless to say, Larch and Rosiepuff were hailed as heroes. When the trolls heard of their work in a rebellion, it only enhanced their popularity around the tree. Clove, Fern, and Lily hardly had a moment to themselves as trolls came up to talk to them. Everyone wanted to know where they came from and who they were, and every single troll who talked to them was thrilled to know the three Moonlight Kingdom trolls were going to stay in the Troll Tree Kingdom.

Despite the praise, the former rebels enjoyed being with Larch and his parents during the day. All the attention was new to them after being so secluded in a bunker for three years. Clove was the only one who went out and ran around the Troll Tree, talking to the other trolls and learning their ways of life. Fern and Lily helped Larch, Rosiepuff, and Oaken pack their things in preparation for their departure that night. But Larch ended up drifting away from the packing when the trolls of his age pulled him away to talk about his adventures. Unable to resist, he promised his parents he'd be back later and went to talk about his journey.

"He's not coming back until dinner." Rosiepuff guessed.

"Eh, let him enjoy himself." Oaken said. "You should be resting, too. You and Larch did some amazing things, and you must be exhausted."

"I'll rest when we're in our new home." Rosiepuff assured.

"I'm a little sad to leave this wonderful tree so soon." Fern said. "But I bet this place Larch found is lovely."

"I can't wait to start a new life." Lily sighed blissfully. "I'm already liking the looks of the boys around here."

"We have plenty of eligible bachelors." Oaken chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be happy here." Rosiepuff said. She looked around the pod house. "I'm going to miss this old house."

Oaken patted one of the walls. "Built it ourselves after we were married. Quite a labor of love."

"What we've learned from being in a rebellion for so long is that things like houses can be rebuilt." Lily said. "And this tree is marvelous, but you can find a new one to live in."

"Wise words, milady." Oaken said.

Rosiepuff looked out the window and saw Larch and Clove sparring with each other using sticks for swords. A group of trolls gathered to watch with wonder. It still amazed Rosiepuff to see such a change in her son. He had truly grown since the beginning of his journey. Like many his age, Larch hadn't found his place yet, didn't know what he would do with his life. But now, it seemed he knew who he was, and would find his place in the kingdom very soon.

 _That's my boy._ Rosiepuff grinned with pride.

* * *

"Tea set?"

"Check."

"Scrapbooks?"

"Check."

"Instruments?"

"Check."

"Cookies?"

"Uh, not check."

Joy looked over and giggled at Peppy's confused gaze as he stared into the empty cookie jar. "Oh, that's right. I gave them to our guests. I think that Clove fellow ate about ten of them."

Peppy huffed. "Aw man."

"I'll be sure to make some more when we settle into our new home." Joy reassured him.

Peppy smiled. "Our new home. I almost can't believe it! Pretty soon, we'll be safe from the Bergens and never have to worry about Trollstice again. We can start our reign on a good note."

"Our reign." Joy stared out the window. "Is being a king much different than being a prince?"

"Sort of." Peppy shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering if I'll do okay as queen." Joy said.

Peppy chuckled. "You'll be just fine. You're kind, you're gentle, you're a lovely singer, and—" He took her hand and spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist. "—you're quite a dancer."

Joy laughed as her husband began to waltz her around their pod home. "And how is good singing and dancing a sign of a strong queen?"

"Don't know!" Peppy laughed, spinning her again.

Joy's smile faded. "Why _did_ your father approve of me? He practically betrothed us long before we were actually married. But why? What kind of queen did he expect me to be?"

"Joy, not that I wish to speak ill of the dead, but my father's rules and his expectations don't matter anymore." Peppy slowed the waltz between the two of them. "We're the king and queen of the Troll Tree Kingdom. We can do everything we couldn't do when my father kept us under his watchful eye."

Joy stared at the ground. "Like have a baby?"

"Of course." Peppy said. "I always enjoy spending time with the little ones of the Troll Tree. It'd be nice to have one of my own to raise." He noticed Joy's forlorn look. "What?"

"Why couldn't you marry a troll who could actually give you an heir?" Joy sighed.

Peppy chuckled good-naturedly. "I didn't marry you for your childbearing abilities. I married you because I love you."

"Do you remember what I told you after you proposed to me?" Joy reminded him. "About how Dr. Ringo said it would be extremely difficult for me to conceive and carry a child? My own mother had problems with that."

"So?" Peppy shrugged. "I don't see why we can't work through that. Or we could even adopt."

"All the little ones who have lost their parents already have loving families to care for them." Joy argued. "And our child needs to be of royal blood, so the Bergens—"

"Won't take him or her. Yes, you've mentioned that." Peppy stopped their dance and held his wife close. "But, Joy, we're leaving for a new home tonight. We never have to worry about the Bergens again. Now, if we can't adopt a little one or if you're heck-bent on having the kid yourself and going through pregnancy, then I'm willing to do whatever we need to do."

"What if I can't conceive at all? What if I end up being a horrible mother?" Joy asked anxiously. "What if I miscarriage? What if—"

Peppy cut her off with a kiss. "Joy, _I am not afraid._ First off, you are going to be a wonderful mother, and I hope our child ends up as amazing as you. Second, if we need to mix things up a little, so be it! We'll talk to Dr. Ringo. We'll ask Cybil about helpful herbs or whatever. We'll do something kinky if we have to." Joy giggled, blushing. Peppy hugged her tight. "I don't care what we have to do. We'll do it together. We'll have our child and they will grow up to be the best leader we can raise them to be. I promise."

Joy returned the embrace, taking comfort from her husband. Her worries seemed to melt away, like they usually did whenever she let herself vent to Peppy. Talking to him always took her troubles away, and she knew that would make him a great king. "Thank you." Joy whispered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you, Joy. With all my heart." Peppy pulled her in for another kiss, the two of them lost in their moment.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Peppy groaned in frustration when he heard someone pounding on the front door. "Dang it! Way to spoil a moment!"

Joy giggled again. "Aw, look at that." She teased playfully. "It's just like our wedding night."

"Oh, you mean the wedding night where my father forced us to sleep in separate beds and with the door open so he could listen to us?" Peppy grumbled, stomping to the door. "Yeah. Real romantic." He threw the door open to snap at the troll standing outside. "Oaken, this is not a good time!"

"Sorry, Peppy!" Oaken stammered as he spoke, sounding panicky. "It's just that….I was out…I was patrolling…and I saw…I just don't know—"

"Oaken!" Joy came to stand next to her husband. "Calm down. What's going on?"

"You must see this!" Oaken urged, gesturing for them to follow him. Confused and worried, the two royals let Oaken lead them down to one of the lower branches of the Troll Tree. The other trolls began exiting their homes, murmuring worriedly. Oaken led Peppy and Joy to a far end of a branch, and he pointed towards the cage enclosed around the Troll Tree.

"Oh, no." Peppy groaned. Joy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

The Bergens had set up a guard. Bergen guards, three of them, circled the Troll Tree cage and held lanterns to help them scan the ground. A group of Bergens worked to cover the storm drains near the Troll Tree.

"How did they know we were leaving?" Joy asked.

"They're completely blocking off the storm drains. We'll never be able to get through them." Oaken groaned.

Peppy hardened his gaze. "Oaken, Joy, spread the word through the Troll Tree. Have everyone meet in the center of the tree for a kingdom-wide announcement." Oaken and Joy nodded and ran off to do so. Peppy looked to the Bergen guards one more time before leaving for the center of the tree, where there was a flat space for him to stand and speak as though in an amphitheater. Here, the trolls could discuss things without the Bergens hearing them. The trolls gathered in the tree branches around this flat space. Word had quickly spread about the new guard around the tree and the storm drains being covered, effectively destroying the escape plan. Joy joined Peppy in the middle of the flat space, and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"King Peppy!" Larch, Clove, Fern, and Lily ran up to the royals. Larch looked panicked. "King Peppy, I swear, we came in completely undetected!"

"Yeah, we didn't see a single Bergen!" Clove agreed. "And no Bergen could've seen us come in!"

"All of you, calm down." Peppy assured, ushering them back to their seats. "You arrived at the crack of dawn. No Bergen would've been awake at that time to see you."

"Then how did the Bergens know about our escape?" Ninfea called from her and River's spot. "How could they have figured it out?" The trolls began to speak at once.

"Do you think they saw us packing?"

"Did they hear about our plans?"

"How are we going to escape now?"

Peppy let out a shrill whistle. "Everyone stop it!" The trolls became quiet. "Look, I don't know how the Bergens found out about our escape plan, and it really doesn't matter anymore. No one here had anything to do with it. It's just what we have to live with. But we cannot lose hope."

"We may have lost one way to escape, but that doesn't mean we will never escape." Joy said. "We _will_ find a new way to escape Bergen Town. Somehow, we will. For now, we cannot give up." The trolls still looked anxious, but appreciative of their leaders' encouraging words.

"Go home and rest." Peppy ordered gently. "We'll sort this out." The trolls obeyed, but no one would sleep easy that night.

* * *

The next morning, one daring troll tried to sneak out of the cage, but the guards caught the troll and threw him back inside. Despite Peppy's and Joy's encouraging words, it was extremely disheartening to see their escape plan completely obliterated. For the next week, there was a lot of moping and sighing amongst the trolls.

"They must've seen us come in." Larch sighed, slouching on his parents' couch. "How else could they have known?"

"But we didn't see any Bergens on our way in." Fern said. "The town was so quiet."

"Perhaps the Bergens aren't as foolish as we thought." Lily shrugged.

"I saw two of them growl at each other, and then one gave the other a wedgie and the other guy gave the first one a kick in the pants." Clove said. "Then they went about their 'merry' way. These guys aren't the brightest disco balls on the dance floor."

"That doesn't explain how they could've known we were planning to escape, specifically through the storm drains." Larch said. "They never saw a need for a guard before."

Rosiepuff entered with a tray of tea, handing a cup to her son. "Larch, we can't worry about that anymore. It's time to figure out a new plan."

"Great." Larch huffed. "Let me know when you think of one."

Oaken answered the door when someone knocked, and King Peppy and Queen Joy entered. Peppy sighed at Larch's upset expression. "Larch, this isn't your fault."

"We're absolutely certain the Bergens didn't see you or your friends coming in." Joy agreed.

"Then how did they know?" Larch asked.

"Who knows? But we know it couldn't have been you because someone would've had to tell the Bergens about us going through the storm drains." Peppy said. "So we know it wasn't anyone in the Troll Tree. Now stop beating yourself up. Don't forget that it was you who found our new home."

Joy pulled Larch into a comforting hug. "And we _will_ get there someday. I'm certain of it."

Larch finally began to smile. "Thanks. I'm sure we'll get there, too. I just—"

Suddenly, everyone froze at the sound of the gate creaking open. Oaken grabbed his sword from the umbrella stand and poked his head out the door. "It's Chef. What's she doing here?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Peppy said. "Come on, Oaken. The rest of you stay in here." The king and his guard left the pod, leaving behind some very anxious trolls. Peppy and Oaken walked out onto one of the branches, high up enough so Chef couldn't reach them, and low enough that they could shout at her.

"Hey troll king!" Chef shouted.

"What do you want, Chef?" Peppy shouted back. "Trollstice has passed!"

"I caught this one trying to escape!" Chef held up her fist, where she had a troll caught and struggling. She tossed the troll to the ground. "Next time one of your trolls try to escape, I'll lock them up in the kitchen!" Chef stomped out of the cage, slamming the door shut.

"Do you recognize her?" Oaken asked Peppy, staring at the troll down below.

"No, but we should help her nonetheless." Peppy and Oaken slid down the tree to the ground, helping the fallen troll to her feet. The trolls began to peer out of their homes, still not brave enough to exit their pods. When Peppy and Oaken approached the troll as she stood up, they finally got a better look at her features: sky blue skin, icy blue eyes, and dark purple hair. She wore capris and a tank top, a small baby bump peeking out from under her shirt. A tiara rested on her head.

"Are you all right, miss?" Oaken asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The troll nodded. "I didn't think those guards would be so alert. They _are_ Bergens, after all."

"Who are you?" Peppy asked.

The troll bowed a little. "Empress Zelenia of Moonlight Kingdom. I assume you are Prince—er, I guess, _King_ Peppy?"

"Yes." Peppy stared in shock. "You're the empress from Moonlight Kingdom?"

"The one Larch spoke of?" Oaken added.

"I am." Zelenia nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Peppy asked, an amazed expression on his face.

Zelenia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Let's just say I had to follow my heart, and it led me here."

Peppy chuckled. "Well then, welcome to the Troll Tree. Though I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. I'm not sure how you're going to out of here."

"I'm sure we can figure something out to get _everyone_ out of here safely." Zelenia assured.

"Come! Let's introduce you to everyone. We don't get visitors anymore." Peppy led the way, and the three of them used their hair to climb back up into the Troll Tree. When the trolls saw the newcomer, they began exiting their homes to investigate.

"Come on out!" Oaken's voice boomed. "She won't bite."

Rosiepuff gasped when she recognized the new troll. "Zelenia?!"

"Zel!" Clove cheered. He, Fern, and Lily hurried down to the branch Zelenia stood on, and they enveloped her in a group hug.

"We missed you." Fern said.

"I'm so happy to see you, too." Zelenia blinked her tears away.

"Everyone, listen up! We have a guest! This is….." Peppy looked to the empress. "Zelenia, right?"

"Actually, some call me 'Stella.'" Zelenia corrected with a smile.

Peppy nodded and turned back to the trolls. "This is Stella, the empress of Moonlight Kingdom!"

The trolls murmured to each other excitedly, awed to meet the actual leader of the kingdom where their new friends once lived. Rosiepuff and Joy soon came down to see Zelenia/Stella. Rosiepuff hugged the teenager tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Rosiepuff laughed. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what about the kingdom?"

"Don't worry." Stella said. "I left Crimson in charge. He'll keep the kingdom safe."

"I'm sure he will." Lily agreed.

"But why are you here?" Fern asked. "Why did you follow us?"

Stella scanned the tree until she saw Larch on one of the higher branches. The green troll ducked away and out of sight. "I guess there are some things more important than the crown."

"We are happy to have you here, Empress." Joy said, curtseying to Stella.

"You must tell us everything about your kingdom." Peppy insisted. "I like to keep track of the allies this kingdom has."

"Likewise, I wish for your kingdom to be like a good friend to mine." Stella said. "You'll have to tell me how you construct your homes, though. We do not have houses like these in Moonlight Kingdom."

"With a kid on the way, you might want to get started on that sooner rather than later." Clove suggested.

"Nonsense." Rosiepuff said. "You'll stay with me and Oaken."

"Rosiepuff is a good midwife. She can help." Oaken agreed.

Stella smiled. "Thank you."

A series of _dings_ spread across the tree as everyone's bracelets lit up. "Hug Time!" Joy called happily.

"And what a perfect time to have it." Peppy laughed. He and Joy wrapped Stella in a warm embrace. "Welcome to the Troll Tree, Stella."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Stella is back! But will Larch accept her? Find out in the next chapter! And lower the pitchforks, people. Let's all be chill.**


	20. Together Yet Apart

**A/N: Only a couple chapters left! I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Next up, I'll be publishing** _ **Finding Poppy**_ **chapters while I work out the details of Part 3!**

 **Guest (and all others who guessed it) – Yes, it was Malcolm who tipped them off.**

 **Now excuse me as I hide in case some of you pull out the pitchforks again.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty – Together Yet Apart**

After only a month, it was like the Moonlight Kingdom trolls were born and raised in the Troll Tree.

Clove, Lily, and Fern received help from the other trolls to make pod homes for themselves, close to Rosiepuff and Oaken's pod house. Larch moved into the pod house he made for himself before his journey into the forest, and Rosiepuff put Stella in Larch's old room (to his vexation). Rosiepuff and Stella admitted to Oaken that Stella's baby was his grandson; and after chewing out Larch for "not doing what Dr. Ringo said in health class," Oaken immediately got to work searching for his old toys to give to the baby. Peppy and Joy spent an entire afternoon with Stella, learning the history of Moonlight Kingdom and the best way to contact them once the Troll Tree trolls escaped.

Larch turned eighteen. The only reason he went to the party his parents held for him was because Stella would be out of the pod that day. He still didn't know how to react to seeing Stella here in the Troll Tree. After he totally chickened out back in Moonlight Kingdom, he had hoped to return home and forget all about Stella. But now she was here. She was here, in the Troll Tree, in his parents' house, _sleeping in his old room._ He still didn't know how he felt about her. So much confusion swirled about in his brain and heart whenever he was near Stella, so he did everything he could to be away from her.

The trolls hadn't unpacked much, hoping they would be able to escape soon. But, steadily, Larch began to follow the other trolls' example and pull out the things he needed throughout the day, like his dishes and clothes. His backpack he brought from Moonlight Kingdom had been buried in his packing, and he came across it one day while he was looking for his jacket. Inside, he discovered the urn that held Pollen's ashes. Larch almost forgot about those ashes. Staring at the urn, the very thing that held the remains of one of his closest friends, Larch remembered the promise he made.

 _I can't hold onto this forever._ Larch tapped his thumb on the urn. He nodded to himself, making a decision, and hugged the urn to his chest as he left the pod. He used his hair to lower himself to the ground. He patted the urn, imagining Pollen's goofy grin and happy laugh.

"I know you said to spread your ashes amongst the roots of the greatest tree I could find." Larch whispered. "I promise, I'm not just spreading your ashes here because I don't want to hold onto them. This is the Troll Tree. I was born and raised here. This tree has been the home of the trolls for three hundred years. This _is_ the greatest tree in the whole forest. I can't think of a better place to spread your ashes." Larch hoped Pollen would be happy. He carefully began to pour the ashes, walking in a full circle around the tree. He made sure to deposit all of Pollen's ashes around the tree. He replaced the lid on the empty urn, and he blinked a few times to get rid of his tears.

"I miss you. I miss everyone." Larch sighed.

* * *

Rosiepuff's hand shook as she set the picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace. She stared at the image inside: a picture of her and Eclipse when they were younger, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Rosiepuff stared at the image so intently that Stella startled her when she placed a hand on the older troll's shoulder.

"You all right?" Stella asked.

Rosiepuff sighed. "No."

Stella looked to the image of her mother in the portrait. Her first night in the Troll Tree, she pulled Rosiepuff aside and told her the unfortunate news: Eclipse had been murdered. Stella had gone out into the forest to find her mother and bring her home. But, instead, she found Eclipse's body with bruises on her neck and a stab wound in her stomach. Stella brought her mother's body home to give her a proper funeral, even though only the castle staff and the guards attended. Crimson also stood with Stella, to support her in her time of grief.

"There was _some_ sadness in the kingdom when the news spread." Stella told Rosiepuff. "The castle staff, especially, mourned her death."

"I just don't understand how this happened." Rosiepuff said. "Yes, I know many of the trolls in Moonlight Kingdom _wanted_ to kill her, wanted her dead, but who could actually do it? She was a sorceress. She knew how to fight. She knew how to defend herself. I just don't understand who could possibly—" Rosiepuff swallowed again, her eyes glassy.

Stella hugged Rosiepuff. "I miss her, too. I don't know what happened out there, but I wish I could've gotten to her sooner."

Rosiepuff sighed shakily. "She promised…..she promised she was coming back…." She cleared her throat and released Stella. "Go on. Peppy and Joy are waiting for you."

"Would you like to come with me?" Stella offered. "Take your mind off things?"

Rosiepuff considered it for a moment. "No. That's all right. I think I just need a happy trip down memory lane."

Stella nodded in understanding, and she left Rosiepuff to her thoughts. The empress journeyed through the Troll Tree to the royal pod, where King Peppy and Queen Joy waited for her. Only the royal family and Larch's family knew that Stella was the daughter of Eclipse. To her pleasant surprise, the trolls in the tree didn't mind that she had magic. She took every opportunity to show she was kind. In this way, Stella hoped she could help the trolls of the Troll Tree know they could trust her.

"Thank you for coming out here, Stella." Peppy said. "We could really use some advice from a trained fighter and strategist."

"I'm happy to help how I can." Stella joined the king and queen in their living room, where they sat on the couch and looked over maps and papers Peppy laid out on the coffee table.

"Peppy and I were talking, and Peppy told me about those magical traps your mother set that kept the Bergens at bay for so long." Joy said. "We were thinking you could use your magic against the Bergens to help us escape."

"While that would work nicely, I'm afraid my magic is not as strong these days." Stella said. "Now that I'm pregnant, my magic and my strength is split between me and my baby."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Peppy tapped his lip in thought. "But you still know alchemy, right? Could we use some sort of potion against the Bergens?"

"I suppose we could. It would just be a matter of what kind of potion and, more importantly, how we deliver it to the Bergens." Stella said.

"If we could somehow slip a sleeping potion or something like that to the Bergens, we could dance out of this cage like nobody was watching." Joy said.

Stella studied the maps on the table. "I was born and raised in Moonlight Kingdom and the Western Woods. This part of the forest is very unfamiliar to me." She lifted one of the maps that showed a large portion of the forest with the Troll Tree in the middle. Several other locations were marked around the map. "Is this what the forest looked like before the Bergens arrived?"

"Yes. The only major difference is that this area—" Peppy traced an imaginary circle around the Troll Tree with his finger. "—is now Bergen Town."

Stella's eyes scanned the map, taking in the different locations nearby. "What's this?" She pointed to a section of the map that said 'Hollow Tree Grove.'

"Those are a group of trees that have been hollowed out by strange worm creatures." Joy explained. "That hollowness even goes into the roots, and those worms created tunnels through the roots."

"Tunnels…." Stella hummed in thought. "So, do you think those tunnels stretch pretty far?"

"Not as far as you think." Peppy said. "Those tunnels are actually restricted to that area. And only one or two worms live in those tunnels, along with whatever creature likes that environment."

"But is it possible to dig a new tunnel that connects to those tunnels?" Stella asked.

Peppy lit up. "Of course! We could dig ourselves right out of Bergen Town and go through the root tunnels to get outside again!"

"But where do we dig?" Joy asked. "The Bergens are bound to get suspicious if we just start digging deep holes in the ground."

"Indeed." Stella agreed. "We must be more discrete."

Peppy stood and looked out the window. "What if we went through the Troll Tree? Burrow down the middle of the trunk and get underground that way?"

"That could work." Stella nodded. "It would take a lot of work, and tools we may not have."

"But if we can chip away at the bark with anything sharp we may have, we can start digging once we hit dirt." Joy said. "The wood chips we break up can be used for firewood. The dirt, we'll spread on the ground outside. The Bergens will never suspect what we're doing!"

"It's a little crazy, but it might just work!" Peppy agreed. "Stella, can you detect these tunnels with your magic?"

"Yes, I think so." Stella said.

"Good. We'll get right to that. But don't do anything to strain yourself or your baby." Peppy urged.

"Yes, we will not leave until your child is born. We have a couple other expecting mothers who shouldn't travel until after their babies are born." Joy added.

Stella patted her stomach. "I'll be all right, and so will he."

* * *

"Straighten that arm out!" Oaken said as he sparred with his son. "There you go! Bend your knees. Control your movements."

"Go Larch!" Clove called in encouragement.

Larch parried and countered his father's moves with ease. "Like that?"

Oaken blocked Larch's strike. "Well done, Larch. You've been trained well in the rebellion. Little more practice and studying, and I think you and Clove will make excellent royal guards."

"It'll be awesome working with royalty!" Clove cheered. "I love that king and queen of yours!"

Oaken chuckled, halting the spar. "Yes. Peppy has been a good friend to me for many years. He's kind and strong, and cares about his people. He'd do anything to protect us. So we must do everything _we_ can to protect him and his family."

"Can't wait to see a little one from those two." Clove sighed. "I bet he or she will be the cutest little thing! Like your kid, Larch!"

Larch looked down. Oaken raised an eyebrow at his son. "You haven't talked to Stella in a while."

"So?" Larch shrugged.

"So, I expect an incoming father—especially my own son—to be more attentive to his pregnant mate." Oaken said.

"Stella and I aren't married." Larch said.

"I've been wondering about that." Clove said. "When _are_ you and Stella getting married?" Larch didn't answer.

"You said you were in love with her, Larch." Oaken reminded him.

"I'm in love with Stella, not Zelenia." Larch corrected.

"They're the same person." Clove said, obviously confused.

"Exactly." Larch snapped. Clove blinked a few times in bewilderment.

Oaken stowed his sword in the scabbard buckled around his hips. "Look, Larch, you clearly have some issues to work out with Stella, and you had better do that soon. She's not going anywhere."

Larch wouldn't look towards his father. "I'm trying. I'm _trying_ to figure it out. It's just all so confusing."

Oaken studied his son. "Go home. Take some time to think about it. Clove, come with me. We should discuss your training as a guard with King Peppy."

"Sure!" Clove chirped, following Oaken to the royal pod. Larch watched them go. It was awkward enough having Stella stay in his room. If he's not around for the baby, wouldn't that make things even weirder? Not that anyone outside their family or the royal family knew it was his kid. But how could Larch accept this child when he wasn't sure how he felt about Stella? Or Zelenia. Or whatever she called herself.

Larch groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I hate my life."

* * *

During her time in the Troll Tree, Stella became friends with almost all the trolls. The children loved her little magic shows, and everyone wanted to know more about her kingdom. Stella's closest friends were Queen Joy and Ninfea. Ninfea was also pregnant, just as far along as Stella. According to Dr. Ringo, Stella and Ninfea's babies will have very close birthdays. Ninfea was the only other troll who knew that Larch was the father of Stella's baby.

The trio spent much of their free time together, and even had tea once a week at Rosiepuff's pod. Those were the times Oaken would make any excuse to get out of the pod so he didn't have to listen to the girls' jabber.

"I still think my baby will be born first." Ninfea said, refilling her teacup. "River and I were both the eldest of our siblings."

"Yes, but I was born a week early." Stella said. "I think my son will come first."

"A dozen cupcakes says it'll be my boy." Ninfea said in a singsong voice.

"You're on." Stella nodded. The two of them laughed.

"Regardless of who comes first, I hope your sons will be friends." Joy said.

"Or, if I have a girl, I hope they get married." Ninfea said.

Stella nodded in agreement. "Have you and River picked out names yet?"

"If it's a girl, we're calling her Lily, after the water flower." Ninfea said. "If it's a boy, I want to call him Creek. Creeks are gentle and flow smoothly. I hope my child can be just as gentle."

"What about you, Stella?" Joy asked. "You know you'll have a boy. What will you name him?"

Stella put a hand on her swollen stomach. "Branch. Trolls make their homes in the branches of trees. Your home is within the protection of the Troll tree and its branches. I hope my son will be a guardian of life and love, and just as powerful as a great tree."

"I'm sure he will be." Joy said. "If he's anything like you."

Stella smiled warmly. "I asked King Peppy to be his godfather, which will make you an aunt for him, if you don't mind. Ninfea, would you be my baby's godmother?"

Ninfea gasped happily. "Absolutely! But only if you'll be my son's godmother."

"Deal." Stella nodded. The women looked up when the door opened, and Rosiepuff stepped in with Cybil by her side.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Rosiepuff greeted. "Cybil here would like to talk to the soon-to-be mothers about some herbs and teas to add to their diets."

"Do you have a lot of experience with natural medicines?" Stella asked, making room on the couch for Cybil to sit down.

"Yes. I have spent most of my life studying the ways of Zen, meditation, and the natural world." Cybil said. "I believe I have some things that can help you. Especially when preparing for the pod stage."

"Cybil is going to help me help you through your pregnancy." Rosiepuff told Stella. "Like a second midwife. Ninfea, we'll also be sure to be there for your child when they're born."

"I appreciate that. Thank you." Ninfea said.

Another knock, and this time Oaken came in. "Don't mind me." He said as he walked past the women. "Larch just asked me to get something for him. He and River are having a little competition."

"Oh those boys." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes.

"Are we sure they're eighteen years old?" Joy shook her head with a smile.

"I am curious." Stella said. "Do River and Larch simply not like each other?"

"They've been rivals since they were toddlers." Ninfea said. "Those two are always competing with each other over the silliest things."

"Even now?" Stella giggled.

"You have no idea." Ninfea laughed. "Although, I think River is still jealous because King Peppy chose Larch to find the trolls' new home, even when River volunteered to go, too."

"My goodness. How could they be so childish?" Stella asked.

"Let's hope being fathers will change their attitudes." Joy said. "Especially out of River. No offense, Ninfea, but he's a bit of a troublemaker."

"Oh, that's not offensive. I tell him that all the time." Ninfea giggled.

* * *

Even in her pregnant state, Stella loved to walk around the Troll Tree and visit with the other trolls. No amount of fretting on Rosiepuff's or Oaken's part could keep Stella indoors for long. She would walk along the branches of the Troll Tree, waving to the other trolls. The little ones would always gather around when Stella was near, begging to see more of her magic. Being pregnant meant some of her power went towards protecting her baby, but she had just enough to entertain the children with simple spells. These days, she wore a green dress, which was more comfortable to wear over her baby bump.

Lily and Fern were almost always by Stella's side. The three of them loved to look around and learn about the Troll Tree way of life. Even when living caged by the Bergens, the trolls did what they could to sing and dance as they normally did. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls even received their own Hug Time bracelets. Everything was so different compared to their lives in their old homes, even down to the music.

The girls paused when they came to a group of trolls practicing music in some of the center of the Troll Tree, where the kingdom usually held meetings. The musicians waved them over, and Ninfea formally introduced everyone.

"What interesting instruments." Fern said, looking over the small keyboard sitting on a troll's lap.

"We do not have instruments like these in Moonlight Kingdom." Lily said.

"Based on what you've told us, I'm surprised you have music at all." Ninfea said.

Stella stared at one instrument in particular, which seemed to be connected to a box-shaped bug. "Is this a guitar of some kind?"

"It's a rock guitar." The troll holding it explained. "Because it rocks the ground when you play it. Listen!" He cranked up the volume on the box-shaped bug, and he played a few notes. The sound was nothing like Stella, Fern, or Lily ever heard before, and it left them in awe.

"I love it!" Stella squealed.

"Here, give it a try." The troll passed the guitar to Stella.

"Go for it!" Fern encouraged.

Stella bit her lip, analyzing the strings of the guitar. They looked like the strings of her old guitar back home. She tried a few notes, and smiled at the sound the instrument made. The other trolls clapped for her.

"How wonderful!" Stella sighed. "What an interesting sound."

"It sounds even better with a bass. Listen." One of the other trolls strummed out some music on her bass guitar. Once the beat was established, Stella resumed her playing. The other musicians accompanied her, creating a song they'd never played before. Fern bobbed her head to the music. Lily applauded for everyone when the song ended.

"That was great!" Ninfea complimented. "You're sure you've never played one of those before?"

"Well, I had a guitar back home." Stella said. "But it's nothing like this."

"You were terrific!" the guitarist said. "You ought to play with us more often."

"Do you think you'll be staying with us after we escape?" one of the other musicians asked.

Stella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would like to return to my kingdom after my son is born."

"Well, you better come and visit as much as you can." Ninfea said.

Stella promised she would, and she, Fern, and Lily wandered off to find something new to experience in the Troll Tree. Lily looked to Stella. "Do you think you'll stay here?"

"No. Once my son is born and after we escape Bergen Town, if I have not won Larch back by then, I will return to Moonlight Kingdom with my child." Stella said. "I had hoped to convince Larch to come back with me. To be my emperor."

"No luck, huh?" Fern guessed. Stella shook her head. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe Larch isn't cut out for this."

"Speak of the devil." Lily paused, and Fern and Stella followed her look to see Larch practicing his sword skills on a branch below them. He only paused when another female troll stepped up to him.

"Hey Larch." The female said.

Larch paused in his practice and turned to the female troll, who was only a few months younger than him. "Oh. Hey there, Summer."

"Hey there, yourself." Summer said, smiling flirtatiously. "You're doing so great with that sword. I bet you'll be an even better royal guard than your father."

Larch chuckled. "I don't think I'd go that far."

Summer stepped closer, her hips swaying. "You've grown so strong since you left. Everyone can't stop talking about all those amazing things you've done. You're a hero."

"Well, it wasn't always pleasant." Larch said. "I was just trying to do what was right."

"I'll bet that empress is happy you fought for her kingdom." Summer said. "You like her?"

"Uh, well….." Larch rubbed the back of his head.

"That poor thing, without the baby's father around." Summer huffed. "The troll who abandoned that empress and her child ought to be thrown to the Bergens."

Larch blinked a few times. "Yeah. Totally."

Summer giggled, now so close to Larch that they felt each other's breath on their faces. "You're so handsome, Larch."

Larch leaned back a little. "That's funny, because you said when you broke up with me that you thought Boulder was more handsome."

"I was foolish at the time." Summer shrugged. "Clearly, I was wrong and didn't know what I was thinking. Look at you now! So handsome and—" She gave his bicep a soft squeeze. "—muscled."

Larch blushed a little. "Thanks." A female troll flirting with him wasn't new, but he still didn't know how he felt about this. "So, did you come all this way just to compliment me?"

"Yes, and to do this." Summer suddenly pushed her lips into Larch's, holding onto his vest to keep him locked into the kiss.

Stella's nose flared, and her breathing quickened. Her hands clenched into fists. Fern and Lily exchanged worried looks. They didn't see Stella this angry very often. "Uh, Stella?" Fern piped up. "Maybe we should go see Rosiepuff?"

"Yeah. Have some tea and chillax for a while." Lily agreed.

Stella growled a little. "She's kissing Larch. _My_ Larch."

"That's it. Take it easy." Fern soothed as she and Lily guided Stella away.

At first, Larch had thought to return the kiss. After all, Summer had been an old girlfriend whom Larch truly cared about. But then, he pulled back. Somehow, the kiss just didn't feel or taste right. Summer didn't really notice. She still smirked as she bopped Larch on the nose.

"See you around, Stud Muffin." Summer said, waving as she left.

Larch watched her go, and then ran straight for his pod. He locked himself inside, unsure whether he was panting right now or hyperventilating. He didn't know how to react to this. Yes, some of the females his age had fawned over him since his return, but few had actually flirted with him. Larch collapsed into the nearest seat, holding his head in his hands.

He had a perfect girl in his mind. A girl he would love to marry. Summer didn't fit all of his criteria. Neither did Ninfea, or any of the bachelorettes in the Troll Tree. He knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Now if only he could be confident about that.


	21. United At Last

**A/N: 200 reviews! Awesome! Thanks so much for your support, guys!**

 **I couldn't stop laughing at all of you reacting so violently to seeing Summer flirt with/kiss Larch. I feel like I need to explain why I do those things to you, because you always flip when another girl besides Stella shows an interest in Larch. It's because Larch is an attractive troll. He's handsome and strong, and the son of a royal guard. The girls fawn over him because of all his attractive qualities. So, yes, that offers some competition for Stella and forces Larch to make a choice amongst all his options.**

 **In this chapter, we'll see who he finally chooses.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One – United At Last**

Stella didn't realize how much she loved baking until she started helping Rosiepuff make cookies. It became Stella's favorite pastime. It also entertained Stella when Rosiepuff would catch her husband trying to swipe dough and fresh-baked cookies from the kitchen.

"Aw come on!" Oaken whined like a child, holding his throbbing hand.

"You need to save some for the kids I'm babysitting tomorrow!" Rosiepuff snapped, still wielding a wooden spoon to fend off her husband's sticky fingers.

"Fine." Oaken sighed.

Ninfea giggled madly. "You _do_ make the best cookies, Miss Rosiepuff."

"Thank you." Rosiepuff said, smiling proudly.

Stella couldn't help but eat another cookie. "These are delicious."

"These are my own special recipe." Rosiepuff said. "I'll teach it to you."

Stella smiled in thanks. She suddenly gasped. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Ninfea asked worriedly.

"Uh, I feel wet…down there….." Stella put a hand on her stomach. "Did I pee myself? Or am I going into sugar-induced labor?!"

"Calm down!" Rosiepuff laughed, guiding Stella towards her bedroom. "Your water just broke."

"Ew!" Oaken gagged, running for the bathroom in case he threw up.

Ninfea followed Rosiepuff into Stella's room, and Rosiepuff led Stella to a small plot of dirt arranged near the wall. "Didn't your mother or someone in the castle tell you about this?" Ninfea asked Stella.

"Not really." Stella said. "Mother's 'health class' was me sitting in the library reading books on troll sexuality and reproduction biology."

"Well, then she didn't get to tell you about this part." Rosiepuff helped Stella kneel down on the dirt pile, spreading out her skirt so it wouldn't get in the way. "You're on track for your water breaking. This soil has special nutrients for the flower bud to grow. This is where we plant that seed that's been growing inside you, and it will sprout into a sort of flower that will bloom in another four or five months. In your case, it'll be five. When that happens, your baby will be ready to come into the world."

Stella felt the water flowing out of her, along with something tiny and solid. "This is a strange feeling."

"Just wait for it to be done. I'll, uh, spare you the gory details of what's happening right now." Rosiepuff said. "Then stand out of the way so the flower can come up."

Stella felt something tickling at her legs, and she stood up just in time for the flower Rosiepuff mentioned to sprout from the dirt. A sapphire blue flower bud appeared at the top of the thick stalk. "Wow." Stella breathed. "So, my baby's in there, now?"

"Yep." Rosiepuff said. "This is where the baby grows until he's ready to come out."

Stella had tears in her eyes. "I made that. I _made_ that."

Ninfea hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

Oaken poked his head in the door, his hands over his eyes. "Is the gross part over yet?"

"Yes, now stop acting like a child." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "Go get Dr. Ringo so he can check out the pod."

"Yes ma'am!" Oaken turned and ran off, bumping into the wall on the way out.

"And you should go change, sweetheart." Rosiepuff told Stella. "We'll keep an eye on the pod." Stella only nodded, still crying happy tears.

When Oaken and Dr. Ringo returned, River burst in after them. "What happened? Where's the pod? Is the baby okay?"

"River, it was Stella's water that broke, not mine." Ninfea giggled.

River sighed heavily in relief. "Good. But if Stella's pod has already sprouted, I want you to stay in the house until yours sprouts too. We need the pod to be in our own home."

"Yes, dear." Ninfea rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Stella, having changed into a new dress, gently put her hand to the flower bud. "This is so incredible."

"Yes, but don't touch it too much." Dr. Ringo warned, pulling out his equipment from his medical bag. "A fresh pod is delicate."

River hugged Stella. "Even if it's not my own child, I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Stella said. "I just wish Larch would come see."

"He's never been interested before. Why would he now?" River asked.

"Oh. I guess you don't know." Stella mused.

"You sure you want to tell him?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yes. It doesn't matter anymore." Stella looked to River. "Larch is the father. But since he and I sort of fell out of love, it looks like I'll be raising this baby alone." She smiled. "Which is perfectly fine. My mother raised me by herself. I can do perfectly fine without him."

"But you mustn't tell anyone about Larch being the father, okay?" Ninfea told her husband.

River nodded slowly. "Of course. I think I'll go get Cybil. She ought to be here for this." He jogged out the door, a small frown appearing on his face when he was sure no one else saw him. He went to get Cybil, like he said he would, and then ran off to search for Larch. River tried to keep his temper under control; but when he finally found Larch, he couldn't hold back the firm punch to Larch's stomach.

"What the hair is wrong with you?" Larch growled, wishing he had at least his practice sword on-hand.

"What the hair is wrong with _you_?!" River demanded. "Why would you abandon that empress when she's pregnant with _your_ kid?!"

Larch looked around, but there weren't any trolls nearby to hear them talk. "How did you find out?"

"She told me. I thought it was a little weird that you would ignore her after she arrived, but I didn't know it was because you're avoiding the responsibility of being a father!" River snapped.

"That kid's not mine." Larch huffed weakly.

"That's a load of crocodile poop and you know it!" River snapped. "Whether you're ready or not, you're going to be a father, so you better march over there and—"

"Hey, who are _you_ to tell me what to do and how to live my life?" Larch demanded. "You have no idea what I went through while I was in Moonlight Kingdom."

"You're right, I don't." River said. "But I _do_ know what it's like to be a future father. If you're scared to be a dad, fine. I get that. I'm terrified. I have no idea if I'll be the father my child needs me to be. But that won't hold me back. It won't stop me from being there."

"I'm not afraid to be a father." Larch said.

"Then what's the big deal?" River demanded.

"Look, my relationship with Stella is kind of up in the air, right now!" Larch shouted. "We're not all lovey-dovey like you and Ninfea are! She…" Larch sighed heavily.

"What?" River asked in a firm tone.

"She lied to me, okay?" Larch finally admitted. "Stella and I had a falling out, and we haven't been able to resolve our issues. Maybe we never will. So why should I bother trying to fall in love with her again?"

"You don't 'try to fall in love.'" River said. "Falling in love just happens. You can't control it." Larch didn't answer, so River kept talking. "Larch, I don't know what happened while you were gone, what happened while you were in a war, but none of that matters now. What matters is the life of your kid. That has to take precedence over everything else, including whatever spat you had with Stella."

Larch looked down. He hated to admit that River made sense. "And if I'm not ready?"

"You'll learn as you go." River said. "But Empress Stella needs you now, more than ever."

"Why now?" Larch asked.

"Because the baby pod just sprouted." River said.

Larch stared at him with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Yeah, it sprouted like half an hour ago." River jerked his thumb in the direction of Rosiepuff and Oaken's pod.

" _Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"_ Larch dashed past River and towards his parents' pod home.

River smirked. "How would _that_ be fun?"

* * *

Clove, Fern, and Lily soon arrived to congratulate Stella on the healthy baby pod. Peppy and Joy came soon after, and everyone marveled at the color of the bud.

"Some say the color of the bud represents the color of the baby's hair." Joy said.

"Yes, but you can never know for sure." Peppy pointed out. "My mother told me my pod was bright pink. She thought I would be born a girl."

"I've never seen a baby pod this shade." Lily said, marveling at the color.

"Yes, the baby pods that sprout in Moonlight Kingdom don't ever get this bright." Fern said.

"Are the babies even born with color?" Rosiepuff asked.

"At first, yes." Stella said. "But it doesn't take long for their colors to fade."

"Now that there is happiness, there should be much more color." Clove said.

"We should go visit your kingdom after we escape." Joy said.

"That would be wonderful." Stella agreed.

Everyone jumped when they heard someone burst through the front door. Someone's feet pounded on the floor, and then the door to the bedroom swung open to reveal a panicky-looking Larch. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on the baby pod. Larch's mouth hung open, but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't we give you two some time alone?" Rosiepuff suggested, herding everyone except Stella out of the room. Stella and Larch didn't move nor speak for a long moment. Stella watched with anxious hope as Larch approached the baby pod. Larch still hadn't taken his eyes off the blue bud. Stella being pregnant had never seemed so real before now. He was almost afraid to touch it. Gathering her courage, Stella stood next to Larch and took his hand, guiding it to the bud. When Larch's fingers touched the petals of the baby pod, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Larch?" Stella piped up.

Suddenly, Larch turned and grabbed Stella's head. He pulled her into a kiss, which she fervently returned. At once, Larch felt like fireworks exploded in his brain and heart. _This_ kiss tasted and felt right. It brought back memories. Memories of love. The fascination of meeting a troll who captured his heart. The childish attempts to gain her affection. The jealousy of finding her with another troll. The sparks that flew when they were near. The one magical night when they confirmed that love, which resulted in the baby pod before them.

The need for air broke the kiss. Larch stared into Stella's eyes. That was the only thing she couldn't change when she switched between Zelenia and Stella. The arctic blue shade of her eyes always stayed the same. Staring into those eyes, Larch saw the troll he fell in love with.

Larch looked to the baby pod. "We made that. That's my son."

Stella smiled broadly. "Yep. He'll be born in about five months, according to Cybil and Dr. Ringo."

Larch nodded slowly. "Five months….holy hair!" He looked to Stella. "Quick, what do I call you?"

"Uh, what?" Stella asked, confused.

"What do I call you? Zelenia? Stella? Empress?" Larch asked quickly.

"I…..go by Stella…these days…." Stella said, still very much befuddled.

"Great!" Larch patted his pockets and searched his vest frantically. He didn't find what he needed there, so he tried his hair. He pulled out a ball, a slingshot, a dirty bowl he ate cereal in this morning, and even a two-day-old cupcake. But, evidently, he didn't find what he looked for. Stella watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, wait!" Larch said. "I almost….here it is!" He now held the bone bead necklace he had made for Stella so long ago, which she had returned back in Moonlight Kingdom.

"Uh, Larch?" Stella finally said.

"Stella!" Larch held out the necklace to her. "Uh, I mean…well…" Larch blinked, remembering something important, and he went down on one knee. "Marry me?"

Stella stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Larch stood again. "Look, everything that's happened recently doesn't matter. I'm sorry that I was such a coward that I didn't apologize sooner. Who cares if you led a double life? I know who you are. You are the greatest troll I've ever met. The bravest, strongest, kindest, most wonderful troll I've ever known, and I'm happy for all the time we spent together. I'm happy to have known you." He looked to the baby pod. "Our baby is going to be born soon, and I want to be part of his life. And I want _you_ to be part of _my_ life. So please, Stella, marry me. Be my wife. Let's raise our son together."

Happy tears streamed down Stella's cheeks, and she had to nod excitedly to answer Larch's proposal. She tackled him in a hug that sent them both to the ground, and she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Outside, everyone had leaned towards the door and listened for what would happen between the teenagers. Rosiepuff herself had her ear pressed to the door. She quietly cheered. "She said yes!" Everyone else let out a quiet cheer so Larch and Stella wouldn't know they were eavesdropping.

* * *

They married a month later, after Stella turned seventeen. When word spread to the Troll Tree trolls that the empress of Moonlight Kingdom chose one of their own for her husband, everyone was elated. Some of the teens even started calling the groom "Emperor Larch." Larch didn't care what they called him. He would just call himself Stella's mate for life. Oaken gave him a good pep talk before the ceremony, and Rosiepuff managed to hold her happy tears back only until Stella came down the aisle. Stella had to redo her makeup when she thought of her mother and how Eclipse couldn't be there. But she believed (hoped) that her mother watched over her now.

Larch looked down the aisle as Stella entered, a couple flower girls preceding her. Stella's sleeveless dress was white with sparkly blue roses embroidered on the skirt. The skirt was short in the front, hitting her knees, and longer in the back to hit her ankles. She also wore her small tiara she brought from home. Larch, in his best suit, stared at her in awe. Stella smiled back, coming to stand next to him. King Peppy and Queen Joy, both of them sharing the responsibility of officiating the wedding, beamed at the happy new couple.

"Trolls of the Troll Tree!" Peppy called out to the audience, which consisted of maybe the entire tree. "We gather here today to unite Empress Stella and our very own Larch. In a time of fear, living trapped by the Bergens, these are moments we treasure most. May you two give each other the happiness you need to help you survive the hard times."

"Have you two prepared your vows?" Joy asked.

Larch looked to Stella. "Ladies and rebel leaders first."

"How chivalrous." Stella giggled. "All right. Larch, when I first met you, I didn't have very high hopes. I thought you were a foolish teen looking for some fun. But the more battles you fought, the more you contributed to the rebellion, the more you grew. You became a loyal soldier, a skillful fighter, and a good friend. As the future leader of Moonlight Kingdom, I had a plan in mind, and that plan did not involve falling in love. But I couldn't help falling in love with you. When I'm with you, I'm not afraid to show who I really am. After living a life like mine for so long, I kept so much hidden because I was afraid. But I'm not afraid when I'm with you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Larch grinned lovingly. He pressed Stella's knuckles to his lips. "Stella, I have to admit something now that is probably going to make my mom very ticked off at me. When I came across the rebellion and met you, I had originally stayed because I wanted to get to know you. You were a pretty girl that I thought could be my next girlfriend. When I actually got to know you, I finally realized what loving someone felt like. Your strength and selflessness inspired me. Your kindness left me in awe. Your devotion to your kingdom was something I even envied. We hit a bump when I found out the truth about you. I wasn't sure I really knew you anymore. But I see now that it doesn't matter whether you call yourself Zelenia or Stella or whatever. You're just you, and I love you."

After the vows came the exchange of wedding gifts between the bride and groom. Larch gave Stella a sword with her name carved into the blade, "so we can face our battles together." Stella's gift to Larch was a small crown, "because you are my soulmate, and I share my throne with you." Larch almost forgot about that part. Now that he was Stella's husband, he was the emperor of Moonlight Kingdom. He didn't care either way. As long as he was with Stella. Peppy and Joy permitted the bride and groom to kiss, and the trolls cheered for the newlyweds.

The reception was a blast, like most troll weddings. The best part was always the song of the newlyweds, which was usually their soulmate song if they had one. Larch and Stella had a song they wrote together, with one special inclusion.

Stella shredded out a few bars of music on the new electric guitar she received as a wedding present. At her cue, Larch began the song.

 _We started out just as friends  
Faithful to the very end  
Running through the town at night  
Just for fun of it, all right?_

 _Took a chance and asked to dance  
Then I finally asked for your hand_

 _It's the start of a new adventure  
Two lives becoming one  
I see a light in the distance  
Come on, let's follow the sun  
Wherever it may take us  
We'll do it together_

Stella took up the next verse and second round through the chorus. She and Larch hadn't stopped smiling at each other.

 _Fitting together, hearts in sync  
Between our souls the strongest link  
Take my hand and come with me  
We'll show the world who we're meant to be_

 _It's the start of a new adventure  
Two lives becoming one  
I see a light in the distance  
Come on, let's follow the sun  
Wherever it may take us  
We'll do it together_

Larch bobbed his head to the beat as Stella took her guitar solo, and the crowd cheered loudly. This would surely be a wedding to remember. Rosiepuff and Oaken stood off to the side, not dancing as much as the other trolls. It warmed their hearts to see Larch and Stella married at last, and the path ahead seemed bright with the birth of their son in the not-too-distant future.

 _It's the start of a new adventure  
And the sky is clear and blue  
It's the start of something better  
I want to share it all with you_

 _It's the start of a new adventure  
Two lives becoming one  
I see a light in the distance  
Come on, let's follow the sun  
Wherever it may take us  
We'll do it together_

Larch and Stella stepped closer to each other, staring tenderly into each other's eyes.

 _Wherever this journey takes us  
Let's do it together_

* * *

 **A/N: Only one chapter to go! Then I'll be posting** _ **Finding Poppy**_ **chapters while I work out Part 3.**


	22. Branch's Birth

**A/N: The final chapter! I know, so sad. But don't worry! I have another** _ **Trolls**_ **movie adaptation on the way, and then it'll be on to Part 3!**

 **Jpbake – Of course, if things could have worked out better, Larch and Stella would've been married and had a kid when they were a bit older. But things happen. Like being in a war, or accidentally conceiving a kid.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Yes, there will be some messed-up stuff in this chapter.**

 **Cupcake – Yeah, might want to get the tissues handy, just in case.**

 **This chapter is a bit long and contains brief, implicit content. It does feature a sad moment, and also some mild medical graphic imagery. Sort of. Just try to not get queasy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Branch's Birth**

Now that they were married, Stella could move what little possessions she had into Larch's home. She had to alternate between sleeping at Larch's pod and at Rosiepuff and Oaken's pod house, seeing how her baby pod was firmly planted in the latter. But Stella could roam the Troll Tree freely until about a month before the expected due date of her baby. She and Larch spent nearly every waking moment together, and their nights they spent cuddling in front of a fire or dancing in their home.

Stella loved to be with her unborn baby, and even sang to the pod. Larch would join her, fretfully checking the baby pod and doing as much reading as he could about keeping the unborn baby healthy until his birth. Stella found his worrying adorable.

"Oh, Larch!" Stella gasped. "Come here!"

Larch dropped his book and ran to his wife. "What? What is it?"

"Feel this." Stella placed Larch's hand on the baby pod. She resumed singing her lullaby, and Larch laughed. The baby's kicks were in perfect rhythm with his mother's singing.

"Incredible!" Larch breathed. "He's already got the beat down. Bet he'll be singing like an angel."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Stella agreed. "The pod seems to be growing well."

Larch gently patted the baby pod. He kissed his wife. "I can't wait to meet him." Their Hug Time bracelets went off, and the two of them hugged.

"Well, I better get to the royal pod." Stella said. "King Peppy and Queen Joy want to talk about construction for the escape tunnels. Care to join me?"

"I actually have training with Clove and Dad." Larch said. "But meet me at my pod tonight, okay?"

"See you then." Stella nodded as she left. Larch watched her walk out the door into the early summer air, and he sighed happily. He was truly blessed to have Stella for his mate. Now they had a wonderful little one on the way, and Larch felt the days dragged on until the baby's expected due date, which was a week from now. Larch was born right on time, and had confidence his son would be punctual. As he noticed, all four Moonlight Kingdom trolls seemed to settle in nicely. Stella was his mate. Clove trained to be a royal guard. Fern spent much of her time with the musicians. Lily already found a potential mate and intended to get married within a year or two.

 _Life is good._ Larch thought.

That evening, as the trolls headed for bed to retire for the night, Stella checked on her baby before announcing to Rosiepuff and Oaken that she was staying with Larch that night. Oaken twitched his eyebrows in a teasingly suggestive manner, which only earned him a light jab in the ribs from Rosiepuff's knitting needles. Stella giggled as she departed for Larch's pod. She hoped that her golden years with Larch would be similar to his parents': full of love and plenty of playfulness, with some eye-rolling here and there.

When Stella arrived at Larch's pod, she found a piece of paper nailed to the door. She took it down and read it to herself.

 _Your eyes, with their icy hue, are filled with warmth and light_

 _(Go inside for more)_

Stella recognized this. Larch was going all romantic poet on her again. _This ought to be good._ Stella opened the door and stepped inside. A piece of paper hung from a string attached to the ceiling, and the arrow colored on the picture pointed to the couch. The next line of the poem was pinned to one of the cushions.

 _Your hair shines brighter than amethyst gems_

Next direction was towards the bookshelf, where Stella found another line to the poem in her favorite book.

 _Just seeing you will make my day bright_

Now Stella had to go over to a picture frame on the mantle, depicting her and Larch on their wedding day. The last line of the stanza was taped to the back of the frame.

 _With you by my side, I'm the envy of other men._

Stella laughed out loud at this one. The directions at the bottom pointed her to the door that led to the kitchen, where another piece of paper waited.

 _Every day, I feel like a winner_

 _(open door)_

Stella pushed the door open to see their simple kitchen table with a white tablecloth laid over it. The table was set and a lit candelabra sat in the middle. Larch leaned against the table, holding out a red rose for his mate.

"Care to join me for dinner?" Larch offered, finishing his poem.

Stella laughed again. "You are such a dork."

The two of them sat down to dinner, chatting and laughing and simply enjoying each other's company. The food, though delicious, was nothing like what Stella ate while she was a princess in Moonlight Kingdom. She didn't mind, really. But every time she was reminded of her home, it did make her just a little sad. She was anxious for the birth of her son and the trolls' escape from the Troll Tree, so she could finally take her family home.

"I hear the tunnel progress is coming along nicely." Larch said near the end of their meal. They already finished eating and now shared a bottle of wine.

"Slowly, but surely." Stella confirmed. "Everyone who is able to is taking turns chipping away at the bark in the center of the tree. Peppy says that, within a year, we should be able to burrow all the way down into the dirt."

"And then we're halfway home free?" Larch guessed.

"Yes, sort of." Stella took another sip of wine. "From there, it'll be a lot of trial-and-error before we can find a nearby root tunnel. My magic was able to detect one nearby, but then we have to find our way through the tunnels and to the outside. I can't see that far."

"We'll send in scouts, holding strings so they can find their way back." Larch proposed. "We'll find a way."

"I admire the tenacity and hope of this kingdom." Stella said. "Even after all this time, trapped by monsters, you still look on the bright side."

"It's just part of who we are, I guess." Larch said. "I'll bet Moonlight Kingdom will be the same way very soon."

"Yes, I hope so." Stella said.

Larch leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Excuse me as I go take a—uh, I mean, use the bathroom." He scurried away as Stella giggled at him. He had become much more gentlemanly since they were married, except when he was around his other guy friends. He, Clove, and some of the other trolls (including River, surprisingly enough) got completely drunk last month and fell asleep in various places around Larch's pod house. Stella finished her wine, shutting her eyes meditatively. She could feel a slight drunkenness, and she was thankful that she already planned to spend the night at Larch's.

Stella stood, stretched, and twisted slowly, her back a bit stiff. When she turned one way, she noticed some rose petals on the floor. In fact, a trail of them led out of the kitchen. Curious, Stella followed them, wondering why she didn't see them earlier. The petals led her through the house and to the bedroom. Raising an eyebrow and smirking a little, Stella pushed open the door and stepped inside. She shut the door and saw the only light in the room was provided by the candles set up around the space. Lavender incense burned in a dish on the windowsill.

Larch came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Might I interest you in a little fun tonight?"

Stella rolled her eyes and laughed. "Such a lascivious character, you are."

"Me?" Larch scoffed, kissing her cheek. "Never. I prefer to think of it as 'hopelessly in love.'"

Stella turned and hooked her hands around his neck. She pulled him into a kiss. "You know what Cybil said."

"I know, I know." Larch sighed dramatically, making Stella giggle again. "We can't go 'all the way' because it's not good for the baby or you physically. But there's nothing wrong with fooling around a little."

"Hopelessly in love, you called it?" Stella laughed. Larch pressed his lips to hers once again.

They only stripped down as far as their underwear, and remained in each other's arms when morning broke the next day. Larch opened his eyes to see his lovely mate lying right beside him, her hair a bit messy and her freckles sparkling in the morning light. Larch smiled softly, simply staring at her in awe. He kissed her forehead, and she yawned as she woke up.

"Good morning." Stella said sleepily.

"Morning." Larch hugged her, humming in content. "You're so cuddly."

"I'm _cuddly_?" Stella giggled softly.

"Cuddly and soft and warm and cuddly." Larch said, holding her close.

"You always sound drunk first thing in the morning."

"I'm drunk on you."

"Yeah, you always say that. Now get up. You have training with your father and Clove today."

"I don't wanna go."

"You _have_ to go. Even back at the rebellion, I made you get up and go to training at least during weekdays. You have to go train now. I'm having tea with the girls."

Larch whined. He rolled them over so that he lay on top on Stella. "That's so boring. Why don't you just stay here with me? We'll have a little morning fun and pretend we didn't hear the alarm clock."

"We don't have an alarm clock." Stella said.

"Good. No need to lie." Larch kissed her.

Stella sighed. "Baby, I would make love to you morning, noon, or night. Just not this time." She suddenly thrust her hips up in a perfect judo move, throwing Larch right off the bed and to the floor and taking the blanket with him. Stella swung her legs around and stood up. She stepped over her mate on her way to the bathroom. "Go to training. If you're not too tired this evening, we can go again."

Larch watched her go into the bathroom, his head bobbing in time with her hip-swinging. A goofy grin stretched across his face.

* * *

Discussion topics during tea ranged; but, these days, the girls just wanted to talk about Stella and Ninfea's growing baby pods. Ninfea's baby pod was two different colors, like her hair, and she hoped it was a sign that her child would have her unique hair coloring. There was still a playful competition going on between the new mothers over which child would be born first. Cybil had joined their tea times, often checking the pod and reading its aura.

"It's really very fascinating." Cybil said. "Your aura and the aura of your child look different compared to that of a normal troll's. I believe I am seeing the magic you inherited from Eclipse's side of the family. I am happy to see your aura looking healthier these days."

"I used to give the bulk of my energy to my baby so he would grow strong." Stella said. "But I kept passing out from exhaustion, and Rosiepuff made me stop."

"Because the baby is growing just fine with his own magic." Rosiepuff said.

"I know that now." Stella said. She picked up the teapot to refill her cup. But her hand shook, and she suddenly dropped the pot and it landed on her lap, spilling tea all over her dress.

Joy quickly took the teapot away and put it on the table. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The tea wasn't too hot." Stella assured.

"Honey, you seem pale." Joy said, putting a hand to Stella's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Stella assured. "Excuse me. I should go change."

"I'll get some fresh water for the teapot." Rosiepuff offered.

"Let me help you, Stella." Ninfea followed her friend into the latter's bedroom. Stella disappeared into the small bathroom while Ninfea looked through the closet. "River and I were thinking about going to watch the sunset tonight. Why don't you and Larch join us? Like a double-date?"

"Sounds lovely." Stella said. Her voice sounded tired.

"We could even have a picnic up there." Ninfea chose a pretty purple sundress for Stella to change into.

"Ninfea….." Stella said.

"Yes?" Ninfea asked. A second later, she heard a _thud_ , and she ran to the bathroom. Her eyes widened.

" _Miss Rosiepuff! Cybil!"_

The two women jumped, Rosiepuff almost dropping the kettle she held, and they and Joy ran into the other room. They saw Ninfea kneeling next to Stella, who lay on the ground holding her stomach. She shook and winced in pain.

Rosiepuff helped Stella move into a kneeling position. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Stella whimpered, tears escaping her eyes. "It hurts….it hurts down there…"

"Every now and then you'll get pain and cramping in the area where the seed was growing." Cybil reminded her. "It's perfectly normal." Everyone except Rosiepuff jumped back when Stella threw up some tea and scones onto the carpet.

"Is _that_ normal?" Stella grumbled.

"Surprisingly, yes." Rosiepuff said. "Ninfea, Joy, help her into bed and get a blanket over her. Get her a bucket, too, in case she throws up again." With their help, Stella could stand and shuffle to her bed, still dressed in only her underwear. She felt cold and clammy, and she only just managed to keep another round of vomit at bay long enough for Joy to fetch her a large pot from the kitchen. Cybil helped Rosiepuff clean up the mess on the carpet.

Cybil stiffened. She felt a change in an aura that was in this room. Something was different. Dangerously different. Cybil scanned the room until she identified the source of the fluctuating aura. "Rosiepuff, we may have a problem."

Rosiepuff looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw the baby pod. Flashes of light passed over the pod. Rosiepuff sprinted to the pod and gently put an ear to the bud. Her eyes widened. "Cybil, get Dr. Ringo _now_. Joy, find Larch. The baby's coming."

* * *

Larch, Clove, and Oaken beat Dr. Ringo to the house. Dr. Ringo realized at once what was happening and ordered everyone out except Rosiepuff and Cybil, the midwives. Ninfea was also permitted to stay in order to keep Stella calm. Peppy and River soon arrived, each worried for their wives for different reasons. Lily and Fern caught wind of what was happening, and they rushed right over.

Larch paced anxiously across the floor of the living room. Joy tried to busy everyone with the leftover tea and scones on the table, but no one could really eat or drink when they heard that complications had arisen.

"What does that even mean? Complications? What's happening?" Larch demanded. "And why can't I be in there helping them? Why shouldn't I be with my own mate?"

"Larch, you need to calm down." Oaken said. "This is exactly why you _can't_ be in there. You're stressed out, and it's showing, and that's only going to make things harder for Stella."

"Ninfea carried a child once before, remember?" River reminded Larch. "That's why she's better suited to be in there. She knows the process and she knows how to keep Stella calm and in less pain."

Larch did remember. He also remembered that Ninfea's first child had been a stillborn. "What kind of complications are happening?"

"That's what Dr. Ringo is trying to figure out." Peppy said. "When the pod is about to bloom, it's supposed to glow. Flashes of light, like what your mother saw, is a sign that something is happening. That doesn't mean something bad will happen."

"All we can do now is wait." Fern said. "As hard as it may be for us."

Larch sighed in resignation, sinking into a chair. _Please, gods, if there are any up there….please don't take them from me….._

Back in Stella's bedroom, there seemed to be a swirling atmosphere of calm and tension. Dr. Ringo inspected the baby pod. Rosiepuff and Cybil stood by, helping how they could. Ninfea spoke soothing words to Stella, helping her lean over the side of her bed to throw up every now and then. Stella was sweaty, cold, and experiencing intense pain. She had a blanket pulled up over her chest, and she shivered a little.

"What's the word, Ringo?" Rosiepuff asked.

"It's all a bit troubling." Ringo said, soft enough so that Stella didn't hear and get more anxious. "There are no signs of wilting and I can still hear the baby's heartbeat. But there's a strange crystallization forming in the top of the bud. See up here? It's hardening."

"What does that mean?" Cybil asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen something like this." Ringo said. "It could have something to do with the magic part of the baby. Or maybe it's a sign that I was right and this young lady should've waited to have a child."

"Ringo, this is not the time." Rosiepuff scolded. The doctor troll had made it perfectly clear on several occasions that he did not have high hopes for a healthy birth since Stella carried the baby at a young age. In Ringo's experience and learning, and based on his beliefs, a female troll's body was not ready for childbearing until she was eighteen or nineteen and not a day younger. Had he not been the only doctor troll in the entire Troll Tree, Stella would've opted to stop seeing him for monthly pregnancy checkups.

"Is the bud going to bloom or not?" Cybil demanded.

"That's the problem. It's trying to, but this crystallization is preventing the petals from curling and unfolding." Ringo said. "I need to find a way to safely break up the crystalized part of the bud. Cybil, go heat up some water on the stove."

Cybil left to do just that, and Ringo started rummaging in his bag for the proper supplies. Rosiepuff went to Stella's side, patting away the perspiration on her forehead. "Just keep breathing like that. Meditatively, just like Cybil said. Everything will be okay."

Stella's eyes were only half-open. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine. Don't give him so much energy. It's draining you of life." Rosiepuff said. "He'll be all right. You both will."

Stella stared emptily at the ceiling. "If you have to….save Branch….save him instead of me….."

"Now stop talking like that." Rosiepuff scolded softly, brushing her hand through Stella's hair comfortingly. "You'll be just fine. Both of you."

"Just in case…" Stella's eyes locked onto her mother-in-law's. "If you have to choose…if only one of us will make it….let it be him…"

Rosiepuff only smiled gently. She did fear that Stella and/or Branch would not survive the birth. She would do everything in her power to save them both. But, if it truly came down to it, she would reluctantly accept Stella's wish.

Cybil returned with water that wasn't quite boiling but still plenty hot. Dr. Ringo instructed her and Rosiepuff to use washcloths to pat the top of the bud down with the hot water. As they did, Ringo tried using a scalpel to chip/cut away the hardened part of the pod. Since the baby pod and Stella were still very much connected, in a sort of telepathic way, she felt the pain of the hot water and the slicing of the scalpel. Ninfea forced her to chew on a medicinal leaf to help numb the pain.

Still, this wouldn't make the bud bloom. Even worse, the petals began to wrinkle, and the colors started to dull. "Get her a tea or something. Something she can drink to give her strength." Ringo ordered.

"I'm on it." Cybil hurried from the room, seeming to glide like a sailboat on water.

Rosiepuff returned to Stella's side. "You holding up all right?"

"Peachy." Stella groaned. She looked a little loopy from too many numbing leaves.

"We're working on it. Sometimes, these things take time." Rosiepuff soothed. She turned to walk back to Ringo, and she gasped. She threw her hair forward and wrapped it around Ringo's hand, which held a small saw that he had positioned at the point where the baby pod met the stalk it sat on. "What in the hair are you doing?"

"This thing is killing her." Ringo said, trying and failing to pull his hand free from Rosiepuff's hair. "We have to sever the pod from her or she's going to die."

Rosiepuff jerked him back and away from the pod. She put herself between him and the unborn baby. "That will kill him."

"Good riddance!" Ringo snapped. "She's too young to be having a child. She's going to die unless I do something."

"Save them both, then." Rosiepuff said. "Stella wants to save her son, and we're going to respect her wishes." Cybil had returned by now.

"As the doctor, I can determine what's best for this situation." Ringo growled. "She can have another baby. The baby can't get another mother!"

"It's Stella's decision, and she alone can make it. If Plum were old enough to understand, she'd be ashamed of you for trying to kill a baby." Ninfea snapped.

Ringo's anger flared. Ninfea had crossed the line by bringing up his infant daughter. "So you're going to let this young woman die just for a magic-born monster?" He yelped and jumped back when a fireball landed dangerously close to his feet.

Stella had thrown the fire. Despite her weakness, her eyes were alight with anger. "Stay away from my baby."

Ringo wanted to protest, but he was clearly outvoted. He tossed his tools back in his bag. "Fine. If you want to kill them both, so be it. But I'm not sticking around to stain my hands with their blood. You're on your own." Ringo marched out of the room, slamming the door shut. Moments later, there came shouting from the living room.

"I'll go take care of them." Ninfea growled, stomping towards the living room. Ninfea was kind and soft-spoken. But when angered enough, her shouts could quiet even the rowdiest of arguments. Sure enough, everyone else went silent when Ninfea's voice echoed through the pod house.

"So what are we going to do?" Cybil asked Rosiepuff.

"If I can deliver the children of this tree, I can deliver my own grandson." Rosiepuff said. "Just give me a moment." She analyzed the flower bud. If they didn't get the baby out soon, they'd lose both the child and the mother. Too much experimenting may only cause more damage. The crystallization continued, hardening the pod starting at the top.

Ninfea returned. "Ringo is gone. What's the plan?"

Rosiepuff settled in her decision. "Well, if he's not coming out, then we're going in after him."

Cybil and Ninfea looked surprised and just a tad uneasy. "A caesarean? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rosiepuff nodded. "I've done them before, and so has my mother. Ninfea, keep Stella calm and try to not scare yourself into early labor. Cybil, find me the sharpest knife in my kitchen and make sure it's _absolutely_ clean."

No one argued. When Rosiepuff talked in that no-nonsense voice, she meant business. Ninfea returned to Stella, who lay limp once more. Cybil returned quickly with the knife Rosiepuff requested, and then ran to get some towels. Rosiepuff gently put a hand on the baby pod.

 _Just hang on in there._ Rosiepuff exhaled softly. She had done this before. That didn't make this any less dangerous or delicate.

"Now what?" Cybil asked when she returned.

"Now, we cut off the top, just enough for the petals to fall away. Like a forced blooming." Rosiepuff felt the top of the bud, where it had hardened from the strange crystallization. "Can't cut down too far, or we may hit the baby." She murmured. She finally found the spot to cut. "Stella, you might want to chew on another leaf or two. This is going to hurt."

"Thanks for the warning." Stella said with true gratitude.

Another calming breath later, Rosiepuff began cutting. Stella did indeed feel intense pain, and Ninfea had her bite a washcloth until the numbing leaves could do their work. Rosiepuff tried to work quickly without tearing open the bud completely. A viscous, sap-like liquid leaked from the cut part of the petals, red like blood. After what seemed like an hour, Rosiepuff had the tip off.

But the petals did not fall or curl like expected.

Rosiepuff peered into the hole she made. "Uh oh."

"What?" Cybil asked worriedly.

"Whatever that crystal thing is, it's already spreading down. There's no way to get him out this way." Rosiepuff stared at the body of the bud, and made a split-second decision. "So we're going in another way."

"Be careful." Cybil warned.

She didn't need to tell Rosiepuff twice. If she cut too deep, she'd hit the baby. But if they didn't start cutting in the middle or near the bottom, this crystallization would consume and kill the baby before they could get him out. It might even kill Stella. Rosiepuff swore she heard her mother's and grandmother's voices in her head, guiding her through this like it were simply a lesson on a practice baby pod. "Top is here…bottom is there….baby is right here…." Rosiepuff found the part where two petals overlapped. She stuck the knife under the flap of one petal and began cutting again. She did not dare cut fast, lest she screw this up and kill her daughter-in-law and grandson. Again, that sap-like liquid bled out from the petals and onto her hands, but Rosiepuff ignored it. She managed to make a deep enough cut, and she dropped the knife and stuck her hands right into the baby pod. The temperature inside was cool, a bit of an alarming feeling since the inside being too cold could result in the child essentially freezing to death. It was also too dark to really see, but soon Rosiepuff felt some hair going between her fingers.

"There he is." Carefully, Rosiepuff scooped up the baby and pulled him out of the pod. She placed him in a towel Cybil held out. The baby lay still for a moment, but breathed evenly. Then, he rubbed his eyes with his itty-bitty fists and blinked his eyes open. He looked up to his grandmother, and then tilted his head like a confused puppy. Then, he let out a little laugh, like all troll babies do when they're born.

"I've never heard such a musical laugh from a newborn." Cybil breathed in awe.

Rosiepuff thought she would collapse from the relief. She gently caressed the baby's head. "Welcome to the world, little Branch." She took the baby from Cybil, placing the young one in his mother's arms. The baby looked up to this troll who smiled tiredly at him, and he laughed and babbled again.

"Look at you." Stella breathed. "Look how beautiful you are." She kissed her baby's head. "Boy, did you put me through hell today."

* * *

While Ninfea helped Stella freshen up a little and Rosiepuff gave the newborn his first bath, Cybil went out into the living room to announce the great news. Larch fell into a chair, so relieved his mate and child were all right. Everyone congratulated him on the new baby. Even though he wanted nothing more than to see them, Larch understood that Stella needed some rest and the baby needed to be cleaned. So he waited patiently for at least one of them to appear.

When Branch was all fresh and clean, Rosiepuff returned to Stella with her baby wrapped in a blanket. Stella had pulled on a short-sleeved shirt, and she cradled her son close.

"May I have a moment alone with him?" Stella requested.

"Of course." Rosiepuff nodded. "I'll come check on you in a few." She and Ninfea left Stella and the baby alone.

Stella brushed her thumb over Branch's cheek. The baby took hold of her finger, a smile plastered seemingly permanently on his lips. Stella kissed his head. "Branch. A good, strong name for a good, strong troll. You're a prince, you know. The prince of my home. Prince Branch of Moonlight Kingdom. I think that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Branch blew a spit bubble, and then laughed again when it popped.

"Aw, just as goofy as your dad. That's good." Stella giggled. "Where we're from, Branch, we sometimes have to fight to keep the happiness alive. We must do what we can to spread the love and joy we accomplished. Someday, you will learn my story, and I hope it inspires and guides you when you take the throne." She gave her son a soft hug. "I may not be there, Branch. Maybe you won't see me. But I will always be watching over you. You are destined for greatness. Stay strong. Be brave. Never forget who you are."

A few minutes later, Rosiepuff returned. "Everyone is excited to see you. Do you think you're well enough for them to all come in?"

Stella stared off into space for a moment. "No. In fact, I need to see them in groups. I have important things to tell them." She handed Branch to Rosiepuff. "I must see Larch last. He is the last person I want to see."

Rosiepuff stared at her. It took a minute for the implication to dawn on her. Stella only smiled. Swallowing, Rosiepuff nodded and walked from the room. She blinked away her tears and put on a smile as she entered the living room.

"Everyone?" She caught the attention of all who attended. "I'd like you to meet Branch, the newest addition to our family."

At once, there was a collective coo when everyone saw the little blue baby in Rosiepuff's arms.

"He looks like me!" Oaken cheered. "He'll be breaking ladies' hearts when he's older."

"What a beautiful little boy." Joy sighed happily.

Larch stood and held out his arms so Rosiepuff could hand him his son. "Hey there, buddy. I'm your dad. I promise I'm not nearly as crazy as I look." Larch felt tears in his eyes, but he moved Branch to one arm and wiped the wetness away. "Look at you. What a handsome devil you are." Branch was indeed quite the cute baby. He had similar facial features to his father, and he had his father's sapphire blue hair. But, from his mother, Branch inherited his pointed ears, icy blue eyes, and sky-blue skin. Larch kissed the baby's head. "I'm always going to be there for you. I promise."

"Where's Stella?" Clove asked.

"Oh, she had a rather strange request to see us in groups." Rosiepuff said. "She _is_ awfully tired."

"Me first!" Larch said.

"No, no." Rosiepuff said. "Me and your father first. We'll come get you when it's time. Be here with your son."

Larch sighed, but he hadn't stopped smiling. "Okay."

* * *

Oaken was a bit confused by Stella's request. When Rosiepuff explained it to him, he suddenly became very forlorn. Nonetheless, he steeled himself and put on a happy smile as he and Rosiepuff walked up to Stella.

"I wanted to thank you both for opening up your home and your hearts." Stella said. "You have been very kind, and I trust my son is in good hands."

"You can count on us." Oaken nodded.

"I only ask a few things from you." Stella unclipped her Flame of Happiness pendant from around her neck. "First, I want you to give this to him when he turns a year old. Let him know who his mother was, and where he came from."

Rosiepuff took the amulet and carefully tucked it away in her hair. "That's easy enough."

"The other thing I ask is that you make _absolutely_ sure Branch knows where he came from. Make sure he is able to return to his ancestral home." Stella said. "He needs to see Moonlight Kingdom."

"We can make that work. No problem." Oaken said. "You are a kind, brave, and strong young lady, and we are pleased to have known you."

Stella accepted the hug from the parents. "Thank you. For everything."

Rosiepuff kissed Stella's head. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

After Rosiepuff and Oaken left, next came in King Peppy and Queen Joy. Peppy recognized Stella's weakness, and he couldn't help his flashbacks to his father's final moments.

"Thank you for accepting me into your kingdom." Stella said. "I hope the Troll Tree Kingdom and Moonlight Kingdom will remain strong allies."

"I give you my word, they will be." Peppy said. "I will send word to your friend Crimson as soon as we've escaped."

"We'll make sure they're taken care of." Joy assured.

"Good." Stella nodded slowly. "Clove, Fern, and Lily can show you the way. I appreciate you welcoming them with open arms."

"All are welcome in our home." Joy said. "We are happy to have known you."

Stella smiled. "Keep an eye on my son. I can tell already that he's going to be a rambunctious little one."

"What are aunties and godfathers for?" Peppy chuckled.

After a little more talking about the relationship between the Troll Tree and Moonlight Kingdoms, Stella asked for Ninfea and River. The three of them talked for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.

"You have been a very true friend, Ninfea." Stella said at the end of their talk. "I cannot thank you enough."

Ninfea hugged Stella. "I promise I'll be the best godmother in the world to Branch."

"I know you will." Stella said. "And River? Do at least _try_ to get along with my mate. Your and my sons are going to be best friends, after all."

River cracked a grin. "I won't get in the way of that. But I can't guarantee Larch and I won't be pounding each other right to the grave."

Stella giggled softly. "I suppose all you can do is try."

Next came Cybil. "Your baby's aura is strong, and so is his magic." She informed the new mother. "He'll be a powerful sorcerer, just like you."

"Good. Thank you." Stella said. "Would you please watch over him? Just so I know there are an extra pair of eyes making sure he's okay. I don't want him to bottle up his emotions like I once did."

"I'll monitor his aura." Cybil said. "But I think he'll be just fine if we give him space and let him grow."

Second to last was Fern, Clove, and Lily. They were heartbroken to see their leader like this, but put on brave faces as they wrapped her in a group hug.

"You all have made new lives for yourselves." Stella told them. "Don't let go of the opportunities to be better. Keep your happiness close, wherever you find it. It's about time you had some happiness after all you endured."

"We'll never forget you, Stella." Fern said. "You're the reason our home was freed. You're the reason we could let happiness back into our lives."

"We'll take care of Branch." Clove promised. "He'll be safe with us."

"Thank you. But what is most important is taking him home to Moonlight Kingdom." Stella said. "They are waiting patiently for their prince to come home."

"We promise." Lily said. "We will guard his life as we once guarded yours."

Stella nodded in thanks. She was so tired. _Just one more to go._

* * *

Despite promising he would be patient, Larch didn't know how much longer he could take this. Night already fell over the land, and Branch began to doze off. Plus, it seemed like everyone was acting weird after they returned from talking with Stella. Like they were hiding something. Everyone departed for home after they finished their chat with Stella, and soon Larch was left alone with his mother and father.

Branch suddenly woke up and began fussing. "Does he need a diaper change already?" Larch asked, staring confusedly at his son as the infant tried to suckle on the blanket around him.

"He's just hungry." Rosiepuff said. "He went through quite a bit of effort to be born." She took her grandson from Larch and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned with a bottle in her hands.

"Larch?" Clove, Fern, and Lily had returned. "Stella wants to see you."

"Finally!" Larch jogged past them to Stella's room. Clove, Fern, and Lily shared sad looks with Oaken and Rosiepuff before heading home.

"I guess I'll be feeding you tonight." Rosiepuff told Branch, allowing the baby to suckle on the bottle.

"I think I'll head to bed." Oaken said. He tousled his grandson's hair on his way out the door. Rosiepuff settled in her chair, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

Meanwhile, Larch finally made it to Stella's room and waltzed right up to her. He kissed her passionately. "Our baby is beautiful."

"Indeed he is." Stella sighed tiredly.

Larch chuckled. "If you're this tired, why did you want to talk to everyone?"

"Because I wanted to talk to them before I went to sleep." Stella shrugged a little.

Larch laughed again. He hugged his mate. "You did so well."

Stella returned the embrace. "Larch?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Stella locked eyes with Larch. "Promise me you'll take Branch back to Moonlight Kingdom."

"Well, sure." Larch shrugged. "He's gotta see where he comes from."

"No, Larch." Stella said. "Branch needs to go back to Moonlight Kingdom and stay there. He's the prince. Someday, he's going to have to take the throne and be the new emperor."

Larch looked down. "Oh. Right."

"I gave Crimson very explicit instructions to rule the kingdom only until Branch returns." Stella said. "He's preparing the kingdom for our son to take the throne."

Larch had forgotten about that. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted his son in Moonlight Kingdom. The dark forest surrounding the kingdom was dangerous. Who knows what kind of evil might still lurk? What if it was still not safe?

"Okay. I promise." Larch said. He would say that only to pacify his mate for the moment. Someday, he'd figure out how to convince her that Branch should stay in the Troll Tree Kingdom. "Hey, we'll figure it out. Like we always do."

Stella smiled softly. She yawned. "Come sleep next to me."

Larch gladly crawled up into the bed as Stella scooted over to make room. He held his wife in his arms. "I guess I'll hold off on trying anything until you're well-rested."

Stella chuckled airily. "Good choice." She accepted Larch's kiss. "Sing me something pretty."

Larch chuckled. "As you wish, milady." He stroked Stella's hair, smoothing it down as he sang a slower, softer version of a song she knew well.

 _It's the start of a new adventure  
Two lives, now with another one  
I see a light in the distance  
Come on, let's follow the sun  
Wherever it may take us  
We'll do it together_

Stella soon drifted off to sleep. "Take care of our son. I love you."

"I love you, too." Larch sighed as he fell asleep.

Oaken slowly pushed the door open, staring at the sleeping forms of the two soulmates. He shut off the light, pulled a comforter over both of them, and quietly shut the door on his way out. Then he headed straight for bed. In the morning, Stella would be gone, and Larch would be heartbroken. Oaken needed to be prepared to be strong for his son.

Back in the living room, Branch had finished his bottle and was burped. Now, the baby looked around curiously, exploring his surroundings. Rosiepuff held him close, a loving smile on her lips.

"You're so blessed, so loved, my little angel." Rosiepuff said. "There are so many trolls here who care about you. Your father and your grandparents. Your godparents. Aunts and uncles who may not be related by blood but are family nonetheless. You have a lot of people here who love you. Your mother can't be with you anymore, but she is always going to watch over you. She loved you so much, and her spirit lives within you." Rosiepuff blinked her tears away. "And there's someone else who is watching over you: your other grandmother, Eclipse.

"Oh, Branch, she loved you so much. She loved you before she even met you. She would've done anything to protect you, given anything to be here with you." Rosiepuff sighed. "But she was taken from us. We're going to miss her, yes, and we will remember her with love. You must never forget how much she loved you. The ones we love and who love us in return never truly leave us." She held Branch close, pressing her forehead to his own. "I love you so much, Branch. I promise I'll always be there for you."

Branch didn't fully understand what was going on. He just knew how much he already loved this troll. This troll, the first one he saw when he came into the world. He didn't know what the future would hold, and the great adventures that awaited him. He was just a baby, after all.

Branch knew he loved his grandmother, and he wanted to stay with her forever.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! What a story! Lots of ups and downs and it was a bit darker than I thought it'd be. The final installment of this trilogy should wrap everything up nicely. You'll get to see new characters, and the characters we know and love will discover new things about themselves, and the greatest challenge they've ever faced will test their love.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
